


My Heart is Glowing Fluorescent (I Want You to Possess It)

by lovelyumbrella



Series: I Am A Nightmare And You Are A Miracle [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Assault, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Choi San, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Jung Wooyoung is a Brat, Kink Exploration, Light Bondage, M/M, Major Trigger Warning for Ch. 10, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Muzzles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past DubCon, Past Gaslighting, Past Sexual Abuse, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Riding Crops, Rimming, Safeword Use, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft dom!San, Sub Jung Wooyoung, Subdrop, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 116,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyumbrella/pseuds/lovelyumbrella
Summary: Jung Wooyoung has considered himself fairly lucky, having an easy life and just going with the flow. So when he reluctantly agrees to a Master/Pet partnership with Brat Tamer Choi San to help his best friend pay off a debt, he begins to wonder if that luck has run out.Yet, despite all his preconceived notions, Wooyoung soon learns which of the two is truly in control. And as time passes he finds himself not only enjoying the role he plays, but also the man who set out to tame him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: I Am A Nightmare And You Are A Miracle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986128
Comments: 255
Kudos: 1007
Collections: Idk man





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first Woosan fic, and the first fanfic I’ve ever actually published.  
> This got longer the more I wrote it, too, so I don’t have a determined amount of chapters just yet. I'm still writing but I have the first five done so I’ll post them fairly quickly. 
> 
> If you like what you read, please leave a kudos or a comment so I know to keep going!

If Wooyoung had to blame someone, he would undeniably blame Yeosang for it all. For being his childhood friend, for having his stupid crush, for having his weird kink, for going to this club _for_ said kink, and of course, for accruing the debt that ultimately led Wooyoung to swooping in to rescue his poor friend. Because Yeosang had panicked, and the look of terror on his face had been too much for Wooyoung’s heart to bear. So he told Yeosang that he’d “handle it.”

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the outcome he had anticipated or desired.

Currently, Wooyoung was staring down at the floor, dressed in tight black jeans and a black, over-sized tank that showed off too much of his collarbone for his usual tastes (unless he was clubbing, but sadly, he was not at the moment). His black bangs went past his eyes, dark smoky makeup normally bringing them out had he not been staring downward. He had tight, fingerless gloves that went up to his elbows, useless buckles on the wrists and ends. And lastly, but perhaps the most damning article he wore, was the thick, leather collar around his neck. It was fairly simple tonight; plain black leather with a large O-ring at the front and spikes studded along it.

_(“You seem bristly tonight, Wooyoung,” San had whispered in his ear as he locked the collar with the small padlock. “Maybe next time you can wear something pretty.”)_

Woo tightened his hands into fists, annoyed with the way San had spoken to him. So he pointedly avoided looking at the slightly older man in petulant retaliation. And almost an hour into their game, San hadn’t seemed to care, loosely holding the leash like he wasn’t even aware Wooyoung was sitting on the floor beside the couch. He hadn’t even bothered to pet Woo’s soft hair, which for some reason, infuriated the younger.

As San spoke with another man sitting nearby, Wooyoung ventured a peek up at the man on the couch. He, admittedly, looked amazing tonight, as he did most nights (not that Wooyoung would ever say that to his face). But tonight, he had forgone outer layers and had opted for a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his toned forearms. As Wooyoung admired them, he saw San turn his head towards him, catching him in the act.

“Finally done pouting?” San cooed, smirking as he leaned to stroke Wooyoung’s cheek. The younger huffed before turning away, remaining silent.

“Tch, what a brat,” the man sitting beside San huffed. “You put up with that shit?”

San moved his hand to the crown of Wooyoung’s head, stroking gently. “Don’t worry…”

Suddenly, Wooyoung’s entire head was pulled back, forcing his attention to San. He ground his teeth, bearing the mild pain as he gazed up at the older.

“He can be a good Pet when he has the right incentive.” He released his tight grip on Wooyoung’s hair, opting to hold his hand out a few centimeters away from his face; an invitation. “Isn’t that right?”

Wooyoung swallowed what little pride he had started the night with before slowly nuzzling into the outstretched hand, gazing up at San with soft eyes.

“Yes, Master.”

Chapter 1: Where It All Began

Jung Wooyoung had always considered himself fairly lucky. Lucky that his parents were well-off, lucky that he had the looks that he did, lucky to have met Yeosang and become best friends, lucky that he had gotten a scholarship to attend the university of his dreams, lucky that he got to study dance with the full support of his family. Maybe most of it was just coincidence or happy circumstance. Either way, Wooyoung’s life had been fairly easy and free of major problems or hardships.

So sitting here in the two-bedroom his parents paid for while Yeosang frantically paced the living room, borderline having a panic attack, was a bit unfamiliar to him.

“How the fuck did you rack up 60,000,000 won, Yeosang?!” Wooyoung almost-shouted, more shocked than angry.

“I don’t know!” he exclaimed exasperatedly. “It just… happened!”

“60,000,000 won debts don’t just _happen_ , Yeosang! What did you even spend it on?”

Yeosang stopped, biting his thumbnail as he looked up from beneath his lashes at his best friend. “I… I can’t tell you.”

“You _can’t tell me_?” Wooyoung gawked. “Jesus Christ, did you buy _drugs_?!”

“No! It’s nothing illegal!”

“Then what?”

Yeosang glanced away, face clearly embarrassed as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Wooyoung sighed, scooting to the edge of the couch and leaning forward on his forearms.

“Yeosang, I won’t make fun of you. I’m not angry, either. I’m worried and want to help you. But I can’t help if I don’t know what the problem even is.” He patted the seat on the couch beside him. “So, tell me. Judge-free-zone.”

Yeosang hesitated for a moment before sighing, arms dropping to his sides as he slunk to the couch, sitting down dejectedly. He turned his body to Wooyoung, looking up at him from with wide eyes as he friend nodded, prodding him to continue.

“Remember how I said I met Seonghwa at a coffee shop?”

“Yeah…?”

“And how I’ve been going multiple times a week for some late-night studying?”

“Yeosang, this debt isn’t over coffee, is it?” Wooyoung sighed and rubbed his temple.

“Let me finish,” Yeosang said softly, but sternly. Wooyoung nodded, staring at his friend.

“Sorry. Go ahead.”

“I wasn’t going to a coffee shop, and that’s not where I met Seonghwa. I…” Yeosang trailed off, flustered before he brought a hand over his face. “I have particular kink and I’ve been going to a club that specializes in it.”

Yeosang spoke quickly, in one breath as he covered his face with his hand. Wooyoung’s mouth gaped open a bit, his eyes wide with shock.

“Yeosang, that’s… wow.” Wooyoung blinked, laughing humorlessly. “I had no idea.”

“God, I’m so fucking embarrassed.” Yeosang groaned, slumping forward to rest his head in his hands.

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” Wooyoung said softly, rubbing his friends shoulder blades. “We all have kinks, weird or whatever.”

“But to spend as much money as I did on it?” Yeosang mumbled, head still down. “And it didn’t even matter in the end.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seonghwa was never interested in a romantic relationship. All the stuff we did together was, like, business to him.”

“Oh, Yeosang.” Wooyoung frowned “I’m so fucking sorry, dude.”

“And now I’m in fucking debt and we didn’t even fuck!” Yeosang laughed, but it had no feeling behind it. “I didn’t even get laid after all of this.”

“What kink is it that you go to a club but don’t have sex?” Wooyoung asked, curious. “Was it BDSM? I haven’t seen you coming home with bruises.”

Yeosang remained quiet, biting his lip as he stared at the floor. “It doesn’t matter anymore. My debt isn’t with the club.”

“Yeosang.” Wooyoung’s expression grew fearful. “Are you telling me that you _borrowed money from people_?”

Yeosang said nothing. Wooyoung leaned back and ran a hand through his hair.

“Fuck…”

“Woo, please don’t worry about it. I’ll handle it.”

“How? You work part-time, Yeosang! And both of our parents will _kill_ us if we just ask for the money!”

“I’ll get another jo-“

“While going to school?” Wooyoung glared. “Yeosang, this is bigger than _just_ you.”

Yeosang said nothing, looking more defeated than Woo had ever seen him.

“Tell me the name of the club. Maybe I can talk them into a refund or something.”

“Woo-“

“I don’t care about your kink, Yeosangie. I just wanna try and help you fix this.”

"… Fine,” Yeosang sighed, finally. “But please, Wooyoung. Don’t look for Seonghwa or anything. And don’t do anything stupid.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

But, Wooyoung had a penchant for doing stupid things.

********

Wooyoung stood outside the address Yeosang had given him, staring at the relatively unsuspecting building. The front “entrance” was a short staircase leading to a mostly underground, concrete building. The only sign that the building was inhabited was the tall bouncer giving Wooyoung the stink-eye, and the bright pink and purple neon sign.

“’The Pet Palace’,” Wooyoung sighed. “Jesus Christ, Yeosang…”

“You comin’ in or what, kid?” the bouncer called, arms folding to look intimidating.

“Sorry,” Wooyoung mumbled, talking down the steps to the bouncer.

“ID.”

Woo flashed his ID before the bouncer turned and opened the door. Wooyoung could hear a sensual jazz coming from inside as the door opened.

“Don’t start trouble. Exit is on the other side of the building.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be here long.”

The bouncer laughed. “Yeah, that’s what most newbies say.” He eyed Wooyoung, in his skinny jeans and oversized-hoodie, up and down. “’Specially pretty boys like you.”

Woo said nothing, flushing red before quickly making his way inside. He glanced back as the bouncer closed the door behind him. He was in a hallway that led to what he assumed was the main room, the walls dark and lined with paintings. There was a podium in the middle of the hallway, a short man with vivid blue hair leaning against it and staring at Wooyoung. He smiled as they made eye contact.

“Hello there! You look like a new face. Have you been here before?” he asked, folding his hands while remaining leaning.

“You really recognize everyone who comes in?” Wooyoung asked incredulously.

“Most of the time. But you look _terrified_ , so that’s kind of a giveaway,” he chuckled.

“I’m just… I didn’t know this place existed,” Wooyoung mumbled.

“Of course.” The man reached beneath the podium, taking out a large logbook. “Entrance fee is 300,000. I’m gonna need your name and credit card number, unless you’re paying in cash. I also need to see your ID, because even though Mingi let you in, he kinda sucks at identifying the fakes.”

Woo handed over his ID and a small stack of bills, standing awkwardly in silence as the man scribbled the information down.

“Are you a Pet or a Master?” he asked suddenly, causing Wooyoung to sputter.

“Wha- I’m not- That’s no-“

“Or are you a switch?” the man arched a brow, eyeing Wooyoung. “You definitely scream, ‘Pet,’ but I’ve been wrong before.”

“I just need to talk to a manager or someone in charge!” Wooyoung quickly recovered from his embarrassment, remembering why he was even here. “I’m here because my friend is in trouble.”

The man stared at him before sighing. He wrote down something in the book before shutting it and setting it beneath the podium once more. He then pulled out a small walkie-talkie.

“Hwanwoong, can you come watch the front podium? I need to talk with a customer.”

The radio gave a crackled, “okay!” before the man stepped out from behind the podium. He was dressed in grey slacks and a white collared shirt, the sleeves rolled up. He had black suspenders and a matching tie.

“Let’s have a seat, Wooyoung.”

Woo nodded, following behind the man as another, slightly taller man came down the hall, waving cutely to Wooyoung before standing at the podium.

The club’s walls were a deep red with dark brown carpeting that felt soft beneath Wooyoung’s feet. Extravagant chandeliers with mood lighting hung from the ceiling, and there were more lights along with walls, giving the room a dark but cozy mood.

In the middle of the room was a square bar with a few bartenders working and the occasional waiter to take drinks to customers. There were black leather couches and ottomans set up in areas around the main room, customers sitting and chatting with others. Many had partners on their laps or knelt before them on the floor. And while no one was outwardly having sex, Wooyoung was sure that there were backrooms for such activities.

The man led Wooyoung to a nearby chaise lounge, sitting in it comfortably as Woo took the stool seated nearby, posture straight and shoulders tense.

“Relax, Wooyoungie,” the man smiled. “No one will bother us if I’m here.”

“Are you a manager?” Wooyoung asked.

“I own ‘The Pet Palace,’ actually. Kim Hongjoong.” He stuck out his hand, Wooyoung reluctantly shaking it. “Now, you said your friend is in trouble?”

“He was a regular here, I guess. I don’t know if he was a…”

“Pet or Master?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung mumbled, blushing. “He came here a couple times a week for a guy named Seonghwa.”

“Ah, Seonghwa,” Hongjoong rolled his eyes, grinning. “Your friend’s a Pet, then.”

“I-I didn’t need to know that!”

“Anyway,” he gestured for Wooyoung to continue.

“Anyway, I guess he went into some debt in order to afford coming here so often.”

“And?”

Woo frowned, looking at Hongjoong pleadingly. “He borrowed 60,000,000 won from some loan sharks, and I guess they’re giving him until the end of July to get it all back to them.”

Hongjoong’s relaxed expression had disappeared as Wooyoung told the story, opting to sit up and lean forward. He sighed, clasping his hands together. “That certainly is a predicament…”

“I’m not asking you to give him _all_ of his money back, but there’s no way he can pay them off in that amount of time while being a student,” Wooyoung explained.

“But you are asking for money back,” Hongjoong stated, voice cold.

“You don’t seem like the type to break legs if we don’t pay you back in a certain amount of time.”

Hongjoong regarded Wooyoung for a moment before leaning against the back of the chaise, folding his arms.

“So, you want me to give _you_ money to pay off your friend’s mistake. Then you’ll owe _me_ money.”

“I…”

“Look,” Hongjoong sighed. “I’m really sorry that happened to you and your friend. But I can’t really afford to be doing that. I have a business to run - a business that a lot of people keep secret and isn’t advertised all that well.”

 _Plan B…_ “I know…” Wooyoung mumbled, looking downward in defeat. “I’m really sorry, hyung. It wasn’t fair of me to ask. This is our problem, not yours.”

Hongjoong groaned, almost pouting. “Come on, kid. Don’t be all cute and sad like that.”

Woo glanced up at him, knowing that his eyes were probably a bit watery as he made himself look smaller. “It’s okay, Hongjoong-ssi. We’ll figure this out on our own.”

“Stop that,” he huffed, rubbing a hand down his face. “God, you look like a puppy I just kicked!”

 _Perfect,_ Wooyoung stuck his lip out just the smallest bit, tilting his head down and gazing from beneath his lashes.

“Ugh, fine!” Hongjoong exclaimed. “I can give you a portion of your money back. But no more than 10,000,000.”

“That’s great!” Wooyoung beamed, happily. “Thank you so much, Hongjoong! You’re a wonderful-“

“Save it,” he muttered, annoyed. “I know you guilt-tripped me just now, and I’m mildly annoyed it worked.” He eyed Wooyoung. “You’d make a high-maintenance Pet.”

Woo grimaced, causing Hongjoong to laugh loudly.

“All right, I can get your money next time I go to the bank. Just leave your number at the podium when you leave.” Hongjoong stood, looking down at Wooyoung. “Otherwise, you’re free to stay as long as you like. Have a drink, maybe finesse some out of the Masters here.”

Woo smirked. “Maybe I will.”

Hongjoong ruffled Wooyoung’s hair as he walked by. “Take it easy, kid. I’ll call you when I have your money.”

As Hongjoong left Wooyoung, the younger took a moment to glance around the room. A drink didn’t sound half-bad, especially after charming the man out of 10,000,000 won. He stood and sauntered to the bar, looking bored in case anyone was interested in buying him a drink. Sadly, by the time he got to the bar, he had no takers.

“Hey there!” a tall, peach-haired bartender grinned wildly at Wooyoung. “What can I get you? Are you a Pet or Master?”

“I was just chatting with Hongjoong, so neither I guess.” Wooyoung shrugged as the bartender pouted.

“Well, that’s no fun.” He shrugged. “What can I get you?”

“Actually,” Wooyoung trailed off, leaning in, “I’d rather you help me find someone. I think he’s a regular here.”

“Pet or-“

“He’s a Master,” Wooyoung groaned. “Goes by Seonghwa?”

“Oh, Seonghwa! He’s real popular lately!” The bartender blinked. “But, he’s only interested in Pets right now, and I think he’s got-“

“I just need to tell him something,” Wooyoung interrupted. “My friend was a Pet of his, but he’s busy with school and my friend just wanted to let him know he’d be MIA for a while.”

“Oh, okay!”

 _That was easy._ The bartender scanned the room for a moment before pointing to a corner. “See that guy in the leather jacket?”

Woo honed in on where the bartender was pointing. The man in question had grey-colored hair and a leather-ensemble. Wooyoung narrowed his eyes as he noted the Pet in Seonghwa’s lap. _Blonde, just like Yeosang. Must have a type._

“Thanks, uh,” Wooyoung trailed off, searching for a nametag.

“Yunho!” the man beamed.

“Nice to meet you, Yunho. I doubt I’ll be seeing you again.”

With that, Wooyoung waved to the taller man before making his way to the corner where Seonghwa sat. There was another man seated near him, dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks, his black tie loosened slightly. He had parted dark hair that was slightly slicked back, some strands falling into his face. Wooyoung regarded him for a moment before focusing on Seonghwa, anger rising in his chest.

He stopped in front of the couch, hands in his pockets as he glared at the older man. Seonghwa noticed him, arching a brow as he looked Wooyoung up and down.

“You a Pet?” he asked, voice soft. “I already have one right now, but maybe later, darling.”

“I’m not here to indulge in your fetish, asshole,” Wooyoung snapped. “I’m Yeosang’s friend.”

Seonghwa blinked, nudging the Pet off his lap as he sat up straight. “Yeosang? Thought I made my intentions clear.”

“What, that you’re not into him as a person, but it’s cool if he’s a _Pet_?” Wooyoung spat. “God, I don’t know why he’d like a freak like you.”

“Listen here,” Seonghwa snapped, eyes narrowing. “I told Yeosang from the start that I wasn’t interested in romance. It’s not my fault he thought he could make me fall in love with him or whatever his naïve little mind came up with.”

“He went into debt for you, you prick!” Wooyoung shouted, gaining attention near him. He saw a waiter talk into a radio before scurrying away. “He owes people money and it’s because of _you_!”

“He’s an adult, he can make his own decisions. It’s not my fault he made poor ones.”

Woo took a step forward, anger prevalent on his face as he balled his fists. “The least you can do is help pay it! I’m sure you got _something_ out of him being your Pet, even if you didn’t fuck him!”

“I don’t owe either of you anything. I’m not his fucking mother.”

Wooyoung made to lunge towards the infuriating man. Suddenly, however, he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

“Time to go, buddy,” Yunho said sternly, pulling Wooyoung back a bit. The younger regarded Seonghwa with one last glare before huffing.

“I hope you get fucking syphilis!”

“All right,” Yunho sighed, grabbing Wooyoung’s arm and dragging him away.

“I bet you wouldn’t fuck him ‘cause you have a baby dick!” Wooyoung called before turning his back on the man, allowing himself to be escorted out. Yunho chuckled, keeping his hand on Wooyoung. He led Woo to a hallway perpendicular to the entrance, but before they could enter the hallway, a voice spoke up.

“Hold on, Yunho.”

The pair stopped and turned. The man that had been sitting beside Seonghwa stood there, expressionless.

“Let me talk to him for a sec.”

Yunho glanced between the two before sighing. He turned to Wooyoung.

“Leave after your talk.” With that, he made his way back to the bar, leaving Wooyoung with the handsome stranger. Wooyoung shoved his hands in his pockets, eyeing the slightly taller man.

“Let’s sit,” he offered, nodding to a nearby loveseat. While Wooyoung didn’t really want to sit next to anyone from this place, he sighed and plopped onto the cushion. The man sat down carefully, legs spread wide, Wooyoung noted, and leaned against the arm of the couch.

“Well?” Wooyoung snapped, annoyed and folding his arms.

“My name’s San,” the man said softly. “You are…?”

“What’s it matter to you?”

San narrowed his eyes slightly. “It matters because I might be willing to help you and Yeosang.”

Woo bit the inside of his cheek. “… Wooyoung.”

“Yeosang has been coming to see Seonghwa for a few months now,” San stated. “I’m surprised he never brought you here.”

“He kept this entire thing a secret. Told me he met Seonghwa at a coffee shop.”

“Seonghwa’s kind of an asshole,” San admitted. “But he doesn’t do relationships. He told Yeosang that the first time they met. Yeosang said it was fine.”

“So what?” Wooyoung snapped. “Yeosang still came to see Seonghwa. He still played… Pet, and probably did weird intimate things with him.”

“You want him to pay for spending time together?” San arched a brow.

“It’s more than that here,” Wooyoung retorted. “I’m sure he made Yeosang sit in his lap or-“

“He didn’t _make_ Yeosang do anything. Yeosang consented like the adult he is.” San sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I didn’t pull you aside to argue about what Seonghwa should have to pay for.”

“Why _did_ you, then?”

San stared at Wooyoung for a moment before leaning towards him. Wooyoung subconsciously leaned back, disliking the proximity and scrutiny.

“How much do you owe?”

Woo blinked. “Uh, about 50,000,000 won.”

San gave a low whistle. “That’s a lot.”

“Yeah…”

“But, I’ll pay it.”

Wooyoung blinked, not quite registering what San said. He went to open his mouth, but was cut off.

“If _you_ be my Pet.”

“What?” Wooyoung screeched. “What the fuck!?”

San stared at him. “You need money and I’m offering it. It’s a fair deal.”

“You want me to whore myself out to you?!”

“I’m not making you fuck me,” San snapped. “I’m not a rapist. I’d never do anything without your full, sober consent.”

“So, what? You want me to sit on your lap and cuddle you for 50,000,000 won?” Wooyoung let out a short laugh. “Seems a little unrealistic, pal.”

“Look, you need money and I have it. I’m not asking you to be my whore or to do anything illegal.” San arched a brow. “You have a better plan of getting money quick? I doubt your loan sharks are gonna be patient.”

Woo bit the inside of his cheek. “Why me? Why help me out like that?”

“Yeosang was a good guy. A little naïve, sure, but he was kind and funny. We chatted a lot while he was with Seonghwa and I got to know him a bit.”

“It’s not like you guys are friends. He never mentioned you.”

San’s gaze darkened as he leaned in. “I’m not helping just because of Yeosang…” He looked Woo up and down, appraisingly. “I won’t lie, Wooyoung. You’re fucking gorgeous. I don’t doubt multiple Masters had their eye on you when you walked in. But what really interests me…”

San’s voice lowered in pitch and volume as he leaned closer, faces inches from Wooyoung’s. “… You’re a brat. You clearly don’t live up to the standard, submissive Pet archetype. I don’t doubt you’d bitch and snap at any Master who’d try to keep you on a leash. You’d probably berate or hit anyone who tried to touch you…”

San glanced at Wooyoung’s lips so quickly he almost didn’t catch it, before staring Wooyoung in the eye once more. “… And I love taming unruly brats like you.”

Against everything Wooyoung anticipated, a slight shudder ran through his body. He swallowed hard under San’s stare before looking away.

“It’s your decision.” San leaned away, arching a brow. “I can write up an actual contract detailed what I’ll pay you, depending on the service you provide.” He then stood, looking down at Wooyoung. “I’m here on Wednesdays and Saturdays. I really hope I see you soon.”

With that, San walked back to his original seat, leaving Wooyoung shocked, tempted, and perhaps just a little bit turned on.

… Not that he’d ever admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark Woo down as scared AND horny >:)  
> I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!  
> Also, expect to see more Oneus bois and go listen to them! They are precious and wonderful!


	2. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t think you quite know what you’re getting into, Jung Wooyoung.”  
> As San spoke, Wooyoung finished signing his name. He capped the pen, throwing it onto the table and folding his arms, smugly.  
> “Neither do you, Choi San.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck! I was so overwhelmed with your guys' comments that I almost teared up! Thank you so much for liking the first chapter and leaving kudos!  
> I was planning on waiting another day to post Chapter 2 but I couldn't wait and wanted to show you guys how much I appreciated all of your kind words. Hope you guys aren’t expecting anything saucy yet, ‘cause I suck at flow and decided to edge myself another chapter before fun times. RIP my sanity~  
> Please leave a comment if you see any weird spelling, grammar, or formatting errors, too! (I'm not used to or a fan of Ao3's format yet >.> )
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

When Wooyoung had gotten home that night, Yeosang has bombarded him with a series of questions. Exhausted from everything that had happened, however, he simply told his friend they’d talk about it in the morning and went to his room. But Wooyoung couldn’t sleep- not right away.

He was still considering San’s offer. He had said he wouldn’t force the younger into anything sexual, but Wooyoung was still hesitant. What else would someone get out of a relationship like that, if not sex? Maybe he’d just jerk off after the session, but that seemed so much more complicated than finding a Pet who’d want sex.

_I love taming unruly brats like you._

Woo shivered, partially in disgust. The way San had said it had had an effect on Wooyoung for some reason. He was no stranger to the kinkier sides of sex and had even acted as a sub a few times. But the idea of being paid to be treated like a slave felt wrong to him.

Much to his dismay, it also felt slightly exciting.

He wouldn’t deny that San was exactly his type. He was thin, but had a fair amount of muscle on him that made Wooyoung wonder if San could manhandle him. He had cat-like eyes and sharp, fine features only accentuated by his great complexion. Wooyoung had no way of knowing how old San actually was, but based on his clothing and looks, he’d wager he was at least in his late twenties. He had a good enough job to attend The Pet Palace twice a week and, of course, pay off Yeosang’s debt.

 _Or so he says,_ a bitter part of Wooyoung offered. _Maybe he’s lying to you to get you in bed, after all._

If it weren’t for the weird Pet and Master fetish, Wooyoung might just go for it. He’s no stranger to hookups and if San ended up lying about the money, he’d at least get what seemed like would be a good fuck out of it. But, Wooyoung had standards and principles somewhere deep in his inner ho, and he refused to bang anyone who’d consider another human being a slave.

Even if, somewhere deep down in that ho, the idea of being completely submissive and at someone’s mercy was just a _little bit_ -

Groaning in annoyance at his sexual frustration, Wooyoung rolled over in his bed to try and sleep. He’d deal with everything in the morning, including the lie he’d have to tell Yeosang.

********

“So Hongjoong’s giving us 20,000,000?!” Yeosang exclaimed, excitedly leaning in his chair while Wooyoung cooked them omelets. “That’s almost half of what I owe!”

“Be thankful I’m so fucking adorable,” Wooyoung huffed. “I had to almost-cry to get him to do it.”

Yeosang let out a deep laugh, and compared to the panic-stricken tone he had two nights ago, it was music to Wooyoung’s ears. He smiled as he placed the second omelet on a plate before taking them to the table.

“So you just talked to Hongjoong?” Yeosang asked curiously. “You didn’t… Talk to anyone else, right?”

Woo blinked up at Yeosang before shaking his head and returning to his food. “Nah, I was trying to not look around the place. It’s definitely, uh…” He smirked at Yeosang, who immediately flushed. “It’s definitely not what I expected of you.”

“Shut up,” Yeosang mumbled, his blonde fringe covering most of his face as he stared downward. “I’m not ashamed of enjoying it, but still…”

“It’s fine, Yeosang,” Wooyoung laughed, smiling warmly at his friend. “We all have our kinks. I’m in no place to judge you. I don’t care all that much as long as you enjoy it and are safe.”

Yeosang scoffed, cocking a grin at his friend. “When did you get so mature?”

“I’ve always been mature!”

Yeosang hummed before shoving a piece of omelet into his mouth. “Didn’t you almost cry to extort money out of a small business owner?”

“I did that to take care of you, my baby~” He reached over and attempted to pat Yeosang on the head.

“I’m literally older than you.”

“Shh, it’s okay sweetie,” Wooyoung leaned further to stroke Yeosang’ cheek. “Daddy will take care of everything.”

“If you ever call yourself ‘Daddy’ again I will burn this apartment down with you in it.”

Woo grinned, leaning back to finish his breakfast. The two ate in a comfortable silence before each getting ready for their day. Yeosang had the majority of his classes today while Wooyoung had a report on the evolution of dance to finish. It was almost done, so he wasn’t too concerned. He only hoped he could focus on finishing it instead of thinking back on San’s offer, and what other options he could have.

By the mid-afternoon, with his essay completed, Wooyoung was instead perusing job advertisements. His parents paid for all his basic necessities and so he had avoided getting a job up until this point, making extra money by tutoring in dancing or creating content online. He and Yeosang had put together the cash for the entrance fee from their pocket money; Wooyoung _definitely_ didn’t need his parents seeing a charge on their card for somewhere called “The Pet Palace.” Sure, he could probably tell them it was just a pet store, but 300,000 won is a lot to spend at a pet store when they aren’t even allowed to have pets. 

Living in the city had its perks, as there were quite a few part-time jobs available fairly close to him. He wasn’t ecstatic about the idea of getting a job on top of schooling, but he didn’t have very many options right now. As the day progressed, he had found a handful that paid decently, weren’t too far away, and didn’t require a lot of experience. He was proud of himself for bookmarking most and sending his resume to two; he hated saying he was privileged with not having to work, but it was partially true. So he found satisfaction in taking initiative in doing something most 22-year-olds around him would have done much earlier.

As he began closing down his laptop, Wooyoung’s phone rang. He glanced at the Caller ID before answering with a grin.

“What’s up?”

“Yoooo!” called his friend Changbin’s voice. “I just got paid! Let’s go drinking!”

Woo was about to agree, but hesitated, realizing that most of his pocket money went to the entrance fee. “I’d love to, dude. But I’m actually broke right now, and I gotta start budgeting.”

“… Did I not call Mr. Rich Parents and Dance Tutor?” Changbin laughed. “How are _you_ broke?!”

Wooyoung ran a hand through his hair, leaning back against the couch with a sigh. “It’s a long story.”

“Is it good? Are there hookers?”

“Worse than hookers, I think,” Wooyoung huffed, smirking.

“… Okay, I will pay for _everything_ if you come out with me. I _have_ to hear this bullshit.”

So, Wooyoung found himself half an hour later sitting on his buddy’s second-hand couch, already starting his second bottle of beer as he and Changbin dug into some takeout. He had explained everything from Yeosang’s debt to meeting Seonghwa to San’s offer. He was a little buzzed at this point, and the whole situation’s absurdity was crashing down on him.

“I never thought Yeosang was a Sub!” Changbin cackled, taking a swig of beer. “He seems bitchy enough, though!”

“Right? I figured he’d be a sadistic horror in bed,” Wooyoung giggled. “God, he’d kill me if he knew I told you about him being into Master-Servant shit.”

“If the loan sharks don’t kill you first,” Changbin huffed, leaning forward as his smile faded. “Seriously, though, what’re you gonna do?”

Woo sighed, setting down his drink and putting his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. “Guess I’ll get a job or two. Maybe raise my tutoring fee. I could maybe start taking a bit of cash out each time I shop and hope my parents don’t notice, but…”

“I mean, you have a decent option available.”

Wooyoung narrowed his eyes, looking at his friend. “Which would be?”

Changbin took a long drink as he stared at Wooyoung. “… Be that guy’s Pet.”

“That’s so fucked, dude.”

“No, hear me out,” Changbin started, facing Wooyoung as he sat cross-legged on the couch. “He already said he won’t make you have sex with him unless you consent. He even said he’d write up a contract or whatever. If you can get a copy of it and maybe even record him saying that again, you’re legally safe.”

Woo lowered his hands, intrigued as he turned his body to his friend. Changbin continued.

“All you have to do is sit on or near him. Maybe kiss him if he pushes for it, but I know you can be a ho. And if he’s as hot as you said he was-“

“Oh, come on-“

“-then what’s the big deal!” Changbin threw his arms out, grinning. “Fuck, if I could make 50,000,000 just to appeal to some pervert’s weird slave fantasy without actually fucking them, I’d do it in a heartbeat!”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to speak, but found that he had no good retort. After a moment, he spoke up again. “Man, but what about my pride? Being some douchebag’s slave is so… degrading.”

“Don’t think about _your_ pride in this. Think about _his_. He’s obviously got some weird complex about being in charge or control or something. But in order to indulge in it, he has to pay someone to pretend to be subservient.” Changbin smirked. “Plus, I think I once read that Doms only do it because they have no control over their life or something. Basically, he’s the pathetic one in this and you’re just an entrepreneur!”

Woo was quiet for a moment, thinking hard about everything his friend was saying. And maybe he was a little buzzed, but in his current state of mind, everything he said made so much sense.

“… I’ll think about it,” he finally said, quietly, as he picked the label from his bottle.

“All right, enough money-talk then,” Changbin offered, finishing his bottle as he grabbed another. “Let’s talk more shit on Yeosang!”

********

The next day, Wooyoung went to class like normal. Fridays were always a fairly busy schedule, and so by the time his classes had ended, he was exhausted. On top of having to try and pay attention in class, he was going over what Changbin had said to him the night prior. There was a part of him that hated it, but he was really leaning towards taking San’s offer. It’d be near impossible for him and Yeosang to make the money back within the next ten weeks with just part-time jobs. Groaning, he ran a hand through his hair while making his trek back home. As he walked, his phone began to ring. Anticipating Yeosang or Changbin, he was surprised to find that he didn’t recognize the number. Hesitantly, he answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey, is this Wooyoung?” came Hongjoong’s voice. Wooyoung could even hear the club’s music in the background.

“Yeah, hey.”

“I have the money, kiddo. Do you wanna stop by tonight, or do you have a day that works best? I don’t work Monday or Tuesday but I can always come in if you need me to.”

Woo was about to offer to pick it up now, but he stopped.

_Wednesdays and Saturdays._

“Would it be all right if I come in tomorrow?”

“Sure!” Hongjoong chirped cheerily. “If I’m not at the podium, just tell them you’re there to see me.”

“Sounds good. Thanks again, hyung,” Wooyoung smiled.

“Yeah, yeah, you conniving little con-artist,” Hongjoong said with a laugh. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

He hung up and Wooyoung was left with the sudden realization that he had to not only go back to The Pet Palace, but that he was undeniably going to see San again.

And possibly even more after then.

********

Wooyoung, once again, found himself trudging down the steps to The Pet Palace’s entrance. The tall bouncer from before was on duty and he grinned when he saw Wooyoung.

“Hey, it’s “Won’t-Be-Here-Long Pretty Boy!” he called, deep voice rich with humor. Wooyoung offered a weak smile as he handed the bouncer his ID.

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to judge, kid,” he said with a toothy grin. “It’s just rare to see someone only once, you know?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung mumbled, nervously, as the bouncer turned to open the door.

“The name’s Mingi, so don’t be a stranger!” he leaned in towards Wooyoung, eyes darting as he whispered. “I’m just the front bouncer ‘cause people try to sneak in the back, and Jongho is waaaaay more intimidating than me!”

Wooyoung believed that. When he had left a few days ago, the back bouncer hadn’t even smiled. Just stared menacingly at Woo as he walked away. He was around the same height as him, yet Jongho exuded, “I could kill you in an instant” energy.

Woo made his way back into the building, stepping up to the podium like he had been here many times before. It was Hwanwoong at the stand this time, looking bored as he doodled in the logbook.

“’Scuse me…”

Hwanwoong perked up, grinning wide when he made eye contact with Wooyoung. “Oh! You’re the boy from the other day! Are you here for a second interview?”

“I… what?” Wooyoung blinked, confused.

“You’re interviewing to be a House Pet, right?” Hwanwoong looked at him quizzically. “I mean, you don’t seem like the bartender type. You’d definitely make a super cute Pet though! Maybe a fox or a cat or-“

“Hwanwoong,” came Hongjoong’s voice from behind. “He’s gone pale. Please stop scaring customers like this.”

“But he’s so cute~” he pouted. “And I’m boooored up here!”

Hongjoong chuckled before motioning for Wooyoung to follow. “C’mon. Your envelope’s at the bar. I told Yunho to keep it safe.”

“Don’t I need to pay?” Wooyoung asked, though he was already following Hongjoong.

“So you can guilt me out of that, too?” Hongjoong teased. “Nah, I’ll probably just let you out the front, too, since we’re right here.” They stopped at the bar. “Yunho!”

Like a giant puppy, the tall man perked up and briskly walked over to Hongjoong, smiling wide. “Hey, Hongjoong! Need that envelope now?” He then glanced at Wooyoung. “Oh, it’s for him?”

“Yep.” Hongjoong motioned with his head for Yunho to hand it over. “Keep this quiet, ‘kay Yunho? I don’t need people being nosy and gossiping.”

“What’s so weird about you giving this kid a letter of recommendation?” Yunho asked, voice slightly louder. “You’re a businessman, so it makes sense!”

“And that’s why you’re my number two,” Hongjoong said softly as the two exchanged winks. Yunho handed Wooyoung the small packet, which he quickly pocketed into his jacket. “That takes care of that, let’s get you-“

“Wooyoung.”

Woo’s shoulders tensed at the voice. He turned around to see San standing there, hair down and product-free, hands in the pockets of his black jeans. He was wearing a tight-fitting black sweater with the sleeves rolled up and what looked like an expensive watch on his wrist Wooyoung noticed he had a manila folder tucked beneath his arm.

“San,” Wooyoung said quietly, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

Hongjoong glanced between the two, eyes narrowing slightly as he arched a brow. “I wasn’t aware you knew each other,” he said quietly before cocking a slight grin.

“I’ll, um…” Wooyoung muttered before sighing. “I’ll just be a minute, Hongjoong. I’ll leave out the normal way.”

“Sure thing, kid,” he chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder before sauntering away. San had been staring at Wooyoung the whole time, and once the younger finally made eye contact, he motioned with his head.

“Let’s go talk.”

Woo followed San to a set of chairs facing each other with a small table between them. He gestured for Woo to sit before doing the same, the folder still in his grasp as he crossed his legs. Wooyoung sat stiffly, trying to seem confident and apathetic, but could only imagine how much he was failing.

“You got Hongjoong to give you a refund?” San started, clearly surprised.

“How’d you know?”

“I’ve seen him do it once or twice in the past. It doesn’t happen unless someone’s extremely upset.” San regarded him up and down. “But you don’t seem upset, and he treated you like a friend.”

“Maybe he’s just a nice guy,” Wooyoung offered with a shrug.

“I don’t think so. Something tells me you’re more manipulative than he is nice,” he smirked.

Woo didn’t reply, opting to maintain eye contact with San instead. After a moment, the older spoke up once more.

“Have you considered my offer?”

“I have,” Wooyoung replied, coolly. “But before I consider anything seriously, I’d need to see your contract.”

“Of course,” San chuckled before removing some papers from the folder. There was a small stack of documents stapled together, no more than three pages. “This is the contract I wrote up. There are parts you need to fill out and I left room if there’s anything you want to add or change.”

Wooyoung took the stack from the table, leaning back as he began to read the first page:

_I, _________, understand that the following documents are legally binding, and in the case of a breach in the terms, the contract is rendered null and void. The following will detail the full description of the partnership with one _ Choi San_, including services provided and full detailing of tender owed per service. _

“Jesus, you went all out with this,” Wooyoung huffed, genuinely shocked.

“I’d prefer to not have any loopholes or breaches.” San shrugged. “I also want to make sure you can’t con any money out of me.”

“How thoughtful,” Wooyoung scoffed as he continued to read.

_I. Any services not listed below are not bound within the contract and as such will not be compensated._

_II. The services below can only be initiated when both parties consent and are not under the influence of alcohol, drugs, or coercion._

_a. In the case of a service being provided that did not have full consent by both parties, the contract will be declared null and void, and the partnership between ___________ and _ Choi San__ will immediately cease._

_III. All services will be paid in cash by one _ Choi San_ the day of the service provided._

_a. In the case that compensation cannot be provided, the amount will be doubled and handed over during the next session._

_b. Services will only be compensated if they are completed in full. Partial compensation is disallowed. (Hour-long sessions are rounded down)_

_i. After-care will be counted towards the hour-long session._

“Aftercare?” Wooyoung blinked.

“Making sure you’re in a good headspace,” San explained. “Aftercare is important in making sure the Sub or Pet doesn’t think the actions performed during the game reflect how the Dom truly feels. It also helps me to understand what you like or dislike, what’s okay and what to avoid.” San hesitated, noticing Wooyoung’s confusion. “It’ll make sense after the first session, don’t worry.”

Wooyoung nodded slowly before continuing his reading.

_IV. The partnership between ________ and __ Choi San__ will be active only until the total amount of _50,000,000 won__ is compensated._

_a.The partnership will be declared completed upon final compensation._

_Below is a list of services that can be given/received alongside their monetary value:_

_500,000 won per hour of companionship_

_2,000,000 won for hand-to-genital touching_

_3,000,000 won for oral sex_

_7,000,000 won for penetrative sex._

Woo grimaced at the verbiage of the services before blinking. “Is companionship only allowed to be done here at the Palace?”

San blinked before leaning forward, clasping his hands together. “Would you be comfortable anywhere else?”

“I mean, I’d rather not go to each other’s houses,” Wooyoung mumbled, “but what about other places? Like, going out for food or a movie?”

San stared at him for a moment before producing a pen from his pocket. “May I?”

Wooyoung handed over the documents, watching as San added a line beneath “penetrative sex.”

_1,000,000 won for 1-hour date outside established location_

_500,000 won for every hour after_

“Sound fair?” San asked. As Wooyoung nodded, San signed near the addition. “Sign next to it to prove you consent.”

Woo grumbled under his breath as he signed his name. He continued reading the document, which essentially re-established the importance of consent and breaches of contract. There was also a checklist of kinks or acts he would or wouldn’t be okay with, or would be interested in trying. He didn’t mind most of them, half-mindedly checking ‘yes’ for most. Some of the grittier ones he checked ‘no’ to, but otherwise he felt he was a pretty open-minded partner. After finishing, he set it down, staring at it.

_That’s weird. Most of the details are beneficial to me rather than San…_

“Is it up to your standards?” San asked, leaning to the side and resting his chin on the back of his hand. “I wanted to make sure you understood that I won’t outwardly ask for anything, aside from the scheduled appointments here. Do Wednesdays and Saturdays at 8 p.m. work for you?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there anything you had a question about?”

“Not really,” Wooyoung said softly, heart pounding in his chest. He was staring at the final page, at the final paragraph.

_I, ________, consent to the partnership detailed above with one __ Choi San__, starting ______._

“You can still back out if you aren’t up to it,” San said softly. “I’d honestly hate to start this only to have you chicken out in a few days.”

“Confident that I’d be the one to back out?” Wooyoung smirked, holding the pen just above the final line. “Bold of you to assume you’d have the patience to put up with me.” _What the fuck are you saying?!_

San slowly raised his head from his hand, a dark grin appearing on his face as he clasped his hands together.

“I don’t think you quite know what you’re getting into, Jung Wooyoung.”

As San spoke, Wooyoung finished signing his name. He capped the pen, throwing it onto the table and folding his arms, smugly.

“Neither do you, Choi San.”

_I, __ Jung Wooyoung_, consent to the partnership detailed above with one __Choi San__, starting _2021/05/22___._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot fun writing the contract (I even made the kink chart but it probably won’t appear in any chapters. Oh well~). We can also blame the lack of professionalism on San instead of my inexperience in writing contracts >.>  
> We finally get the first session next chapter. Unfortunately, since Wooyoung's so patient and likes to follow directions, it’ll probably be super vanilla~  
> ;)


	3. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Wooyoung]  
> I thought you liked brats?
> 
> [San]  
> Don’t misunderstand me.  
> I can’t wait to crush that attitude of yours  
> and make you submit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time! With all of your positive comments, though, I'm really nervous it won't live up to your expectations aaaa! (๑•﹏•)  
> I hope you enjoy anyway!

Though Wooyoung had anticipated starting the sessions that evening, San had denied him, simply stating that he need to “get some things ready.” Which, on one hand, made Woo a touch nervous. But San also explained that he’d make a copy of the papers so Wooyoung could have his own copy of the contract. They had exchanged numbers and San informed Woo that he’d be in touch by Tuesday night.

It was exhilarating – so much so that Woo forgot his previously overwhelming shame and disgust. It was a game now, to see how much he could make San regret this choice, while also milking him for every won he could.

Wooyoung may be privileged, but he wasn’t stupid. And he was determined to come out on top of the situation.

When he got home, Yeosang had ordered takeout. The two chatted happily away, almost as if the impending debt hanging over their heads didn’t even exist. Yeosang tried to inquire once or twice during dinner, but Woo simply brushed it off, explaining that he had found a nice job and would otherwise “handle it.”

After the two separated to their respective rooms, Wooyoung laid in bed with a notebook, writing down figures and anticipating how much time he’d need to spend with San in order to make enough money.

“500,000 for an hour, twice a week...” he mumbled. “If I can get 2 to 3 hours a night, that’s about 2,000,000 to 3,000,000 a week. In ten weeks, that’s only somewhere between 20,000,000 and 30,000,000…”

He sighed, frustrated as he set the pen down. “Unless I can force those dates once a week on him, it’s not enough.” He groaned, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes. “I’ll have to raise my tutor prices, and maybe get that job…”

He removed his hands, staring up at the ceiling, considering his _other_ options. Sure, he _could_ give a few handjobs here and there, but the idea of getting paid for sex just… didn’t sit right. He didn’t care if others made money from sex work – it just wasn’t him.

From the edge of the bed, his phone vibrated. He stretched to grab it, holding it above his face as he stared up.

[San]

Are you busy tomorrow?

[Wooyoung]

No.

I don’t have any classes.

[San]

Would you like to meet up tomorrow since I

had to prep for our first session?

Wooyoung hesitated, starting to type out various responses before deleting them. He knew San could see the little dots appearing and disappearing. On his sixth attempt to reply, San began to type.

[San]

We can just do an hour session to test it out.

I’ll even pay for two hours since it’s impromptu.

Woo sat up, smirking. While he hadn’t intentionally provoked San into bargaining, it still felt nice to have broken the older just a bit.

[Wooyoung]

Works for me. What time?

[San]

Of course.

You reply quickly when I offer extra money.

I clearly have my hands full.

[Wooyoung]

I thought you liked brats?

[San]

Don’t misunderstand me.

I can’t wait to crush that attitude of yours

and make you submit.

Wooyoung shuddered, swallowing hard.

[Wooyoung]

If you can.

[San]

I will.

Anyway, let’s meet at 7 p.m.

I have to be up early the next day.

Woo huffed at San’s confidence, responding with his affirmation. He went to set his phone down, but noticed the three dots once more.

[San]

Oh, and wear something comfortable, but cute.

Something that might draw others’ attention

to you, but not overly so.

Be on time as well, early if you can.

[Wooyoung]

I’ll think about it. I like to make an entrance.

[San]

See what happens when you try it.

Goodnight, Pet.

He scoffed, closing out of the messenger app and setting his phone aside to charge. He hated not getting the last word in and hated how his words didn’t seem to rile San up at all. Of course, Wooyoung seemed collected in his texts despite his heart beating fast and hands shaking slightly.

With a final exhale, he reached over to turn off the lamp on his nightstand. He hoped sleep would come quickly enough so he wouldn’t be alone with thoughts of what testing San’s patience _really_ entailed.

********

“Well, this is certainly an interesting turn of events,” Hongjoong leaned on the podium as Wooyoung entered the building. “What happened to ‘never coming back here?’ All done up, to boot.”

Woo bit his lip, looking down at his feet as he shoved his hands into his back pockets. He had opted for a low-cut tee, showing off most of his collarbones, but still modest. He had torn, dark denim jeans along with some converse. He went all out with his earrings, wearing hoops and chains, some braided bracelets, and finally a thin silver necklace. He thought he looked fairly casual, but now he wasn’t sure. Was it too much? He remembered some of the outfits he saw other Pets wearing, and hadn’t thought he looked as… _sultry_ , as some of them had been.

“I, uh…” Woo mumbled, handing over the money and his ID. Hongjoong began filling out his book before glancing up, arching brow.

“Pet or Master?”

Woo flushed red, looking away and hoping his black bangs covered most of his embarrassment. “… Pet.”

“Nothin’ to be ashamed of,” the older stated, scribbling in his book once more. “There’s a reason why I have this club. People have desires that they can’t always get fulfilled.”

“Yeah,” Woo mumbled, shoving his ID back into his pocket.

“Feel free to wander. If you want the backrooms, you’ll need to pay the bartenders and get a key.”

Wooyoung flushed deeper causing Hongjoong to laugh as the younger briskly walked into the main room. He slowed as he came under the mood lighting, glancing around for San. He ran a hand through his hair; a nervous habit he noticed had become more prevalent. Unable to see the older man anywhere, Wooyoung sighed and made his way to the bar, taking a seat and glancing down at his phone. 7:07. So he was almost ten minutes late. He set his phone on the bar, blowing a raspberry in boredom. He started to turn his head to glance around again.

Suddenly, he felt a firm hand on the nape of his neck, forcing his gaze to remain forward.

“I expected you’d be late,” San stated lowly. “I hope you know the hour doesn’t start until I say so.” He walked around to Wooyoung’s side, staying in his periphery.

“What can I say?” Woo smirked. “I told you I’d think about it. And I did.”

San hummed from his side before removing his hand. Woo turned to him, looking him up and down. The older was dressed in another dress shirt, dark blue this time and foregoing a tie. He had black skinny jeans that, based on Wooyoung’s experience, probably took at least ten minutes to squeeze into. His hair was parted with one of the sides slicked back, stray hairs falling into his face.

“At least you took my advice on the outfit,” San noted as he gave the younger a once-over. “Shall we?”

Wooyoung hopped off the stool, following behind San as they made their way to quiet corner with fewer couples. San paused at the long couch, glancing at Woo.

“Normally, you’d have to _earn_ sitting on the couch. But today’s a teaching day, so I’ll let it slide.”

“How kind of you,” Wooyoung scoffed, moving to take a seat before San grabbed his arm.

“Hold on.”

The older moved behind Wooyoung and before he could react, San was wrapping a small, leather collar around his neck.

“Hey!” Wooyoung gawked, reaching up to grab the accessory. San’s arm lashed out, harshly grabbing Woo’s wrist before it could make contact.

“I don’t remember collaring being on your list of ‘don’t’s,” San muttered in his ear. “The game starts when the collar is on. When you’re wearing it, you’re mine.”

Wooyoung swallowed, wresting his wrist free and letting it hang limply at his side. San finished with the buckle before pausing.

“Is this too tight?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Woo blinked, taken aback by the tone before shaking his head. “No.”

“Good.” San gracefully moved from behind Wooyoung to settle into the couch, staring up at him. His eyes focused on the collar. “It’s a good look. Basic, but it works for now.”

Woo huffed as he sat down, checking to make sure he was allowed. When San just watched him, he relaxed and rested his hands in his lap as he adjusted to the leather around his neck.

_The game starts when the collar is on._

Wooyoung leaned against the back of the couch, folding his arms and doing his best to look petulant. It wasn’t all that hard considering he made it a point to be obstinate in the face of people who looked down on him.

He was surprised San hadn’t said anything yet, so he took a moment to look around the room. There were quite a few couples sitting around, most Masters chatting with others while their Pets cuddled them. Some Pets were chatting while sitting on the floor, and something about the apparent caste system irked Wooyoung.

After a few moments, he lazily lolled his head to the side to glare at San, who was staring down at his phone.

“What now?” he scoffed. “We just sit here on our phones while I wear a dog collar?”

“That reminds me.” San held out his hand towards Wooyoung. “Phone.”

“What?” Woo half-whined, half-snapped. “Why should I?”

San turned his head to look at Wooyoung before gently reaching up to his shoulder. Woo eyed his hand warily before the older latched onto the collar, yanking Woo towards him. The younger gasped, mostly in surprise, while the leather dug into his neck. San leaned in to Wooyoung’s ear, voice deep and low.

“Because I said so.”

San abruptly released Wooyoung, who begrudgingly handed over his phone. After pocketing the small rectangle, San gently stroked the crown of the younger’s head.

“Good boy,” he said softly.

Wooyoung huffed and even though part of him wanted to pull away from the touch, he found the act soothing.

“Was that all okay?” San asked, seriously, as he looked over at Wooyoung. He rested his hands in his lap, regarding the younger. 

“Why would you care?” Woo huffed, folding his arms.

“This isn’t something to be apathetic about, Wooyoung.” San narrowed his eyes. “Communication is extremely important in a relationship like this. I need to be made aware when I cross a line or if you find something you enjoy. Because even though I’m the Dom, your comfort is more important than my pleasure.”

Wooyoung stared at him, surprised by the overall professionalism. He definitely hadn’t expected it, and it was relaxing in a way to know that he wasn’t just being used.

“Do all the Masters here act like that?” he asked, curiously as he looked around. He observed the couples around him once more, this time focusing on their expressions and demeanors. Many had Pets on their laps and were petting them, the Pets preening with praise and attention. But even those on the floor seemed content to be ignored, some of them playing up the vying for attention and begging at their Master’s feet.

“Everything done here is done with consent and the safety of the Pets in mind,” San explained. “It’s not a place where human rights are stripped away; some Pets are into playing that way, but they’re ultimately the ones in control. They say whether something is okay or not, whether to stop or keep going, what feels good and what doesn’t.” He eyed Wooyoung. “The Sub is always the one truly in control. They control the pacing and, ultimately, the acts. It’s not something most people are aware of, so they assume Master and Slave play is abusive, or that something is wrong with them.”

Wooyoung bit the inside of his cheek, eyes still scanning the room as he looked around with this new insight. He suddenly saw Hwanwoong, the boy from the podium, wearing bunny ears and cutely chatting up what he assumed was a Master.

“Hwanwoong’s a Pet?” Woo blinked, glancing at San.

“Some of the staff are hired on as in-house Pets, yes.”

“Why the bunny ears?”

San huffed, cracking a grin. “Some are more into the animal aspect of Pet Play than others. Hwanwoong likes to be energetic, but soft, like a rabbit.” San glanced around before pointing to a pair of women, the Master sitting in the chair while the Pet nuzzled her knee. “She’s into being a lioness with her Pet being a gazelle.”

Wooyoung stared at them for a moment before he heard San give a short huff.

“Yeosang went by ‘Pup.’”

Woo spun to look at San, eyes wide and eyebrows shot up as he gawked. San laughed at his expression, the younger sputtering to come up with a response.

“I- I didn’t need – _Ew_!” He shuddered as he imagined his friend with dog ears and on a leash.

“But do you get it now?” San asked, coming down from his humor. “This place caters to the Pet over the Master. Anyone who doesn’t understand that is usually removed, or even banned. If the Pet doesn’t have control, then they aren’t safe.”

“I guess,” he muttered, feeling slightly overwhelmed with the information and change in perspective.

“Speaking of control, we should probably have a safeword.”

Woo whipped his head to look at San, eyes wide.

“N-not for sex or anything!” San stumbled for a moment as he struggled to correct himself. Wooyoung found it strangely cute. ”Just in case I push it too far or you feel uncomfortable!”

“What should it be?”

“Something you wouldn’t normally say in typical conversation. We don’t have to have one if you don’t want. If you ever just said, “stop,” I’d stop.” San eyed him up and down. “But you’re also a brat, so you saying, “no” could go either way, and that makes it tricky.”

Woo puffed his cheeks out for a moment as he thought. “How about’ umbrella?’”

“Um… brella?” San looked perplexed as Wooyoung grinned.

“’Cause I’m Woo and you’re San.”

The older stared for a moment before covering his smile with his hand, turning his head as he laughed. Wooyoung pouted, mildly annoyed at being made fun of.

“What?” he snapped, crossing his arms.

The older turned back to him, dimples Wooyoung didn’t know he had appearing on his cheeks. He reached over, gently holding Woo’s chin and rubbing his thumb along it.

“Adorable.”

Wooyoung flushed at the attention before smacking San’s hand away, embarrassed. He went to turn his head away, but San caught his chin once more. This time, however, the action was rough as he forced the younger to look at him again. San leaned in as Wooyoung’s brows furrowed at the action.

“Don’t hide your expressions from me,” he muttered. “I get to see them all.”

“You wanna see when I think you’re being a condescending prick, too?” Woo replied quietly, smirking. “That’ll probably be the one you see the most.”

“I’m sure I can find ways to wipe that arrogant smirk off your face, _Pet_.”

“You’re welcome to try.”

San narrowed his eyes before smirking. “I do love a challenge.” He removed his hand, leaning casually back against the couch. “But, I’ll save that for next time. This is a trial session to make sure you can handle _being_ a Pet.”

“I’m sure I’ll do just fine,” Wooyoung huffed.

“I don’t think you get what all it entails, Wooyoung. It’s more than just what we’ve done.”

“Maybe, but you’re a lot less intimidating than you think.”

San glared at him, clearly getting agitated. “Bold words for the boy wearing a collar. And like I said, I’m going easy on you because this is just a trial.”

“So you say. But maybe,” Wooyoung leaned towards San, his face a few inches away, “you’re just a sucker for cute boys. You wanna act all tough, but you’re just a sof-“

Sudden pain exploded from the back of his head as San yanked on his hair. Wooyoung let out a surprised gasp, tears brimming in the corners of his tightly shut eyes as he reached back to grab at the hand holding his hair.

“Do not mistake my consideration for weakness,” San growled, looming over Wooyoung as he straightened his posture. “Look at me.”

Woo whimpered as San’s grip didn’t let up, but he opened his eyes regardless. San’s were cold and uncaring, expression otherwise apathetic.

“You clearly don’t know what you’re getting into, Young-ah. I figured with how little you were informed on domination, you’d be willing to take it slow and easy.” San released his grip on Wooyoung’s hair, sliding his hand to the back of his neck instead. He pushed down, forcing Woo to look downward as he brought his lips beside the younger’s ear. “Maybe you just really like it rough, hm?”

“Fuck you,” Wooyoung muttered through gritted teeth, mind still reeling from the complete one-eighty San just pulled. He had intended to rile San up a bit, but he hadn’t been expecting _this_ much. He had seen San getting agitated, but for a guy who had panicked about being too forward sexually, Woo didn’t really see this coming.

Wordlessly, San stood, his hand still on Wooyoung’s neck, as he moved to grip the front collar.

“On the floor.”

“Why?” Woo snapped, attempting to glare up at San, who just tugged the collar to keep the younger’s vision downward.

“You’ve lost the privilege to sit on the couch,” San snapped. “Floor. _Now_ , Pet.”

Wooyoung thought about arguing some more, but the dull pain at the back of his head caused him reconsider that option. He silently slid onto his knees on the floor, San releasing his grip on the collar and moving his hand to Wooyoung’s hair once more. He tugged it back, gentler than before but still painfully, to force their eyes to meet. Woo glared at the older man standing above him, his face passive.

From his right, Woo heard mumbling and glanced that way to see a Pet and Master watching him. The Pet was clinging to their Master, looking surprised at Wooyoung while the Master had a disgusted look on his face.

“Why is that Pet so bad, Master?”

“Some are just born wild. They need to be _tamed_ , my dear.”

_I love taming unruly brats like you._

“Even others know how bad you’re being,” San muttered, kneeling down without loosening his grip. “Must be embarrassing.”

“I don’t care what they think,” Woo grumbled through gritted teeth.

“I think you do,” San said softly. “I think you always care what people think. I think you’re aware of any eyes on you at any time.” He released his grip on Woo’s hair, sliding his hand across the younger’s cheek before grabbing his chin, holding his gaze in place. “And I think, somewhere deep down, you like having all this attention on you.”

San leaned in just a few centimeters, but it was enough that Wooyoung could feel his soft breath on his face. His heart skipped a beat as it pounded in his chest, though he tried to will it down.

“I think you love being the center of attention,” San continued, eyes hooded as he stared at Wooyoung. “I think that’s _why_ you’re such a brat.”

“Then what about you?” Wooyoung asked quietly, scoffing. “Is your life so out of your control that you have to come here to find someone to dominate? Or is it just so boring that this is the only thing that gets you off?”

San’s expression didn’t change, but Woo could feel the grip on his face tighten just a bit. Neither said anything for a few moments, and just as Wooyoung opened his mouth to berate San more, the older’s phone began to ring.

Like a switch, San’s expression changed into one of realization as he quickly removed his hand from Wooyoung’s face. He reached into his pocket, shutting off the alarm.

“That wasn’t an hour.” Woo arched a brow as he relaxed his shoulders.

“There has to be time for aftercare, remember?”

San moved to reach around Wooyoung’s head, causing the younger to flinch. The older frowned, opting to gently cup his head instead as he made eye contact.

“It’s okay. I’m just taking off your collar,” San stated, voice soft and back to its original pitch. “The game’s over, Wooyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, didn’t really expect to be giving insight into Dom/Sub play, but here we are!
> 
> And yes, I DID separate the BDSM from the aftercare. Why you ask?  
> Because I’m a slut for soft Dom!San and so should everyone else! The aftercare scene also ended up being deliciously detailed and soft nyehehehe.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm honestly kinda struggling with the whole, "Master/Pet Play that isn't sexual but is still hot." :L


	4. You Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wooyoung,” he began quietly, his eyes serious, “I need you to listen to me. You are a person; not a Pet, not a thing for me or anyone else to use.” He gently stroked the younger’s cheeks with his thumbs, causing Wooyoung’s breath to hitch. “I do what I do because I care about people and would never want to intentionally hurt them in a way they didn’t derive some kind of pleasure out of, do you understand?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! Almost 100 kudos already?! I'm so touched! (=>w<=) I honestly can't thank you all enough for your support. I smile evertime you leave a comment or a kudos haha
> 
> Time for the aftercare~ This honestly came so much easier to me than the Pet play. Weird :P
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is extra long to make up for it!

“The game’s over, Wooyoung.”

Woo bit his lip before nodding slightly, allowing San to slowly reach and unbuckle the collar. He slid it off of the younger’s neck, tucking it into his pocket before he stood and offered a hand. Wooyoung wordlessly took it, standing up before San gently pushed him to sit on the couch instead, taking the seat beside him.

“Let me make sure it didn’t cut into you,” San mumbled, hands resting on either side of the younger’s face once more. “I didn’t expect to actually get into it today so I didn’t bring lotion.”

Wooyoung let San look over him, moving his head around to check his neck for any markings or injuries left by the collar. San also massaged the back of Woo’s head, muttering apologies for “pulling so hard on the first day.” He didn’t know what to say; while it was completely baffling to Wooyoung that someone who had just essentially (but consensually) assaulted him would be so loving and tender, he also found it pleasant. He liked being taken care of and fussed over, it would seem. Who would’ve known?

“I’ll go get you a drink,” San offered as he stood. “Do you want anything in particular, or anything to eat?”

“N-no, thanks. Water’s fine,” Wooyoung muttered, slightly uncomfortable with the type of attention he was receiving. San seemed to notice his shyness, remaining where he was before he dropped down on his haunches in front of the younger. Woo blinked, glancing at San as the older smiled warmly.

“You did really well today,” he stated, ruffling the younger’s hair affectionately with one hand while the other squeezed his knee. “I was surprised how easily you fell into the role, especially considering you didn’t really know anything about domination coming in.”

Wooyoung’s breath hitched in his throat, his chest tightening from the sudden affection. However, he could also feel something hollow in the pit of his stomach as a voice rang out in his head. He barely registered San standing, saying something about grabbing water, then the older was gone.

**_Clean yourself up, Whore._ **

“Shit,” Woo muttered, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his palms into his eye sockets. He inhaled deeply, trying to push the memory out of his skull. This hadn’t been like _that_ even remotely, and he refused to let it deter him from sticking to the contract.

Right. The contract.

He lowered his hands, sighing as he rested his forearms on his knees. He needed to remember that this was just business. There was no deep connection between the two; the affection San was giving was just a part the game, in the end. While he may be sincere in giving it and worrying about the younger being okay, it was just his responsibility as a Dom.

“Here.”

Woo blinked, having zoned-out, to see San handing over a water bottle. He gave a quiet “thanks,” before opening it and taking a sip as San sat down with his own.

“You doing all right?” San asked, leaning forward to look Woo in the face.

“I’m okay,” he nodded. “I don’t really feel anything bad, I don’t think.”

“I’m glad.”

“Why?”

San blinked, taken aback by the question. “Why… what?”

“Why are you glad I’m okay?” he muttered, picking at the label on the bottle. “What’s it matter to you? I get you take your role as a Dom seriously and all, but in the end, you’re paying for this.”

He frowned deeply. “Shouldn’t I just shut up and take it like a good little pet?”

**_Just keep your mouth shut. Fucking Whore._ **

It was silent between the two for a beat before San cautiously grabbed Woo’s face, turning it to look him in the eye.

“Wooyoung,” he began quietly, his eyes serious, “I need you to listen to me. You are a person; not a Pet, not a _thing_ for me or anyone else to use.” He gently stroked the younger’s cheeks with his thumbs, causing Wooyoung’s breath to hitch. “I do what I do because I care about people and would never want to intentionally hurt them in a way they didn’t derive some kind of pleasure out of, do you understand?”

Woo averted his gaze before nodding so slightly it was almost indiscernible.

“I don’t know what makes you think you don’t deserve aftercare, but you do. Even if I’m paying you for our time together, I still care about you and your mental well-being, all right?” San tilted his head, trying to catch Woo’s gaze. “You matter to me.”

Wooyoung bit his lip, willing down tears he knew wanted to gather in his eyes before looking into San’s eyes, nodding again. “… Okay.”

“Okay?” he repeated, a slight smile appearing. “You can talk to me about anything you’re feeling at any time, Wooyoung. And I don’t just mean while we’re here at the Palace.”

“I just…” Woo hesitated, trying to find the words to say. San began to softly stroke his cheek again, causing a pressure in his chest. “I had a really bad experience with a Dom before.”

“Wooyoung-ah…” San sounded so heartbroken. “Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“It was a while ago, so I didn’t think it’d bother me,” he laughed humorlessly. “It wasn’t even the session that got to me…”

“What do you mean?”

Wooyoung looked back up at San. “The person I was with before never bothered with any of… _this_.” San looked confused, so Woo quickly added, “He didn’t do aftercare. I didn’t even know what aftercare was until you showed me the contract.”

“Jesus,” San mumbled, lowering his hands to Woo’s and squeezing them. “I’m so sorry, Young-ah. No Sub should ever have to go through that.” His grip tightened as Woo saw an anger rising up in the older. “He wasn’t even being a Dom at that point, then. Just an abuser.”

Wooyoung said nothing, feeling some unidentifiable feeling in his chest. _I was abused? Is that what that was?_

“Woo, you need to tell me now.” San gazed at him, eyes stern. “Do you have any triggers? Anything that I could say or do that would make you think of him, or panic, or feel like you don’t matter or _anything_?” 

Wooyoung was quiet for a moment, knowing exactly what to say, but struggling to actually find the voice to do so. San waited patiently, his grip on the younger’s hand firm and reassuring as he began to gently stroke the back of his hand with his thumb. Finally, Woo cleared his throat.

“Could you…” he muttered as he shut his eyes, “… could you please not call me a whore?”

“Of course,” San said breathlessly. “I swear I won’t ever use that word.”

“That’s it, then.”

The two were quiet for a moment before San leaned into Woo’s downward stare. “Do you wanna talk about it? I can stay late if you like, or we could go somewhere.”

Wooyoung shook his head. “No. Not now.”

San nodded slightly, his “okay” almost impossible to hear.

“I should… I should get going,” Woo stated, looking up at San. “It’s been an hour, I think. I don’t wanna take up anymore of your time.”

“You’re never “taking” any of my time,” San smiled. He blinked before reaching into his pocket, handing Woo his phone. “Sorry, forgot to give this back.”

The younger took it wordlessly as San stood, rubbing his hands along his pants.

“I left my wallet with the bar, so I’ll be right back with your payment.”

Wooyoung felt his heart drop to his knees, remembering once more that this was business. He didn’t doubt San _did_ care for him to some degree, but ultimately it was just business. San wasn’t his friend – just a business partner. Or something. Woo didn’t fucking know anymore, and it was definitely screwing around with his heart and mind.

_You matter to me_

Did he though? To what degree? Would San eventually want something more to the relationship, or was he like Seonghwa and only seeking temporary companionship? Would San want to remain friends or at least in touch after the debt, or would he vanish out of Wooyoung’s life?

 _What do_ I _even want?_ Woo wondered, staring up at the ceiling. He knew part of him was at least attracted to San – Fuck, who wouldn’t be? But was that all it was? Maybe he was just clinging to that attraction alongside the scraps of affection San shown him during and after the session.

It had been two years since his last long-term relationship, and he hadn’t gotten laid in months. Was he just desperate for some sort of companionship?

Was he any better than the people here? Maybe they all paid for this because they were like Wooyoung; scared to reenter the dating pool, so they looked for something safe. Something fake.

Something they could _control_.

“All right,” San’s cheery voice cut through Woo’s thoughts, bringing his attention to the older man. “1,000,000 won, as promised.”

Woo hesitated, staring at the money bitterly. San noticed this before grabbing his hand, placing the bills in it before shutting Woo’s fingers around them. He held the younger’s hand between his two.

“Don’t overthink this, Wooyoung,” he said softly. “You’re not any of the things you think you are for accepting this, I promise you.”

Wooyoung stared up at San, with his crescent-shaped eyes. His always pristine hair, like he styled it just for coming to the Palace. His weird, business-casual attire he seemed to prefer. His dimples, which made a grand entrance anytime he smiled. He was gorgeous, inside and out, and Wooyoung truly couldn’t fathom what made him even glance Woo’s way.

“… All right,” he said after a moment, sighing loudly. “If you insist.”

“There’s the brat I signed on board with,” San teased, shoving his hands into his pockets. “Want me to walk you out or are you sticking around for a bit? I’m probably gonna have a drink, so-“

“I’m gonna go, thanks.” Woo stood up, shoving the money into his pocket. He smirked at San. “Go ahead and have your drinks while you have the money. I might end up taking more than you think.”

San regarded Woo for a moment, smile fading slightly as he searched the younger’s face for… something. After a pause he nodded.

“All right then,” he said softly, turning to walk away. “Take it easy, Wooyoung.”

Woo watched him stroll to the bar, the bills burning a hole in his pocket. He turned away as he made his way to the exit.

He didn’t like whatever feelings were growing inside him. He needed to remind himself of why he was even here, what he was doing. The only thing that mattered right now was getting the money to pay off Yeosang’s debt. If he had to be a brat outside of the sessions in order to quash anything that could prevent that…

Then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s okay, Woo. We all simp for Choi San at some point in time.
> 
> Again, sorry it's so short, but I felt like moving onto another session or combining it with the previous chapter would take away from Woo’s subdrop.
> 
> Aftercare is important, kids! Treat your subs like the precious angels they are!


	5. The Reason Why (And Why We Like It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But why?” Felix inquired further. “Why enjoy that? Why do you like being rebellious?”
> 
> Wooyoung was completely lost. Why did he enjoy questioning everything? Challenging San? He originally thought it was about his pride, but he was realizing he took enjoyment out of pushing San to his breaking point. Was it because he, ultimately, craved that control? But he didn’t have it during the game, and he enjoyed that much more than the idea that he could stop any time he wanted.
> 
> So why…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmigosh! 100 kudos and almost 1k hits?! That's so amazing! Thank you so much! \\(=^o^=)/
> 
> This is the longest chapter so far, with guest appearance from Felix aaaah! I hope I captured his personality well enough (I'm pretty new to the Stray Kids fandom) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A few minutes after Wooyoung left, he got a text from San, asking the younger to text back once he got home safely. He had huffed, choosing not to reply as he boarded the bus home. His mind was wandering as he stared out the window, thinking back to everything San had said about being a Dom and Sub. It really had been eye-opening and made him have a new perspective on Hongjoong’s business. The people there were just that; people. They all got something they needed out of being a Pet or Master, and it wasn’t Wooyoung’s place to judge.

Of course, he’d still tease Yeosang about it, but only as long as his friend knew he was joking. Woo also remembered the things he said to Seonghwa, and while he was still upset with the man for playing with his best friend’s feelings like that, he felt oddly bad for judging him so harshly.

 _Maybe I can apologize to him sometime,_ Wooyoung thought. _San was sitting with him, so maybe they know each other?_

He groaned out loud as he considered his apology. What was a mature way of saying, “Hey, I know I called you a Baby-Dicked Freak, but now that I’m kinda into the same shit I feel bad and just wanna say sorry”?

… Yeah. This would be rough.

As his mind drifted through all the events that took place that evening, he moved on autopilot and got off at his stop, making his way to his apartment before he knew it. As he rode the elevator up, he went over his cover of finding someone to tutor on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Woo wasn’t the best liar, but it also wasn’t a _complete_ lie, so he hoped Yeosang would fall for it.

As he walked to his unit, he sighed, putting his key in the lock and hoping his friend could at least distract him from all the emotions swirling around his head. And truly, Yeosang did. He was probably just avoided the issue at hand and using Wooyoung in the same way, but the friends were close enough to know when certain things needed to be discussed and when they could fuck around.

As he chatted with the older attempting to make eggs (Yeosang and eggs had had a life-long rivalry, it seemed), Wooyoung felt his phone buzz in his pocket. As he opened the messenger app, he realized he had forgotten to text San.

[San]

Hey

You make it home okay?

[Wooyoung]

Yeah im sorry

Kinda forgot

Got lost in my head for a bit

[San]

Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about it?

I can give you a quick call

Or we could meet up somewhere

Fuck am I being pushy?

I’m sorry >.<

I just worry

I feel like it’s kinda my fault

And I’m a little buzzed so now I’m overthinking

and overtalking and I’m not letting you reply

Wooyoung let out a laugh, grinning down at the series of texts.

[San]

I’ll just shut up now

I’m sorry

[Wooyoung]

It’s fine haha

Its cute :P

[San]

Oh?

You think I’m cute?

;)

[Wooyoung]

Not at all

It’s just cute how fucking annoying and self-conscious

you can apparently be

Considering how dominating you TRY to be

[San]

I didn’t have to try

Pretty sure you were intimidated

[Wooyoung]

No way

It’s obnoxious how tough you think you are

[San]

You liked it.

Wooyoung’s breath hitched as he stared down at the latest message, brain halting as he struggled to come up with a reply. Unfortunately, he took too long, and San noticed.

[San]

Not going to deny it?

[Wooyoung]

Sorry

Threw my phone in disgust

[San]

Right.

[Wooyoung]

It’s totally busted fr

You owe me a new one!

[San]

I’m sure haha

I gotta sleep. Gotta be up early

Have a good night, Wooyoung

Try not to think about the bad stuff

But like I said

I’m here if it comes creeping up on you

Text me anytime.

[Wooyoung]

I’ll think about it

Wooyoung sighed, setting his phone down as Yeosang brought their plates over.

“Who was that?”

“A kid I’m tutoring,” Woo lied before eyeing his plate. “Scrambled eggs? I thought you were making omelets?”

Yeosang puffed his cheeks before plopping into his chair, dejectedly pushing the eggs around. “… Eggs are hard.” 

********

The next few days flew by in a series of extra tutoring sessions, dance rehearsals, and furiously detailed note-taking. End of the semester tests were coming up so Wooyoung was focused on making sure he was prepared. He wasn’t too concerned, but the detailed notes could be sold to more laid-back students. He had received a call-back from one of the part-time jobs he applied for and had an interview that Friday. All in all, it was a pretty hectic, but good week. It allowed for him to push San and his subdrop (which he decided to look a bit into) to the back of his mind, playing the part of a normal college student.

By the time Wednesday rolled around, Wooyoung was confident that he’d be able to better handle playing the Sub, thinking of different ways to poke and prod San without forcing the older to cut their sessions short. It was a delicate balance he knew he’d need to find in order to get the most out of the sessions without having to resort to any sexual acts.

Wooyoung had had only two classes that day, getting home at 4:00. He began writing out the math for the debt, trying to discern how many hours he’d need to work or what to raise his tutoring prices to. However, after half an hour of this, the stress began to wear him down and he gave up, not wanting his mood to be affected for the session. After tidying up his room, copying some notes into another notebook, watching some idol videos (he was always a slut for BTS), and listening to music, he decided to shower.

As he dried off, he noticed that San had texted him. It was only 6:50, so he wasn’t running late.

[San]

Today’s going to be a bit different.

We’re going to be sitting with another Master

and Pet so I need you looking presentable.

Send me a pic of what you’re wearing

tonight 

Wooyoung scoffed, annoyed that he was going to be paraded around like – well, a pet. As he went to his closet to pick out a nice outfit, he instead had a devious plan.

He collected the tamest clubbing attire he could find before going to do his makeup. He went for brown eyeliner and red eye shadow; not too flashy, but it definitely brought attention to his eyes. After applying minor foundation and toner, along with a simple lip gloss, he began getting dressed.

He had found a billowy, long-sleeved lace top that showed off his collarbones and allowed some of his skin to peek through. He squeezed into a pair of leather pants before putting a nice pair of boots on. He finished the look with showy earrings and bracelets.

Pleased with how he looked, Wooyoung stood in front of his full-bodied mirror, snapping a selfie with his lips pouting.

[Wooyoung]

Img.png

Is this okay uwu

[San]

√seen

San didn’t reply immediately. Woo stared down at his phone as he sat on his bed, smirking. He was thankful he had the receipts on and was getting giddier the longer San took to reply.

[San]

That’ll do.

Wooyoung barked out a high-pitched laugh, pleased that he had had an effect on the older.

[Wooyoung]

Okay!

I’ll head out soon

Wooyoung tossed his phone onto his bed as he stripped down, careful not to smudge his makeup before removing most of his earrings and bracelets. He hung his outfit back up in his closet before grabbing a pair of dark jeans with various rips and tears. He then grabbed an over-sized, unflattering night shirt before pulling a hoodie on over that. Finishing his outfit with some old, ratty converse, he looking in the mirror, admiring his new look. It screamed, “I don’t give a fuck what I wear” college student, and it was perfect.

Woo glanced down at the time, and though he wasn’t pleased to be too early, he decided to head out to at least catch the bus on time. As he locked the door behind him, he had a hop in his step, eager to show San his change in wardrobe.

********

There was a new man standing at the entrance today. Wooyoung blinked, hopping down the steps.

“Where’s Mingi?” he asked the blonde. He was fairly muscular and had a relatively annoyed face.

“Bar duty. We switch out sometimes.”

“Oh, cool.” Woo flashed his ID. As the man turned to open the door, he asked, “So what’s your name then?”

Before he could answer, a voice called out as soon as the door opened.

“Leedo-hyuung~!” Hwanwoong’s high-pitched voice called. “I missed yoooou~”

The man apparently named Leedo rolled his eyes with a sigh. Wooyoung snickered as he strolled past, the blonde slamming the door behind him. Woo glanced at Hwanwoong, who was pouting at the podium.

“What a meanie.”

“Hey, Hwanwoong,” Wooyoung greeted, walking up to the podium. The boy perked, grinning at Woo.

“Welcome back~”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wooyoung chuckled as he handed over his ID and money. “Before you ask, Pet.”

“I knew it,” the older snickered. “I’m never wrong.”

“You and Hongjoong-hyung, apparently.”

“So you’re San’s Pet, like, officially?” Hwanwoong rested his head in his hands. “I’m surprised.”

“Why’s that?”

“San doesn’t really take Pets for more than a night,” he explained. “I don’t know if he’s just picky or just likes hanging out here, but it’s unusual for him to stick with someone, get me?”

Wooyoung blinked, storing that information in his head for later before he nodded. “I get ya. I’ll talk to you later, hyung.”

“Okay~” Hwanwoong beamed, waving as Wooyoung made his way into the main room.

He glanced around, as usual, but opted to just make his way to the bar. He figured if San was here, he was probably already watching for him. Woo glanced at his phone; 8:02. He was actually on time, though he had definitely moseyed along after getting off the bus.

“Oh, hey!”

Woo glanced up to see Mingi standing behind the bar, grinning widely. “Hey, Mingi.”

“Glad to see you again,” the brown-haired boy stated. “You waiting on someone to find you, or are you meeting with someone?” He looked Wooyoung over, smile dissipating slightly. “I mean… I don’t think you’ll really find anyone wearing _that_.”

“Oh, you don’t like?” Woo smirked, putting his chin in his hand, cutely.

“I mean!” Mingi, seeming to realize what he said, attempted to back-track. “I-it’s not _that_ bad-“

“I fucking knew it.” 

Woo’s smirk deepened as he heard an exasperated voice come from behind him. He spun the bar stool around, coming face-to-face with a very annoyed, very disappointed-looking San. From behind, he heard Mingi mutter something about, “wiping down the bar.”

“Hi, Sannie~”

The older was wearing (surprise!) another white dress shirt. He had a black tie on today along with black slacks. He had a bag hanging from his shoulder, and Woo wondered if he had just gotten off work. To his surprise, San was wearing eyeliner and some light brown eye shadow, making his eyes even darker and more cat-like.

San narrowed his eyes, looking Woo up and down. “I knew something was up when you sent me a picture looking that nice.”

“You think you know me so well?”

“Enough to anticipate this,” San replied, pulling his messenger bag in front of him. He opened it and pulled out a black sweater, holding it out for Wooyoung to take. But the younger just stared at it.

“What’s this?” he huffed.

“Change. You look awful.”

Woo’s eyebrows shot up. He _really_ didn’t anticipate this. “You’re making me _change_?!”

“Did I stutter?” San asked, voice calm and cool. “I refuse to have you sitting near me looking like a trashy college student. Change, or go home.”

Woo growled, snatching the sweater out of San’s hands before standing. “ _Fine_. Where’s the bathroom?”

San smirked devilishly. “Oh, you wanted privacy? Should’ve thought of that before leaving the comfort of your house.”

“You want me to change in front of everyone out _here_?” Wooyoung shivered, both in nervousness and maybe just a bit of excitement.

“I do. Strip.”

Woo hesitated, clutching the sweater as San stared him down.

“I’m not starting the timer until you do, Pet.” The older folded his arms. “Unless you’re _too shy_ to do it. I don’t think you’ll be able to handle sessions from here on out if you-“

Wooyoung slammed the sweater onto the seat before yanking his hoodie and shirt over his head in one go, refusing to back down at this point. He was aware of San’s eyes raking down his naked torso, and could even hear others gasping and muttering about his sudden partial nudity. Maintaining eye contact with the older, he pulled the new sweater over his head. It was tight-fitting but still slightly big on Wooyoung. Enough so that he hung off his shoulder, appearing low-cut. His hair was mussed up and frizzy now and he could feel a blush on his face. Crossing his arms, he glared at San

“Happy now?”

“I’m getting there,” he replied, motioning for Wooyoung to turn around. The younger arched a brow, not making a move before San growled. He grabbed Woo’s shoulder and spun him around. Wooyoung heard him open his bag again and before he knew it, San was pulling another collar around his neck. This one, however, felt thicker and heavier, and he could hear San closing it with a small padlock. He raised a hand to it, feeling what he could only assume were little gems spaced out along it. There was a decent-sized O-ring again.

San turned Wooyoung around, staring at the new accessory. He then attached a leather leash to the O-ring, taking a step back. He tugged on it lightly but firmly, causing Wooyoung to lurch forward just a bit.

“Now I’m happy,” San said with a smirk. He pulled out his phone, starting what Wooyoung assumed was the timer. “I set a timer for 45 minutes. If you decide you want to continue after it goes off, I’ll reset it.”

“I’m sure two hours won’t be that hard, Sannie,” Wooyoung huffed.

“We’ll see,” San said calmly before holding out his hand. “Give me your phone.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, allowing the older to put it safely in his bag. 

“Also, if you call me by anything other than ‘Master’ again, I promise you it will be a rough night. Do I make myself clear?”

Wooyoung bit down the snarky response he had, opting instead to huff out a quiet, “whatever” before San began to lead him away.

“Try to behave yourself when we’re around the others,” San said quietly. “I know you won’t, but it’ll be beneficial for you if you don’t completely fuck around.”

“I’ll think about it,” Woo grumbled.

The older didn’t reply. They made their way to a couch and chair set, where Wooyoung saw none other than Seonghwa sitting with _another_ blonde Pet.

“You’re kidding me,” Wooyoung groaned, huffing as San glared at him.

“Watch it,” he snapped. “Seonghwa is actually a good friend of mine and I’d rather you not ruin that.”

Wooyoung recalled how he had wanted to mention possibly apologizing to Seonghwa, but he decided to keep that to himself for now. He would if San prompted him to, but otherwise, he was a brat and would play his part now that the game had started. The two silently made their way to the seating. Seonghwa didn’t seem to notice initially until the Pet perked.

“Oh, it’s San-ssi!” he smiled, giving a small wave.

“Hey, Felix. Bring any goodies in?” San quipped, smiling. The Pet pouted.

“No, I ran out of flour…”

Seonghwa ignored the conversation to instead stare at Wooyoung, a smirk appearing on his face. “Well, well. Wooyoung, good to see you again.”

Woo blinked. “You know my name?”

“Yeosang was my Pet for a long time. We talked about you quite often.”

_Interesting._

“Didn’t think you’d come back to hang out with us… what did you say? ‘Freaks?’”

“I…” Woo looked down, genuinely feeling guilty. He felt San tug on the leash, urging him to continue. With a deep breath in, Wooyoung sighed, eyes downcast.

“I’m-“

“Eyes up, Pet,” San snapped, pulling on his hair to raise his head. Woo winced before continuing.

“I’m sorry, Seonghwa-hyung. I was wrong to judge you as harshly as I did,” he said it quickly, gritting his teeth through the pain. San released him and the younger huffed, glaring over at his Master. Seonghwa, on the other hand, looked shocked with his eyebrows raised high.

“San-ah, I’m impressed,” he stated, grinning. “He still has an attitude, but you’re definitely making progress.”

“It’s a challenge, for sure,” San stated, narrowing his eyes on Wooyoung. “He made the first day much harder than it needed to be.”

“I can imagine,” the eldest huffed. “Take a seat. I’d like to hear about that coworker you mentioned last time.”

San sat down in the chair, giving Wooyoung no indication of what to do. So, he stood beside it for a moment, lazily looking around.

Suddenly, he felt a tug on the leash.

“Sit,” San commanded, not even looking at Wooyoung. The younger huffed, making to sit on the arm of the chair. But before he could reach the cushion, San was shoving his shoulder down, causing Woo to fall to his knees on the floor instead.

“You lost furniture privileges, remember?” San arched a brow at him, frowning. “Be good today and I’ll think about giving them back.”

“Can I sit with him, Master?” Felix asked, smiling. “If he’s new, I wanna get to know him!”

Seonghwa regarded Woo on the floor, eyeing him with a look of annoyance. “… If you really want to, Felix.”

The blonde hopped off the couch, scooting on his knees to be closer to Wooyoung. The dark-haired boy offered a weak smile as San and Seonghwa began talking about… Well, he didn’t actually care. He had opted to tune them out.

“How long have you been a Pet?” Felix asked, curiously. “I haven’t seen you around.”

“Just a few days,” Woo muttered. “It’s a long story.”

“Well, maybe you can tell me sometime,” the boy smiled. “How old are you, anyway?”

“Twenty-two.”

“Oh! You’re my hyung! I’m twenty-one, but it’ll be my birthday soon.”

“How long have you been a Pet?” Wooyoung asked, deciding that if he was going to spend two hours here tonight (and for many more nights, most likely), he might as well not be bored out of his mind.

“Almost a year now.”

“Really!?”

Felix beamed. “I don’t come all that often anymore since I’m studying to get my Certificate in Korean Cuisine. But it’s nice to unwind every few weeks.”

“This is how you unwind?” Woo gawked. Felix blinked, confused.

“Well, yeah. Why else would you come here?”

“I just… didn’t expect that answer. I get why the Masters do what they do, so I guess I don’t really understand Pets.”

Felix stared at him for a moment. “Why are _you_ here, then?”

Woo hesitated, not wanting to delve into everything that brought him to this point. “I, uh. I really like challenging people, so I’m kind of a brat.”

“But why?” Felix inquired further. “Why enjoy that? Why do you like being rebellious?”

Wooyoung was completely lost. Why did he enjoy questioning everything? Challenging San? He originally thought it was about his pride, but he was realizing he took enjoyment out of pushing San to his breaking point. Was it because he, ultimately, craved that control? But he didn’t have it during the game, and he enjoyed that much more than the idea that he could stop any time he wanted.

_So why…?_

“I’m not really sure, to be honest,” Wooyoung admitted. “I’ve always liked pushing people, I guess. I like to annoy them until they get super frustrated. It’s funny to me, in a way.”

“Huh, I guess I get it.”

Wooyoung noticed that San had gone quiet during his discussion with Felix. He glanced up at his Master, trying to be discreet. The older wasn’t looking at him, but he could tell that he was definitely listening in on their conversation.

Woo cleared his throat, focusing back on the younger Pet before him. “So tell me about your classes, Felix. I’ve always liked cooking, but I probably wouldn’t ever study it…”

Felix began animatedly discussing how much he enjoyed baking, and Woo tried his best to pay attention. But his mind kept wandering to the questions Felix had asked about him being a brat. Not wanting to seem rude, he honed in on the younger’s voice, which had an incredible range, he found. Sometimes, Felix’s pitch was extremely deep, but he seemed to notice and would correct himself. After a while, he began teaching Wooyoung some English, the older failing miserably at pronunciation.

It was after half an hour that Wooyoung noticed Felix was getting uncomfortable on his knees, shifting around from sitting on the floor for so long.

“Sweetie,” Seonghwa called out, eyeing his Pet, “if you’re not comfortable, come sit back on the loveseat.”

Felix glanced back at his Master, pouting. “I don’t wanna leave Woo alone on the floor, though…”

“He did this to himself, Felix-ah,” San said softly. “Wooyoungie couldn’t be grateful for sitting on the couch so I had to take it away.”

Wooyoung scoffed loudly, turning away from San and mumbling beneath his breath. The older man placed a firm hand on his head, warningly. Felix eyed him for a moment before pouting.

“Sorry, Wooyoung. I’m gonna go sit with my Master for a bit.”

“Don’t worry about me, Felix,” Woo smiled at him, genuinely. “Go be comfy.”

As the younger leaned up against his Master, Seonghwa stared down at Wooyoung.

“So, Wooyoung,” he began, a slight smirk appearing on his face, “how’re you liking The Pet Palace?”

Woo rolled his eyes, pointedly looking away from the older. Of course, this was unacceptable to San, who grabbed a chunk of hair and turned his head back to Seonghwa.

“A Master asked you a question, Pet,” San snapped.

“He’s not my Master. Why should I care?” Wooyoung retorted, glaring up at San out of the corner of his eye. “Are you going to let someone else punish me if I don’t obey them, _Master_?” He spat out the title, grinning cockily.

“I’d much rather not sully my hands with insubordinate brats like you, don’t worry,” Seonghwa huffed, straightening his shoulders. He began to pet Felix’s head, much to the younger’s delight. “I prefer them to be well-mannered and behaved. I take no pleasure in torturing my sanity like San-ah.”

Wooyoung smirked, letting out a puff of breath. Even though he felt San’s grip tighten, he felt as though he had won the-

“But I won’t stop San from doing whatever he thinks you deserve.”

Before Wooyoung could react to that, San was grabbing the back of his neck and pushing Woo’s forehead against the floor in a mock-bow. He growled, his hands balling to fists as he slightly turned his head to look up at his Master. San’s face was passive and stern as he tightened his grip.

“Apologize.”

“Eat me,” Woo snapped. San pressed him harder into the carpet, causing Wooyoung to hiss in pain.

“We can go all night, Pet. I can make you be my footstool if you’d rather not listen,” San growled, his nails digging into Woo’s skin. “You were disrespectful to Seonghwa-hyung-”

“I don’t give shit!”

“-so apologize.”

Woo stared into San’s eyes, grinning. “ _No_.”

It was quiet among the group. Wooyoung pondered for a moment if San would end the session right there and make him go home, with or without pay.

But, maybe he had underestimated the older a bit.

San grabbed the back of the collar, yanking the Pet back up as he coughed a bit, the force surprising him. San leaned into Wooyoung to whisper into his ear.

“The hour’s almost up,” he said softly. “Do you need to stop?”

Wooyoung blinked before shaking his head. San’s ‘Master’ persona came back immediately as he dug around in his bag with his free hand. He procured a black leather mask, the straps hanging loosely. Wooyoung stared at it for a moment before his eyes widened, genuinely taken aback that San had even thought to bring something like _that_.

But, he had also known Wooyoung for a few days, so was the younger _really_ surprised?

As San hovered the muzzle over Woo’s face, their eyes met. The older looked at the Pet questioningly, and all it took was the slightest nod from Woo before San was firmly wrapping around the lower half of his face. Wooyoung half-heartedly fought against it, mostly for show, as San snapped the muzzle into place. The nose was left uncovered, and while there were small holes in the mouth covering, Wooyoung knew his voice would be extremely muffled.

“At least it’ll be quiet for a bit,” San smirked, leaning back and admiring his work. “It’s a good look on you, Pet.”

Wooyoung said nothing, knowing it wouldn’t be heard anyway, and opted to turn his head away in petulant anger.

“Master,” he heard Felix ask quietly, “will you ever do that to me?”

Seonghwa chuckled, kissing the crown of the Pet’s head. “No, Felix. You’re a good boy.”

Woo rolled his eyes, huffing, though no one could hear it. The two Masters continued their conversation and at first, Woo decided to pay attention. But Seonghwa and San were only talking about figures and business-related numbers, which bored him to death. He opted to instead glance around, hoping to find some other Master/Pet interactions. He had gathered at this point that there were very few brats like him; most Pets seemed more attention-starving and submissive. Still, if San had been coming here for a while, there _had_ to be a brat or two, right?

He didn’t see any from his vantage point, and after being scolded for squirming around too much, he gave up, staring bored at the floor. Sure, it was the easiest 500,000 won he’d probably ever make, but Wooyoung was the type to need stimulation. After a few minutes of doodling shapes into the carpet, he returned to listening in to the conversation around him.

“…-and if he keeps offering free lessons, he’s going to go out of business, San-ah,” Seonghwa was saying, brow furrowed. “You need to tell him that.”

“I _have_ , hyung,” San sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve even offered to do his booking for him, but he keeps saying no. That’s just the type of man he is.”

“How can he offer his studio to you when he retires if he’s running it into the ground? That’s not fair to you.”

“I don’t even know if I’ll take it,” San replied softly. “I’m making great money what I’m doing now, and I’m worried if I take over the Taekwondo studio I’ll be struggling for a while.”

“Which is why you should invest your time into it now,” Seonghwa sighed, rubbing the top of Felix’s head as the younger played on his phone.

“I’m only twenty-two, Seonghwa,” San gave a soft laugh. “I don’t think I’m ready to handle my own business.”

“And yet you managed to get a job with a lesser degree than what they asked for. You’ve gotten where you are because you’re good at your job.”

“I don’t know…” San muttered, exhaling deeply as he stared up at the ceiling.

Woo stared at him for a moment, sympathizing with San’s uncertainty. Even though he had a lot of things paid for by his parents, Wooyoung struggled with finding his true calling, probably _because_ everything had been handed to him. Realizing San was the same age as him and having almost the same problem, with them being as young as they were, made him feel connected to the older man.

Wooyoung shifted on his knees, leaning towards San and gently resting his chin on his Master’s leg, staring up at him. San seemed startled for a moment before he looked down at Woo, blinking at the action. The Pet simply stared at him, eyes soft as he tried to convey, _it’ll be okay, I get it_ with half of his face covered.

San’s expression softened, similar to the one he took on during their aftercare before gently running a hand through Wooyoung’s locks. The younger hummed, shutting his eyes as he leaned into the action. He couldn’t and wouldn’t ever deny that he loved having his hair played with. A boyfriend in the past had even described him as being like a cat.

_You’re affectionate, but on your own terms._

It might’ve been said during a fight, but Woo stood by that statement. He craved touch and affection, but it had to be initiated by him most of the time.

From the loveseat, Wooyoung heard a scoff, causing him to open his eyes.

“Puppy eyes and he’s forgiven?” Seonghwa arched a brow. “He probably just took advantage of your mood to _seem_ like he’s sorry.”

Wooyoung glared at Seonghwa, causing San to chuckle as he ruffled the younger’s hair.

“Maybe,” his Master shrugged. “But it was still cute and sweet.”

Seonghwa groaned as San slid his hand to the buckle on the back of the muzzle. He unhooked it with one hand, sliding the leather piece off and setting back in his bag. Woo stretched his jaw for a moment before San gently massaged his cheeks with his thumb.

“Better?”

“No, I prefer having a slab of leather attached to my face,” Wooyoung huffed, teasingly. San rolled his eyes as he leaned back.

“I can get it back out, you know,” San warned, but there was no threat behind it. Woo smirked at him as he straightened his posture. The two Masters went back to a different conversation and after a minute, San slowly returned his hand to Wooyoung’s hair. He held it stiffly in the locks, but when Woo didn’t pull away or snap at him, he relaxed and began to idly play with it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being SO much longer than I meant it to be! I even took out a particular scene of Brat!Wooyoung (Don’t worry – it happens later ;) )
> 
> Also, Felix is a baby and you can’t change my mind. He’s also blonde atm which makes him necessary for Seonghwa’s blonde fetish oop
> 
> I still don’t know how many chapters this is going to be. I have events that I know will take place and how they’ll develop, but then I keep coming up with more and I just-
> 
> I guess it just means more content for y’all~


	6. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to know more about San. But, the older hadn’t asked about Wooyoung either, so maybe he was just trying to keep the relationship professional.
> 
> And, honestly? That hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah over 1000 hits! I'm so happy! ^0^
> 
> So finally have an editor I can bounce ideas of off! That should help make the fic even better, since I've started struggling on the timeline after Chapter 7.

In the middle of a conversation San and Seonghwa were having about new workouts they were trying at home, San’s phone alarm went off. He stopped mid-sentence, shutting it off as he stood.

“Time’s up,” he stated as he gently guided the younger onto the chair, working to remove the locked collar. He glanced at Seonghwa. “I gotta do aftercare, hyung, so-“

“We’ll go, you two can stay,” he said softly, smiling as he stood. “Felix, let’s take a walk.”

“Okay!” He beamed, waving down at Wooyoung, who waved back. “Bye, hyung!”

“Ah, Seonghwa-hyung!” Woo called before the older could walk away. The man blinked, glancing down at him. “Sorry for being so rude to you before. Like, _before_ before. I honestly did misjudge you and it wasn’t my place to attack you like that.”

Seonghwa stared at him, surprised as he glanced over at San, who simply shrugged. A small smile broke out on Seonghwa’s face as he took a step forward, holding his hand out to shake. 

“Thank you, Wooyoung. I suppose I may have misjudged you, too”

Wooyoung shook his hand and with a final wave from Felix, the two walked away, leaving Wooyoung alone with San.

The collar slid off and San carefully placed it and the padlock in his bag before pulling out a small tube of what Woo assumed was lotion.

“Thank you, Young-ah. That was extremely cool of you.”

Woo shrugged, a bit embarrassed. “I mean, I kinda wanted to talk to you about apologizing before we got here, but it just didn’t come up.”

“Even so, I really appreciate it.” San smiled before he gently turned Woo’s chin, looking over his face. “You didn’t get any rug burn, did you?”

“No, it’s fine. Didn’t really feel anything.”

“How’re your legs?” San’s brow furrowed. “Two hours with them underneath you couldn’t have felt great.”

“They’re stiff, but fine.” Wooyoung lifted his right leg, stretching it out over the edge of the chair. “I’ve got pretty good blood flow ‘cause I’m a dancer, so I’ve had worse.”

“You dance?”

“Yeah,” Woo smiled. “It’s what I’m studying at university. I don’t really know what I’ll do after, but it’s what I love to do.”

“That’s great,” San smiled warmly at him. “I’m glad.”

“What is it you do, San-ah?” the younger asked as San uncapped the tube, rubbing the lotion onto his hands.

“I’m a business analyst,” he sighed, rubbing the lotion along Wooyoung’s neck where the collar was. “It’s boring and tedious, but I make really good money doing it. That’s why I can afford to come here so often.”

Wooyoung hummed, enjoying the mini-massage San was giving him, shutting his eyes. “How long have you been coming here?”

“A little over five months.”

“How’d you find it?”

“Seonghwa-hyung invited me once. I had had a rough day at work and he brought me here for a drink.”

“How long as Seonghwa been coming here?” Woo chuckled, opening his eyes as San remove his hands.

“Fuck if I know,” the older laughed. “He won’t tell me.”

The two fell into mild small-talk as San continued looking over Wooyoung. After ensuring his Sub was physically well, San sat on the arm of the chair, absent-mindedly playing with Wooyoung’s hair.

“You really like having your hair played with, huh?”

“Mm,” Woo shut his eyes, leaning into the touch. “Ever since I could remember. It’s why I started growing it out again.”

“It looks nice like this,” San complimented. “And not just because it’s easier to pull. It suits you.”

“I’ve just started being able to tie it up in a ponytail,” he stated proudly. “I’ve been trying to grow it out ever since I saw Yeosang have one. He looked really good in it.”

“He _does_ look cute in a ponytail,” San agreed. Woo tensed subconsciously, feeling a strange pit in his stomach.

“Yeah,” he muttered.

“But I bet you’ll look even better with one,” San said softly. “I can only imagine how much it’ll show off your jawline. Might even make you look a bit more mature.” He teased.

Woo flushed, feeling his pulse increase underneath his skin. As he willed it back under his control, he heard San rummaging around in his bag.

“Oh, I finally got a copy of the contract for you to take with you, by the way. Try not to lose it – I had to be really careful since I only have a copier at my work.”

San handed Wooyoung an envelope. “Your money for this session is in there as well.”

“Thanks,” Woo sighed.

“If you wanna change back into your old clothes, the bathroom is over there.” San pointed to a nearby hallway. “But if you just wanna leave in that, you can always bring it back another time.” He looked the younger up and down, appraisingly. “It looks better on you, anyway.”

“It’s yours?” Woo blinked, looking down at the article of clothing.

“It was, but it’s a little tight around my shoulders now.”

Wooyoung grinned smugly before tugging his hoodie over his head. “I’ll just hold onto it for a bit then, since it’ll get more use if I keep it.”

“Suit yourself,” San grinned. “I’m about to head out. You sticking around or…?”

“Nah, I gotta catch my bus.” Woo stood, stretching his arms over his head as he grabbed his other shirt. “Walk me out, Mr. Taekwondo?”

San rolled his eyes, but didn’t deny Wooyoung the company. It felt more comfortable now, to Wooyoung. He wasn’t quite sure what changed…

But he liked it.

********

The rhythm of going to school, tutoring, and now going to his part-time job came easy to Wooyoung. On top of all those were his sessions with San. He was at the end of the second week of having signed the contract and the balance between Pet and Brat was as natural as dancing to him. He supposed, in a way, it was like dancing. He had to coordinate his moves and plays based on San’s mood or actions. He needed to be able to gauge when to tone it down or when it was safe to push harder. Of course, he knew San wouldn’t actually hurt him; the slightly older boy was extremely controlled and careful in all of his discipline and punishments.

Even so, Woo did his best to keep San on his toes. He didn’t want to bore him or have their sessions become too mundane, so he was always thinking of ways to make it just a little more exciting and to keep it fresh. He was being paid handsomely for all of this so he vowed to make sure both of them enjoyed it. Some sessions, he even forgot he was being paid at all with how much fun he was having.

… Which was something Woo was now coming to terms with.

He had realized after the third session that he enjoyed being a Pet. Maybe not like Felix or Yeosang; he enjoyed being the brat he was. He _liked_ pushing until San broke and lashed out. He _liked_ not knowing how he was going to be punished. And he liked how San always took care of him after their sessions. He relished the aftercare, more than the thrill of being a brat. Maybe it was because he had never gotten to have that. Or maybe it was just because Wooyoung was a naturally touch-seeking, affection-craving person.

Regardless of the reason, he was starting to enjoy everything that came with the relationship. He learned tidbits about San here and there, and was even learning about Seonghwa.

He had learned that Seonghwa and San had used to go to school together before going their separate ways. Seonghwa had suddenly changed his degree from business to teaching because of his love for children. Of course, he had retained all of the business-savvy experience from his studies so he offered advice to the younger whenever San felt overwhelmed.

He learned that Seonghwa was a neat-freak, which probably explained his liking for the well-mannered Pets. Wooyoung could only imagine what the hyung’s future classroom would be like, and he could only hope those kids wouldn’t become just like him, or lose their minds. Maybe some of them would eventually be brats like Wooyoung – who knows?

San had remained fairly closed-off, and it was only from comments from Seonghwa that Wooyoung learned anything about him. Like that he used to train under his dad and was a third-degree black belt (Woo had figured he knew some, but his jaw dropped when he realized just how good he was). He also learned that San had a soft spot for plushies, though he preferred that to be kept quiet (not that Woo minded; he had some stuffed animals on his bed and dresser, too).

Still, he found himself clinging to these crumbs of information like a starving mouse. He wanted to know more about San. But, the older hadn’t asked about Wooyoung either, so maybe he was just trying to keep the relationship professional.

And, honestly? That hurt.

So, imagine his surprise when on the Friday of his second week, while Wooyoung was walking home from the dance studio where he had been helping a student with a particularly rough routine, he received a phone call from San.

He stared at the ID, blinking before answering the phone, stopping underneath a street light.

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh, sorry to call you out of the blue like this,” San mumbled.

“No, it’s fine,” Woo began walking again. “I’m just heading home. Everything all right?”

“Ah, I just… had a really rough day at work,” San sighed. He sounded exhausted to Wooyoung. “I didn’t really wanna go home yet.”

“What happened?”

San was silent for a moment and Woo worried he had crossed a line in asking about San’s personal life.

“I mean,” he back-tracked, “you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just, um, thought maybe that’s why you called. But I know you have Seonghwa to talk to so maybe-”

“Do you wanna grab dinner?”

Woo blinked, stopping midsentence as the gears in his head worked double-time to repeat what San had said. “Like… right now?”

“Yeah,” he sounded breathless, like he had been holding it or just got done running. “Have you eaten yet? It’s my treat.”

“I haven’t eaten, no.” He glanced down at his outfit. He had showered at the studio, but he was just wearing a tee with sweats. Not really dinner attire. “But, I’m not really dressed for it. I just left the dance studio.”

“It’s fine. I don’t mind as long as you’re there.”

Woo swallowed hard. “Where do you wanna go?”

Fifteen minutes later, Woo strolled up to a small 24-hour café he had never seen before. San was standing by the front door, jacket over his arm as he stared down the street, not seeming to notice Wooyoung just yet. The younger cleared his throat to announce his presence and San quickly spun his head around.

“Hey,” Woo called out, running a hand through his damp hair. “Were you waiting long?”

“No,” San said softly, looking more tired than Wooyoung had ever seen. He opened the door, allowing the younger to go in first. “I work pretty close by.”

“I see.”

The two found a booth near the back (San’s request) and slid into it. A tired waiter came by, taking their drink orders before leaving them alone to look at the menu. Woo briefly glanced through it before settling on japchae. San hadn’t even opened the menu and was staring out the window, leaned back in his seat.

“What happened?” Wooyoung finally asked, brow furrowed. “Must’ve been really bad for you to be quiet this long.”

San let out a deep breath, running a hand over his face as he placed his arms on the table. “Someone on my team fucked up some spreadsheets, but they don’t know who it was. One of them apparently said I was the last person to touch them, so I not only got chewed out for like, an hour, now I have to correct them all by tonight.”

“That’s fucked up!” Woo almost-shouted before realizing he was in public. “Did they have any proof?!”

“Nope.”

“Then why-“

“’Cause I’m the youngest one on the team.” San stared down at the table, eyes distant. “It’s not the first time I’ve taken the blame just because of my age, and it probably won’t be the last. Everyone there has almost a decade or more on me so they obviously know more.” He laughed, humorlessly. “It’s definitely days like today that make me consider my dad’s offer.”

Wooyoung frowned, staring at the man before him. “Maybe you should.”

“You were listening to our conversation at the club. You know why I won’t.”

Woo leaned forward, placing a hand on San’s arm. “Your happiness is more important than money, San-ah.”

San, finally, glanced over at Wooyoung, staring him down. “Is it?”

“Always.”

“Even though me not having money means you’d be fucked in debt?”

“I’d figure something out,” Wooyoung sighed, leaning back in the booth. “I had other options. They were just…less enticing than yours.”

Before San could reply, the waiter returned with their drinks. Wooyoung ordered his japchae while San chose samgyetang. As quickly as he had appeared, the waiter left once more, leaving the two in their own world.

“Why _did_ you take my offer?” San asked, softly. “You seemed pretty adamant at first that you’d rather have your legs broken by loan sharks.”

Woo chuckled. “A friend of mine told me to go for it.”

“That’s it?”

“Well,” Wooyoung smirked, “it was more like he explained how I should take advantage of some weirdo’s kink if I don’t even have to whore myself out, but yeah.”

“So I’m a weirdo now?” San huffed, cocking a grin. “Says the guy who wears the collar.”

“I make a million won a night to wear that collar, thank you very much.” Woo’s smile faded, being replaced with curiosity. “Speaking of which, why aren’t I wearing it now? Doesn’t the session start when I put it on?”

“I’m not making you wear a collar outside of the club, Woo,” San stated seriously. “This isn’t like that. It’s more like-“

“A date?” Wooyoung arched a brow.

“N-no!” San sputtered, gawking as a blush crept on his cheeks. “You just asked about hanging out outside of the club, s-so I… I dunno! It was really abrupt when you brought it up! I just came up with the first thing I could think of and-”

Wooyoung burst into loud and high-pitched laughter, reveling in the way that his Dom was panicking. San trailed off, pouting with a glare as he waited for Wooyoung’s laughter to die down.

“God, you’re so loud,” San said with fake-annoyance. “How does anyone put up with you?”

“Hey, my laugh is cute!” Woo huffed.

“Maybe just a little.”

“More than a little!”

“Nah.”

The two fell into easy and teasing conversation as they waited on their food. Wooyoung was happy to see San’s mood lift and relax, compared to his down-trodden state before. They made fun of each other’s order choices, laughed about Wooyoung’s outfit during the second session, argued over whether EXO or BTS were the superior idol group, and discussed how dancing and martial arts were similar.

“If you can spend all day at a tournament, you can totally dance! Especially if your hips are flexible enough to do high kicks!” Woo was exclaiming between bites.

“I have no sense of rhythm, though,” San pouted. “I can barely clap in time with music.”

“You can learn that shit. The hardest thing to train is flexibility and endurance.” Wooyoung smiled, warmly. “Seriously! You should come to my studio sometime and dance with me. It’d be fun!”

San returned the smile, dimples appearing as his eyes were warm and crescent-shaped. “I’ll think about it.”

“You better! I’m a really good teacher!”

As they finished their meals, they remained at the table, continuing their talks as though nothing else in the world existed. Wooyoung excitedly showed San some videos of his dancing while the other shared a video from a recent tournament.

It felt…natural. If it hadn’t been for how they met, Wooyoung had no doubt that he and San would’ve been fast friends. If they weren’t already. That line was too blurry for him; San clearly enjoyed spending time with Wooyoung without the Master/Pet play, but he was still paying for the time they were spending together now. Was this just a way for him to unwind or did he genuinely want to hang out with him? Were Seonghwa and his other friends too busy or unavailable, so Wooyoung was the only option?

He pushed those thoughts away, trying to focus on San’s story about how he once told some girls asking for his number that he didn’t have a phone.

“-but I was literally holding my phone in my hand!” San laughed, shaking his head into his hand.

“How did you fuck that up so bad?” Woo laughed, resting his cheek on his palm.

“I panicked!”

“Why not just say, like, you’re taken, or you’re gay or something?”

“I dunno. I just didn’t want to hurt their feelings!”

“If they can’t handle rejection, then they shouldn’t be that brazen to ask a stranger on the street for their number,” Wooyoung huffed.

“That seems like a callous way of looking at it.”

“I’ve guess I’ve just done it too many times,” Wooyoung sighed. “Guys and girls. The true agony of being bi.”

“Oh, you are?” San blinked. “I didn’t know that.”

“I mean, you propositioned me for sex. Surely you had some inkling I at least liked men.”

“I did, but only because Yeosang once mentioned how you flirted with him when you guys were freshmen.” San smirked.

“Ugh, I hate when he tells that story. He always acts like I was completely whipped for him.”

“Were you not?”

“I mean, I thought he was hot! Who the fuck wouldn’t?”

San shrugged, suddenly bashful as he glanced away. “I mean, he’s not really _my_ type…”

“Oh?” Woo teased. “Not into the deep-voiced, elf-like pretty boys?”

“Nah. I like my men to look a little more like… well, men.”

Wooyoung laughed, leaning back. “Are you saying Yeosang is _girly_?!”

“No! He’s just so… I dunno, soft!”

“Oh, so you like them pointy and sharp?”

“You are relentless,” San huffed, rolling his eyes as he grinned. “How does he put up with you?”

“I am _delightful_!

“Uh huh.”

The two slowly fell into a comfortable silence, staring at each other before San spoke up.

“Thank you for coming out with me, Wooyoung,” he said softly. “I really needed someone to cheer me up.”

“No problem,” the younger smiled. “I know you have Seonghwa and others, but I’m here for you if you need anything.” He laughed, softly. “I’m sure I was the last one you called, but I’m glad you did.”

“Not at all, Woo,” San said quickly, reaching a hand across the table and placing it over Wooyoung’s. “You were the first person I called.”

Wooyoung blinked, staring at the older man as he spoke up again.

“I know we haven’t really known each other long, and our partnership is a little… unconventional-“

“A little?”

“-but I genuinely enjoy your company.” San stared at him intently, his eyes piercing. “I’m always finding something new to admire about you. You’re an extremely warm and caring person, and I feel like I can trust you with my insecurities or troubles.”

Wooyoung said nothing, the blood in his veins burning as he absorbed San’s kind words. “I-I, um… wow.”

“Sorry, was that crossing a line?” San winced, beginning to pull away from Wooyoung. Woo quickly grabbed his hand, smiling at the older.

“No, it’s fine. I was just surprised you actually enjoyed my company, that’s all.” He let out a nervous laugh. “I was actually worried you kinda just put up with me. You just always seemed like you didn’t wanna talk about yourself at our sessions.”

“I didn’t know whether I should or not, honestly.”

“Well, you should. You’re not the weirdo pervert or cold asshole I thought you were,” Wooyoung teased. “If you wanna maintain that image at the club, that’s cool. But I’d like to be friends outside of it.”

San stared at him before he smiled warmly. “I’d like that, too, Wooyoung.”

As the already small crowd thinned out, the two left not long after, not wanting to bother the staff anymore. San, as obligated, gave Wooyoung his money (they had stayed longer than he thought, and part of him felt bad for it) before waving and heading the opposite way. Wooyoung watched him for a moment before sighing, turning and making his way home.

Because even though he now knew San liked him as a person, the bills in his pocket, and in the lockbox at home, filled Wooyoung’s mind with doubt, guilt, and just a bit of self-loathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do aftercare chapters always end so sad? I’m not meaning to, I swear!
> 
> I’ve considered making a sister fic after this from San’s perspective since I accidentally made it so Woo-focused. (I say as I haven’t even finished this one)
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned kiddos! We’re closing in on some smut pretty soon!


	7. Crossing That Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not a big deal, San,” Wooyoung stated, trying to reassure the older. “We’re both adults and with the partnership we have, it’s likely something might happen.”
> 
> “It… is?”
> 
> Oh, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bang Chan enters the fic! Also introducing some original characters because antagonists are gonna be non-real people. There's also quite a few Easter Eggs in here that I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> ***Also, minor trigger warning for near-panic attacks and almost safe-word usage***

Wooyoung was sitting on his bed, leaned against the pillows with his computer in his lap. He glanced between his hand-written notes and the screen, making sure he formatted them to be easily read as well as rewording things he had written down in short-hand. This was the fifth set of notes he was copying this week, managing to find a lazy classmate who truly despised paying attention so much that she’d rather pay 100,000 won for multiple classes than just do her own work.

Not that Woo minded. Taking advantage of the perverts and the incompetent, he supposed, was the best way to make money. Though, he didn’t consider himself to be doing the former anymore, but he had laughed when Changbin had said it so he found a new motto.

Wooyoung prided himself on how hard he worked and studied since moving out of his parents’ place. True, they were paying for his apartment and he had a credit card for food or other necessities, but he liked earning his own keep. He didn’t want Yeosang and them buying his food or clothes or school supplies; he was an adult and could manage on his own.

Of course, he hadn’t been able to do so his first three years of college when he took the majority of his classes. Back then, he had four classes a day, some being up to three hours long, on top of four to five hour long dance classes. On the days he wasn’t at the studio, he was doing homework or studying like crazy to make sure he kept his grades up. It had been rough and part of him had wanted to quit. But, his school life had thankfully slowed down enough the closer he got to graduation, giving him more time to himself.

As he backspaced almost an entire paragraph that he realized too late was just his ideas for the essay coming up, he felt his phone buzz on the bed. While he would have normally ignored it, writing then deleting half a page had frustrated him and he glanced over to see San’s name in the preview. He picked up his phone.

[San]

Hey

[Wooyoung]

What’s up?

The dots on San’s side of the conversation appeared and disappeared, then repeated this a few more times. Woo’s brow furrowed as he begin to grow impatient.

[Wooyoung]

Is everything okay?

[San]

Yes.

Well no.

I’m struggling with bringing something up.

[Wooyoung]

Sounds serious

Is it about our sessions?

[San]

Yeah

Um

So

I realized something I should’ve done

Not that it’s super important ‘cause I know

you have limits

But like

I wanna be professional and safe

And I know I’m just word vomiting

And probably freaking you out

But I’m also freaking out because I

feel awful bringing it up

[Wooyoung]

omg just say it lmao

[San]

I’m just scared you’ll be mad or offended

Oh

Okay.

I think it’s probably important just in

case anything ever happens

Not that I’m pushing you or trying

to pressure you into anything

Because I’d never want to do that to you

[Wooyoung]

I swear to god just say it Choi San

[San]

Since we’re going at your pace

Fuck sorry.

I think we should both get tested.

For like, diseases.

Of the sexual variety.

Wooyoung blinked, staring down at the phone. He felt his cheeks get hot at what San was implying, and even though he knew the older was right in being responsible adults and getting properly tested (even if Woo didn’t have any plans for sexual acts), the idea of doing anything with San was…

Well, temping, of course. But it also made the coke-addicted butterflies in his stomach take a bump and freak the fuck out. When he didn’t reply for a whole minute, he saw the dots return.

[San]

Fuck I’m sorry

Please forget it

I knew it was a bad idea to bring it up

when we’ve barely even started

I’m not trying to suggest your diseased or

promiscuous either

I just suddenly thought about it

And realized I forgot to bring it up

a few weeks ago

And I didn’t want you thinking that

maybe I didn’t care or was even hiding

anything from you about myself

And now I’m totally fucking this up and

if you never want to see me again

or stop our sessions or take a break

I’d get it

I totally ducking get it Woo

[Wooyoung]

SAN

SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A SECOND

[San]

Because I’d be so mad if a guy assumed

we were gonna sleep together without

even really talking it over with me

Sorry

I’ll stop.

[Wooyoung]

Are you fucking drunk again?

[San]

Yes.

Well no

I had like

Three drinks

I’m just kind of a lightweight

[Wooyoung]

I’m really surprised you’re able to spell this well

[San]

It’s mostly autocorrect fixing my mistakes

[Wooyoung]

But I think you’re right

It’s a good idea to get tested

Just in case.

Once again, the dots appeared, then vanished, then appeared until Wooyoung got sick and tired, pressing on San’s contact and calling him. It rang twice before he answered.

“Um, sorry,” he mumbled, voice deep as though he were drowsy.

“It’s not a big deal, San,” Wooyoung stated, trying to reassure the older. “We’re both adults and with the partnership we have, it’s likely something might happen.”

“It… is?”

Oh, _fuck_.

Woo opened and closed his mouth for a moment before clearing his throat. Might as well cross that rickety-ass bridge. “U-um… I mean, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think you were super hot. ‘Cause you totally are. ‘Specially when you get all… like…” He trailed off, his voice dying in his throat.

“.. Like, what?” San asked huskily.

God fucking damnit.

“When you get all dominating, _fuck_ ,” Wooyoung sighed, his face burning with embarrassment. “Like, I know I originally was totally against anything sexual, and I still kinda hate the idea of getting paid for it, but it’s not like I haven’t thought about it, San.” Once Woo had opened that floodgate, he knew he couldn’t stop. “And like, I feel so fucking awful for ever thinking so harshly of you or Yeosang or Seonghwa-hyung for being into the weird shit you are because I kinda get it now!”

Wooyoung let out a deep breath, waiting for San’s reply on the other end of the phone. He was somewhat hoping the older was much more drunk than he implied so that he’d forget Woo basically confessing to being turned on by their sessions. Because this was definitely something he had been repressing for the past three weeks. And maybe it was a short amount of time to want to sleep with someone (especially when they were paying you), but Wooyoung argued with himself that he’d slept with people for _much_ less.

“Woo,” San breathed, almost imperceptibly, “it’s okay.”

The younger blinked.

“It’s okay to enjoy what we’re doing. There are others who do, obviously, and it doesn’t make them or me or _you_ fucked up in any way.” He paused for a moment. “I know there are reasons you have these feelings of shame when it comes to our sessions, but you don’t have to feel that way, okay? You’re not sick or fucked up. I promise.”

Wooyoung let out a shuddered laugh, running a hand through his hair. “Y-yeah… okay.”

“And for the record,” San muttered, voice dropping to a pitch that went straight to Wooyoung’s dick, “your insufferable attitude _definitely_ gets to me. Every time.”

The younger let out a soft, “oh,” causing San to chuckle from his side of the line.

“Anyway,” he stated, voice back up a few pitches, “I’ll schedule an appointment for my doctor this upcoming week. I’m pretty confident in my results, though.”

“Same,” Wooyoung mumbled, trying to recall the last time he even _had_ sex.

“Sorry for spamming your phone like I did. Have a good night, Wooyoung.”

“You too, San.”

The older hung up, leaving Woo’s mind reeling at what all had just fucking happened. He set his laptop aside, and lay on his back, covering his face with his hands as he groaned.

“What the actual fuck.”

********

The following day was Saturday, which meant Wooyoung could not only sleep in until his shift at work, but also that he’d have a session with San. Which he worried would be awkward, considering the conversation they had had the night prior. He had woken up around 11 to a text from San, apologizing for his drunken state and that he hoped he hadn’t made Woo uncomfortable. (Which he had, but not in the way he was probably thinking.)

While he had been mortified to confess to San that he was turned on by the older and their sessions, it was also freeing in a way. It didn’t feel right to have been repressing his desire for him, as well as his enjoyment of their roles. Wooyoung knew he probably had some deep-seeded issues regarding Dom/Sub play, but he was starting to feel better about it. He no longer had any shame or disgust for himself he had felt during the first few sessions. He also felt confident in being able to admit that he _enjoyed_ being a Sub slash Brat slash Pet.

Of course, this didn’t mean he’d tell Yeosang any time soon. Not because he was embarrassed and was concerned his best friend would turn around and berate Woo after all the shit he had given (which Yeosang 1024% would because he was a little bitch). But because he didn’t want his friend worrying about the complicated partnership he had gotten into. He also wanted Yeosang to stay away from that lifestyle until they had their finances under control, considering his addiction to it and fixation on Seonghwa is what started this entire mess.

And maybe part of him was worried that Yeosang would be hurt by his newfound acquaintance with Seonghwa. Yeosang had been utterly enamored by the hyung until his rejection, and to have his best friend essentially swoop in and be friends with him?

Yikes.

So in the end, Wooyoung found more reasons to keep his and San’s relationship quiet than to tell Yeosang. Even though he _desperately_ needed to confide in someone about how he was to proceed knowing that San was just as horny for Wooyoung as the younger was for him.

He could hear Changbin’s voice telling him to “channel is inner ho,” and “get that dick,” but it felt more complicated than that. Because while Wooyoung normally wouldn’t mind getting laid and moving on, he enjoyed San’s company and respected him as a friend. And friends-with-benefits weren’t Woo’s style anymore. He either fucked then fucked off or it was a monogamous relationship. He had had a hard time managing an in-between once before, but it had been messy and so he swore off of it ever since. So now Woo was stuck in a purgatory, unable to consolidate his attraction to San with his distaste for fuckbuddies.

It was a fine line that Wooyoung found himself barely balancing on.

Then there was the deep, dark, bratty side of Wooyoung. _That_ side worried him, because all the brat could think of was ways to torture San at the club. How he wanted to rile the Dom up until he was a raging, sexual-frustrated mess. And that turned him on. More than he’d like to admit. He knew San would probably never initiate anything sexual, and that kind of power was very, _very_ tantalizing to the brattier side of Wooyoung.

So as he stood at the register of his part-time job, mindlessly rearranging the front display, he began concocting ideas with which to really get under San’s skin.

And wouldn’t you know? He came up with a few.

********

Wooyoung would have been perfectly on time for his session, if not for Mingi chatting him up at the front door. The taller boy had exploded in surprise as Woo sauntered to the club, looking more done up than he ever had. Hell, he was dressed better than most nights he went clubbing. He had crimped his hair just slightly, giving him soft waves that covered most of his dark smudged eyes (God, when was the last time he spent more than 2 minutes on his makeup?). He had a baggy muscle shirt that showed off his well-toned arms and collarbones followed by his tightest pair of skinny jeans and a pair of new Converse.

However, the outfit was brought together, he felt, by his accessories. He had forgone any kind of necklace or choker, but he was wearing black, fingerless gloves that went most of the way up his forearms. Hoops and chains dangled from every ear piercing he had, softly jingling any time he moved his head.

It was more effort than Wooyoung had spent on his outfit it a very long time, so having Mingi gush about it definitely boosted his ego and solidified his confidence in his devious plan.

He also realized upon seeing San’s annoyed expression (due to his lateness) change into a brief one of surprise and hooded lust that riling the older up would be much easier than he had previously thought.

“You’re late. Again,” San snapped, having quickly brought himself together. Wooyoung cocked a smirk, shrugging as he strolled to his Dom, hands in his pockets. San had opted for a short-sleeved shirt with a collar today. It was black and billowy, the sheer fabric appearing smooth and shining.

“Mingi-ah wanted to talk, and since he _lets_ me in the building, it only seemed polite.”

“Even so,” San motioned for Wooyoung to turn around, “I expect more of you this late in the game.”

He began to hook one of his newest collars onto Woo’s neck. It was a rather thick one, real leather instead of the faux San usually had. There were sparse metal studs lining it with small chains attached to each, and two O-rings for a nice clash of metal and leather. It was definitely one of Wooyoung’s favorite, mostly because the leather had a tendency of leaving darker marks (which meant more neck rubs during the aftercare).

After the collar was locked into place and a leather leash attached, Wooyoung stuck his bottom lip out in a cute pout.

“I’m sorry, Master. I’ll do better next time.”

San eyed him suspiciously before leading him to a collection of couches and chairs. “We’re sitting with a group today until Seonghwa gets here.” He paused before glancing at Woo. “I don’t really know these people all that well, so try-“

“To behave myself?” Woo offered, teasingly.

San stopped abruptly, gently grabbing the hairs on Wooyoung’s neck as he stared the Pet down.

“I know what you’re doing,” he said lowly. “You might think you’re cute and clever, but you’ll have to do better than that.”

“I do love a challenge, _Master_ ,” Wooyoung replied softly, smirking.

San narrowed his eyes before tugging on the leash, urging Woo to continue walking with him. As the approached the seating, a man with vivid red hair beamed up at San.

“San-ah!” he gestured to a nearby loveseat. “It’s been a while since you hung out with the cool kids!”

“Cool kids?” San huffed, taking a seat. Woo knelt on the floor beside him, regarding the two’s interaction. “They accepted an application like yours, Bang Chan?”

“Rude.” He huffed. “I’m plenty cool!”

“Uh huh.”

As the two began to chat, Wooyoung glanced around the seating. There was a pair of women on the opposite couch, a Master and Pet he surmised, and then a man in a chair with a bored looking girl sitting on the floor beside him. The older-looking man (was 27 considered old?) was watching Chan before being introduced as Junsu.

His eyes slowly shifted to Wooyoung and stayed there for a moment, causing the younger to shudder. He slowly recognized him as the Master who had been watching San discipline on their first night. He didn’t like how the man was sizing him up, but as he turned to San to ask to leave, he was all-but tackled.

“Hyung!” Felix cried, happily snuggling into Wooyoung. “It’s been so long!”

“H-hey Felix-yah,” Woo chuckled, turning his attention to the younger.

“Oh, you know San’s Pet?” Chan blinked down at Felix, who stood.

“Yeah! I met him on his second day. It was _crazy_.” He laughed before squishing into the chair beside the red head. “He’s totally nuts, hyung!”

Woo stifled a laugh as Chan eyed him.

“You always did like the untamed ones, San.”

“What can I say?” San smirked, placing a hand on Woo’s head. “I wish I could say he’s much better now, but he’s probably got some little plan to annoy me today.”

“I don’t get why you like Brats so much,” the woman Master, introduced as Chaewon, huffed. “It’s so much work.”

“It has its rewards,” San said coolly, ruffling Woo’s hair. But while the action seemed affectionate, Wooyoung could feel the slight scrape of nails against his scalp, warning him.

“I agree with San,” Junsu stated. “The act of forcing a Brat to submit is extremely satisfying.”

As he said this, he had stared Wooyoung down, though the younger doubted anyone really noticed. Still, it made him squirm under the man’s gaze. Something about it was so… predatory. But not in the same way San looked at him; San stared at Wooyoung with want and calculation, as if trying to decipher how to anticipate Woo’s next move. Junsu just looked at him like he was a small animal he was ready to pounce and destroy.

Wooyoung looked away from the man, deciding to not pay him any attention unless absolutely necessary. He only hoped San wouldn’t expect him to talk to the man or give him any kind of power over him.

“You make it sound so barbaric,” Chaewon scoffed. “You shouldn’t have to _force_ Pets to do anything.”

“I like letting them do their own thing, for sure,” Chan quipped, resting his hand on Felix’s hair. “I mean, they’re still people so treat them like it. But who hasn’t thought of how nice the life of a cat is? Cats need Masters, but they wanna be showered in affection and taken care of.”

San was quiet as they discussed different ways of treating and reining Pets, his hand never leaving Woo’s head. After a few more minutes they switched topics, and finding he had nothing to add, Wooyoung slowly leaned against San’s leg, resting his chin on the older’s knee as he stared off into space, bored. San gently began playing with Wooyoung’s hair as he occasionally joined in the conversation.

“What about yours, San-ah?” Chaewon’s Pet asked, bringing Wooyoung of out his daze. “What does your Pet do to serve you?”

“Wooyoungie isn’t quite at that stage,” he huffed, his hand ceasing movement. “He’s still being trained.”

“Does a Brat ever get trained properly?” Chan laughed.

“They do if you’re harsh enough,” Junsu stated. “Sometimes you need tough love to show them who’s in power.”

“I just figured they just stayed like that forever, and wanting a Brat was a niche.” Chan shrugged as Junsu leaned forward, his eyes shifting between the group and Wooyoung.

“Some Brats just need to be knocked down a peg. If they think they’re better than you, you need to show them who’s _really_ in charge.”

Chaewon seemed ready to speak up, but Wooyoung beat her to it.

“That’s just stupid and annoying,” he snapped, rolling his eyes as he straightened his posture. “Brats are the way we are because we _like_ pushing until you guys break. When a Master reaches his boiling point and punishes the Brat, _we’re_ the ones who win.”

It was silent in the group for a beat, Junsu looking pissed while the other two Masters blinked, curiously. Woo ventured a glance at San, who had a thoughtful look on his face, as if realizing something about Wooyoung.

“And that’s… fun?” Chan asked. “You _like_ being roughed up?”

“If you think for a second that San actually hurts me then you’re dumber than the average Master.”

With that, San let out a soft snicker, holding his hand to his mouth as though he wanted to hide it. Chan pouted, but remained quiet.

“Letting your Pet call you by name?” Junsu huffed.

“That’s pretty lenient of you,” Chaewon agreed. “I hate when a Pet doesn’t know their plac-“

“Oh, fuck you and your places,” Wooyoung snapped, right before he felt San’s hand grip his hair and push him forward, partially bowing.

“Like I _said_ ,” San gave another small push on the last syllable, sighing with disappointment, “we’re still working on some things. Like manners for _other_ Masters.”

Woo said nothing, knowing better than to fight certain topics. San was especially sensitive about manners towards those older than them and other Masters. When Wooyoung lacked that respect, San was especially harsh. But the younger was furious, and a touch hurt, that San wasn’t speaking up for Wooyoung, or even himself. They were _both_ being judged and he was just sitting there, taking it.

“You definitely have your hands full with this one,” Junsu sniggered. “Pretty as he is.”

Wooyoung felt his stomach squirm, wanting to leave this group of people so it could just be him and San until Seonghwa showed up. These people were too archetypal for Woo’s taste and he could only imagine that San was pressured by them. Or, God forbid, maybe even _influenced_. They had their own ideas on Pets and how to treat them, yet refused to understand the Brat aspect of a Pet.

It was clear Chaewon preferred the type of Pets Seonghwa did and looked down on any others, whereas the hyung simply disregarded them. Then there was Junsu who was too eager for punishment and establishing dominance for Wooyoung’s liking. He seemed like the type who wanted to dom to be a bully, not to play roles. It hit too close to home for Woo, turning his stomach and making him sick.

So he remained silent, choosing not to bite back. He felt San’s grip loosen until it was resting on the crown of his head. He sat up straight again and the pressure of San’s hand became too much for him. He felt overwhelmed by the people around him, by their voices arguing their points, by the weight of San’s hand on his head. He jerked his head to the side, pointedly away from his Master.

“ _Don’t touch me,_ ” he hissed quietly, hoping only San could hear him. He didn’t look to see how he had reacted, though San didn’t put his hand back on Wooyoung.

Woo knew he had never really denied touch from San, especially with such a bite to his words. But right now, he felt like he was stuck in an overly humid room, the air around him thick and pressing down on him. He hadn’t ever felt this way during their sessions and he no doubt surmised that it was due to the judging Masters around them currently. He recognized he probably wasn’t going through a subdrop at the moment; he just felt uncomfortable under the pairs of new eyes. He slowly wrapped his arms around his waist, trying to exude apathy rather than the anxiety he was currently feeling.

Felix frowned at Wooyoung, concern lacing his fine features as he muttered something to Chan. The older blinked for a moment, his eyes flicking first to San then to Wooyoung. He glanced back at Felix before nodding, then younger standing and strolling away.

“By the way, guys,” Chan interrupted, smiling wide, “Felix made some brownies. They’re super fucking good if you want one.”

As if on cue, Felix reappeared with a small Tupperware, beaming. “I think I finally perfected this particular recipe, but you guys are the first to try it!”

The blonde walked around the seating arrangement, offering the small squares to the Masters, who in turned fed their Pets from their hands. At the start of the night, when he had been planning to be extra sultry, Wooyoung would have relished being able to make the act far too sensual. But right now, his stomach was sour and he wanted nothing more than to retreat to a secluded corner where he could properly collect himself. Unfortunately for him, that didn’t seem like a possibility, unless he wanted to resort to his safeword (which he _really_ didn’t).

When Felix got to San, the dark-haired man hesitated before grabbing two slices. Wooyoung eyed him from the corner of his eye, watching as his Master ate the small square. His face lit up as he smiled warmly at the younger Pet.

“These are really good, Felix-ah,” San praised. “Definitely your best batch yet.”

Felix flushed at the praise, and something about the interaction didn’t sit right with Woo, who let out a small huff. The blonde, not seeming to notice, flicked his eyes down to Wooyoung before smiling again at San, then retreating to Chan. He watched as Chan stroked Felix’s hair, mumbling pride to him. Woo’s fingers clenched against his lap.

“Young-ah,” San said softly, lowering the other slice in front of his face. “You should try one. I’m sure Felix would like to know what his new friend thinks of it.”

Woo stared at it before glowering up at his Master, the sour mood turning fire hot in his stomach. He slowly leaned towards the hand in front of him, and locking eyes with San, bit down as hard as he could over the brownie and San’s fingers.

“ _Fuck_!” he shouted, recoiling from Wooyoung quickly while the Pet smirked, chewing on the dessert.

“Wooyoungie! That wasn’t nice!” Felix scolded, a deep frown on his face.

“Like I give-“ Woo was cut off with a small choking sound as San, his eyes furious, wrenched the collar harder than he ever had. He leaned down, face inches away from Wooyoung’s, as he held the Pet in place. Woo could feel the leather pressing down on his throat as rage pushed the panic down, latching onto his Master’s wrist and digging his nails into it. The two glared at each other as Junsu spoke up.

“See what I mean?” he huffed, folding his arms. “Brats like him need to be shown their proper place.”

“I agree,” Chaewon nodded. “Maybe some public discipline is what the Pet needs?”

Wait.

What?

Wooyoung glanced away from his standstill with San, eyes widening as he saw the two Masters grinning sadistically. What was happening?

Chan spoke up, attempting to diffuse the situation. “Guys, come on-“ 

“And what would you two suggest?” San asked, coolly as he looked over at them. Wooyoung swallowed, feeling that panic skyrocket back into his chest as his pulse quickened.

“I’d spank him. Right here, in front of all of us.” Junsu grinned twistedly.

Woo flicked his eyes to San, praying that his Master would refuse or brush it off. He opted to squeeze San’s arm with his fingertips instead of his nails, hoping the older would notice.

However, he instead watched as San slowly smirked, seeming to enjoy the suggestion.

No

No no no nono **nonononono-**

Woo’s chest felt like it was being compressed, his breaths quick yet too short. San started pulling Wooyoung closer, but the Pet refused to get off his knees. His voice was trapped in his throat as he tried to choke out his safeword.

“Umb…” he started. Hearing him speak, San looked over at him, and froze. The smirk that had been on his face completely dropped, his eyes wide as he stared at Wooyoung (who could only imagine how terrified he looked). San immediately released his grip on Woo’s collar before gently grabbing his shoulders, guiding him to stand up before pulling him into his shoulder, allowing the younger to press his face into it.

“We’re good, thanks,” San said quickly before guiding Wooyoung away. Woo felt the panic slowly subsiding as he stared downward, unsure of where San was actually leading him. He saw the bolted down legs of a bar stool, then the older man was gently pushing him into the seat.

“Yunho, can you get me water please?” he called to the bartender as he cupped Woo’s face, staring into it. “Wooyoung, I’m so fucking sorry.”

“I-it’s…” he trailed off, the lump in his throat stopping him from speaking.

“It’s not okay.” San was frowning deeply, eyes brimming with worry. “I let my anger and their judgments get the better of me instead of letting you set the pace.”

Yunho set the glass down, glancing between the two. “Let me know if you need anything else, San. I’ll be listening for you.”

San didn’t acknowledge the bartender as he walked away, his eyes honed in on Wooyoung’s as he drank from the glass. “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I just… I don’t like them,” Woo muttered, his voice returning thanks to the cool drink. “They’re fucking assholes.”

“I don’t know why Chan hangs out with them, either,” San glanced back at the group. “He’s a good guy, but those other two…”

“I don’t…” Woo paused for a moment, averting his gaze. San said nothing, waiting for the younger to continue. “I don’t want to do anything like that in front of others.” His voice sounded so small.

“I know, I’m sorry, Woo.” San regarded Wooyoung before starting to pull the younger into a hug. When Woo nodded, San pulled him close, one hand stroking the back of his head. “I knew exhibitionism was only a ‘maybe’ to you. I was just…” San trailed off, letting out a sigh. “It was my fault.”

“It’s okay, Sa-“ Woo bit his lip. “It’s okay.”

“We aren’t in our roles right now, Woo. You can say my name.”

“’m sorry I bit your fingers,” he mumbled, pulling away enough to bring San’s hand in front of him. He looked them over. “Does it hurt still?”

“Nah,” San offered a small smile. “I was mostly surprised. I should’ve expected you’d be a biter.”

Woo gave a weak smile. San glanced down at his watch with a frown.

“Do you want to stop for the night, Wooyoung? I’d understand if you weren’t feeling up to it right now.”

“No,” Woo stated, firmly. “But, can we stay at the bar? Just the two of us?”

San smiled warmly, nodding. “Sure. Whatever you wanna do.” He slid into the seat next to Wooyoung staring at the Pet. It was silent for a moment before Woo spoke up.

“Is hyung still supposed to come?” Wooyoung asked, making shapes with his finger in the condensation on his glass.

“Yeah, but he’s running late,” San sighed, leaning back in the stool and rotating back and forth, slowly. It seemed like something a child (or Wooyoung) would do, he noted. It reminded the younger of San’s age and was definitely out of character of the Master.

“Aww.” Wooyoung pouted comically, trying to lighten the mood.

“You sure you’re up for the full two hours?” San stopped spinning, considering Wooyoung for a moment. “I can always-“

“It’s _fine_ ,” Woo rolled his eyes. He genuinely felt better now that he was away from the group and able to clear his head. “I just didn’t feel good being around that many people. I’m still kinda… coming to terms with stuff,” he mumbled, looking away.

“Like how you enjoy this?”

Wooyoung huffed, half-pouting. “… Yeah.”

“I get it,” San ruffled Wooyoung’s hair. “You didn’t come here looking to explore this type of play, and everything happened kinda fast and at once. I know I’m partially to blame for that-”

“Partially?”

“-so I want to make sure you understand that there’s nothing wrong with you liking it, okay?” San smiled at Wooyoung.

“Okay,” Woo smiled back. “Thank you, Sannie. I really appreciate you looking out for me. I know it’s like, your duty as a Dom or whatever, but it’s still nice.”

“I don’t look out for you because it’s my duty,” San huffed. “I do it because I care about you.”

Wooyoung nodded, taking a drink so he didn’t have to respond. That line was still pretty blurry for Wooyoung, especially with the admission that both of them had thought about the other sexually. Because they were definitely friends at this point, but do friends typically think about fucking each other?

“Hey,” suddenly, Chan and Felix walked up to the two. Felix was looking at Wooyoung, a slight frown on his face.

“Hey,” San replied, facing Chan.

“You guys all right?” he asked, glancing between the two. “Things got a little, uh, heated back there.”

“We’re okay. Now, at least.” San eyed the red head. “What’s with those two, anyway? Since when are you hanging out with _them_?”

“I dunno, man,” Chan groaned, rubbing his face. “I only met the chick today, and I guess she invited Junsu over. I fucking hate that prick, but I couldn’t tell him to beat it, you know?”

“I haven’t seen him in a while.” San looked over to the area for him.

“Yeah, he got fucking banned for a month.”

“What?! For what?”

Chan glanced briefly at Wooyoung before leaning into San. His voice was low. “From what I heard, he was a bit rough with a Pet and ignored their safeword. Jongho thankfully noticed before it got serious, but I haven’t seen them back since. Guess he was super drunk, so Hongjoong told him if he got clean he could come back.”

“That’s fucked,” San growled, clearly angry.

“He’s been all right, but he’s still kinda… I dunno, too into the punishment aspect?” Chan winced. “I feel like he thinks this is a BDSM club instead of Master/Pet.”

The four were silent for a moment before Chan sighed, breaking the silence.

“Well, Felix and I are gonna head out. His roommate took the car so I’m driving him home.”

“I could call a cab, you know,” Felix huffed. Wooyoung blinked, noticing how much lower his voice was now.

“Nah, it’s cool dude. You brought snacks.” Chan ruffled Felix’s hair before sticking his lip out. “Such a sweet wittle baby!”

“Fuck off,” Felix laughed, smacking the older’s hand away. He glanced at Wooyoung, who realized his jaw had dropped. “What?”

“I just… you’re so different suddenly,” Woo muttered in awe.

“Well, yeah. I’m not always the cutesy little subservient Pet.”

“Yeah!” Chan beamed. “Have you ever heard how low his voice goes? It’s nuts! Whenever we go busking, it’s his rapping that brings the money in.”

“You _rap_?” He gawked. He was having a hard time reconciling the Felix who let Seonghwa kiss his forehead with a deep-voiced rapper.

“What, are you a Brat all the time?” Felix arched a brow.

“Actually, yes,” San teased. “He barely has to play it up here.”

“Hey!”

“Weird,” Chan blinked. “I figured most Pets were just acting.”

Wooyoung said nothing, curious as to how or why these Pets come here to completely change their personality. Wouldn’t it just be easier to be yourself? Then again, it wasn’t as if San was this terrifying, dominating person all the time. He was actually pretty soft and kind and had a really good sense of humor. He also had the patience of a fucking saint. Maybe it was just him, then, that chose to be himself here.

“I’m mostly joking,” San was saying. “Wooyoung is actually super affectionate outside of here. It really surprised me the first time I saw it.”

“I can’t imagine it,” Chan smirked, teasingly. “Anyway, you guys enjoy your night. Try to stay out of trouble, Wooyoungie.”

“No promises,” the younger teased. “See you, Felix.”

But before the blonde left, he leaned in to whisper in Wooyoung’s ear.

“Be careful. Junsu wouldn’t stop talking about you after you guys walked away.”

Wooyoung felt his shoulders tense as the younger man pulled away, eyes serious.

“Just keep it in mind, all right?” He smiled, giving a wave as he walked out with Chan. Wooyoung felt the words bouncing around in his ear as he watched them go.

“What was that about?” San huffed, eyeing Wooyoung.

Woo quickly smiled. “He said I should try to be nicer to you.”

San stared at him for a moment, his gaze piercing as Wooyoung tried his best to seem relaxed. He knew he was a shit liar, but he didn’t want to worry San unnecessarily. It was rare they weren’t together anyway and the Master already knew Woo didn’t like the man. So it was better to keep that piece of information to himself.

… Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, the drama! I had to stop working on this chapter a few times ‘cause I didn’t like the flow. I knew what I wanted to happen, but it just never sounded right. Hopefully you guys still enjoyed it.
> 
> The Brat scene I mentioned before was totally the bite, btw. Too bad I couldn’t find a spot for ANOTHER scene so that’ll pop up in the next chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned! The next chapter finally has smut!  
> (can’t believe it took this long omg I’d hate me if I were reading this :P )


	8. My Eyes Full of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reached into his bag, motioning for Woo to turn around with his finger. Wooyoung complied and San pulled the collar around his neck, leaning in close to his ear.
> 
> “Some people might get the wrong idea if you keep dressing up like this,” he muttered, voice low and husky. 
> 
> “What kind of ideas?” Woo replied, turning around to face San. The older said nothing as he hooked a leash onto the O-ring.
> 
> “I’m sure you can guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we aaaaaare! I'm so excited to be posting this! I hope it to all of your guys' standards aaaah! I've never written a sex scene so I kinda struggled ahaha...
> 
> Also, 200 kudos?!? Holy bananas! I'm blown away!!
> 
> That being said, make sure to leave a comment if you wanna. I may not reply to them all, but I love reading them; that little notification always makes me smile ^w^

After Seonghwa showed up ten minutes later, Wooyoung was back to 100%, jumping right back into his role. After signaling to San he was all right, the older did the same, taking on his Dom persona as though nothing had happened earlier. The eldest sat at the bar with them, enjoying a drink and foregoing a Pet since it was so late. He and San were discussing schooling and business, so Woo was left to his own devices. After a while, a certain peach-haired bartender seemed to notice his boredom and strolled over to him.

“Hey!” He leaned against the bar towards Woo. “You’re still coming back here!”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung smiled. “Guess it was too good to resist.”

“Well, it’s nice you found something you like. New faces have been rare these days.” Yunho beamed before his brow creased. “What was your name again?”

“Wooyoung.”

“Cute,” he teased before reaching over and pinching a cheek. “Just like the face!”

Woo glanced over at San, who met his gaze, smiled, then returned to the conversation at hand.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Yunho chuckled, pulling away from the younger. “I’m not interested in the Pets here. Or men, for that matter. I’m kinda like the big brother of the bar.”

“I’m older than you,” Leedo stated, as-a-matter-of-factly as he walked by. Yunho stuck his tongue out playfully.

“But I’m taller~”

Wooyoung chuckled at the teasing display. “Seems like you guys have fun here.”

“Yeah, well, bar duty is pretty relaxed. We rarely have issues with people being aggressive or disruptive. Everyone here kinda gets it, you know?”

“I guess.”

“And if not, we have Leedo and Jongho to show them what’s what!”

Woo thought back to the man who typically watched the back door. He shuddered in fear of what getting on his bad side would be like. He then glanced at the blonde bartending, eyeing him up and down.

“They do seem like the “muscles” of the operation.”

“They’re the _only_ muscles of the operation,” Yunho chuckled. “Mingi and I might be tall as fuck, which makes us seem intimidating, but we have the physical prowess of a chocolate éclair.”

Wooyoung let out a laugh as Yunho joined in. They chatted for a few more minutes before a woman hailed Yunho to take her order.

“Aw, I gotta go, Wooyoungie.” He pouted.

“We can talk later, hyung. Go do your job.”

Yunho smiled warmly, ruffling the younger’s hair. “Just a second.” He turned around, grabbing a bottle of brown liquid before pouring it into a shot glass. He set it in front of Wooyoung with a wink. “It’s on me, cutie,” he joked.

With that, the tall man walked away, leaving Wooyoung with his shot and a smile on his face.

“Did you enjoy your talk with Yunho-hyung?” San asked, resting his forearms on the bar.

“He’s nice,” Woo commented as he pulled the glass towards him. He grinned at San, teasingly. “He even got me a drink. Think he’s trying to seduce me?”

“You know he’s straight, right?” San chuckled.

Wooyoung smirked just the slightest bit, hooding his eyes as he rested his chin against the back of this hand. “Are you saying I’m not alluring enough to turn a straight guy?”

San looked taken aback by the sudden flirtatiousness, opening his mouth then closing it before seeming to remember he was supposed to be in charge. He rolled his eyes before giving a light tug on the leash. “Behave yourself.”

“Yes, Master,” Woo replied, enjoying the way he had thrown the older off guard. It gave him confidence for his next move, which was the move he had been planning the entire night before they had gotten distracted by the others.

Wooyoung downed the shot before turning his attention to San and Seonghwa, listening in on their conversation. The two were reminiscing about some older classmates due to the eldest running into a professor they both had had. It wasn’t all that funny or memorable, considering that Wooyoung wasn’t _there_ , but he smiled nonetheless and gave an occasional quip. It felt less like he was a Pet at the moment and more like a friend. For now, anyway.

He was waiting for an opportune time to initiate ‘Operation: Half-Hard’ (which he _totally_ didn’t make up on the spot), which required Seonghwa to only be half-paying attention to the two. When San handed Seonghwa his phone to watch some tournament videos, Woo knew it was his time to shine.

He lamented that the stools were bolted to the floor so he couldn’t scoot closer to San. They weren’t that far apart, but still. He casually leaned in towards the two, resting his chin in his right hand. He focused his gaze on the older, adding a brief comment about the video while San preened with the attention. He flicked his eyes to his Master and back before gently setting his left hand on San’s knee.

The older noticed immediately, slightly jerking, looking down then at Wooyoung, confused. The younger looked at him and shrugged nonchalantly. Knee touches were fairly platonic, right?

San seemed to recover from the sudden touch, responding to a comment Seonghwa had.

“I mean,” he was saying. “it’s definitely a full-day event. We get lots of different students from around the are- _ah_ …”

Woo smirked, slowly tracing his fingertips higher up along San’s thigh, swirling barely-there patterns on his pants. San quickly cleared his throat as he finished his thought. Wooyoung traced his hand higher, almost touching San’s dick. He relished in watching San’s hand clench on the bar top, but he made no move to stop the younger. Wooyoung skimmed his fingers back down before resting his hand on his Master’s inner thigh.

Seonghwa glanced at Wooyoung, arching a brow. From the angle the eldest was at, Woo knew it was hard to tell where his left hand was at. He handed back the phone before taking out his own as it vibrated.

“Ah, I gotta take this. I’m sorry.”

San nodded as Seonghwa took the call, leaning on the bar top as he stared forward. He was holding the phone up to his right ear, partially blocking his view of the Master and Pet.

San immediately turned to look at Wooyoung. “Stop it,” he muttered, but there was no force behind it.

“You have hands. You can push me off at any time,” Woo said coolly, still smirking “I think you like it.” He began tracing his fingers along his thigh again, edging further up. He leaned in towards San’s ear right as his fingers brushed the crotch of his pants. “It’s such a shame you forgot about getting tested…”

San inhaled deeply as Woo pressed down on his hardening cock, finally lashing out to grab the younger’s wrist. He glowered at him with hooded eyes.

“You’re a menace,” he hissed, voice low. “And I promise I _will_ get you back for this.”

Woo matched his gaze, flicking his eyes to San’s lips then back up. “I certainly hope so.”

Wooyoung retreated his hand as Seonghwa finished the call, explaining how a coworker at the library he worked at was struggling with the payment system. Woo laughed casually as he told the story, not missing the way San shifted in his seat every so often.

Operation successful.

********

The aftercare went mostly as normal, though San once again apologized for everything that happened while they were with the group. Wooyoung explained his lack of love for those who only thought Pets should be tamed and subservient and how misinformed they were.

“You say there’s nothing wrong with me for liking this, but then there’s people like them who judge us harshly,” Woo was saying as San removed the collar. “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty, but we need to stand up for ourselves against those pricks.”

“You’re right,” San sighed, placing the collar in the bag as he searched for the lotion. “I should’ve said something sooner. I’m still considered new to this too, though, so I guess-“ He froze midsentence, staring at Woo’s neck.

The younger blinked. “What?”

San said nothing, eyes sad as he reached out and gently brushed his neck. “Fuck. Does it hurt?” His voice was soft, barely even there.

“Does… what hurt?”

“There’s a mark. Probably from when I pulled on you.” 

“Oh…” Woo bit his inner cheek. “Um… No, it doesn’t hurt right now.”

“But it did?”

Wooyoung said nothing, but averted his gaze. He didn’t want to make San feel bad for it; they both were to blame for what happened, though they were also victims to the stress the others had put on them. Wordlessly, San took out the lotion and began massaging Woo’s neck, working the cream into the spot where the mark was. The two were silent as his fingers moved gently against his neck. He eventually stopped, keeping his hands cupped on Wooyoung’s neck as he glanced up at the younger’s face.

“I’m-“

“Stop apologizing,” Woo let out a breathless laugh. “It’s okay now. I’m okay.”

“I just-“

“San,” Wooyoung grabbed his wrist, locking eyes with the older. “We both fucked up, all right? I know you feel horrible for what you did, and so do I. But feeling guilty and ashamed and apologizing over and over doesn’t change it. We have to move on.”

San’s eyebrows shot up in surprise before he gently nodded, smiling. “Since when did you get so mature?”

Wooyoung felt a strange sense of déjà vu as he smirked. “I’ve always been mature. It’s just more fun to be a brat.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” San laughed, pulling away from Woo’s neck. After collecting their things, the two walked out together, chatting casually as though nothing had changed between them. San didn’t mention how the Pet had basically molested him, and Woo didn’t bring it up. That was for another time, if Wooyoung had anything to say about it.

The following Tuesday, Woo got his lab results back. He wasn’t at all surprised that he was clean. He tested fairly regularly back when he was a college freshman aka when he was a ho, and practiced sex safe consistently. He laid the sheet on his bed before snapping a pic, then sending the text to San.

[Wooyoung]

Img.png

Ta da! All clean~

He waited for a moment to see if San was available to text. It was 5:09 pm, but Woo knew he sometimes got held late at the office. When there was no reply, he sighed and went back to his essay. As he typed in the first sentence, he heard a knock on his doorframe.

“Hey,” Yeosang said quietly, smiling. “You got a sec?”

“Yeah!” Woo beamed at his friend, shutting his computer and setting it aside. He patted the spot on the bed in front of him and Yeosang took this invitation, crossing his legs to match Wooyoung.

“What’s up?” the younger asked, curiously.

“Nothing. I just… I felt like we haven’t hung out in a minute,” Yeosang muttered, frowning. “We both have been working so much that I feel like we haven’t seen each other in forever.”

“It has been pretty hectic,” Woo agreed with a sigh. “All my tutoring sessions are taking more time than I thought, and my job at the convenience store keeps offering me more hours.”

“I’m really sorry, Wooyoungie.” Yeosang squeezed Wooyoung’s knee, eyes sorrowful. “This is all my fault. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.”

“Sangie,” Wooyoung placed his hand over his friend’s, “you didn’t drag me into anything. I offered to help you.”

“Still…”

“It’s not a big deal. It’s just a lesson you have to learn. And it’s kinda nice having a job – I might keep it once this is all over.”

“I think that’d be good for you,” the blonde smiled. “It’ll give you some independence, you know? Not that you aren’t mature, but you’ve definitely just been coasting through life.” He paused before continuing. “And that’s not a bad thing per se. But, I think you need to kinda… you know, make your own decisions.”

“Do I not already?” Wooyoung blinked, brow furrowing.

“You-you do!” Yeosang sputtered. “I just sometimes worry that you aren’t experiencing everything life has to offer because the things that get handed to you are easy and convenient. I’m not saying you’re lazy or uninspired, but… maybe you’re just sheltered?”

Wooyoung thought about it. It was true; most of the larger decisions he had made were just things that had come his way. He liked dancing and got recruited and a scholarship for it so that was that. His parents had money and offered to pay for his amenities as long as he went to school. He was a prime example of the motto, “Whatever happens, happens,” though most of the things that came his way were happy coincidences and, as Yeosang had said, convenient.

“Anyway,” Yeosang began, patting Wooyoung’s knee, “I just wanted to check in on you. I worry, and I miss our time together.”

“Same here,” Wooyoung stated, grateful for his friend’s words. “Everything will get back to normal soon, though. We just have to stick to it for now.”

Yeosang nodded right as Woo’s phone buzzed. The younger glanced at it, seeing that it was San.

[San]

Img.png

Awesome! Me too!

Wooyoung smirked deviously, causing the blonde to stare at him questioningly.

“Is everything… okay?” he asked as Wooyoung jumped out of the bed, rushing over to his closet.

“I need your help.” He began skimming through the clothes. “I have a hookup tomorrow night and I nee-“

“Whoa, wait!” Yeosang gawked. “You have a hookup?! Since when?”

“Since right now. They were getting tested and they came up clean.”

“Who is it?”

Wooyoung froze, biting his lip before continuing his search through his closet. “It’s a guy I tutored a while back. I don’t think you know him.”

“Well, still!” Yeosang laughed. “It’s about time you got laid! The apartment is humid with your sexual frustration.”

“You’re one to talk!” Woo huffed, glancing over his shoulder. “Now help me find something slutty but classy. I wanna play hard to get.”

“So you’re being yourself?”

Woo winked at the blonde. “Always.”

********

When Wednesday night finally came, he had recruited Yeosang’s help in finding a nice outfit as well as doing his makeup. The blonde had suggested a red-hued eyeshadow to bring out his pupils.

“And it’ll be less noticeable if you cry.”

“Why the _fuck_ would I be crying!?” Woo snapped as the older blended the makeup on his eyes.

“I don’t know, you seem like a crier. Like, a super twinky, bleary-eyed bottom.”

“I take so much fucking offense to that.”

“Bulk up then, bitch.”

After making sure his makeup was on point, he carefully pulled his shirt on. It was a black sleeveless turtleneck. He picked a pair of grey leather pants that he definitely didn’t help getting into and then combat boots. The neck didn’t go all the way up, thankfully, and Wooyoung figured he could fold it down to accommodate the collar he’d be wearing later. Yeosang had found a tan coat with fur lining to wear as well.

“It’s too warm for that.”

“So wear it off your shoulder, you celibate bitch. It’s called being coy.”

After styling some of his hair back, ensuring that some strands fell back into his face, he looked over himself in the mirror, admiring how well Yeosang had put the outfit together.

“I can’t believe you’re getting fucked, after all this time.” The blonde wiped a fake tear away. ”My baby’s all grown up.”

“My mom would be so proud of me.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes, smirking.

If a mother could be proud of her son getting paid for sexual favors. Wooyoung doubted many would be.

After double-checking his hair and makeup, Wooyoung headed out to the club. He had a new sense of confidence about himself as he approached the building. Mingi was out front again and he gave a low whistle when he saw the younger.

“Look. At. _You_!” Mingi looked him up and down appraisingly. “Keep doing yourself up like this and people might get the wrong idea.” He paused for a moment, smile dropping. “This isn’t because I commented on your outfit that one time, right?”

“Of course not, Mingi,” Wooyoung laughed. “I dressed like that on purpose that night to piss off San.”

“That does seem to be your constant objective,” the tall man huffed. “Well, go have fun doing that tonight, then. Maybe he’ll go easy on your for being so pretty.”

Woo winked as he walked through the door, seeing Hongjoong at the podium.

“Aww, it’s my favorite little con-artist,” he teased, taking out the book and scribbling in Wooyoung’s information. “Finesse any drinks or money out of my customers lately?”

“Yunho gave me a free shot on Saturday,” Wooyoung snickered, handing over the money.

“Goddamn it.”

“Hey, you might get a backroom sale today though.” Wooyoung winked. “Is Sannie here yet?”

“He’s always here before you,” the blue-haired man arched a brow. “So you two are, like, a thing?”

“Hwanwoong asked that, too.” Wooyoung shrugged as he walked by the man. “Take it easy, hyung.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Wooyoung strolled into the main room, eyes glancing around for San. While he usually was the one to be approached first, he found his Master sitting at the bar, chatting with Leedo. Woo glanced at his phone; 7:57. So he was on time for once. That should definitely surprise San.

Wooyoung quietly walked over to him, waiting for his current conversation with the bartender to have a break before he spoke up.

“I’m on time for once, and you’re chatting someone else up? I’m hurt.”

San spun around in the chair, eyebrows revealing his surprise at Wooyoung’s voice. He looked the younger up and down before settling on his eyes.

“I don’t expect you to ever be on time,” he replied as he stood. He was wearing the black sweater from their second meeting along with dark blue jeans. He had a few different necklaces to contrast the black of the sweater, his sleeves rolled up to reveal his watch, along with a few thin bracelets.

“Maybe that’s why I never am,” Wooyoung countered, shoving his hands in his back pockets. “Gotta foster good habits, right?”

“Giving _me_ teaching advice? Maybe take your own first, Young-ah, before trying to pass it on.” He reached into his bag, motioning for Woo to turn around with his finger. Wooyoung complied and San pulled the collar around his neck, leaning in close to his ear.

“Some people might get the wrong idea if you keep dressing up like this,” he muttered, voice low and husky.

Wooyoung shuddered, hoping the older didn’t notice as he locked the collar into place. It was one of the first ones he had worn; black leather with rhinestones.

“What kind of ideas?” Woo replied, turning around to face San. The older said nothing as he hooked a leash onto the O-ring.

“I’m sure you can guess.”

With a gentle tug, he led Wooyoung to a pair of loveseats where Seonghwa was sitting with a small-framed boy with blue hair. Upon closer inspection, Woo noticed a bit of blonde in his hair was well. Must’ve been close enough. San took a seat on the opposite couch as Wooyoung sat at his feet.

“Hello, Seonghwa-hyung,” he greeted before turning to the Pet. “Who’s your friend?”

“I’m New!” he beamed, cutely. “You two must be San-ssi and Wooyoungie, right? It’s nice to meet you two!”

Wooyoung smiled at the Pet as San began chatting with Seonghwa. Wooyoung did his best to sit properly, trying not to look too bored and instead focus on the conversation. Which was boring, but he needed to be good to convince San to let him on the couch.

After a few minutes, San set his hand on Wooyoung’s head, idly playing with his hair. The younger leaned into the touch and rested his cheek against San’s leg, affectionately. He glanced over at the other two. Seonghwa was eyeing him suspiciously, but he returned his attention back to San after a moment. Wooyoung averted his gaze to the floor as they discussed Seonghwa’s job. He slowly traced patterns on San’s calf, not really paying attention to what he was doing.

“You okay?” San asked after a moment, nudging Wooyoung’s head. The younger looked up at him, half-pouting.

“Can…” he hesitated, trying to seem shy. “Can I come up on the couch?”

San blinked, taken aback by the sudden request.

“I promise I’ll be good.”

“I doubt that,” Seonghwa huffed, smiling.

San rolled his eyes. “I suppose so.”

Wooyoung beamed as he clambered onto the couch, pressing his shoulder next to San’s with his hands in his lap. He leaned against the older, gazing up at him with a soft smile.

“Thank you, Master.”

San eyed him for a moment before returning his attention to Seonghwa. Wooyoung kept his smirk to himself, opting instead to nuzzle into San and focus on the conversation once more. The mood became more relaxed as he chimed in with a comment or a joke, and before long they were all laughing and teasing each other. Wooyoung always knew he was a mood-maker, and this was exactly what he needed to initiate his next move.

San seemed to relax, talking more animatedly and face lighting up with happiness. It was cute, Wooyoung noted, to see his tough exterior crumble away to let San act like the twenty-two year old he actually was. Seonghwa was lightening up as well, seeming more like this age and getting louder the more they all talked.

Around half an hour in, Wooyoung decided to test some waters.

“I’m kinda thirsty,” he quipped.

“Me too!” New agreed, pouting. “We’re talking so much and my throat is _so dry_.”

“I could go get us some drinks,” San suggested, moving to sit up. Wooyoung pushed him back into the couch.

“I can, if you’d rather stay,” he suggested. “I wanted to say ‘hi’ to Yunho-hyung, anyway. And thank him for the drink last time.”

San narrowed his eyes, clearly suspicious. Wooyoung rolled his eyes.

“I’m just trying to be nice. You all are talking more than me, so it makes sense I go get the drinks.” He smiled. “My legs are kinda stiff anyway.”

“All right,” San sighed, handing over his card. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“Never!” Woo held his chest, looking appalled, before he stood and sauntered towards the bar. He made sure to swish his hips just a little bit more than normal, not turning around to see if San was watching. He had seen the way the older’s eyes had drifted to him throughout the evening to know that he most likely was.

Wooyoung leaned against the bar, waiting to get Yunho’s attention. He tapped the card against the bar top, blowing air from between his lips as the tall man approached him.

“Hey, Young-ah!” he beamed. “What’s up?”

“I need some drinks. What would Seonghwa-hyung and my Master like?”

“San usually drinks water and Seonghwa likes mineral water.”

“Cool! I’ll take those. Two of each, please.”

Yunho went to get the drinks, but Wooyoung spoke up.

“Oh, I forgot,” he leaned in, a mischievous smirk on his face. “I need a back room, too.”

Yunho sputtered, gawking at the younger. “Seriously?!”

“Mhm.”

“Uh… okay. Right. Coming right up.”

Wooyoung handed over the card, then watched the older stiffly grab glasses and the drinks, veins thrumming with excitement for what was about to happen.

Unfortunately for him, that excitement was about to vanish.

“Hey, Brat.”

Wooyoung’s shoulder tensed as his heart all-but stopped, his stomach turning upon hearing the voice. He set his face to a passive one, glancing over at the man now leaning against the counter, eyeing the Pet.

“Can I help you?” he snapped, glancing away from the man.

“You really do have an attitude problem. Is that how you speak to Masters?”

“Only when they aren’t _my_ Master.” Woo huffed, eyeing the man out of the corner of his eye as he tapped his collar. “And unless you put the collar on me, then I don’t give a fuck what you think.”

“Listen here-“ He took a step towards the Pet.

“Careful,” Wooyoung hissed. “My Master definitely doesn’t like when others talk to me. If you think he can be rough towards me, then you should see what he does to others.” It was a bluff, but Wooyoung figured it’d be worth a shot.

Thankfully, Junsu glowered at Wooyoung before shifting his eyes to where San was sitting. With a huff, the man backed away.

“Next time, then,” he muttered as he walked away.

Woo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling his anxiety simmer back down. Yunho returned with a small tray with the drinks on it before sliding a key with a tag across the bar. Wooyoung pocketed the key and card before taking the tray.

“You good?” Yunho asked. “I was about to tell him to beat it before you scared him off.”

“Nah, I handled it. But thank you.” Wooyoung smiled before nodding, taking the drinks to the seating. His mood was definitely affected, but he was trying to get back in the mindset from before. He noticed Seonghwa stand and walk a few feet away, phone pressed to his ear while New played on his own phone.

“I got two waters and two mineral waters,” Woo stated as he set the tray down. He sent back to his seat, plopping down with a sigh as New chattered something about how mineral water was “so much better” than normal water.

San eyed Wooyoung with a frown. “You all right?”

“I’m just annoyed.”Wooyoung muttered, crossing his arms. He glanced over at his Master, who was staring him down inquisitively. “Junsu saw me at the bar and tried chatting me up.”

“What?” San snapped, turning towards Wooyoung. “What’d he say?”

“He didn’t like how I spoke to him so I told him he wasn’t my Master and to fuck off,” Wooyoung sighed. “He probably thought I was here alone.”

“Did you tell him you weren’t?”

“Yeah.” Wooyoung smirked, turning to face San. He leaned in slightly. “I told him my Master wouldn’t like him talking to me. When he saw it was you, he scurried off.” Wooyoung tentatively reach out, playing with one of San’s necklaces as he looked up at the older through his lashes. “Guess you’re more intimidating than I give you credit for.”

San took in a sharp breath, his eyes hooded as he lifted his hand. He hesitated before gently grabbing Woo’s chin, running his thumb along it. “I’m sure you talking back was too much for his small brain to handle. Probably made him mad he couldn’t do anything about it.”

Wooyoung hummed, feeling the air grow tense around him. “There’s a chance he’s watching us, you know. Getting more pissy by the minute.”

“Should I go kick his ass?” San arched a brow.

“Nah,” Wooyoung smirked, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the key and spinning the keyring on his index. “I have a better idea.”

San’s eyes widened comically as honed in on the key. “When did-“

“I know you were worried I’d spend too much money at the bar. Do you regret sending me up?”

San’s mouth gaped as he struggled to speak before he growled and snatched the key from Wooyoung. The Pet worried for a moment he had crossed a line, panic rising. But, San stood and grabbed Woo’s wrist, glancing over at New.

“We’ll be back later,” he told the Pet, who blinked before nodding.

San pulled on Woo’s wrist through the main room, the younger’s pulse hammering beneath his skin as he realized _holy fuck this was happening_. He glanced around the room, luckily managing to lock eyes with Junsu (who definitely looked pissed) as he waved, smirking.

San led the younger into the back hallway at a brisk walk. When he stopped at the door, he looked over at Wooyoung, hesitating.

“Are you s-“

“Open the fucking door, San.”

That was all the incentive the Master needed before unlocking the door, allowing Wooyoung in first. The younger glanced around the room. It was small, but not much was needed for their original purposes. There was a queen-sized bed facing the door with an armchair in a corner with a coffee table. Wooyoung glanced to his left to see a small half-bath. It was extremely obvious what these rooms were used for, given their furnishings and size.

As San clicked the lock into place, he turned to face Wooyoung, who immediately rushed forward and crashed his lips against the older’s. He had been wanting to do this for _so fucking long_. So when San remained stiff and didn’t reciprocate, Woo pulled away quickly, looking down bashfully. 

“Ah… fuck, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, looking back up at San. “Was that not-“

San seemed to collect himself, grabbing Wooyoung’s face in his hands before pulling him back into a kiss. Wooyoung made a noise of surprise, then melted into the other. He gripped at the front of San’s sweater, running his tongue along San’s bottom lip. The older opened up, deepening the kiss as Wooyoung whimpered. It was dirty and sloppy and _definitely_ better than anything Woo had imagined. San kissed like it was the end of the world, desperate and with a purpose.

San’s hands slid down Wooyoung’s neck before he gripped the younger’s hips, pulling him closer. Woo whined at the friction, feeling San’s hardening cock against his. He didn’t know if he was so sensitive because it had been so long, or because it was San. Either way, he definitely felt like a virgin about to come in his pants when all they had done was some kissing.

Woo pulled away slightly to catch his breath and the break gave San the incentive to trail kisses up his jaw, towards his ear.

“What do you wanna do?” San muttered into Wooyoung’s ear, nipping at it lightly.

“I wanna- _ah_ ,” Wooyoung moaned as San moved to the corner of his jaw and bit down before soothing the pain with his tongue. He began trailing his lips to what little of his neck Wooyoung had left uncovered. “Wanna suck you off.”

San inhaled sharply against Wooyoung’s neck before nodding against it. “All right. How do you want me?”

Wooyoung was taken aback by how much San was letting him set the pace, though he knew he shouldn’t have been _that_ surprised, given how caring the older typically was.

He swallowed hard. “Sit on the bed.”

San removed his lips from Woo’s skin, grabbing his wrist once more as he led them to the bed. San sat on the edge, rubbing the back of Wooyoung’s hand affectionately. Wooyoung removed his coat, placing his on the ground at San’s feet as he sank to his knees between San’s. He heard San swear beneath his breath as he scooted forward, his heart slamming against his chest. It had been a while, and though his gag reflex may not be as good as it used to be, Woo was sure it’d be like riding a bike.

He slid his hands along San’s thighs, feeling how tense they were as he made his way up to his belt. Wooyoung slowly undid the buckle, the noise deafening against their heavy breathing. He reached for the zipper, pulling it down as he felt and saw San tenting his pants. He was glad to know that he wasn’t the only one half-hard in his pants from basically nothing.

When Wooyoung finally pulled San’s cock out, the older hissed between his teeth. He latched onto Woo’s hair before seeming to realize what he had done and pulling away.

“No,” Wooyoung muttered, grabbing San’s hand and placing it back on his head. “I like it.”

“Fuck, Wooyoung,” San muttered, eyes hooded with lust as he stared down at the other.

Woo took San’s dick into his mouth, letting out a soft moan at the feeling. It had been too long. He suckled on the head for a moment to savor the taste of his precome before slowly going deeper. As he sank down, he did his best to relax his throat.

It was a struggle compared to how well he used to suck dick but he was doing better than he had anticipated. He moved back up each time it became too much, relaxing his throat and inhaling through his nose before sinking back down further. He flattened his tongue along the bottom of San’s cock, feeling the thick vein there.

He heard San moan, lowly, as his fingers tightened in his hair. Wooyoung hummed around his cock, pleased by the action.

“Shit,” he muttered with a hiss. “Feels so fucking good.”

Wooyoung began to bob his head quicker, sinking down a little further each time, feeling his cock strain against his jeans. San’s was fully hard now and he relished in the thickness of it on his tongue. He hollowed his cheeks out as he sank further and further, until his nose was pressed against San’s pelvis.

“Holy _fuck_ , Wooyoung,” San groaned, breathing heavily.

That was all the incentive Woo needed to start moving faster, spit and precome dribbling out the sides of his mouth. The only sounds to fill the room were his slurping and San’s breathing, with the occasional moan or curse. San was leaning back on one of his hands, the other still tangled in Wooyoung’s locks (which he was sure were loose from his slicked-back styling, but he had a dick in his mouth so it was a fair trade).

San was getting close. Wooyoung could tell in the way his breaths were coming faster and the tightness of his hand in his hair. Wooyoung pulled off for moment, panting. After inhaling deeply, he took San back in his mouth, sinking all the way down and holding it, trying to relax his throat as he felt tears well in his eyes. He gagged slightly, pulling back up and running his tongue along the head.

“Fuck, I’m close,” San panted. “Where do you want me to…?”

Wooyoung looked up at him, licking the tip before he began to sink down once more, hoping the action spoke for itself. After a few more bobs, San gripped his hair tightly, holding him in place as he cried out, coming down Wooyoung’s throat. The younger shut his eyes as he swallowed. He slowly began to pull off, sucking on the head of San’s cock to milk him before pulling off completely. He panted, wiping his face with the back of his hand as he glanced up at San.

The older had shut his eyes as he came, but was now looking down at Wooyoung, pupils blown out.

“You okay?” he asked, voice husky and low.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung nodded, still catching his breath. He watched San tuck himself back into his jeans then lean forward, brushing his thumb along the younger’s lip.

“Stand up,” he muttered. Wooyoung complied immediately, standing in front of San, who glanced down at the outline of Woo’s dick. “Can I touch you?”

“You don’t have to,” Wooyoung blurted. “It’s not a big deal.”

San stared up at him, frowning. “What if I want to?”

Oh. Well.

Wooyoung said nothing for a moment before letting out a huff. “Who am I to deny my Master?”

San’s eyes darkened as he spun Wooyoung around and pulled him to sit between his spread legs. Woo gasped as he shuddered at the position, feeling San’s firm torso against his back. The older pulled on a thigh to spread his legs, then reached down to undo Wooyoung’s button and zipper, tugging his pants down a bit.

“You _had_ to wear the tightest pants in existence,” San huffed, obviously struggling.

“I didn’t think you’d wanna reciprocate.” Wooyoung mumbled, shyly.

“I don’t like my partners not being satisfied,” San murmured into his ear.

Wooyoung swallowed hard before San reached into his boxers, pulling out his cock. Woo groaned at the contact, already knowing he wouldn’t last very long.

San collected the precome from the tip before slowly sliding down Woo’s length. The younger let out a loud whine, arching his back as he dug his nails into San’s thighs. San growled, wrapping his left arm around Woo’s waist and tugging him back against his body. He twisted his wrist as he slid back up, starting to pick up his pace as he properly jerked off Wooyoung.

Wooyoung couldn’t help the moans coming from his mouth. Sure, he masturbated as much as any other guy his age, but it had been _months_ since someone had last touched him. It just didn’t compare to his own hand, especially with San biting his ear and muttering praises.

“Doing so good for me,” he was saying, almost directly into Woo’s ear.

“F-fuck,” Wooyoung moaned, throwing his head back against San’s shoulder.

The older moved his left hand to the bottom of Woo’s shirt before slipping underneath. His fingers made slowly their way up Wooyoung’s torso, burning the skin as they trailed up to a nipple. San began rolling the bud in between his fingers, alternating between soft touches and hard pinches.

Wooyoung gasped at the action, feeling himself leak more as he bucked his hips into San’s fist. His moans became more frequent and louder than the slick sound of San’s hand moving up and down his cock, which definitely spurred him on.

San kissed Woo’s temple. “You sound so pretty, Young-ah. Love hearing how good I’m making you feel.” He thumbed the head of Wooyoung cock, pressing into the slit at the top.

“I-I’m- _ah_ , I’m so fucking close,” Wooyoung whimpered, practically sobbing in San’s hold. He was slightly embarrassed that he was going to come so soon, but holy fuck did San know what he was doing. The way he was twisting his wrist on the upward stroke, running his thumb under the head of Wooyoung’s cock, and the pressure he was applying was _fucking incredible._

“Go ahead and come for me, babe. You can let go.”

San began to move his hand faster, focusing on the head. He ran his tongue along the shell of Wooyoung’s ear before whispering into it.

“Such a good boy.”

That did it. Arching his back as he slammed his eyes shut, Wooyoung came with a high-pitched whine, digging his nails into the arm across his chest. San slowed his pace before Wooyoung shook from oversensitivity, leaning forward as he panted heavily. As San began to pull away Wooyoung grabbed his wrist. He brought the older’s hand to his face, licking his own release off. He heard San gasp, swearing beneath his breath as he wove his tongue around his fingers. After making sure it was clean, he dropped his hand and leaned back, chest still heaving.

He felt boneless now and wanted nothing more than to lie on the bed and pass the fuck out, preferably with San beside him.

But, he remembered where they were and knew it wouldn’t happen.

“Feel good?” San asked softly, pressing another kiss to Wooyoung’s temple.

The younger hummed in response, shutting his eyes.

“You ready to go back out, or…?”

“Can we stay here for a minute?” Wooyoung murmured, turning his head into San’s neck. “’m tired.”

San chuckled, wrapping his arms around Woo’s waist. “Sure. We can stay for a bit.”

Woo sighed deeply, wanting to enjoy the afterglow for as long as he could. Because as soon as they stepped out of the room, it was back to their roles.

And back to the crushing reality that San was paying Wooyoung for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha, my editor hated that ending. But I didn’t tag ‘Angst’ for nothing!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the smut. It took a minute to get here, but hopefully it was worth it. This was the original scene that inspired this fic, and I tried hard to get it perfectly how I imagined it.
> 
> Also, a note from my editor: Go stan The Boyz! New is a precious little twink :P


	9. Han River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You just… you looked really pretty.”
> 
> “You’re prettier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for MAXIMUM FLUFF. Also gratuitous descriptions of nature, sunsets, and San.
> 
> I played “Dearly Beloved” from Kingdom Hearts for my editor while she read the sunset scene and she said it DEFINITELY made the scene, so she recommends listening to that. Also, “Rever’s Edge” from FLCL during any part at Han River.

When San and Wooyoung finally emerged from the back room, Seonghwa was sitting on the couch alone, New nowhere in sight. He was staring down at his phone, not even looking up when they both sat down on the couch. Woo nuzzled into San’s shoulder again as the Master played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Where have you two been?” the eldest asked, still looking through his phone. “New got lonely and left to find someone else to play with.”

“Aww, that’s a shame,” San stated, avoiding his friend’s first question. “Was your phone call that long?”

Seonghwa looked up, glaring at San before glancing at Wooyoung. He arched a brow.

“Did you bump into a table, Wooyoungie?”

Wooyoung blinked, confused as a wicked grin appeared on Seonghwa’s face. He brought a hand to his own jaw, tapping it.

“You’ve got a bruise.”

The Pet flushed bright red, slapping a hand over the hickey as he turned his head into San‘s shoulder. San covered his laugh with his hand while Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“You could have at least given me a heads up, San-ah.”

“Don’t look at me!” he gawked. “It was all Wooyoung’s fault!”

The younger groaned, embarrassed as he covered his face in his hands. San ruffled his hair before bumping their foreheads.

“You’re pretty adorable when you’re shy.”

“Fuck off.” Came the muffled reply. San rolled his eyes, grinning.

The rest of the session went fairly normal as Seonghwa explained his coworker’s continued battle with the payment system. It was actually pretty humorous to Wooyoung, who eventually unburied his face from San. He allowed his Master to play with his hair as the three chatted.

Wooyoung still felt the post-coital haze, body languid and pleasantly warm. He was grateful San was allowing him the physical closeness; Wooyoung was a big afterglow cuddler, wanting to enjoy the humming in his veins being pressed up against a body. He felt his eyes grow heavy from San’s body warmth and the way the older was playing with his hair. He knew he still had the rest of the session and aftercare to go through, but he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep. He felt his eyes drooping as he let San’s voice and touch soothe him…

It felt really nice.

“You good?” San’s voice cut through his daze, making Woo realize his eyes had drifted closed.

“Hm?” Wooyoung blinked his eyes open, glancing around. “Where’s Seonghwa-hyung?”

“He left,” San chuckled. “You passed out for a little bit and he didn’t want to wake you up with our talking.”

“’m sorry,” Wooyoung leaned away from San, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” San smiled reassuringly as he ruffled Woo’s hair. “It was pretty cute how tired you got.”

Wooyoung flushed covering his face. “It’s just… been a while.”

“I get it.” San glanced down at his watch. “The session’s almost up. I’m gonna go drop the key off.” He gave Wooyoung’s shoulder a squeeze before standing up and making his way to the bar. Woo watched him go, a fondness he didn’t know he had growing in his chest.

********

The next night, as Woo was eating dinner with Yeosang and discussing pouring vs. dipping for chicken, he received a call from San. He glanced at his phone, trying to subtly angle it away from Yeosang (he really should just change San’s contact name, but he felt bad for doing that).

“That your ‘buddy?’” Yeosag teased, pulling out his own phone to browse Twitter.

“Wha- no,” Woo huffed, defensively. “It’s a kid I’m tutoring.”

“Oh?” The blonde smirked. “I bet you’re teaching him some fun dances, if that hickey on your neck-“

Wooyoung started shouting nonsense to drown him out as he jumped up, stomping to his room.

“Hey,” he answered, leaning against his closed door.

“Oh, hey,” San replied as though he was surprised the younger had answered. “What-what’s up?”

“Um, nothing? You called me.”

“Right! Yeah…” 

Wooyoung waited for a moment, wondering if the connection had been lost. “You there?”

“Yeah!”

“You, uh… need something?” Wooyoung furrowed his brow. “Are you drunk again?”

“No. Not today.”

“Okay, then-“

“Do you want to go to Han River with me tomorrow?” San blurted out, almost out of breath.

Wooyoung blinked, confused. “I-huh?”

“I mean,” San sighed deeply. “I requested tomorrow off a while ago for a Taekwondo event, but it got cancelled and now I have nothing to do. It’s supposed to be really nice and sunny and I just thought it might be nice to go do. I haven’t gotten to go in a long time and I don’t really have…“ San trailed off before clearing his throat. “But yeah. I know you have class so it’s okay if you can’t. I just thought I’d ask.”

Wooyoung’s jaw had fallen open slightly as San rambled. He was still trying to catch up with everything the older had said essentially in one breath. His chest had tightened at the invitation and he could feel his face getting hot (thank God he was on the phone).

“You… you still there?” San asked, voice small.

“Yeah! Sorry,” Woo laughed, running a hand through his hair. “I was just trying to process everything you said.” He cleared his throat.

“Oh.”

“But yeah! I’ll go with you,” Wooyoung smiled even though San couldn’t see it. “I haven’t been since I first moved to Seoul, so it’ll be nice.”

“Really?” San sounded like he was trying to hide his excitement. “Are you sure it’s okay? What about school?”

“I only have two classes on Fridays. I’ll skip them,” he chuckled. “And if we’re back by the evening I can rearrange some tutoring sessions.”

“What about work?”

“I’ll call in, it’s _fine_! It’s just part-time.”

San hesitated, remaining silent for a moment before letting out a small laugh. “… All right then. How does three sound?”

“Works for me!” Woo smiled. “Where do you wanna meet?”

“There’s a bus station near that café we went to, if you just wanna go together.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Okay!” San sounded genuinely excited. “I’ll see you then, Wooyoung.”

“You too.”

Wooyoung hung up, staring down at his phone as he realized what just happened. Han River was definitely a popular date spot among couples, but he rationalized that friends and idols went there often as well. He was sure San was going to pay him for their time together tomorrow. But did that mean he couldn’t enjoy it? He knew he was overthinking their ‘dates’ outside of the club just a bit too much, so with a deep exhale, he exited his room to return to his friend’s side.

“Scheduling another dick appointment?” Yeosang teased, but Woo was too caught up in his thoughts to come up with a clever retort.

“No,” he muttered, not feeling hungry all that much anymore. “We’re going to Han River.” 

Yeosang blinked at him as he chewed on a piece of chicken. “Like… a date?”

“We’re just friends,” Woo snapped, annoyed. “He had a day off and hasn’t gone in a while.”

“And he wants to go with _you_?” the blonde huffed. “Boy must be lonely.”

“Says the guy who paid-“

“Okay I’m going to bed!” Yeosang interrupted, standing abruptly as he flushed. “You should rest up in case your _boyfriend_ wants some romantic love-making!”

“At least I’m getting some!” Wooyoung called after his friend, trying his best to ignore the way his chest tightened at the statement.

After cleaning up the coffee table and putting leftovers away, Wooyoung sulked back to his room. He wrote up a draft of an email to send his professors, explaining that family was in town and he needed to spend time with them. It was the same excuse he was texting his manager, who thankfully loved him enough that he was sure she’d be more than happy to let him stay home. She replied fairly quickly, explaining that they had enough staff and wishing him a good time.

After sending his texts and emails Wooyoung let out a deep sigh, plopping on his back on his bed as he stared up at the ceiling, arms spread wide. Everything felt so much more complicated now with San, but he still didn’t regret his choices. Just thinking about their last session had the blood rushing downward and made him excited to think of the next time they could fuck around.

He also thought of how caring and attentive San had been the entire time, double-checking everything with Wooyoung to make sure he was okay. He even let the younger nap during their session – their session that Wooyoung was being _paid_ for. He felt guilty for it, but San had assured him it was okay with such an adoring look on his face.

It was moments like that that made Wooyoung’s brain short-circuit. He didn’t know how to interpret any of those actions anymore. Was San only acting like this because they were contract-associates turned friends turned fuckbuddies? Seonghwa had inferred that San was simply a kind and loving person, which Wooyoung could _definitely_ see. So were these all things the older would do for everyone? Was Woo special to San or just another casual hook-up?

Was San special to Wooyoung?

With a loud groan, Woo turned to plug in his phone, clicking his bedside lamp off. Nighttime was always the worst for him; he was left alone overanalyzing everything and getting lost in questions he didn’t have the answers to.

Or maybe he just didn’t want to know the answers.

Either way, he needed sleep. He was going to move some tutoring sessions to the morning to have time to spend with San on their non-romantic, totally platonic, escort-like date.

Totally fine.

********

Wooyoung hurried home after his last lesson, having been there longer than he wanted. He had a younger brother of a classmate who was trying to learn a particularly tricky choreography to audition at an idol company, and it had taken quite a bit of time for the student to catch on.

(Woo didn’t have very high hopes for them making it. Oh well.)

He was sweaty by the time he got home and his stomach was completely empty. But he only had an hour to get ready, so he opted to hop in the shower to soothe his muscles and clean up. As much as he tried to make it a quick shower, the warm water felt far too good for Woo to remember that he was, in fact, on a time crunch.

So when he got out and realized he only had half an hour, Woo panicked. Half-naked and skin still wet, he rushed to his closet, trying to find a cute outfit fit for the outing. He settled on a black shirt and faded blue jeans (with holes in the knees, of course). Unsure of the weather, he opted for a green flannel over the shirt.

Woo rushed to the bathroom again, having allowed the steam to fade from the mirror before starting his makeup. He didn’t want to overdo it so he opted for some light brown eye shadow and minor foundation. He put in smaller studs in his ears and after fighting with his hair for five minutes, decided to leave it down and untamed. It was soft to the touch at the very least and looked clean. He finished the outfit with some colorful beaded and cord bracelets and a single black ring on his middle finger.

He didn’t look too dressed up, yet Wooyoung still admired the simple and natural charm of the outfit. It was comfortable enough for him to be out for a few hours at the very least. After shooting a text to San and shoving his wallet in his back pocket, he slipped on a pair of comfy Vans and headed out, his heart beating fast under his shirt. He briskly walked to a nearby bus stop. By bus, the café was only about ten minutes from his dance studio, but fifteen minutes from his place.

After barely making the bus and catching his breath by the time it was near the café, Wooyoung was back to his excited mood. He briskly walked to the cafe from the bus stop, and as it came into view he saw San standing there, on his phone. He was wearing a white tee with a grey, soft-looking cardigan over it and black jeans. Wooyoung’s breath hitched to see the older wearing something other than dress shirts and black clothes, and as he got closer he saw the silver bracelets on San’s wrists.

It didn’t quite seem like something a twenty-two year old would typically wear out, but it was also so perfectly _San_ that Wooyoung adored it.

“Hey!” Woo called, smiling brightly as he strolled over to San.

San looked up at him, grinning as he put his phone in his pocket.

“You’re late,” San chuckled.

“I know,” Woo pouted. “I got caught up in a tutoring session. He really wanted to learn a dance and just couldn’t grasp it.”

“Oh yeah?” San motioned for Wooyoung to follow him. “We gotta take a bus at the station, but it’s pretty close by. You can tell me about your lesson on the way.”

“Eh, it’s not that interesting,” Woo shrugged as he fell in line next to San. “He’s a brother of a classmate who’s trying to become an idol, so he wanted to learn a choreo to show them he could dance.”

“How’d he do?”

“He can’t dance.”

San let out a laugh. “Aww, poor kid! Did you tell him that?!”

“Of course not,” Woo huffed. “I can probably get a few more classes out of him!”

“Wooyoung!”

Wooyoung burst into laughter as San huffed, playfully smacking him.

“You’re awful!”

“I’m an entrepreneur! I take advantage of the incompetent!”

San shook his head, still grinning wildly. “What song is he trying to learn? Is it super hard?”

“You’d love it,” Woo rolled his eyes. “He wants to do the hammer dance from Overdose.”

“I love that song!” San gasped, eyes wide. “And you know how to dance it?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Shut the fuck up, you Army Slut,” the older teased. “It’s a good song.”

“It’s _okay_.”

The two continued bantering as the made their way to the station. San paid for their tickets (much to Wooyoung’s dismay) before sitting on a nearby bench to wait.

“I brought my own money, you know,” Woo muttered, pouting.

“I invited you out, though, so it’s my treat.” San paused, then said nothing. Wooyoung knew the older wanted to mention his current predicament.

“I just…”

San blinked at him and tilted his head, curiously.

Woo bit his inner cheek, looking down as he toy with the button on his sleeve. “I don’t like how much money you spend on me. It makes me feel like…” he trailed off.

“Like what?”

“Like we aren’t equal.” Woo ventured a glance at San, who was frowning, confused. “I know we have our contract and I’m technically in debt, but that doesn’t mean I can’t pay for things occasionally. I don’t want you thinking I’m just using you for your money.” He tentatively placed his hand over San’s. “You’re also my friend.”

_A friend whose dick I’ve sucked and kissed and thought about when-_

“Wooyoung,” San said softly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about that.”

Woo blinked.

“I wasn’t trying to make you feel like I’m superior in any way. Maybe a part of me was worrying about you spending money when you should be saving, but it’s not my place to tell you what to do with your finances.” San smiled at him. “You’re an adult and I won’t tell you how to live your life.”

“Thank you,” Wooyoung returned the smile, his chest warm. “I appreciate you saying that.”

“So I guess that means you’re buying the food then?” San teased, bumping his shoulder against Woo’s.

The younger rolled his eyes as he huffed, and the two fell back into their teasing. It didn’t take long for the bus to arrive, and when they boarded they sat in comfortable silence in the back, admiring the scenery.

********

Han River was bustling with activity despite it being before four pm on a Friday. Wooyoung had forgotten how lively it was, but the beauty was even greater than he had remembered. The sun shimmered off the river as various boats floated along it, screams of delight echoing off the surface. There were people riding bikes along the paths while others played sports in the grass. It made Wooyoung nostalgic for his earlier college years when he was so much more energetic.

San was grinning wildly as they took in the sights before he bumped his shoulder against the younger’s. “Let’s go get some snacks!”

Woo nodded, walking alongside San slowly, taking in the sunlight and energy around him. He didn’t regret skipping class and work to be here.

“It’s so much prettier than I remember,” Wooyoung commented. “Maybe I was just too buzzed to really remember.”

“Party guy? Never would have guessed.” San teased.

“Actually, I was super focused on my dancing back then.” he huffed. “I didn’t get to go out often and that was the only time I drank.”

“Well, that’s depressing. You should make up for lost time!”

“I’ll be irresponsible _after_ I graduate,” Woo giggled. “When I don’t have a full scholarship.”

“Wait, you do?” San gaped in awe. “For what? Dancing?”

“Yep.”

“That’s awesome, Woo! I had no idea!” San’s wide grin fell into a look of confliction. “I guess we don’t really know that much about each other, huh?”

_I know you like being in control. And you like pulling my hair and biting my ears and what it sounds like when you come-_

“I guess not,” Wooyoung muttered with a slight pout.

“Well,” San wrapped an arm around the younger’s shoulders. “Let’s change that!”

San guided Wooyoung to the main street filled with food trucks and stalls. Most of them had fairly long lines, but the two managed to find a shorter one whose menu had had what they both wanted. Wooyoung paid for both, getting a large portion of tteokbokki. The two stood off a bit from the stands, sharing the food as they discussed their favorite brands of instant ramen.

After their main snack, San demanded they have ice cream to counter the spiciness, and Wooyoung couldn’t argue with that logic. Much to the surprise of both, they both enjoyed mint chocolate the most. San explained how his older sister always complained that it tasted like toothpaste, which made Wooyoung laugh loudly.

“I didn’t know you have a sister,” he stated as his laugh died out. “Do you have any other siblings?”

“Nah. What about you?”

“I have an older brother and a younger one.” Wooyoung smiled fondly. “My little brother is so cute! I don’t see him all that often, but he turned seven recently.” He held up his wrist, displaying his bracelets. “He made these for me, actually!”

“How nice,” San complimented. “You should have him make one for me some time!”

Wooyoung’s heart clenched. Was San implying that they’d still be friends, even after the contract was finished? Or was he just being nice? It was the little comments and thoughts like these that made his chest ache and his mind run, because he just _didn’t know_. And something inside him didn’t want to ask in fear of San stating what he dreaded the most.

Breaking away from his negativity, Woo smiled weakly. “Definitely.”

San stared at him for a moment, considering, before he returned the smile. “Let’s go walk around for a bit.”

They threw away their empty bowls before heading towards one of the many paths. They made sure to be cautious of bike riders and kids running by as they walked side by side. After some time, Wooyoung subconsciously reached for San’s hand. The older tensed before glancing down at their hands, then at Wooyoung, both confused and surprised. Realizing who he was with, he startled and let go.

“Shit, sorry,” he mumbled. “It’s just a habit. I’m pretty physically cuddly and I usually hold Yeosang’s or Changbin’s hand, though Yeosang doesn’t usually let me anymore and Changbin-“

“It’s okay,” San laughed, gently taking the younger’s hand once more. “We’re friends, remember?”

_Are we? Do friends do what we do? Do friends fantasize about each other and think about each other naked? Do friends pay each other for their company?_

Woo flushed slightly as he nodded, squeezing San’s hand in his own.

They strolled down the path, making little comments and jokes here and there about the people they saw. It was the little comments that revealed more and more about San as well.

When Wooyoung stopped to play with a small dog, he learned that San preferred cats. When a kid was flying a lavender kite, he learned purple was San’s favorite color and that he could pronounce it perfectly in English. When a girl with red streaks in her hair walked by, he learned San used to dye his hair before his office job. When they saw a group of teens playing soccer, he learned San used to play volleyball. When a child ran by wearing a League of Legends shirt, he learned San used to be a Diamond rank until his job made him play less.

It was small, seemingly insignificant details to be sure, but each one was like a new way of looking at the older man. Wooyoung could see the young, child-like love for life that working in an office filled with old farts could diminish. It broke his heart that someone as wonderful and pleasant as San could be broken down by bitterness of others. It made him want to help San embrace that side of himself once more, and also made him a bit angry at San’s friends for not being there for him.

“Don’t your friends invite you out, like to karaoke or movies or something?”

San’s smile faded before he averted his gaze to the ground.

“To be honest,” he started, softly, “I don’t really have any friends. Not anymore.”

“… What?” Wooyoung gaped.

“Once I got my job, most of my friends stopped hanging out with me. They thought I was too serious and tired all the time.” San sighed as he glanced back up at the younger, his sunny mood dulled. “You and Seonghwa are basically the only people I have.”

Wooyoung stopped walking, staring at the older man. San didn’t seem to notice until their hands pulled apart. San blinked, confused as he turned around.

“Wooyoung?”

“That’s so fucked!” he snapped, causing San to flinch. “How could they just abandon you like that?”

“It’s not that big of a deal-“

“It is! Friends are supposed to stick together, even if it gets hard to hang out.” Wooyoung paused before continuing. “Do you at least date or anything? What about a boyfriend?”

San stared at him for a long moment before glancing away. “Not really. I haven’t been on a date in a few months. I just… didn’t feel like it.”

Wooyoung frowned, wanting to say something, but he was in a similar boat so he shut his mouth. He started walking again, San matching his steps.

“What about you?” San asked softly, still looking down as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

Wooyoung’s breath hitched as he swallowed hard. He cleared his throat. “Not in a while,” he muttered. “The last boyfriend I had was around a year ago. We didn’t date very long, anyway.”

“Why?” San glanced over at him, but it was Wooyoung’s turn to look down.

“He, uh…” Woo hesitated before sighing. “He didn’t like how indecisive I was. He said I was coasting through life and didn’t have enough drive. He didn’t like how my parents paid for my stuff and that I didn’t really pick a degree – I just happened to be good at dancing and went with that. I don’t really have a career in mind, either.”

San regarded him before huffing. “Sounds like he was too serious. It’s okay to not really know what you want. And if you got a scholarship for dancing, it makes sense for you to focus on that.” San smiled at him fondly. “Especially when you’re as good as you are.”

Woo huffed, blushing lightly. “I’m not that good.”

“I’ve seen your videos, Wooyoung. I know how talented you actually are.”

Wooyoung wanted to argue against the compliment, but as he stared at the warmth in San’s eyes, the gentle smile and dimples that followed it, his cynicism faded. He smiled.

“Thank you, Sannie.”

“Always. You deserve to know how amazing you are…” San blinked, before adding, “at dancing, I mean!”

Wooyoung eyed him suspiciously before moving on to a new subject. The two made their way to another vendor street with more food trucks, restaurants, and a few small stalls selling trinkets and random knick-knacks. They perused the small tables filled with people’s crafts and creations.

“I think it’s so cool people can just _make_ things,” San said in awe. “I used to draw back in college, but it wasn’t ever good enough to sell. And I definitely can’t sew or do clay.”

“I’m not really artistic at all,” Woo laughed. “I mean, I can cook basic stuff but that’s it.”

“I’m awful at cooking,” San pouted. “I always try to experiment or add my own touch, and then it ends up ruined.”

“You have to follow recipes first, you dork. _Then_ you can alter them.”

“Oh?” San glanced at Woo, arching a brow. “You’ll have to cook for me sometime, then.”

“Will I, now?” Woo huffed.

“It’s what friends are for, right? I’ll buy the booze and you cook dinner.”

“Maybe,” he laughed as he eyes scanned the tables in front of him. They were currently looking at some home-made jewelry, and when Wooyoung took a moment to admire a corded bracelet with a small black cat charm, San bought it almost immediately.

“You didn’t have to,” Woo pouted as San tightened it around his wrist.

“You thought it was cute though,” San explained, but when Wooyoung’s pout didn’t falter, the older continued. “It’s a just gift, all right? I _wanted_ to buy it for you.”

“Fine,” Wooyoung sighed before smiling. “It kinda looks like you anyway.”

San beamed as they moved on to a charm and sewing booth. Wooyoung was admiring the fine needlework before he honed in on a small, hand-sewn fox charm.

“Aww, look how cute!”

“It kinda looks like you,” San teased, nudging him. “And you’re cunning like a fox.”

“Am I?”

The look San gave him was not dissimilar to the ones he had seen when they were in their roles; dark and full of want. “I’d definitely say so, Mr. Backroom Key.”

Woo flushed down to his neck as he quickly looked away. With a teasing smile, San handed some bills to the vendor before putting it gently in his pocket.

“Hey, I was thinking of buying it!”

“But now _I_ have something to remind me of _you_.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widened as San moved on to the next table, his brain trying to play catch-up with the butterflies in his stomach. He glanced back down at the table, noticing a small silver charm for a keyring, and after considering it for a moment, he picked it up. He turned it over in his hands before smiling at the woman and handing her the bills for it.

“And can I get a small bag, please?” he asked politely, glancing to make sure San wasn’t looking. After discreetly putting the charm in his pocket, he caught up to the older. They browsed a bit longer before making their way back to the food trucks.

San gave Wooyoung puppy eyes (that he didn’t know the older could make) when they spotted a large container of rainbow cotton candy. The look was too cute for Wooyoung to deny, so he got the largest one available along with freshly baked milk bread. They stopped by a different truck for iced coffee before wandering to a grassy area nearby.

The two sat beneath a tree and decided to play a friendship game where they counted to three and between two choices, had to see if they agreed or not. It was here Wooyoung not only learned more about San, but realized they had much more in common than he had imagined. From the seasons they preferred to pouring vs. dipping, each similar answer made the butterflies in his stomach flutter harder than ever.

Eventually, Wooyoung lay down, resting his head on San’s lap as the older sat with his legs stretched out. He had one hand idly playing in Woo’s hair while the other held his phone. He was reading a mystery novel he had recommended out loud, his voice soft and lulling in Wooyoung’s ears.

The sun was still up, but the breeze had gotten cooler as the day went on. He could hear more people in the park now, their voices background to San’s. Occasionally, the older would grab a chunk of the bread, feeding it to the younger. Woo’s eyes were closed as he felt himself drifting off. It was almost unreal how relaxed and warm he felt, almost like he was floating. He wanted to stay like this.

Unfortunately, someone else had other plans.

He startled as he felt something soft tickle his face. He shot up with a surprised squawk as San began to laugh heartily. He spun around to see that the older was holding a blade of foxtail grass as he fell over, holding his sides. Wooyoung huffed, puffing his cheeks out.

“Why’d you do that?” he pouted. “I was comfy!”

“I’m sorry, but that _noise_ you made!” San said between laughs, slowly calming down. He sat back up, smiling. “I wanted to tell you that the sun was about to set.”

“And?”

San stood, brushing off his pants before holding his hand out to the boy on the ground. “Let’s go watch it!”

Wooyoung blinked then sighed, taking San’s hand. He brushed off his own pants, then cleaned up their mess, throwing their trash away before San laced their fingers once more.

“C’mon! We gotta find a spot before it sets!” He glanced down at his phone. “It sets at 7:55, so we only have ten minutes!

“’Only ten,’ he says.”

But, Wooyoung let San guide him up a nearby hill free of any trees. There weren’t as many people up here, but those who were appeared to be couples. Wooyoung flushed at the romantic aspect of it, though he didn’t say anything as he allowed the older to lead him to a spot he deemed perfect.

Away from the majority of the people, with an angle obstructed by the city skyline the least, and the warm hues reflecting off of the river, appeared to be San’s goal.

The two sat down as the sun was just above the horizon, painting the sky in fire reds and bright, vivid oranges and golds. Wooyoung couldn’t remember the last time he had watched the sun set, or if he ever had. He could definitely see the appeal in it, however. He tilted his head back, awed by the way the colors faded from golds, to pinks, to purples, to blues. The few clouds that floated among the sky were like the cotton candy they had had earlier, bright pink and purples. He lowered his head once more, squinting at the sun to watch it slowly set. It amazed him that he could _physically watch_ the sun lower.

Within its last few minutes of descent, he glanced over at San, and immediately had the wind knocked out of him.

San’s eyes were small, dark crescents, yet Wooyoung could see the fire of the sun reflected in them. The orange shine painted his fair skin, practically making him glow. His expression was soft and sentimental, a barely-there smile gracing his angular face. The breeze was gently blowing his hair across his forehead, and he could even see his eyelashes fluttering.

Wooyoung had known for a long time that San was extremely handsome and sexy, but this was the first time he had seen the man and thought, “beautiful.”

And it wasn’t just his exterior that allowed Wooyoung to define him as such. San was compassionate to a fault, putting others before himself almost every time. But, he’d also defend the ones he cared about to the death, like a vicious storm. He was a resilient mountain others could look too, and also a great presence to fear if crossed. He had a softer side that he kept to himself that Wooyoung adored. He was intelligent, loving, and unlike anyone Wooyoung had ever met before.

San seemed to notice Woo staring at him and did a double-take from the sunset, cocking a playful smile. “What?”

Wooyoung blinked before clearing his throat. “You just… you looked really pretty.”

San was quiet for a moment, but his smile grew softer as he brushed the hair from Wooyoung’s face.

“You’re prettier.”

Wooyoung’s breath hitched, his heart practically stopping from the action. He looked at San from beneath his lashes as the older’s hand remained just barely there against the side of his face. He was pretty sure that if he were the main character in a manhwa, this is where the two would kiss. But instead, he laughed, turning his head back to the nearly set sun.

“Thanks,” he said genuinely as he tried to will his pulse back under his control. San was quiet for a moment, and Woo could see in his periphery that the older was still looking at him.

“You’re welcome.”

********

The bus ride home was relatively quiet. There was almost no one on the bus, leaving the two to talk quietly beside each other. Before boarding, San had given Wooyoung his money. Woo’s face must’ve fallen because San had quickly said, “You always look so guilty when I pay you, and I didn’t want to end today on a bad note.”

It was true; Wooyoung’s heart had sank to his fucking knees when he got handed the money, but sitting here beside San, their hands laced between them, he felt slightly better. He knew they had a deal, but he also knew now that they were actually friends. It was a strange, complicated partnership, yet their friendship was true. It was simply the sexual tension and clear physical attraction that muddied things.

So Wooyoung tried not to think about that, instead focusing on the way San was explaining how the last guy he had dated had cheated on him with a woman. His eyes were sad, but he seemed content with the break up. Wooyoung knew being cheated on had to hurt, especially for such a shitty excuse as “you work too much.” The guy was probably jealous that San was so much smarter and more successful. Woo had said as much and San seemed grateful, laughing lightly.

They pulled up to their stop while discussing when they knew they weren’t straight and how coming out had gone. They strolled down the sidewalk towards the café, which was a convenient way station between their two separate buses. San hadn’t let go of Wooyoung’s hand as the younger wildly swung their arms.

“… So when her brother got in the pool with us, I couldn’t stop staring,” he was explaining, grinning. “Like, that’s such a stupid porno plot! ‘My girlfriend’s hot brother,’ right?”

“It’s pretty cringy,” San chuckled.

“At least I never did anything with him,” Woo paused before winking. “But I thought about it!”

“You perv,” the older shook his head, smiling. They slowed to a stop in front of the café, hands still intertwined. Wooyoung turned to San, smiling.

“Thanks for inviting me out, Sannie. It was a lot of fun, and I think I needed it.”

“You’ve been working really hard, Wooyoung,” San said as he squeezed his hand. “You deserve some downtime. Yeosang, too, so tell him to relax.”

“I guess you’re right.”

It was silent for a moment before Woo released San’s hand. On a whim, he leaned into the older and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, hugging him tight.

“Thank you for being my friend.”

San was still for a moment before he returned the hug, his grip almost crushing. _Of course he’d give bear hugs_ , Wooyoung thought with a wide smile. After Woo pulled away, he gave a small nod before starting to turn around.

“Ah, hold on!”

He blinked, and before he could react, San put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly leaned in, pressing a feather light kiss right beneath Woo’s left eye. He inhaled sharply as the older pulled away, practically beaming.

“That mole is hella cute, by the way,” he said softly. He gave a small wave, then began to walk away, leaving Wooyoung’s cheek still tingling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW that was a lot haha. I really enjoyed writing it, though. It was a nice change of pace and I think it helps to show why they’re friends and the bond they have. (Because falling in love due to a contract is just… no. ) 
> 
> My editor actually came up with this entire chapter’s plot. She suggested the Han River and all the fluff, so thank her for that!


	10. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're late, Sannie~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the adorableness of the last chapter >.>
> 
> **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING**  
> \- Panic attacks - Subdrop - Gagging - Bondage  
> \- Past Sexual Abuse - Assault - Past DubCon 
> 
> Triggering scenes will be marked with # at the beginning and end of them. Please read at your own discretion and be careful. A summary of the events between the marks will be provided in the end notes.
> 
> I don’t really know where the best places to put the marks to have people skip would be, so if these topics even remotely trigger you, PLEASE don’t read this chapter! I can always give you a safe summary in the comments or you can check out the end notes.

Wooyoung was humming to himself as he got dressed. He was feeling giddy after yesterday’s meet up slash date and was excited for his session at the Palace with San. He knew it would be a completely different mood, but he always enjoyed their sessions regardless. After everything that had happened the day before, he was looking forward to being bratty, but endearing for once.

He tried not to look too deep into the events that had taken place near the end of the day; it was too stressful for him and caused him to start overthinking and panicking as he overanalyzed. Instead, he wanted to focus on the now. And in the now was a small little box with a cute little charm he had secretly bought for San. He had been drawn to it as soon as he had laid eyes on it and knew San would want a cute charm. The older had complained that compared to Wooyoung’s house keys, his were boring, only holding a few keys along with some store membership cards.

He dearly hoped San would like the gift, which he had tucked into a tiny gift box, wrapped with a purple ribbon. It was a little cliché, but he was grateful for his friendship with San and the day they had spent together. It had been a lot of fun and had allowed them to get to know each other.

And it definitely didn’t stir up confusing and nameless feelings within Wooyoung, no sir.

He opted for a nice, dark blue tee, pulling an oversized black cardigan over it and hole-free black jeans. It was nicer than his usual attire, but not as formal as what San typically wore. He was hoping for teasing and cuddles, so he opted for cute over sexy this time around.

Locking the door behind him with the box tucked into his pocket, Wooyoung headed out to the club. He wanted to get there earlier than San; he needed to leave the gift at the bar until after their session, and he didn’t want his friend to notice. He didn’t have to wait long for the bus, and before he knew it (because he was imagining San’s reaction to the gift), he was at the stop two blocks from the club. He briskly walked to it, practically bouncing with excitement.

He saw Mingi at the door front and beamed up at him.

“Hi, Mingi-yah!” he chirped, stopping in front of the older man.

“You’re in a cheery mood,” Mingi grinned wide. It was a smile that lit up his face, Wooyoung found.

“I had a really good day yesterday, and I have a present for San, but it’s a surprise!”

“Is this, like, a gross sex-surprise?” Mingi grimaced, causing Wooyoung to laugh.

“No! It’s an innocent gift, I promise.”

“Good,” Mingi huffed as he opened the door. “’Cause I don’t wanna know what you guys get up to.”

Woo winked at the older as he twirled through the door. “It’s fun times~”

Mingi slammed the door in response, which made Wooyoung giggle.

“Ugh, why are you so happy?” Hongjoong eyed him. “Are you getting another key?”

“Not toda- well, maybe.” Wooyoung shrugged as he paid the man. “Depends on how good, or bad, I am.”

“Disgusting.”

“You literally have sex rooms!”

“I got sick of people fucking in the bathroom.” Hongjoong deadpanned as he wrote in his ledger. “My staff refused to clean it, or check if it was locked.”

“That’s fair,” Wooyoung snickered.

“I’ll let San know you’re here once he shows up.”

“Thanks!” Wooyoung strolled into the main room, admiring the way the chandeliers glowed against the red walls. It really was a pretty, classy establishment. Hongjoong had gone all out and known what he was doing, it would appear. Assuming he didn’t just hire an interior decorator, but Woo had seen how he dressed so he doubted it.

As he took a seat in a stool, he waved to Leedo, who simply nodded. Yunho was currently with a customer, who appeared to be ordering many drinks. Wooyoung sighed, twirling in his seat back and forth as he looked up at the ceiling. He shifted his gaze to the room, glancing around to see if he could find Felix or Chan, or even New. He had never been early before, and it felt weird to not have San berating him for being late.

“It’s my cutie~” Yunho appeared suddenly, leaning against the bar in faux-flirtation. “Can I buy you a drink, lovely?”

“No, thank you. I’ve got a tall glass of water standing in front of me,” Woo said in a sultry voice. Yunho burst out laughing at the terrible joke, causing Wooyoung to grin wider.

“That was pretty bad, kiddo.”

“That’s okay. I’m not trying to impress _you_.”

“Oh? I’m hurt.” Yunho stuck out his tongue.

“I do have a favor to ask of you, though,” Woo stated, pulling the box out of his pocket. “I bought a present for Sannie, but it’s a surprise. Can I leave it up here to pick up after our session?”

“Sure!” Yunho nodded, smiling. “I have this little alcove where I hide my phone – I’ll put it there.”

“Thanks, hyung.” Woo handed the small box over, watching as Yunho took it and put it in his apron.

“What’s the occasion?”

“We hung out yesterday at Han River. It was a lot of fun and since he invited me out, I wanted to show my appreciation.”

“Aww, sounds like a cute little date!”

Wooyoung frowned, averting his gaze. “It wasn’t a date. We’re just friends.”

“Uh huh,” Yunho winked. “All right then. Still, sounds fun!”

Suddenly, the sound of a glass shattering echoed through the room.

“Oopsie!”

“Hwanwoong, I told you you’re _too fucking short_!”

“Fuck you!”

Yunho shut his eyes as he inhaled deeply. “Please excuse me, Young-ah. I have children to attend to.”

“Good luck,” Woo teased as the tall boy walked over to the two, scolding them. The three all began talking at once, creating quite the humorous scene for Wooyoung. As he watched the show, he felt and heard someone walk up behind him. He smiled, smugly.

“You’re late, Sannie~“

Suddenly, a collar was harshly wrapped around his neck and buckled in the back. Wooyoung choked slightly; it was much tighter than he was used to.

“Hey, what the fuck, Sa-“ He spun around to glare at his friend, only to come face-to-face with Junsu. The man smirked as he attached a leash to what Woo realized was a store-bought dog collar on his neck.

“I put the collar on you, Pet. Guess that means you’re mine for the night.”

What?

Wooyoung was still in shocked as the man yanked on the leash, causing him to almost fall out of the chair. He felt his heart hammering in his chest as he barely caught himself.

This wasn’t happening.

“Let’s go. It’s time you learned some manners from a _real_ Master.”

Woo almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. His mind was reeling, but as Junsu began to try and lead Wooyoung away, his mind finally caught up. He growled, standing his ground as he began to fumble with the collar.

“What the fuck is your problem?!” he shouted. His hands were shaking like crazy, a vacuum in his stomach. “Get the fuck away from me!” He knew he was creating a scene as he heard others mumble around him. The bartenders had stopped arguing as well.

Junsu glowered before grabbing Wooyoung directly by the collar, causing the younger to wince in pain as he was choked. “Behave yourse-“

“Get the fuck off!” Wooyoung shoved the man, causing him to stumble. Junsu caught himself before raising his hand, eyes wild with anger. 

** # **

The slap echoed across the room. Wooyoung realized he was on the floor, in shock.

_“Fucking little **whore**!”_

Ha.

Ha ha.

Oh.

 **Hyunwoo**.

Wooyoung lifted a hand to his stinging cheek, his ears ringing as he heard muffled noises.

“ _Wooyoung!”_

“Holy fuck- _Leedo_!”

“What are you-“

He felt someone grabbing his shoulders, saw a pair of knees before him, but he was still staring at the ground. His chest was heaving and he realized he couldn’t breathe. Was it the collar? Was it choking him still?

The room felt so humid, like he was underwater. Was he underwater? He couldn’t hear right or breathe right, and now his vision was blurry, so that’s the only thing that made sense, right?

“San, what-“

“Fuck, he’s having a panic attack-“

“Get the _fuck_ off of me!”

“Call the police, Hwanwoong!”

“-a trigger for him.“

“Yuhno, give me a key-“

He was aware of being helped to his feet, and suddenly he could hear himself hyperventilating. It was the collar- the water in the room, filling his vision- he couldn’t breathe. His body felt heavy and it was hard to stand. His knees started to buckle, but someone pulled him close.

A hand in his hair.

An arm around him, pulling him tight.

“It’s okay, Woo. Just breathe, babe.”

They were walking now, the arm moving to the side of his body as the hand pushed his head into their shoulder. It was getting harder to breathe – they were leading him deeper into the water – they were tightening the collar. He needed to break out but his limbs were so heavy and his mind was heavy just like **the gag covered in his drool and he couldn’t breathe and it was all too tight and** -

“Wooyoung, I need you to breathe.”

He gasped, realizing that the room was quiet. He was sitting on a bed, leaning into someone. _San_.

“Listen to me, okay?” he said softly. “You’re having a panic attack and you need to focus on the sound of my voice.”

Wooyoung was still gasping, his body trying to release more air than it was taking in. He looked up at San, tears streaming from his eyes as he tightened his grip on his friend’s shirt.

“Can you hear me?” San asked, cupping Wooyoung’s face. “Nod if you understand.”

Wooyoung nodded spastically, still hyperventilating.

“I need you to focus on three things you feel. You don’t have to say them out loud, but really think about them.”

What could he feel?

He felt San’s shirt bunched in his fists, his firm chest beneath it.

He felt San’s warm hands on his face, his thumbs gently rubbing his cheeks.

He felt that damn collar so _fucking tight_ -

“Co…Coll…” he gasped, trying to speak.

“No, babe, don’t try-“

“ _Collar_!” he sobbed, using all of his energy as he pulled a hand from San to tug at it pitifully.

“Shit,” San muttered. “Hold on, Woo.”

He let go of Wooyoung’s face, causing him to whimper before the dog collar was undone from his neck. He heard San throw it across the room as it collided with the wall.

“Is that better?” His voice was soft once more.

Wooyoung nodded, his gasping becoming less manic.

“Good. Now, focus on two things you can hear.”

He could hear his rapid breathing, almost foreign to his own ears.

He could hear San, whispering and soothing.

“You’re doing so good, babe. I’m so proud of you,” San praised, rubbing Wooyoung’s cheeks. “Now focus on something you can see.”

San.

Wooyoung stared up at San, his chest slowing as he gazed up at the older. San’s face was laced with heartbreak and concern. His hair was parted down the middle and he had black eyeliner on.

“You,” he whispered, his breath finally slowing down as his eyes welled with tears. “S-Sannie… h-he…”

“I know.” San’s voice shuddered as he tugged Wooyoung to his chest. “I know, it’s okay Wooyoung. I’ve got you. He’s gone, okay? He won’t ever come back.” **#**

Wooyoung began to wail once more, though his hyperventilation had ceased. He buried his face in San’s neck, sobbing as he clutched San’s shoulder blades. The older began to mutter “it’s okay” and “I’ve got you” into his ear, gently rocking him back and forth. Wooyoung felt everything pouring out of him, overflowing like a fountain. He wasn’t even aware he had so many tears in him.

San was rubbing the back of his head, his other arm wrapped tight around Woo’s waist. It might’ve been the only thing keeping Wooyoung afloat at the moment as he hiccupped, his body shivering with exertion. He was holding onto San’s back like he was a buoy in an ocean, his fingertips practically digging into San’s skin.

There was a quiet knock on the door, followed by Hongjoong’s muffled voice.

“Are you two all right?”

“Woo, I’m gonna to get the door, okay? Give me a second,” San whispered as he pried the younger’s hands from his shirt. Wooyoung shivered, eyes wide as he sniffled. “You can get under the blankets if you want. I’ll be right back, okay?”

After Wooyoung nodded, San stood and went to the door. Wooyoung curled in on his side, staring at the wall as he clutched a pillow. He heard the two men talking quietly.

“I brought some water bottles and tissues.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“How is he?”

“He’s still pretty shaken up.”

“God, I’m so fucking sorry. I feel horrible. I should’ve never let him back in.”

“I know you thought he’d be better, hyung. It’s not your fault.”

“Still…”

“It was the trigger word more than anything, I think.”

“Well, you guys take as long as you need. The room’s yours for the night.”

“Thanks again, Hongjoong…”

Wooyoung heard the door shut, then San pad over to the bed. He sat the water bottles on the bed before sitting on the edge, brushing Wooyoung’s hair out of his face. Woo shut his eyes, tightening his grip on the pillow as he whimpered.

“Do you want some water?” San asked softly, but Woo shook his head, burying his face deeper into the pillow. The older sighed deeply causing Wooyoung to open his eyes and look at him.

“’m sorry.”

“Woo, you have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize for,” San said, almost angrily. “None of this was even remotely your fault, all right?”

“I-I just…” Wooyoung mumbled as he averted his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” his friend asked quietly. “I know it’ll be hard and scary to relive that, but I think you need to tell someone, Woo.”

Wooyoung was silent for a long moment before he nodded, shutting his eyes to block the tears. “…Okay.” He glanced back up at San before moving the pillow aside, revealing just how much he was shaking. “C-can you, um, lay down with me, though?”

San nodded, breathing out a “yeah” as he slowly slid into the bed beside Wooyoung. The younger almost immediately latched onto the older, burying his face into San’s shirt and inhaling deeply. It smelled like San.

San wrapped his arms tentatively around Wooyoung, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other petting his hair and cradling his face.

“Whenever you’re ready. I’ll be here as long as you need me.”

Wooyoung took a deep breath, taking a few minutes to collect himself as he stared at the buttons on San’s dress shirt. It was a really nice shade of purple.

“When I first met Hyunwoo,” he muttered, the name alone causing his shoulders to tense, “we clicked really well. We dated and stuff like normal and when we first had sex, it was fine. It was nice. We were like a normal couple. But after a while, he wanted to try things.” Woo’s eyes glazed over as he recalled. “It wasn’t big stuff, and I liked a lot of it. Like, handcuffs ‘n shit. But…” He bit his lip.

** # **

_“Ow, Hyunwoo! That actually kinda hurt!”_

_“Oh, come on. I didn’t even hit that hard! You’re just being a wimp.”_

“He started ignoring me when I said something hurt or I didn’t like something. He said I was sensitive or just being a whiner. I sucked it up ‘cause he made it seem like I was the one who was at fault.” Woo shut his eyes as he stopped for a moment, a small whimper escaping his throat.

“Take your time,” San murmured, tugging Woo closer to press his lips to his forehead. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Wooyoung nodded, exhaling deeply as he focused on the way San was playing with his hair and the warmth of his hold before continuing.

“Eventually, he started wanting to do those things every time we had sex. Like he couldn’t get off without it. He even said as much, and he’d guilt me if I complained about it.”

_“I’m trying to make us both feel good, Woo! It’s not fair if we only do what you want all the time!”_

_“I’m not saying we can’t do it, but-“_

_“Why can’t you just **try** for me?!”_

“It just kept getting worse and worse and more extreme as time went on. Whenever we finished, he wouldn’t even want to cuddle. He’d just go to the bathroom and act like nothing happened before going to bed. Sometimes he’d make me wait until he was ready to sleep to unbind me.”

Wooyoung felt San’s hands tighten around him, but the older remained silent, allowing Woo to vent freely.

“Then…” Woo whispered, “he started calling me a whore. Everytime. Before, during, or after.”

**_“Fucking whore. You like that?”_ **

**_“God, yeah. Take it, like a good little whore.”_ **

**_“Bet you’d let anyone fuck you like this, huh? You stupid whore.”_ **

Wooyoung felt his breathing starting to pick up again, his grip shaky on San’s shirt.

“Hey, it’s okay,” San muttered, reassuringly. “You don’t have to think about it all right now, yeah? We can stop if-“

“No.” Woo shook his head, swallowing hard. “I-if I don’t talk about it now, I don’t know when I will.”

San nodded slowly. “Okay, Woo. Just don’t push yourself.”

Wooyoung nodded before taking a shaky breath. “It came to a head one night, w-when he decided to do more than he ever had…”

_Wooyoung couldn’t see or move his hands. Hyunwoo had tied them to the frame above his head, a thick black ribbon around his eyes. When he had muttered complaints, Hyunwoo had decided to gag him as well. It was too tight and was already damp with his saliva. All of the bindings were too tight and hurt, but he knew if he complained it would just get worse. It was easier just to let Hyunwoo hurry up and come than argue at this point._

_He was being stretched out, but it wasn’t even enjoyable anymore. He just took it, like the good little bitch he was. He was a thing made for Hyunwoo’s pleasure; his own didn’t matter._

_As his boyfriend rocked into him, he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. The gag was too wet and as he tried to breathe through his nose instead, he panicked. He tried to say Hyunwoo’s name, but he simply received a slap to his thigh and the demand to be quiet. He was trapped. It felt like he was drowning, like he was going to suffocate and he couldn’t escape and-_

** # **

“He finished pretty quickly after that, and as soon as he ungagged me I screamed at him and ran out of the apartment. When I was away, I thought more about it. About how he wanted nothing more than a doll to fuck.” Woo scoffed, humorlessly. “I called him a freak if the only way he could get off was by pretending I wasn’t even human. He said if I couldn’t understand him or satisfy him sexually, then we were done. So he dumped me. And that was that.”

It was silent between the two as his words remained in the air around him. San had ceased his stroking, but his grip on Wooyoung’s waist and the back of his head was tighter than ever.

“I guess…” he continued after a moment, “that’s why I thought this place was so fucked. I only saw it as a place where Pets had their rights stripped away. Like all they were useful for was serving their Masters. I couldn’t understand why anyone would enjoy that, even without fucking.”

“Wooyoung…” San breathed.

“But, when you started talking about how it worked in our first session, I-I…” Wooyoung felt tears stinging his eyes. “I realized it wasn’t like that at all. That I was wrong.”

San pulled away slightly to look at Wooyoung, who stared up at the older man as he felt tears escape.

“Th-then you did the aftercare, a-and it was so nice! I r-really liked it, ‘cause Hyunwoo never… _bothered_ to see if I was okay or happy. God, I was so fucking _stupid_!”

“You weren’t stupid, Wooyoung,” San muttered, cradling Woo’s face in his hands as the younger sobbed. “You were a _victim_. Hyunwoo didn’t do the things he should have. He was abusing you for his own sick pleasure.”

San stared at him before pulling him into a hug, burying his face in the younger’s hair. “God, you didn’t deserve that, Woo. You’re worth so much more than any of that.”

The words echoed in Wooyoung’s head as he cried. They were comforting and warm, and he had no doubt San truly meant them. Because San cared about him, he cared about his safety, and he cared about his pleasure. It was probably the whole reason why Woo had found enjoyment in their sessions at all; knowing he had a partner who would take care of him and wouldn’t hurt him was more pleasurable than anything.

The two laid on the bed for a long while as Wooyoung emptied out the pain in his mind. It hurt to relive and think about his past trauma, but San was right. He had needed to talk about it. To be told that he wasn’t in the wrong.

To be told that he mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt to wrote, I won't lie (my poor fucking bias). I didn’t want it to be gratuitous, but it explains Woo’s original distaste for Master/Pet play. I also wanted to go into why he was comfortable now with their sessions.
> 
> Consent is everything, kids, and so is aftercare. Look after your subs.
> 
> Hyunwoo is a completely original character and is in no way based on any living person.
> 
> For those of you who skipped, Junsu slapped Woo and called him a whore, causing Woo to have a panic attack. San grounded him and calmed him down.  
> Later, it explains that Wooyoung’s boyfriend Hyunwoo became abusive during sex and gaslit him into thinking Woo was at fault for not being open enough. He eventually started calling Woo a whore each time, then bound and gagged Woo to where he couldn’t breathe properly.


	11. Hard Not To Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You good?”  
> Wooyoung shut his eyes, savoring the feeling of San’s hand in his hair  
> "I'm good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOW 300 kudos!? Thank you so much guys! I'm just blown away by it all!
> 
> As you can see, I finally have a set number of chapters. While they aren't all written, I have the outline done, so that number could even be 19 or 21.
> 
> Also, I'm a fucking DOOFUS and had labeled "subdrop" as "subspace" for some reason! I went through the previous chapters to correct it! Sorry about that ^-^U

Wooyoung woke up with a splitting headache. He groaned into his pillow, wincing at the sunlight beaming through his curtains. Slowly, he glanced at his phone to check the time, 11:07 a.m., and saw a few messages from San.

[San]

I’m sorry to text you this early. I hope I don’t

wake you up.

Just wanted to check in and see how you’re

feeling.

Please text me or call if you need to talk.

Wooyoung unplugged his phone, turning onto his back as he began to type.

[Wooyoung]

I’m okay. I just woke up

My head hurts a lot

[San]

You’re probably dehydrated from crying.

Make sure you drink a lot of water today.

[Wooyoung]

I will

Thank you for checking in on me

Wooyoung began to type out an apology, but thought better of it and backspaced.

[Wooyoung]

I really appreciate everything you’ve done

for me

[San]

Of course, Woo

You’re my friend and I care about you.

Let me know if you need anything at all.

Wooyoung let out a sigh as he sat up, running a hand through his hair and over his face. It had been a tiring night and he had passed out after letting San know he got home. Yeosang hadn’t been in last night, thankfully, but Woo could hear him playing music in the shower and singing along. He would need to clean up after; his face was crusty and he could only imagine how puffy it was.

He was slightly embarrassed of the way he had had a panic attack, but it also made him realize that everything that had happened with Hyunwoo cut deeper than he thought. Finally getting everything out in the open and saying it out loud felt cathartic. San was the first, and only, person to know everything that had happened.

Wooyoung had given minor details to Yeosang after their breakup, but had not wanted to go into it so shortly after. His best friend had been understanding, as well as angry at Hyunwoo, and helped him to recover from the breakup. He had met Changbin a few months after and it simply hadn’t ever come up.

Woo made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. He downed almost all of it, then pulled out a pan to make some eggs. He decided to heat up some rice while they cooked, wanting it to be quick and simple while he waited.

Just as he was flipping the eggs, he heard the shower turn off. He sighed deeply, knowing Yeosang would question his appearance. Wooyoung decided it would be better to tell the truth, aside from mentioning San and the club. Part of him worried that maybe he’d freak out again, but even if he did, Yeosang would be there to help him calm down.

“Oh, hey!” the older called as he walked into the kitchen, dressed in boxers and a tee. “I thought I heard you get up.”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung mumbled as he made their plates. “I was out as soon as I got home.”

When he turned to put the plates on the table, he noticed Yeosang’s concerned look.

“Are you all right?” he asked. “You look like you were crying.”

Woo took a seat, picking at the small portion he gave himself. He wasn’t all that hungry – he just wanted to shower to clean the feelings and memories of last night off of him.

“I had kind of a rough night,” he admitted. “Can we talk about it after I shower, though?”

“Sure,” Yeosang said as he blinked. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“I know.” They ate mostly in silence, and when Wooyoung finished first he silently made his way to the bathroom. He wanted the hot water to scald and wash the previous night off of him, like grime he could still feel. He no longer felt ashamed or guilty as they were washed away beneath the hot water. It was soothing and purifying, in a way.

After getting dressed, he walked into the living room to see Yeosang on the couch, looking at his phone with a cup of coffee in his hand. The blonde noticed his entrance and set his phone down before patting the seat next to him.

“Come on,” he said softly. “Let’s talk.”

Avoiding how and why he had had a trigger, Wooyoung explained his panic attack. He went through the same things he had told San, and while he did choke up once or twice and shake a bit, he didn’t cry. It felt easier to talk about it now that he already had. Yeosang squeezed his knee as he went through the final night with Hyunwoo, his eyes concerned. And when Wooyoung had finished his story, he sighed deeply, feeling even more of the weight leaving his chest.

“Wooyoungie…” Yeosang finally said, quietly. “I had no idea it was that bad.”

“I didn’t wanna talk about it back then. I just wanted it behind me and to move on.”

“I’m so sorry.” Yeosang hugged the younger, rubbing his back. “If I had known, I would’ve found him and ripped his balls off, you know.”

Wooyoung chuckled, returning the hug. “Yeah, I know.”

The blonde pulled away, but kept his hands on Woo’s shoulders. “Have you… thought about therapy?”

“I dunno,” Woo sighed. “It probably wouldn’t hurt, but I don’t really think I need it right now. I don’t blame myself anymore. I just don’t like things that remind me of it.”

“It’s something to think about, at least,” Yeosang affirmed. “I won’t force you, but let me know if anything like this happens again, all right?”

Wooyoung smiled at his friend. “I will.”

“It wasn’t your fuck boy that triggered you, was it?” Yeosang eyed him. “I can always rip off-“

“No, it wasn’t him,” Wooyoung laughed. “He actually helped ground me during my panic attack.”

“Oh. Well… good. I’m glad.” Yeosang still seemed wary, but he eventually sighed. “Still, if he ever _does_ hurt you, I won’t hesitate.”

Wooyoung grinned at his friend’s protectiveness. It warmed his heart to have people in his life who cared about him so much. Because despite any hardships he came across, he knew he could rely on those around him to help carry him.

And he knew he’d do the same for them.

********

Wooyoung went through his days like normal, aside from San texting him more often to make sure he was doing well, eating and drinking enough, sleeping well, etc. The butterflies flapped against the walls of his stomach each time San checked in and his blood warmed beneath his skin. He didn’t want to look too much into it; San was his friend, and he had been the one to see Wooyoung’s panic attack firsthand. He was also Woo’s Dom, so it was his responsibility to make sure his mental health was in a good place.

San had hinted about skipping the next session that following Wednesday if Woo wasn’t up to it, but the younger refused. He was feeling back to his normal self and was somewhat looking forward to it. He probably wouldn’t initiate anything too extreme or sexual, but he wanted to ease back into the role.

Wooyoung _did_ enjoy being San’s Pet. It was completely different from what he had been to Hyunwoo and he was able to differentiate between the two easily. All of the pre-conceived notions he had had about the club and San had been erased after their first session. It was why he had even been able to continue going. He knew it’d be tricky the first time he went back with the attack having happened so recently, but to Wooyoung, putting it off and tip-toeing around it would only increase his anxiety. Might as well hop in the water and get used to it quick.

When Wednesday rolled around, Wooyoung was ready. Or so he told himself. Truth be told, he was a bit nervous to be going back. Not because of San or anyone else there, but he was worried he might be too skittish for it to be a normal session. And if he showed any reservations or hesitations, there was a chance San would end it immediately, and Wooyoung didn’t want that.

So he went through his closet 3 hours before the session trying to find a casual but still relatively sexy outfit. He settled for the low-cut black tee he had worn the first time along with skinny jeans. He always liked how much of his chest it showed while still being decent. He stayed conservative with makeup and just opted for some smudged black eyeliner to bring out his eyes. He grabbed a few bracelets from the dish on his nightstand, half-mindedly putting them on.

Wooyoung glanced down at his phone, realizing he had plenty of time left. As he went to go make some dinner, his phone started ringing. It was San.

“Hey,” Wooyoung answered, wary that the older would try to weasel out of the session.

“Hey,” San replied. “How you feeling?”

“I’m good. Same as yesterday,” Woo huffed. He was more touched than annoyed with San’s worry, but decided to play up the latter.

“That’s good.” San seemed unfazed by the younger’s attitude. “I know we have a session tonight, but-“

“I don’t want to cancel it, San,” Woo said firmly. “I’m fine, really, and I’d rather get right back to it than being so hesitant.”

“No, I get it. I know how stubborn you are.” San let out a small laugh. “I was actually asking if you wanted to meet up beforehand, just to help you get back into it? Maybe a light dinner or something.”

“Oh.” Woo blinked. “Um, yeah. That actually sounds nice.”

“Cool!” He could practically hear San’s dimples. “Let’s meet up at 6:30 then? That way we can get to the club around 8.”

“Is this just a ploy to get me to be on time?” Woo huffed, teasingly.

“Damn. Found me out.”

They laughed before saying their goodbyes. Wooyoung felt a flutter of excitement at being able to see San again. He went to brush a hand through his hair when he noticed one of the bracelets he had grabbed was the black cat one San had bought. He smiled fondly at it before his stomach dropped.

“Fuck, the charm!” he shouted at no one. He had left it at the bar on Saturday, but hadn’t picked it up when he left. He paced for a moment. He couldn’t get there early to ask Yunho about it since he and San were grabbing dinner, and there was a chance San would want to leave with Wooyoung. He supposed he could just ask about it before leaving anyway; he wanted to give it to San after their session.

With a deep sigh, Woo plopped onto the couch, bored, as he waited for the time to pass before his and San’s date. He decided to go through Instagram, watching funny idol videos and memes while he waited. His mind was still partially distracted by the forgotten gift. He had been so excited to surprise San with it before everything with Junsu had happened. Wooyoung only hoped that Yunho still had it and no one had thrown it away.

Thankfully, social media was able to distract Wooyoung until it was time for him to leave. Grabbing his wallet and apartment keys, he made his way out. As he walked down the street, headphones playing his music on random, he noted how the sun was still up, inching closer to the horizon. The way the sky was glowing reminded Woo of their day at Han River. Reminded him of how the oranges reflected on San’s face had made his heart pound and breath vanish. Reminded him of that small, intimate moment they had shared.

_You’re prettier._

Wooyoung groaned as he bumped his head against the bus sign before leaning against it. Everything seemed so much simpler when they first started. He tried to pinpoint when it became so much more complicated, and his mind wandered to the dinner they had had, when Woo had told San he wanted to be friends.

Of course it was his doing.

He watched the scenery go by on the bus, not really paying attention to the song he was playing through his earbuds. As the chorus began to play, he immediately recognized it.

_Such a beautiful view_

_Show me more, the next view_

He quickly changed it, annoyed with the timing that the universe occasionally had before he noticed his stop coming up. He exited the bus, tugging his buds out as he briskly walked to the café. As always, San was there first, wearing a white dress shirt and dark blue blazer over it. When the older noticed Wooyoung, he smiled brightly.

“Hey!” he called, putting his phone away. “Right on time.”

“Really?” Woo blinked, glancing at his phone.

“Don’t worry, I’m surprised, too,” San teased, holding the door open for Wooyoung. Similar to their first time, the two took a seat in a secluded booth, waiting for someone to take their orders.

“How was work?” Woo asked after browsing the menu.

“I had a presentation today, but I think it went fairly well.” San smiled. “The director looked impressed, and most of my coworkers were annoyed and tried to argue against my points.”

“Well, if they’re the assholes you make say they are, then I’d say you did great,” Wooyoung chuckled. “They’re probably mad you’re so fucking smart.”

“Probably,” San huffed. “What about you? How was class?”

“Boring. But I took some decent notes to sell, so that’s cool.”

As the two made small-talk, the waiter came by. Wooyoung ordered jajangmyeon while San got bibimbap. It was a nice, relaxed air between the two as they each talked about work and schooling, teasing each other and offering advice when needed. They were relatively quiet as they ate, enjoying their meals in peace with the occasional quip.

Wooyoung leaned back after finishing his meal, humming in content. “That was so much better than the instant stuff I was gonna have.”

“It’s nice to have a properly cooked meal,” San laughed. “Instant is pretty much all I can make.”

“I guess I will have to cook for you sometime then,” Wooyoung teased. “Maybe try to teach you something.”

San hummed in response before his face grew serious. “I wanted to talk to you about tonight’s session, and what you want to do with it.”

Wooyoung sighed, sitting up with his hands in his lap, playing with his bracelets. “I mean, I know this last time was way worse than my first subdrop, so I wasn’t planning on being _too_ obstinate.” Woo looked up at San. “I don’t think I’ll really react badly to anything _you_ do, to be honest.”

“What do you mean?”

“All the times I kind of panicked or freaked out were brought on by other things,” Wooyoung explained, staring down at the table. “The first session was because I wasn’t used to aftercare and it made me think about how I never got it. And when I almost used the safeword, it was because we were around unfamiliar people and Junsu was…” he trailed off, biting his lip before exhaling deeply. “My point is, _you_ were never the cause of my subdrop, Sannie.”

San was quiet for so long that Wooyoung looked up at him, confused. San was staring at him, a soft look on his face as he regarded the younger. Woo gave a weak smile.

“You’re a really good Dom, I guess is my point.” Wooyoung felt his cheeks heat up as he glanced down at his hands on the table. “You’ve helped me re-explore things I hadn’t done in a while, and helped me find things I didn’t think I would.”

“If…” San started, hesitantly, “if you knew there were things that bothered you, why did you hear me out in the first place?”

“I talked to a friend about it, and when I told him you said there would be a contract, he assured me it’d be legally safe. And when I actually saw it, I figured it’d be worth a shot to play a role.” Woo paused for a moment. “I guess... it just seemed safe. It was hella sketchy the way you propositioned me, not gonna lie,” he said teasingly, “but I needed the money, after all.”

“Right,” San mumbled, nodding.

It was quiet between the two before San glanced down at his watch.

“We should probably head out,” he stated, pulling out his wallet. He paused before glancing up at Wooyoung, who had placed his own money down.

“… What?” The younger blinked. San removed some bills before handing them to Wooyoung. He noticed it was 2,000,000 won with wide eyes.

“I forgot to give you this last time, and the contract says it’s doubled if I don’t pay the day-“

“I don’t want it.”

San blinked, clearly surprised as Wooyoung turned his head away, clenching his hands into fists.

“Woo-“

“I don’t want to be paid for last time. It’ll feel like…” he paused. “… Like a consolation.”

“Wooyoung, that’s not what I meant!” San reached over and grabbed Wooyoung’s tightened fist. “I’m sorry. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with it.” He put the money back in his wallet. “I won’t force you to take it.”

“Thank you.”

After paying, the two made their way outside, where a cab was waiting for them. Wooyoung eyed him, but said nothing as he got in. Along the way, the two friends chatted quietly and casually, as though they weren’t on their way to a fetish club. It made Wooyoung laugh on the inside how absurd his life had gotten, but he also found himself not regretting it.

When they arrived and San paid the cab, Wooyoung was happy to see Mingi standing at the door. He glanced up from his phone at the two before breaking into a grin. It wasn’t quite as wide as it normally was, but it still warmed Wooyoung’s heart.

“Mingi!” Woo called, but when he got closer the taller boy pulled him into a crushing hug, forcing an undignified noise from his lungs.

“Nice to see you, kiddo,” he muttered before releasing Wooyoung, who dramatically coughed.

“Mingi, you’ll scare him away,” San chuckled.

“Aww, don’t say that!” Mingi pouted as he opened the door. He smiled at the two. “Have fun!”

Wooyoung winked playfully as he walked in, watching him shut the door. He turned to the podium, where Hongjoong was standing, eyes wide.

“Wooyoung!” he briskly walked over to the younger, brow furrowed. “How are you?”

“I’m good, hyung,” Woo gave a weak smile, a bit embarrassed by the attention.

“I’m so sorry about everything.” Hongjoong frowned. “I was so worried about you these last few days. But, I’m really glad you came back.”

“Aww, you missed my money?” Wooyoung teased, gently shoving the older.

“Who extorted who out of 10,000,000 won again?” Hongjoong snapped back, arching a brow as he folded his arms.

“Valid point,” Woo teased, starting to take out his wallet. But the older placed a hand on his arm.

“I’m waiving your entrance fee for today,” he said softly. “Don’t worry about it.”

Wooyoung blinked as the older man walked back to the podium, grabbing his ledger. Woo’s chest clenched with the implication, feeling the warmth spread throughout him.

“Not you, Sannie. I know you have the money so pay up.”

“Aww,” San pouted, walking to the podium. “That’s not very nice!”

“I’m a businessman first, friend second.”

After Hongjoong took their information, he smiled at the two. “Have fun, kids! Just don’t fuck in my bathroom!”

“I have a feeling something happened recently with how often you’re saying that,” Wooyoung huffed, eyeing him.

“Let’s just say I’m very close to putting a lock on it,” he muttered as the two walked by. Woo snickered before grabbing San’s arm.

“Ah, wait!”

“What?” San blinked, brow furrowed. Woo suddenly felt shy, his cheeks feeling hot.

“Aren’t you gonna collar me?” He tapped his neck.

San inhaled shakily. “Are you sure?” He asked softly. “I don’t want to-“

“Unless it’s a gross dog collar, then I’ll be okay,” Woo replied, smiling. “Yours are always so nice. I kinda feel special.”

San was quiet for a moment, before giving a soft “okay,” then taking out a new collar. When he wrapped it around Wooyoung’s neck, the younger blinked. It was a completely cloth collar – satin, it felt like. In the middle of the pleated fabric was a thin ribbon to hold it in place, and a small O-ring. Instead of a buckle or padlock, he felt San tie the ends of the collar in a bow. It was unlike any of the collars Wooyoung had worn so far; it seemed to radiate luxury rather than ownership.

“This is new,” Wooyoung stated, feeling the softness of it beneath his fingertips. “When did you buy this?”

“Not too long ago,” San shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets as Woo turned to face him. He looked at it, appraisingly before smiling. “It’s looks good on you.”

Wooyoung preened at the praise as the two began walking again. The Pet wrapped his arms around San’s causing the older to stiffen for a moment before relaxing.

“Did you get sick of having to dig through your closet for older ones?”

“What do you mean?” San blinked down at him, confused.

“Like, the collars. I assume you’ve just been pulling from your collection.”

“I’ve never owned a collar before our contract.”

Wooyoung’s teasing demeanor dropped as he pulse quickened. “Oh,” he said quietly before looking forward once more.

San bought these collars? All of them?

For Wooyoung?

That fact was definitely some high-quality shit for the butterflies as they beat their tiny, fragile bodies against his insides, their little coke-brains giving them horrific strength. He swallowed hard as San lead him to a seating arrangement in a back corner. When he glanced up, his breath hitched.

Seonghwa, New, Felix, and Chan were all sitting while Yunho stood nearby, chatting with the eldest. Felix noticed the duo first and his face lit up with delight.

“Wooyoungie!” He cried, sprinting over to the man and immediately wrapping his arms around him, practically toppling both of them. “You’re here!”

“Hey, Felix.” He grinned as he looked over the younger’s shoulder at the others. They were standing now and smiling at him.

“We were worried,” Chan stated, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I had to hear about it from Hwanwoong the day after, and it was killing me to have to wait to see you.”

“I’m really sorry, Wooyoungie,” Felix said, sorrowfully as he stood at arm’s length. “I should’ve spoken up about him and told someone.”

“It’s not your fault, Felix,” Seonghwa stated, patting the Pet’s head. He looked at Wooyoung with a compassionate smile before gently pulling him into a hug. “We’re glad you’re here, Young-ah.”

Wooyoung’s eyes teared up just a bit at the overwhelming sensation of love and belonging. He returned the hug, burying his face into the hyungs shoulder.

“Aww, you’re making him sad!” New teased, cutely.

“It’s okay, cutie,” Yunho teased, ruffling Wooyoung’s hair as he pulled from Seonghwa. “We just want you to know we’re happy to see you.”

“I know,” he sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “I’m just really touched, is all.”

“Let’s not be sad!” Felix beamed as he grabbed a bowl from the coffee table. “I made cookies!”

Wooyoung laughed, taking one as everyone else took their seats. San gently put his arm on Woo’s lower back, leading him to the other side of the long couch that Chan and Felix were sitting at. San sat at the end and Woo took his place beside him, nuzzling his cheek into his Master’s shoulder.

The session was lax and cheerful as the group chatted and teased one another. After the first hour, Wooyoung felt comfortable enough to fall into his Brat role. San didn’t take the bait all that often, only occasionally gripping his hair (lightly) and grabbing his chin once or twice. It was easy, and probably what the older had originally expected of their first session.

Hwanwoong and Leedo stopped by after Yunho went back to the bar, chatting and checking in on Wooyoung.

“Man, it was pretty fuckin’ nuts,” Hwanwoong was saying. “I couldn’t believe Leedo!”

“What did he do?” Wooyoung blinked, confused.

“As soon as Junsu slapped you, Leedo hopped over the bar like a _fucking action hero_ and tackled the guy!”

Leedo flushed at the description, rubbing the back of his neck as Woo laughed. “It was the quickest way to get to him…”

“It was so crazy! It was like ‘Mission Impossible!’”

“All right, we get it Hwanwoong,” Chan rolled his eyes. “You’re weirdly gay-but-not-gay for Leedo. Aren’t we all?”

“That’s valid.” Felix nodded.

“He _is_ pretty hot,” New nodded, eyeing the older man.

“And that’s my cue,” Leedo huffed, patting Wooyoung on the head. “Stay out of trouble, kid.”

Wooyoung smiled at the bartenders as they left, laughing to himself. He glanced at San, who was smiling warmly at him before he pet the back of Wooyoung’s head.

He knew they were getting to the end of the session and everything was going well. New stated he had class the next day and was heading out, waving cutely to the group. Chan and Felix were discussing a new rap while Seonghwa and San chatted casually. Wooyoung glanced at the bar, deciding it would be a decent time to ask Yunho about the gift.

“Is it okay if I go up to the bar, Master?” He looked up at San.

“What for?” He blinked.

“I didn’t really thank Leedo-hyung for helping me out, and I wanna give him a proper thanks.”

San smiled softly, ruffling his hair. “Sure.”

Woo grinned before hopping up and briskly walking to the bar. He waited at the side for one of them to notice him. It was Leedo, and while he wasn’t the one Wooyoung needed to talk to the most, he hadn’t been lying to San.

“What’s up?” the older man asked.

“I wanted to ask Yunho something,” Wooyoung started, “but I also wanted to thank you for the other day.”

“Oh.” Leedo seemed surprised. “It was nothing, kiddo. I mean, I’m sure it was a big deal to you, but it wasn’t anything I wouldn’t normally do. Everyone here likes you a lot, and it was just…” He shrugged, trailing off. He seemed embarrassed for his babbling. “Anyway, you’re welcome. I wish I could’ve kicked his ass sooner for you, you know?”

Wooyoung cocked a grin. “Thanks, hyung.”

“I’ll go get Yunho-”

“Actually, can you just ask him a question?” When Leedo nodded, Woo continued. “I left something with the bar on Saturday with Yunho, and I just wanted to see if he had it.”

“Oh, sure.” Leedo smiled before walking to the taller man. Wooyoung watched him grab Yunho, but when he finished asking the question, Yunho’s face dropped along with Woo’s stomach. The tall man rushed over to a part of the bar, frantically looking underneath it before searching in another area. Wooyoung frowned as he did this for five minutes before slinking over to Wooyoung.

“Young-ah,” Yunho said with sadness in his voice, “I’m so sorry. I can’t find your gift.”

“That’s okay,” Wooyoung gave him a weak smile. “I can just go back to Han River and get another.”

“God, so much happened that day I can’t even think of where it went,” Yunho sighed. “Give me a couple shifts to ask around. Maybe Mingi or even Hongjoong moved it.”

“All right. Thanks, hyung,” Woo said softly, pulling away from the bar. His heart sank with the realization that he’d probably have to go find a similar one, if that particular seller was even still at Han River. With a sigh, he shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way back to the group.

He blinked when he saw Hongjoong talking to Seonghwa and San, dark looks on their faces.

“- released, since it was such a minor case,” he was saying, quietly. “I don’t think he’ll come back here, since I told him I’d call the cops if he did, but-“ he stopped as he noticed Wooyoung. “Oh, Wooyoungie.”

“What’s going on?”

Hongjoong hesitated, glancing at the other two before sighing. “Looks like Junsu was released from the station. I got a call from a buddy who works there.”

“Oh,” Wooyoung said quietly.

“I don’t think he’ll come back, but just in case, I’m gonna call a cab for you whenever you’re ready to leave.” He nodded before scurrying back to the front.

Wooyoung stood for a moment, biting his inner cheek before he took a seat next to San.

“You good?” The Master asked softly, gently playing with his hair.

Wooyoung shut his eyes, savoring the feeling of San’s hand in his hair. Sure, the gift he had gotten was currently MIA, and there may be a psycho Dom out there. Not to mentioned, he still had a debt to pay, and feelings about _how_ he made his money swirling in his stomach and mind when he lay in bed at night. But in here, he was surrounded by people who cared about him, who would protect him, who did their best to make him feel safe and happy and _loved_ …

“I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #LeedoPleasePutABabyInMe
> 
> I know this was kind of a filler chapter, but I wanted to give insight into Wooyoung’s mind after everything that happened. There were a lot of things that needed to happen before the next real session, so they pretty much got dropped here and I tried my best to make them flow together :P  
> But we’re back to our regularly-scheduled Brat!Wooyoung and smut next chapter~
> 
> The title of this chapter is from a quote Seonghwa said about Woo in a V-Live, too!


	12. Can't Nobody Stop Me Now (Try Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If he couldn’t dance sexy enough at a fetish club to get into a guy’s pants, then he didn’t deserve his scholarship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever for me to write~  
> I really struggled with the pacing of the first half and had to basically force myself to write it. I hope you all enjoy it, though!
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas or suggestions for any Master/Pet pairings you'd like to see, drop a comment! I'll try to include some new ones every now and then.

When it was the end of their session, Hongjoong called for a cab for Wooyoung and he and San stepped outside to wait for it. The bouncer, Jongho, was leaning against the building and regarded them for a moment before going back to his phone. After 15 minutes, Wooyoung glanced at the time.

“Sannie, you should go home.”

“What?” San looked surprised.

“It’s late, and you have work in the morning.” Wooyoung frowned. “I don’t want you to be tired in the morning.”

“I’d rather be tired and make sure you’re okay than not,” San said, firmly.

“I have Jongho with me.” Wooyoung nodded towards the man. “And Yunho says he and Leedo are the muscle.”

“Leedo-hyung _wishes_ he had my muscle,” Jongho stated, casually.

“See?” Wooyoung grinned, but San didn’t seem won over.

“Wooyoung, I’d feel better if I stayed.”

“And _I’d_ feel better if you went home,” the younger pouted.

San remained unmoved, so Wooyoung decided to pull out the big guns. He gripped San’s blazer in his hands and he pulled close to him, his head resting on San’s shoulder as his breath fanned against his ear.

“I worry about you,” Wooyoung mumbled, throwing a touch of aegyo in there, before nuzzling lightly into the older’s neck.

“God, you’re so manipulative,” San laughed as he pushed Wooyoung away. “Fine, I’ll head home.”

Wooyoung beamed, proud that his deviousness had worked as San looked at him seriously.

“But text me when the cab gets here and when you’re in your apartment, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, now go.” Wooyoung made a ‘shooing’ motion with his hands. San grinned, ruffling his hair before turning to walk away.

“Goodnight, Woo.”

“Goodnight, Sannie.”

The younger watched San walk down the side street until he turned the corner and Woo couldn’t see him anymore.

“So, is he like, your boyfriend?”

Wooyoung spun around, gawking at Jongho, who was arching a brow at him.

“W-what?! No! We’re just friends!”

“Uh huh,” the man chuckled. “I definitely don’t bury my face in _my_ friends’ necks. But sure.”

Wooyoung flushed before huffing, folding his arms as Jongho returned to his phone. The two stood in silent before Woo got bored, walking to the wall Jongho was leaning against. He fell against it, leaning alongside the red head with about a foot between them.

“I’m Wooyoung.”

“Jongho. But you knew that,” the man grinned.

“How long have you worked here?” 

The man eyed Woo before sighing and putting his phone away. “About a year now.”

“And you’ve always been door duty?”

“I used to clean and stuff, but after catching two people in the bathroom, I opted to be a bouncer.”

“Ew, that sucks,” Woo chuckled. “Why a bouncer?”

“’Cause I’m fucking strong.”

Wooyoung eyed him up and down. “How strong?”

“Got an apple?”

“Why the fuck would I have an apple?”

Jongho shrugged. “I don’t know what you get up to in there.” His face turned serious. “And I don’t _want_ to know.”

Woo gulped before clearing his throat. “So why an apple?”

“I rip apples in half.”

“As, like… a hobby?”

Jongho shrugged again. “It’s a cool trick.”

“How’d you find out you could do that?”

“I thought, “I bet I can rip this apple in half,” and I did.”

“Huh.” Wooyoung nodded. “How long you been doing that?”

“I first tried it during lunch in senior year…” Jongho looked up, doing the math, “so about three years?”

“You’re twenty-one?! I thought you were older than Hongjoong!”

Jognho glowered at Wooyoung. “I just told you I could rip apples in half. You wanna know what I can do to a man?”

“Not really,” Woo muttered.

Headlights shone down the side street as a cab pulled up to the building. Wooyoung pushed himself off the wall, smiling at Jongho.

“Later, Jongho. I’ll bring an apple next time.”

“Cool, man.”

Wooyoung got in the cab, telling the driver his address. As they drove down the street, he pulled out his phone.

[Wooyoung]

I’m in the cab now.

[San]

Cool. I’m on my bus.

[Wooyoung]

Did you know Jongho can rip apples in half?

[San]

Uh

No

Why? Did you have an apple?

[Wooyoung]

Why the fuck would I have an apple?

********

Wooyoung had a plan. It wasn’t quite as devious as “Operation: Half-Hard” (he didn’t think), but it was up there.

He knew San was tip-toeing around him, worried that he’d upset the younger or maybe even trigger him. But Wooyoung was ready to get back into the swing of things, feeling confident in handling the sessions and roles. He had never been triggered by any of the more intimate things they had done, so he didn’t know why San was being so cautious.

Well, he kinda did. San was protective and caring and probably just didn’t want to make Woo uncomfortable. Which did things to the butterflies in Wooyoungs stomach. But still! Wooyoung was eager to bring out the forceful, sexy Dom in San once more. He _ached_ for it.

Which is why, after a day of work and class and tutoring, he was watching a dance practice of a song he once helped a girl learn. Sure, there were plenty of sexy male performances. But they didn’t have the same type of sexiness Wooyoung was aiming for. Most male choreos were a powerful type of sexy; they displayed that stereotypical, “look at my big dick” energy. And as a Pet, Wooyoung wanted the complete opposite. He wanted to be alluring, but coy. Tantalizing but untouchable. And that happened to be what most girl groups exuded.

He wasn’t picky with the choreos he learned or the students he tutored. Guy or girl, he thought anyone should be able to learn whatever dance they wanted without societal norms stopping them. There were plenty of male and female dances he loved and knew by heart, because as a dancer, it was important for him to recognize quality over gender.

He already had his outfit and everything planned out; he just had to make sure he could nail the first half of the song. It had to be _perfect_ with no room for error. He had no doubt that it would rile San up, especially if he could have a small crowd to perform in front of. It’d be a little nerve-wracking and embarrassing, but this was what Wooyoung was going to school for.

If he couldn’t dance sexy enough at a fetish club to get into a guy’s pants, he didn’t deserve his scholarship.

Wooyoung made sure to practice a little bit each night until the following Saturday. By Thursday, he had the choreo memorized and by Friday he had added in a few touches here and there to make it his own. It was tricky, since the original dance required a partner here and there so he had to take some creative liberties. Saturday was spent on facial expressions, which he was _very_ finicky about. Yeosang had given him some strange looks at first, but he told his friend that he was helping a girl to make it sexier, which appeased the blonde.

Wooyoung was fairly proud of himself for relearning the choreography so quickly. He had pretty shit memory when he came to remembering dances, but maybe he just had a good motivator this time around.

When Saturday evening rolled around, Wooyoung dressed up in his chosen outfit for the night. It was a black sleeveless dress shirt, and he undid the first four buttons on the chest. It fit tight on his body to show his thin waistline, but was still airy near the bottom (in case dancing caused some skin to show). He chose some mahogany leather pants that were (thankfully) easy to dance and move around in and a pair of sleek boots. He found a pair of long, fingerless gloves that rested just beneath his elbows.

For his makeup, he decided to go all out. He first applied a fine layer of foundation as a base. He smudged his dark eyeliner and wore mascara to bring out his lashes more before powdering on a thin layer of plum shadow. The final touch was a nice lip gloss that only slightly tinted his lips red. All in all, it was one of his better looks, but he knew a collar was what would _really_ bring it together.

When it was finally time, Wooyoung decided to head out. He sent a quick text to San to let him know he was on his way (San was being extra-protective since that Saturday), as well as asking him to bring an apple if he had one (he _really_ wanted to see if Jongho could actually tear it in half).

Wooyoung made sure not to be too early; he was back to his bratty self, and he wanted San to know that. He wanted to push the Master to his breaking point, to where he became so agitated he pulled hair or his collar or did _something_ that made Wooyoung’s blood thrum and dick stir. But he also didn’t want to piss him off so much that he denied any of Woo’s sexual advances. It was a careful balance Wooyoung was just getting the hang of and wanted to experiment with.

So as Wooyoung walked through the door to The Pet Palace, he straightened his shoulders and tilted his chin up a bit to give him a more arrogant air. Holding his head high as a Pet was one of the best ways to assert his bratty persona and get under San’s skin, he had learned. He found San standing near the bar, glancing down at his watch. It was a black dress shirt today (shocker). Wooyoung smugly made his way over to him.

“Hello, Sannie.”

San glanced up before rolling his eyes. “Right back to being late?”

Wooyoung stuck his tongue out between his teeth. “You know me!”

“I do,” San huffed. “Turn around.”

Woo spun on his heels, feeling San pull the collar on. It was the one with metal studs and chains. As he faced San, he toyed with one of the chains.

“I like the sound this one makes,” he said, coyly as San rolled his eyes. He hooked the leash to the collar, checking Woo’s face for hesitation.

“You’re certainly in a mood,” he muttered as Wooyoung grinned.

“It’s a good one, at least.”

San eyed him for a long moment, Wooyoung not backing down from his stare before asking.

“Is the gang here? I liked how we all talked last time.”

“Seonghwa and Felix are here, I don’t think Chan will show tonight. Not sure about New, either, and then there’s two women chatting with Seonghwa.” San glanced at Woo. “Not Chaewon. Their names are Solar and Moonbyul; they’re really nice.”

“Cool,” Woo smiled. “I like the group we have going.”

San hummed in response as they came to the seating. Seonghwa was in a large armchair with Felix on the arm, chatting away about a recipe. The two women were talking with each other, one leaning on the other’s shoulder as she pouted. Wooyoung and San sat on the long couch the women were on as the Pet smiled at Felix.

“Good to see you, San-ah,” one of the women said softly. “It’s been a while.”

“It has, Solar-noona,” San smiled. “You and Moonbyul still modeling?”

“We just got back from Spain, actually.” She glanced at Woo. “Who’s your Pet?”

“This is Wooyoung. He’s a bit of a hassle, but can be very affectionate.”

“Sounds like my Moon,” Solar teased, causing the other to huff. Moonbyul glanced at Wooyoung.

“How’d you two meet?”

Woo quickly flicked his eyes over to San, hesitating, before Seonghwa spoke up.

“Wooyoungie came here to berate me – Baby-dicked freak, I think it was?” Seonghwa smirked. “San was sitting near me and decided he wanted to tame the little shit.”

Wooyoung flushed with the memory before glaring at the older. Seonghwa looked smug while Felix tried to hide a smile. Moonbyul was laughing as Solar blinked, eyes wide.

“O-oh. Still trying out Brats, then?”

Wooyoung’s shoulder tensed. How many others had San come here with, before him? It honestly shouldn’t bother him. San mentioned he had been coming here for a few months. Surely he didn’t just come to drink or talk with Seonghwa; he came to be a Master to a Pet. Specifically, Brats like him.

So why did it make his stomach churn?

“That is San’s main endeavor,” Seonghwa noted. “But Wooyoungie has stuck around much longer than any of the others. He’s probably the worst one yet,” he teased.

“Also the most fun,” Wooyoung stated, smirking, leaving the implication out there in the open. Seonghwa rolled his eyes as the two women stared, eyeing the younger to try and determine what he meant.

“He does keep me on my toes,” San said, nonchalantly as he reached to place his hand on the back of Woo’s neck. “He really enjoys seeing just how far he can push.” 

Wooyoung shrugged, scoffing. San’s grip tightened ever so slightly.

“So, you two model?” Wooyoung asked, trying to steer the conversation. “You’re super pretty, so I get it.”

San eyed him as Moonbyul beamed.

“Aww, he’s cute,” she teased.

“But yes,” Solar smiled at him. “We like to model as a duo for different fashion lines, even outside of South Korea. We do a bit of acting as well. We were in Spain shooting for a music video.”

“That’s so cool!” Woo exclaimed, genuinely. “You’re so lucky to be able to go to other countries and do what you love.”

“I’d love it more if I didn’t have to deal with Moo-ah!” Solar squawked as the other girl punched her shoulder, pouting. Wooyoung snickered as Seonghwa smiled.

“They go by MoonSun, Wooyoungie. You should check out their work sometime.”

“Definitely,” he smiled before turning back to them. _Time to redirect the conversation._ “Did you have to dance for the video, or did you only act?”

“We just acted. We both used to take dance classes, but don’t do it as often.”

“That’s a shame,” Woo pouted. “You both seem like you’d be good at it. You have the leg muscles.”

“Oh?” Solar arched a brow. “Ogling our legs with your Master sitting right there?”

“ _Admiring_.” Wooyoung teased, glancing at San’s narrowed eyes. “It’s purely professional.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Seonghwa nodded. “You’re a dancing student, right?”

Wooyoung felt his inner Brat smirk. He’d have to thank Seonghwa sometime for falling so easily into his redirection.

“You dance?” Moonbyul blinked.

“He’s got a full scholarship for it,” San added with a bit of pride. “I’ve seen some of his work. He’s got a lot of love and talent for it.”

Wooyoung ducked his head, bashfully, as Felix beamed.

“Seriously?! I had no idea, hyung! I wanna see!”

San glanced at Woo before beginning to open his bag. “Wooyoung, do you want to show them the video from-“

“Actually,” Woo interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve been practicing a choreography all week for a classmate I’m tutoring. If you guys wanted, I could show you and you could tell me what you think…”

While the others excitedly agreed, Wooyoung noticed San searching his face, eyes focused as if asking, “What are you planning?” And to be fair, Woo _did_ have a plan. He had just gotten lucky that the two noonas had been so easy for Wooyoung to bring up dancing. If it had been their normal friend group, he suspected it would’ve taken a bit longer and been a lot more difficult to casually steer the conversation to what they all did or studied. Thanks, Universe!

“Is it one you made up?” Solar asked, curiously.

“Oh, no!” Wooyoung laughed lightly. “But I did have to make some changes and take creative liberties. It relies on having backup dancers, but my student is performing alone, so we had to work with that.”

“Interesting.”

Wooyoung glanced at San. “Is it all right, Master?”

San hesitated before sighing, unhooking the leash. “If everyone wants to see it, then I don’t see why not.”

“Yay!” Felix cheered, clapping softly.

Woo stood up before pushing the coffee table away from the couch slightly, then he paused, staring at it.

“You guys think this can hold my weight?” he asked as he looked around at the others.

“Let’s ask.” Felix turned towards the bar. “Hey! Can these tables hold people!?”

Yunho stared at him, the question processing. “Why are you-“

“Oh, absolutely!” Hwanwoong confirmed as he walked by. “You know how often I get up on those things?”

“Good to know,” Woo laughed as the bartender walked to the group.

“Honjoong hates it, but why do you ask?”

“Wooyoungie is dancing for us!”

Hwanwoong’s jaw dropped as he grinned wildly. “Oh, this I gotta see!”

“The more the merrier,” Wooyoung laughed as he adjusted his clothes. He double-checked the placement of the table; it was far enough away from the couch, but still aligned with the chair Seonghwa was sitting in. Which was _perfect_.

“Who’s phone is the loudest?” Wooyoung asked before Felix handed his over.

“It’s new!”

Woyoung began typing into the YouTube app before handing it back. “Press play when I nod, okay Felix-yah?”

“A mission.” He whispered, nodding seriously.

Wooyoung rolled his eyes before he sat down on the table, glancing around. All eyes were on him, and he thought back to his first session when San had forced him onto the floor.

_I think you’re aware of any eyes on you at any time._

He was. He knew this, deep down. Wooyoung had a keen sense of when he was being watched and what type of stare was on him.

_I think you love being the center of attention._

Wooyoung made eye contact with San for just a brief moment, noting the curiosity in his Master’s stare as he leaned forward and rested his elbow on his knee, his chin on the back of his hand. Woo glanced over at Felix, then nodded. He got up on his knees, facing Seonghwa as he waited for the song to start.

Within the first few notes, Moonbyul gasped, excitedly.

“It’s ‘Gashina’!” she stage-whispered to Solar.

“Fuck it up, Wooyoung!” Hwanwoong cried out in cheer.

Wooyoung kept his face passive as he began leaning forward, arching his back and raising his ass in the air, turning to glance at San before looking forward at Seonghwa. He leaned in, smirking flirtatiously as he winked. The hyung made a face as Felix giggled. Wooyoung turned and sat up, facing the couch once more.

Here came his revamping. Instead of having the backup dancer touching his body like in the original, his opted for wrapping his hand around his neck before slowly rubbing down to his chest. Wooyoung turned his body to do the slight fan kick over the side, making sure to exaggerate it even more. He continued running his hands along himself in lieu of touching a backup dancer. He continued with the set choreography, focusing on the sharpness of his motions.

He stepped off of the coffee table, continuing the dance. When he dropped to his knees and moved his hips, he made sure to look at his Master from beneath his lashes, lips parted slightly before he stood up once more. All of his hip movements were extra sexy and sensual – they had been one of the key points of his memorization, after all.

As the song began to pick up towards the chorus, he doubled his focus. He made sure to roll his body even more than the original after flipping his hair downward. And while Sunmi opted for a cute pose right before the chorus, Wooyoung instead pulled on the O-ring of his collar and stared at San, biting his lip.

He had a moment to notice the way San was holding himself; he was definitely getting riled up by the dance.

When the chorus dropped, Wooyoung perfectly nailed the head movement, hearing a few gasps and murmurs of “wow” from the group. He turned his head to the right, where Seonghwa was, purposefully wetting his lips at that moment. When he ran his hand down his body, he focused again on San, parting his lips and furrowing his brow just slightly.

He continued with the choreo closely, aside from having wider movements to draw eyes in to him. But otherwise, Wooyoung was deadly accurate. From the way the others stared in awe, he knew he had done well. The chorus ended and he dropped his arms, smiling weakly.

“Ah, that’s as far as we’ve gotten,” he said with a laugh.

Felix stopped the song on his phone before clapping. The rest joined in the small applause as Wooyoung bowed, grinning in pride. While he had done all of this as a means to get San hot and bothered, he really did enjoy the praise of others for his dancing. It made his chest swell with pride.

After returning the coffee table to its original place, he sat back down on San’s left. Seonghwa and the women began to talk about how despite the song having cute and sexy elements, the lyrics were actually fairly sad.

Wooyoung turned to San, smiling.

“Did I do well?” he asked quietly so as not to disturb the conversation going on.

“I knew you had _something_ planned,” San said lowly, glancing over at the Pet. He reached a hand up to the back of his head. Wooyoung was expecting a pat, but was genuinely surprised when San instead harshly gripped the hairs on his nape, causing him to swallow a whimper. It was tame enough to not draw attention to the two, but the viciousness was there. San leaned in to Wooyoung’s ear.

“But using Seonghwa to try and make me jealous is a, _very,_ bad move,” he growled before releasing his grip. Wooyoung exhaled deeply, his heart beating fast in excitement.

“Jealous of your hyung?” Woo whispered, smirking. “Is it the devilish good looks? Or maybe the drive he has with his degree? Maybe you’re jealous of how good his Pets-“

San stood suddenly before grabbing Woo’s wrist. He glanced at the women. “My Pet manipulated you into asking him about his dancing. He does that.” He glared at Woo before nodding to the two. “Please excuse us.”

San harshly dragged Woo by the wrist to the bar. He slammed his card on the counter in front of Leedo, who jolted in surprise. “A key.”

Huh. This wasn’t the direction Wooyoung thought San would go in. Not that he was displeased by it, but he was certain his Master would be too cautious to initiate anything. And yet, he was being pulled into a backroom. It made Wooyoung’s blood pound underneath his skin with excitement.

San unlocked the door, practically flinging Woo in as he slammed it, locking it once more. He turned to Wooyoung, his expression dark as he placed a hand on the younger’s chest, pushing him toward the bed. When the back of his knees hit the edge, Woo stumbled and sat on it, smirking.

“You know I did the dance to get you all bothered,” Wooyoung stated, quietly. “Including the moves at Seonghwa-hyung.”

“Which is why I’m punishing you.”

“Giving me what I set out to originally get doesn’t seem like-“

“You’re not getting what you wanted.”

Wooyoung blinked as it was San’s time to smirk. He grabbed the Pet’s chin harshly as he tilted his head up more.

“You must really believe I think with my dick, don’t you?”

“Past events have shown me you at least let it influence you.”

San growled before ripping away from Wooyoung. “I could say the same about you.”

“You’re the one who wanted to reciprocate,” the Pet shrugged before grinning. “I just like getting you so worked up that it’d be rude of me _not_ to do something.”

“Is that how you see it?” San arched a brow. “Let’s see how much you like reversing the roles, then.”

Wooyoung blinked as San began to rummage around in his bag. This was _definitely_ not the direction he was expecting this night to go in. When he saw San pull out the velvet cuffs, all the blood that had been helping his brain be cunning went straight down.

“You said you wanted to “get right back to it,” didn’t you?” San smirked. “Might as well hop in the pool.”

Fuck. As excited as Wooyoung was to be cuffed by his Master…

… He knew he was about to be tortured.

“Head on the pillows, on your back,” he commanded. Woo nodded before scooting back on the bed. He laid down and put his hands above his head, trembling with excitement. San walked to the side of the bed and leaned over.

“Green is good, yellow is slow down, and red is stop,” he said softly, brushing a hair out of Woo’s face. “Is this okay?”

“Fuck yes,” Wooyoung breathed, shuddering.

“Glad to hear it,” he mumbled as he undid the cuffs. He linked them through one of the slats of the wooden headboard, then put them on Wooyoung. They were tight, but he knew with them being Velcro, he could easily slip out if needed. Not that he’d need to; if he said to stop, he knew San would stop.

San crawled onto the bed, his knees on either side of Woo’s hips. He reached for the top buttons on Wooyoung’s shirt, glancing at him. When no sign of discomfort was given, San began undoing the buttons until the shirt was completely open. He leaned back, admiring the exposed chest in front of him. San reached down to roll a bud between his fingers, causing Wooyoung to slightly arch his back as he stifled a moan.

“You have the prettiest nipples, you know,” San sighed, running his thumb over the one. “I could play with them all day.”

“Ah-” Wooyoung let out an aborted noise as San pinched it harshly. He immediately shut his mouth, resolving to keep quiet. He didn’t want to give his Master the satisfaction.

“Oh, is that the game we’re playing now?” San grinned evilly. “Sweetie, this isn’t going to go well for you, I promise.”

San leaned forward, taking the nipple he wasn’t playing with into his mouth, running his tongue along it before sucking harshly. A noise came from Woo’s throat, but he managed to keep his mouth shut. San alternated between sucking hard, flicking with his tongue, and biting down.

It felt fucking incredible, but Wooyoung wanted to win whatever battle they were having. It’d be much easier and probably much more pleasurable for him to give in and make all the noises trapped in his throat, but no. Woo was nothing if not stubborn.

When San apparently felt he had worked the one between his lips enough, he moved to the other, biting down immediately. He gazed up at Wooyoung as he ran his tongue along the pink bud. Woo was watching him with hooded eyes.

After a few minutes San lifted his head, regarding Wooyoung while he idly toyed with a nipple.

“You’re doing better than I thought,” he admitted. “You really are stubborn, aren’t you?”

“Maybe you’re just a shitty lay,” Wooyoung countered, trying not to sound as breathless as he was.

“You seemed to enjoy yourself last time,” San scoffed. “You came in less than five minutes.”

“It had been a while. My left hand would’ve felt just as good.”

San glowered at him before harshly twisting the nipple. Wooyoung seethed in pain, a slight whimper escaping his throat as he ground his teeth.

“I’m just getting started, Pet,” San said lowly. “When we’re done here, you’ll be begging to come.”

He leaned down, pressing a wet kiss to Woo’s sternum, slowly leaving a trail as he began to suck on a collarbone. He glanced up at Wooyoung.

“You good with marks?”

Wooyoung nodded before San bit down, hard, on the bone.

“I asked you a question.”

“Y-yeah,” he stuttered, panting. He slammed his mouth shut as San began to suck on the spot he had bitten, no doubt leaving a dark bruise there. San began painting his chest in hickeys, yet Wooyoung refused to make a noise. San moved up to the base of his neck, biting on the juncture between it and shoulder. Woo was getting fairly used to the bites and sucks, but he knew his neck was his weak point. He was hoping, though, with how much San had already done, he’d be able to-

Suddenly, San ground his hips down against Wooyoung’s creating friction on his neglected dick that almost made him scream. His eyes shot open as San began to grind against him, his tongue against Woo’s neck. Everything in him was screaming _holy fucking shit feels so fucking good_. He slammed his eyes shut, focusing on biting his bottom lip instead of the way he could feel San’s cock hard against his own, the pressure against it so good, but not enough.

San trailed his hands to Wooyoung’s waist, grinding down especially hard as he bit down on his ear.

“I can feel how hard your poor cock is, Wooyoungie,” San murmured in his ear before chewing on the lobe. “Let me hear you moan and I’ll touch it.”

Wooyoung shook his head, swallowing any noise his betrayer of a body tried to force out of him. He turned his head to the side, eyes shut. San sighed, exasperatedly against his cheek.

“You’re such a brat,” he said as he lifted his head. He then grabbed Woo’s chin, forcing it forward. “Look at me.”

Wooyoung kept them shut. Pain exploded from the side of his head as San grabbed a handful of hair and wrenched it to the side.

“Look. At. Me.”

Wooyoung slowly opened his eyes, tears starting to form as he glared defiantly at San.

“Color.”

“G-green,” he mumbled.

“Good,” San murmured as he leaned in. The Pet took a shaky breath as San kissed him, sucking Woo’s lower lip into his mouth before biting it gently. He ran his tongue along it to soothe the pain as Wooyoung parted his lips, expecting to be kissed. But San pulled away, smirking.

“Aww,” he cooed. “Youngie wanted more?”

He growled as he glowered at his Master looming over him. San let out a laugh.

“All right,” he sighed. “Time to end this.”

He leaned into Wooyoung’s neck and bit down, sucking hard right as his other hand palmed Wooyoung through his pants. The younger began to breathe heavily through his nose as San began to nibble on the mark he just made. The blend of pain and pleasure was beginning to become too much for him. San was keeping his actions from having any patterns so that Wooyoung couldn’t anticipate them. He gave a particularly hard squeeze on his dick right as he started on a new mark on Woo’s neck. At that moment, he laced his fingers through the younger’s hair, pulling his head to the side as he sucked hard on the new mark.

It was too much. The pressure on his dick, the hickey forming on his neck, and his hair being pulled was the perfect combination.

“ _Aah_!” he moaned, finally, his throat aching from keeping it in. “F- _fuck_!”

All at once, San removed his lips from Wooyoung’s neck and his hands from their places. He rested on his haunches as he stared down at the Pet. Woo knew he must’ve been a sight to see; chest and neck various shades of purple and red, his chest heaving as he panted. San let out a chuckle.

“Took you long enough.”

San scooted down to Wooyoung’s thighs, fingers brushing over the tent in his pants. “Must hurt, hm?”

Wooyoung said nothing as San undid the button and tugging his pants down with his boxers. Woo let out sigh as his cock sprang free of its confines.

“You always wear leather on the days you decide to tease me,” San noted as he ran a finger along Woo’s dick.

“Do you not like how it looks?” Wooyoung huffed with a grin.

“I just worry about the pressure.” San shrugged before wrapping his hand around the cock in front of him. “I want you to feel good, babe.”

Wooyoung let out a soft moan as San tightened his grip. His eyes shot open as he felt a puff of air on the head and he lifted his head up, looking down the bed. San’s mouth was just barely above Woo’s tip, causing him to groan. The older blinked, looking up at him before smirking.

“Please. You haven’t been good enough for me to suck you off,” San huffed.

He leaned forward once more, instead letting a thick drop of spit fall onto the head before collecting it and the precome leaking from the slit. He slowly began to move his hand downward, the combination of the two creating an easier slide. Wooyoung let out an airy moan, bucking his hips slightly as San began to jerk him off in earnest.

Woo let the sounds flow out of him freely now. It felt too good to be a brat about it anyway. With how much he had been through, he could feel his climax approaching.

“Aaah, S-Sa-”

A harsh slap hit his thigh and he gasped, looking down at San, who had a glare on his face.

“I didn’t give you permission to say my name,” he said lowly.

Wooyoung bit his lip before panting. “M-Master.”

“Hm?” San acted as though nothing had happened.

“I’m close,” he murmured, feeling the heat coil in the bottom of his stomach.

“That so?” San asked. Wooyoung nodded, his head falling on the pillows. It felt so fucking good, and he was so ready after the torture he had just been through. His moans increased in pitch as he got closer, closer-

Then nothing.

He whined, loudly, as he looked at San, who had removed his hand. He had a wicked grin on his face as Wooyoung realized what was happening.

Fuck.

Fucking asshole.

“I’ll think about letting you come,” San was saying, “if you _beg_ , Pet.”

Honestly, Wooyoung should’ve just immediately begged for it. He’d get to finally come after everything that had happened, and maybe even get to see San’s dick. But he was prideful and a brat, and he hated the idea of begging. So he huffed instead, turning his head to the side on the pillow.

“So be it.”

As soon as his orgasm had receded, San was back to jerking him off. This time, however, he had grabbed a packet of lube out of the bedside drawer, dribbling it over Woo’s cock and making lewd noises as his hand moved. He did all the things he had the first time; twisting his wrist on the upstroke, thumbing the slit, and pressing on the base of the head. It was unbearable how good it felt for Wooyoung, but other than his whines and moans, he made no sound. He decided not to announce the closeness of his orgasm this time, in hopes he could sneak it out.

But, San had learned his tells and pulled away right as it approached. Wooyoung panted as he stared up at the ceiling. His legs were shaking from the constant pleasure he’d feel before being denied and he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He had no doubt his cock was weeping precome at this point, and he could see how angry and red the head was.

San was an evil motherfucker, Wooyoung deduced.

By the time his orgasm was denied a third time, he felt ready to cry. His brain was mush and all he could think of was how badly he needed to come. His dick ached, his arms ached, his throat ached, his fucking _abs_ ached. He knew he couldn’t handle another denial, but he also _really_ didn’t want to give in. Wooyoung had no fucking clue how San was still sane. He knew the older was hard in his own pants, and had been for a while. So how the _fuck_ was he not as out of his mind as Wooyoung?!

“I was hoping to go home sometime tonight, Young-ah,” San said with a sigh, idly tracing on his hip. “If you aren’t going to beg for forgiveness this time, then I’ll untie you and we can end the session.”

What?

Wooyoung bit his lip as San began to jerk him off for the fourth time, his dick completely soaked in precome, spit, and lube. He was oversensitive at this point, but he didn’t want to go home without coming in San’s hand. He knew his own wouldn’t be good enough.

God.

Damnit.

“F-fuck, okay!” Woo cried as San picked up the pace.

“’Okay,’ what?

“Please, _please_ fucking let me come, Master! It hurts so fucking bad!” He was practically sobbing, keening as he arched his hips. “I-I can’t take it anymore!”

He heard San growl as he leaned forward, his hand pressed into the mattress to stare at Woo’s face as he jerked him off.

“I wanted an _apology_ , Pet,” he spat. “Not just your fucking whines.”

“Wh-what?” he stuttered, feeling the tears form in his eyes. His head was so up in the clouds he couldn’t remember.

“You can’t even remember what you did wrong?” San laughed darkly, his hand slowing. “You don’t deserve to come.”

“No,” Wooyoung whimpered. “No no no no no no, _please_!” He wracked his brain to try and remember what he was supposed to be sorry for.

“Ten seconds,” San snapped. “If you can’t remember in ten seconds, we’re done.”

Oh, fuck. Wooyoung panicked as his Master slowly started counting down.

“… Eight… Seven…”

What started all of this?

“Six… Five…”

Wooyoung had danced for them. He made it sexy for San.

“Four… Three…” San huffed. “You must really not want to come, Pet. Two…”

He had looked at Seonghwa.

“One-“

“I’m sorry I tried to make you jealous!” he cried, finally remembering. “I’m sorry I tried to use hyung to make you mad!”

San stared at him, face passive as he increased the speed of his hand once more. The action ripped moans out of Wooyoung, who felt some of the tears escape from his eyes. San leaned in close, his breath on Woo’s ear. It was getting hard to keep his eyes open.

“Who do you belong to?” he muttered.

“You,” Woo whimpered, arching his back. “Only you, ‘m sorry!”

San hummed before pressing a kiss to Wooyoung temple. “Good boy.”

“Please,” the Pet sobbed. “It hurts so-“

“I know, babe,” San murmured, kissing along his jaw. “Go ahead and come. I won’t stop this time.”

Wooyoung felt his orgasm fast approaching, and before he knew it he was practically screaming, his back arching off of the bed as thick white ropes painted his stomach. He panted as he came down, slumping back into the bed as he rode out his climax, San still slowly pumping him. His eyes fell shut as his chest heaved, the come on his stomach cooling. He gasped for air, vaguely aware of San releasing his dick.

Two fingers trailed through the release on his stomach before prodding at his mouth. He cracked his eyes open, parting his lips as San fed him his own come. After he was wiped clean, he heard the sound of Velcro being undone and then his hands were free.

“I’m gonna go get a rag,” San muttered before pressing a light kiss to his cheek. “I’ll be right back.”

Wooyoung murmured in response, eyes falling shut once more. After a moment he felt a wet cloth wiping any excess come off of his stomach, then gently wipe his dick clean. San tugged his pants back up before getting on the bed with him. He lay beside Wooyoung, who curled into the older man.

“You good, Wooyoung?” San asked softly, gently rubbing his wrists.

“Hm.”

San let out a quiet laugh. “You really held on there. I was surprised how much control you have.” He nuzzled into the younger’s hair. “Or maybe just how stubborn you are.”

“What about you?” Wooyoung mumbled, glancing up at San, whose brows furrowed.

“What about me?”

Woo gently brushed his fingers against San’s still-hard dick. “You’re still hard.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” the older replied. Wooyoung glared at him before popping the button.

“What if I want to?”

San blinked before giving a half-smirk. “Who am I to deny my Pet?”

Despite his languid, mush-brain, Wooyoung worked to give San the best handjob he could while laying on their sides. San moaned into his hair, panting, before Wooyoung tugged him down for a kiss with his free hand. Their tongues moved slowly, but lewdly as Wooyoung moved his hand quicker. San pulled away to pant into his mouth, trying to catch his breath before tugging the back of Wooyoung’s head. He shoved his tongue deeper, causing Woo to whimper. San was exploring the inside of his mouth, it felt like, and trying to venture into his throat. Wooyoung panted against San’s lips as he tried to keep up. He sped up his wrist and felt San jerk his hips in response. 

“Wooyoung,” San moaned before biting down on the younger’s bottom lip. He came with a deep groan, his grip tight on Wooyoung’s hair. Woo hummed, pleased, as he stroked San through his own climax.

He was fixated on San’s expression as he came, resolving to see it more and more in the coming days. He wanted to hear all the noises San made, all the faces he made, and the different ways he could continue to pleasure him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that was NOT the smut scene I had in my head when I started this chapter.  
> But boy am I happy about it! And I hope all of you are too!


	13. Rainy Days Are For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did he and San really look like a couple?  
> Did they act like a couple?  
> He figured Jongho was probably just joking, but when Wooyoung looked back on all the things they had done together, he wasn’t so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on lots of smexy sessions and smut!  
> And would you look at that - another original character :P
> 
> I'm beginning to fall a bit behind in my writing, but I can hopefully still crank out a chapter a day! They might just be posted later in the day rather than the morning. Please hang in there with me~

Wooyoung and San stayed in the room for another twenty minutes, basking in post-coital haze and, for San, taking time to make sure Wooyoung was all right. He was in the midst of massaging Woo’s shoulders, standing on his knees behind the younger. Wooyoung groaned lowly, muscles sore from not only the bondage, but also from weeks of practice. When he said as much, San frowned.

“Do you not massage yourself after dancing?”

“Not really,” Wooyoung shrugged. “I usually just take a hot shower and hope that helps. It usually does since I stretch a lot, but dancing that requires lots of hand movements definitely wear on me. I also have been trying to do more workouts to gain muscle.”

“You do all of this while going to school and working?” San asked, incredulously.

“Well, yeah.” Wooyoung blinked. “I’m not taking as many classes this year, which gives me the free time for all my tutoring lessons and part time job.”

San had stopped massaging Wooyoung, his hands resting on the younger’s shoulders. Confused, Wooyoung turned halfway to look up at the older, who had a forlorn look on his face.

“You’re working so hard,” he muttered. He gently reached out and tilted Woo’s chin to look up at him. “Please, make sure to take care of yourself.”

Wooyoung stared at him as the butterflies swarmed in his stomach. What was happening right now? Was it the way San was looking at him, eyes so full of concern? He didn’t think his schedule was that hectic – there were definitely others who were far busier. So why was San so worried about him?

Wooyoung swallowed hard under the older’s gaze before nodding slightly. “I will.”

San smiled before pulling his hand away and patting Woo’s shoulders. “All right, it’s probably time we head back. I’m sure Seonghwa is seething about being left alone out there again.” He climbed off of the bed. Wooyoung began to button up his shirt, frowning when he noticed that he could still see hickeys with some of the buttons down. Sighing, he buttoned it up most of the way, eyeing San. The older grinned sheepishly, but said nothing.

As they stepped into the hall, San relocked the door.

“By the way,” he was saying, “you’ve lost couch privileges again.”

Woo snickered. “Ah, it was worth it.”

“Was it?”

“I definitely came harder than I think I ever have.”

San huffed as he rolled his eyes, leading Wooyoung with a hand on his back. And when Seonghwa still made fun of the hickeys that were visible on Woo’s neck, the Pet reiterated that point, much to the hyungs discomfort and San’s disappointment.

After their session, San decided to call a cab for Wooyoung. Hongjoong hadn’t seen any sign of Junsu, but San was still wary, which did things to Wooyoung’s heart. When they walked outside to wait for it and saw Jongho, Woo remembered the apple. San pulled it out of his bag, confused, before Woo excitedly handed it over to Jongho. The bouncer rolled his eyes, grinning, before splitting it in half in front of the two older men.

“Holy shit!” Woo exclaimed, laughing. “You actually did it!”

“Did you think I couldn’t?” Jongho arched a brow as they each took a half.

“Well, no.” Wooyoung shrugged. “But it was still amazing to _actually_ see.”

“I agree,” San stated as he took a bite of the apple. “That’s nuts.”

“I usually sing while I do it,” Jongho added, “but my voice is kinda fucked from an audition earlier today.”

“And you _sing_?” Wooyoung gawked. “That’s so cool! Are you studying to be a singer?”

“Not really. I’m in school for basketball. Singing is just a hobby.”

“But if you’re good at it, you should pursue it.”

“Maybe.” Jongho shrugged. “I’ve got time to decide, so I’d rather just enjoy it as a hobby than overwork myself and end up hating it, you know?”

“Actually, yes,” Wooyoung muttered. “When I first got into school for dancing and I had to practice anywhere from five to twelve hours, I fucking hated it, and almost quit.”

“Exactly.”

“But now I adore it,” Woo quickly added. “It sucked when I saw it as a chore, but when I was finally able to do it at my own pace and find ways to make it more fun, it became my life.”

When he noticed San regarding him, he smiled. “Did you ever hate Taekwondo, Sannie?”

“Maybe sometimes,” San admitted. “My dad was pretty firm with me learning it quickly and definitely pushed me to be the best.” He paused for a moment. “But, going home after an especially hard lesson to show my grandparents what I had learned always filled me with pride.” He smiled, fondly. “They always praised me and congratulated me on any little thing I learned or perfected. Rather than focusing on me being the best, they just appreciated watching me grow.”

Wooyoung smiled at him and placed a hand on his upper arm. “That’s so cool. I’m really glad you had that in your life.”

San returned the smile as Jongho glanced between the two.

“Two bros, chilling outside a fetish club,” he sang quietly under his breath. “No feet apart ‘cause they’re probably gay.”

Wooyoung glared at him as San let out a laugh, doubling over. Jongho smirked at Woo.

When the cab arrived, San opened the door for Wooyoung, leaning on it as the younger got in. “Text me when you get home?”

“Sure,” Wooyoung felt his cheeks heat up as San closed the door, waving while he walked away. Woo watched him for a moment before sighing, and facing forward. Did he and San really look like a couple? Did they _act_ like a couple? He figured Jongho was probably just joking, but when Wooyoung looked back on all the things they had done together, he wasn’t so sure.

He groaned, pressing himself further into the seat. This was exactly what kept him up at night and he hated it. He couldn’t ask San in fear of muddying the fine line and relationship they had already built, but he also couldn’t talk to Yeosang. Wooyoung was concerned about what his friend would think if he knew how Wooyoung was making the money. Would he be angry at Woo for lying? Or would he be angry at San for creating the contract? Most likely, he’d feel guilty that Wooyoung essentially whored himself out to pay off _his_ debt (though that isn’t what actually happened).

Wooyoung leaned his head on the window, watching the scenery go by as he contemplated these fears. They swirled around in his head as he handed over the money San had given him, as he rode up the elevator, as he unlocked his apartment, and as he plopped on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He pulled out his phone, remembering to text San.

[Wooyoung]

I’m home!

[San]

I just got home a bit ago myself

By the way, I forgot to say this at the club,

but your dance was amazing.

Even if you only did it to rile me up and lowkey

flirt with Seonghwa :P

[Wooyoung]

Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that

Or, read it I guess haha

Wooyoung flushed with the praise, grinning wide as he had another idea (albeit much less devious).

[Wooyoung]

By the way

Are you free tomorrow?

[San]

I think so?

I don’t do much on Sundays

Why?

[Wooyoung]

Would you wanna come dance with me? I know

we haven’t talked about it in a while, but I

think you’d be good at it. It’s a lot of fun

even if you’re not, you know?

San didn’t reply for a moment and Wooyoung began to panic, wondering if he had crossed a line or annoyed the older. He sat up, crossing his legs as he began to type quickly.

[Wooyoung]

But you totally don’t have to if you don’t

want to!

I just thought it’d be something fun we

could do together. I’m gonna be at my

school’s studio anyway for a lesson so I

kinda just thought maybe it’d be a good

time to ask?

You really don’t have to if you don’t want to!

Don’t feel pressured!

[San]

Wooyoung.

[Wooyoung]

I don’t want you doing something you

aren’t comfortable with

Oh.

Go ahead.

[San]

Are you drunk? :P

I’m joking haha

I was just checking my calendar to make sure

I was free.

[Wooyoung]

Oh.

[San]

But it’s cute how flustered you got ;)

[Wooyoung]

I rescind my offer.

[San]

Is this how you treat new students? What

a mean tutor!

It’s a good thing you’re fucking hot

[Wooyoung]

Are you sucking up to make me lower my rates?

[San]

Maybe I can pay you another way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[Wooyoung]

Why’d you go into business?

You’d make such a good porn actor ¬.¬

[San]

Might have to cancel our session then

I need to go to the ER for these burns

Hope I have a cute nurse~

[Wooyoung]

None of them will be as cute as me ;)

[San]

You’re probably right.

Wooyoung paused, realizing how much he had flirted with San just now, and vice versa. It didn’t feel like the playful flirting he sometimes did with Yeosang or Changbin. It felt like there was actually electricity between them. And sure, maybe they had done some sexual shit already, but to flirt like this? It fucked Woo up worse than those six weed brownies he had accidentally eaten back in high school.

[San]

In any case

What time works best for you?

Does your lesson have a set time?

[Wooyoung]

He wanted to meet up around 10 and

his sessions are typically 3 hours

So how about around 1:30?

[San]

Works for me!

[Wooyoung]

Get some sleep, then

I’m gonna work you hard >:)

[San]

Sounds like a good time ;)

Haha goodnight Woo

Wooyoung groaned at his accidental innuendo before pulling the blanket over his head. His school was almost an hour away from him by bus, so he needed to be up early. He was excited, though, and knew it would be hard for him to fall asleep.

********

Wooyoung was pretty over this guy. He tried his best to remain professional and friendly, but this guy – Minjae, that’s right – was trying too hard to start something between them. It had started when he had seen one of the hickeys on Woo’s neck (that the foundation he had on couldn’t completely cover), making a comment about a “fun night” that Woo brushed off. He hinted at Wooyoung having a boyfriend and when he had denied it, like an idiot not paying attention, Minjae seemed take that as an invitation.

The way he kept asking Woo to basically pose him and touch him was borderline harassment, in his opinion. And every time the choreo called for a dick grab (of course he had to pick a song with it in the chorus. Fuck you, EXO), he’d try to make eye contact with Wooyoung. He sucked at facial expressions; his “sexy” face almost made Wooyoung laugh out loud. But, he was being paid for this, so he maintained his professionalism.

Minjae wasn’t even that attractive to Woo. His face was too narrow and gaunt with hair that he didn’t take proper care of. He was tall, which would’ve been appealing if he didn’t only focus on the glamor muscles of his top half. He had decent biceps and pecs, but the bottom 2/3 of his body was like a fucking string bean. His legs could barely keep up with half of the dances, which made it humorous to see him try and act casual as he struggled to lift himself with them alone.

_“Ah, I had a rough leg day yesterday so I’m pretty tired, you know? Pushed myself to do 100 extra leg curls.”_

Wooyoung had simply replied with a bored “uh huh” or “wow” whenever Minjae tried showing off. Woo’s legs had more muscle, so he was able to perform with ease. Minjae constantly praised him or complimented his figure, which was starting to irk him. He was the standard, wannabe-alpha-but-actually-beta-male fuck boy that Woo _might_ have fucked back in high school if he had been drunk and horny enough.

As the end of their three hours began closing in, Wooyoung found himself getting excited to see San. His mood definitely lifted, which apparently didn’t go unnoticed by Minjae, who began trying harder to seem charming. Woo checked the time after their umpteenth run-through of the second verse to see it was 1:23.

“All right, Minjae, that seems like a good time to wrap this up.” His smile was completely fake. “You made good progress today!”

“Yeah?” the boy panted, trying too hard to not seem tired. “Man, I was just getting started.”

“Aww, well, you can always practice at home, too.” Woo laughed. Minjae took a few steps towards him and he held back a grimace.

“It’s just so much more fun to dance with you, Wooyoungie.”

 _Wooyoungie_?! Woo almost snapped; they weren’t even that close!

“Well, thank you.”

“You’re so good at dancing, you know?” Minjae leaned against the mirror, smudging it with his nasty sweat. “Your body is so well-defined. Dancing suits you.”

Wooyoung gave a weak laugh. His phone buzzed and he glanced down to see a text from San letting him know he was on his way up.

“Ah, sorry,” Wooyoung apologized as he texted his friend the room number.

“I just,” Minjae was saying, though Woo was only half-paying attention, “I feel like we really click when we dance, you know?”

Wooyoung hummed, completely distracted.

“Makes me wonder how well we’d click outside of the studio.”

Woo froze, fingers in midsentence as he blinked a few times. He sighed, finishing his text before looking up at the idiot in front of him. “Minjae, look-“

“You clearly know how to have fun,” he muttered, _much_ closer than Woo had remembered. “I mean, you know me, you know? We could go out for a few drinks, maybe go clubbing-“

The door to the studio opened and Wooyoung looked over his classmate’s shoulder, face beaming when he saw San.

“Oh, Sannie!”

San was wearing black muscle shirt along with some camo sweat pants tucked into some combat boots. His hair was down, free of product and slightly covering his eyes. Wooyoung’s eyes trailed over his exposed arms because _holy fuck how had he never noticed how defined he was_? San smiled at Wooyoung, making his way in.

“Sorry, am I early?” he asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Nah, we were just finishing up!”

Minjae turned around, eyeing San up and down before scoffing. Wooyoung inwardly rolled his eyes as the taller man attempted to puff out his chest to appear larger.

“I’ve never seen you around campus,” he stated, folding his arms to flex them. San eyed him for a moment, flicking his gaze to Wooyoung before arching a brow at the man.

“Yeah, no, I don’t go here.”

“He’s a friend of mine outside of school,” Wooyoung explained, shrugging. “He wanted to learn how to dance so I decided to tutor him.”

“Will you be okay being alone with him?” Minjae stage-whispered to Woo who tried his best not to laugh.

“He didn’t seem to mind being alone with me yesterday,” San said coolly, smirking slightly. Wooyoung gawked and flushed as Minjae glared at the man before huffing.

“Whatever,” he muttered, picking up his bag and heading out, slamming the door behind him. As soon as it shut Wooyoung burst out into laughter, doubling over. He wiped away a tear as he knocked San’s shoulder, playfully.

“You just lost me a customer, you know,” he teased, walking over to his water bottle.

“He seemed like a dick,” San huffed.

“No, he was,” Wooyoung agreed before taking a drink. “But he thought he had a chance with me, so he was willing to pay my prices.”

San said nothing, setting his bag near Woo’s before staring at the younger’s hair. “You put your hair up.”

“Yeah, it’s getting long,” Woo muttered, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face. “I try to keep it up when I dance.” He glanced at his reflection. His hair was sweaty, but cute, with a small headband around his forehead. He was wearing a loose-fitting tee and faded jeans. It wasn’t his best look, but he didn’t need to look good to teach.

“It’s cute,” San said, stroking it before batting at it. Woo smiled, swatting his hand away.

“All right, enough about me being cute and seducing my students,” he teased, walking over to the small Bluetooth speaker on the floor. He took out his phone, going through his music. “I figured we’d try to just learn the chorus of a song since you’re brand new.”

“Whatever you think is best.” San smiled. “What song are we doing?”

“Well, as a newbie and an EXO-L scum,” Woo winked over at the older, “we’ll have you try ‘Growl.’”

“You know that one, too?” San smirked, arching a brow.

“Every self-respecting dancer knows ‘Growl.’” He huffed. “It’s unfortunately a classic now. And one of the few EXO songs that doesn’t make my ears bleed.”

“Uh huh,” San chuckled. Wooyoung stood, clapping his hands together.

“Okay! Let’s stretch, Mr. Third-Degree Black Belt!”

The two spent a good fifteen minutes stretching, casually chatting about their day and favorite stretches. When they were warmed up, Wooyoung guided San to standing in front of the mirror with him, going over how to watch himself in it to make sure he had the moves down.

They did a few basic movements as San adjusted to going by his reflection. Once he had, Wooyoung went slow, going through each move’s footwork and hand movements before moving on to the next. San definitely struggled for the first 45 minutes, but was learning fairly quickly. Wooyoung was genuinely impressed and told the older as much. San beamed with bashful pride, his dimples making his face light up. Woo decided to compliment him more often if _that_ was the face he got to see.

They took a short break after San mostly had the footwork down, discussing other groups they enjoyed and the songs they liked the most. Wooyoung wasn’t a fan of cutesy or bubblegum pop songs, preferring darker, more serious tones and San liked sad, sentimental music. They got back up and continued where they left off.

San was taking the lesson very seriously, despite all his teasing and innuendo from the texts. Any time Wooyoung touched him, his face looked perplexed and contemplative rather than flirty. He watched Wooyoung not with hunger or lust, but deep focus, studying the motions. It was no wonder to him how San became so good at Taekwondo.

Eventually, when San could dance the entire chorus in one sitting, Wooyoung decided to play the music. He explained the tempo and cues to listen for while dancing, and that if San messed up to just move on. It was a disaster the first time and San seemed disheartened, but Wooyoung laughed and replayed the song, explaining how hard it was the first few times.

It took a total of two and a half hours, but by the end of it, San knew the entire chorus to the beat. After he went through the final run-through almost perfectly, Wooyoung cheered and clapped loudly. San was sweaty and panting, but he grinned widely as he pushed his damp hair back.

They sat on the floor, leaning with their back against the mirror as they drank water and caught their breaths.

“You did this for six hours a day?” San asked, incredulously.

“Yep. Almost every day.”

“Jesus,” San murmured, leaning his head back. “I don’t think I could handle it.”

“Idols typically go for ten hours a day, you know.”

“That’s even worse!”

Wooyoung laughed, bringing his knees up and resting his chin on them. “I thought about being an idol, when I was in high school.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Wooyoung gave a weak grin. “I’m not very confident in my singing. And yeah, I guess I could’ve tried out as a dancer, but…” He sighed, deeply as he stared at the ground. “People used to compare me to Jimin from BTS. But instead of motivating me and giving me confidence, it just made me feel like I could never get to his level, you know? I felt like ‘he’s so good and I’m not so what’s the point?’”

“Wooyoung,” San said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Wooyoung smiled, shaking his head. “I’m happy where I’m at right now. I love my friends and family, and I enjoy the amount of dancing I do.”

San squeezed his shoulder, smiling. “I’m glad.”

They sat there for a moment before Wooyoung stood up, stretching. “There’s a shower here if you wanna use it, but it can be pretty grimy.”

“I can just take one at my place. I don’t live that far away.”

“Really?” Wooyoung blinked.

“It’s about fifteen minutes by bus.”

“Damn, lucky you!” Woo laughed. “I live an hour by bus!”

“Yikes,” San chuckled. “That definitely suc-“

Suddenly, the lights flickered, a loud booming following. Wooyoung blinked, looking down at his phone’s weather app.

“Aw, it’s raining?!” he exclaimed. “I had no idea it was supposed to!”

“I didn’t check, either,” San muttered. “I don’t even have an umbrella.”

“I have to do two bus transfers to get home,” Woo groaned, annoyed.

“I can call-“

“I’m not having you pay for an hour-long cab ride, San.”

San opened his mouth to say something, then hesitated. He seemed to be battling between saying something and not, and after a moment Wooyoung sighed.

“You look like you wanna say something.”

“It’s just…” San began, running a hand through his hair. “If you want… you can come chill at my place for a bit. Just to wait out the rain.”

Wooyoung blinked at him before feeling his cheeks heat up. He knew San was being nice, and it definitely made more sense than walking in the rain or paying for a cab…

But to be alone with San? In his _house_?

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“If you don’t mind-“

They looked at each other, having started talking at the same time. San gestured for Wooyoung to talk and he cleared his throat.

“I, uh,” he mumbled, shyly, “if you don’t mind having me over. I don’t wanna take your day off away from you.”

“You could never ‘take my time,’ remember?” San teased. “It’ll be fun! We can watch a movie or something.”

_Or something._

“It’s not too much trouble, is it?”

“Not at all.” San smiled. “If you really feel bad, you can cook us dinner!”

Wooyoung giggled. “Was this just a ploy to get me to make you food?”

San winked as they started walking out. “Maybe.”

********

When the duo arrived at San’s apartment, they were both almost completely drenched. San had at least packed a jacket in his duffle, but Woo didn’t want to get his extra outfit wet. San appeared to live in a fairly nice complex, which made sense with how much money he made. They rode the elevator to the stop, the A/C in the building making Wooyoung shiver slightly.

“You can shower first, if you want,” San offered. “I gotta feed Byeol anyway.”

“Ah, your cat, right?” Wooyoung recalled from their day at Han River. They stepped out onto the fifth floor, San leading the way.

“Yeah,” he said with warmth in his voice. “She’s my baby.”

Wooyoung chuckled as they stopped at 504. San turned the key into the lock before stepping in. It was a decent-sized one bedroom, a balcony just outside a large glass door. There was a small island that separated the kitchen from the living room. The apartment was clean, but a touch bare for Wooyoung’s liking. It screamed “Single Salaryman,” with dust gathering on the one gaming console underneath the mounted TV. The leather couch was three-cushioned, the seats wide enough for two people to lay down together (Wooyoung surmised, anyway).

“The bathroom is down that hall and to the right,” San said as he pulled off his shoes, Wooyoung doing the same. From the kitchen came a fluffy grey cat, mewling for her owner loudly.

“Aah, I’m so sorry, sweetie~” San’s voice raised quite a few pitches as he picked her up, snuggling into her fur. It was undeniably cute to Wooyoung, who took his bag to the bathroom.

“There’s extra towels on the rack!” San called.

He felt a touch out of place and awkward using San’s shower, but he supposed it couldn’t be helped. After setting his extra clothes on the sink, he stripped out of his sweaty and rain-soaked clothes. He undid his hair before stepping into the shower and turning the knobs to make it as hot as he could stand. He tried to make it as quick as possible, ignoring the way that the body wash was what San usually smelled like, and now it was on him.

Wooyoung finished quickly, trying to not dwell on being in San’s shower, instead focusing on drying his body and hair. When he was satisfied with both, he began to dress. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a oversized white tee that almost hung off his shoulder completely. His hair was damp and a mess, but after messing with it for too long he sighed and gave up.

Wooyoung walked into the living room to find San playing with Byeol, a small feathered wand in his hand. When he noticed Woo, he looked up and smiled.

“Figure it out okay?”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung nodded, taking a seat on the couch beside San.

“I’ll go ahead and shower really quick,” San stated, standing up. “Feel free to look in the kitchen. There isn’t much, but I have stuff for some meals.”

“Okay.”

San smiled at him before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door, leaving Wooyoung alone in his apartment. His awkwardness increased tenfold as he heard the shower going, knowing that down the hall and behind a closed door, San was probably stripping down and-

“Okay, Byeol!” He exclaimed, standing up. “Let’s see what your oppa has for food!”

The cat trilled, following behind Woo as he made his way to the kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets and fridge, frowning. San hadn’t been lying; he really _didn’t_ have much. What he did have was some kimchi, pre-cooked rice, eggs, and spam, so he decided to go with kimchi fried rice.

While Wooyoung was cooking, he heard the bathroom door open. He turned around to ask San if he wanted an egg with his, but froze when he saw San’s bare back walking to his room, a towel around his shoulders and waist. He inhaled sharply, watching the other man disappear into his room before turning back to the food, the image burned behind his eyelids.

As he was putting in the final spices, San walked into the kitchen, sniffing.

“It smells really good!” he exclaimed, standing beside Wooyoung to look into the skillet. He was dressed in plaid pajama pants and a faded SHINee shirt. His hair was still wet as well.

“You really didn’t have much to work with,” Wooyoung huffed, stirring some more soy sauce into the rice. “You should try making simple recipes and keeping fresh ingredients in your fridge.”

“You sound so professional,” San teased.

“I just like a good home-cooked meal.” Woo said proudly.

“You’re cute, you’re a dancer, you cook… How are you single?”

“I’m really fucking annoying,” Wooyoung said as he stuck his tongue out.

“Maybe a little.”

He gave them each a serving and took them to the island bar. He sat on the other side while San decided to stand, leaning against it while he ate. They were relatively quiet aside from the occasional praise from San. Wooyoung was proud of how it turned out, given the lack of ingredients he had to work with.

When they had finished, San’s took their plates, telling Wooyoung to pick out a movie. The younger padded into the living room, glancing through the DVDs on the bookshelf beside the TV. There were mostly dramas with the occasional action film, but it was either things Wooyoung didn’t really watch or had already seen. Outside, thunder crashed, reverberating the windows slightly.

He sighed before picking one of the action films, figuring that re-watching something exciting would be better than trying to watch something he had little interest in. As he placed it in the DVD player, San plopped onto the couch.

“What’re we watching?”

“The Avengers,” he stated as he took a seat beside San. “I kinda just picked something not so… boring.”

“Not a fan of dramas?”

Wooyoung made a face. “Not really.”

San laughed as the movie started. He pulled a knee to his chest, resting on it as he focused in on the movie. Wooyoung leaned against the arm, trying his best to enjoy the movie.

… But, picking something he had seen was, apparently, a bad choice.

Twenty minutes in, he got fidgety. He readjusted his body, trying to get comfortable again. When that didn’t work, he started picking at a loose thread on his sweatpants. He twisted it over and over until it snapped and he was bored again. He started picking at his cuticles, doing his best with his trimmed nails before giving up on that. He readjusted his legs. He bounced his leg as he redoubled his efforts to watch the movie. He brought his legs back up-

“Oh my God,” San exclaimed, looking over at him. “Can you _sit still_?!”

Wooyoung pouted, feeling bad for distracting San as he played with the hem of his shirt. “Ah… I’m sorry.”

“Why’d you pick this if you didn’t wanna watch it?” San asked, genuinely.

“Nothing you have seemed interesting, so I just picked something I had already seen.” Wooyoung looked back to the TV. “I’m sorry; I’ll try to pay closer attention.”

“I mean,” San turned the volume down, turning towards Woo. “We can just talk, if you want. I just suggested a movie ‘cause it passes the time.”

Wooyoung looked over at him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” San smiled before sitting with his back on the arm of the couch, knees still upright. “I enjoy our talks. It beats watching superheroes any day.”

Wooyoung beamed as he turned to face his friend, crossing his legs. He decided to start the conversation by asking San what his favorite movie was. From there, the conversation flowed like the rain down the window. They jumped from topic to topic, only pausing to grab snacks or play with Byeol. Wooyoung talked about how he used to create content online for his dancing, doing his own editing and everything. San seemed fascinated by this, though Woo didn’t think it was that interesting.

San mentioned how he originally wanted to be a barista or a florist, but those weren’t high-paying or realistic jobs so he went into business. It made Wooyoung sad that a soft soul like San seemed to let life do whatever it wanted to him whether he wanted it or not, whereas Wooyoung was handed conveniences that worked out for him. It was unfair; San deserved to be happy in everything he did. When Wooyoung said as much, the older man gave a weak smile.

“Not everyone gets to do what they want,” he said, sadly. “I’m probably just one of those people.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be!” Wooyoung huffed. “You’re so fucking nice and considerate. You deserve better than a boss that doesn’t listen to you and coworkers that shit all over you just ‘cause they can’t make their wives come.”

San let out a loud laugh as he threw his head back. It was a beautiful sound to Wooyoung, and he knew he wanted to hear it more and more. San calmed down after a moment, wiping his eyes. His smile for Wooyoung was so warm he felt it in his toes.

“Thank you, Wooyoung,” he said softly. “You always say the right thing to make me feel better.”

“I try.” He shrugged, grinning. “Someone has to make you feel good.”

“Oh?” San’s gaze suddenly darkened, his smile going from innocent to seductive.

“That’s not- I meant it innocently!” Wooyoung sputtered, his ears turning red.

“Why can’t it be both?” San said lowly, leaning forward to crawl towards Woo. San could apparently go from zero to a-fucking-hundred, the younger was now realizing. His breath hitched as San leaned in closer, one hand on the back of the couch and the other on his knee.

“Geez,” Wooyoung huffed, trying to play it cool, “You really have no self-control, do you?”

“It’s hard when there’s a pretty boy in front of me,” San muttered, moving his hand from Wooyoung’s knee to his chin. Woo shivered as the older man leaned in closer to his lips. “Tell me to stop and I will.”

“I’m not complaining,” Wooyoung smirked. “Just wondering if you planned all this.”

San hummed as he moved to the side of Wooyoung’s face, his lips barely touching his jawline. “You found me out. I agreed to pay you to teach me to dance the same day I summoned a rainstorm.” He found an existing hickey and bit down on it.

“Aah,” Woo whimpered, hands coming up to clutch San’s shirt. “Y-you gonna mark me up more? It definitely gave Minjae the wrong idea about me.”

San growled low in his throat as he moved to bite Wooyoung’s ear lobe. “That asshole really pissed me off, you know. Thinking he had a fucking chance with you.” He not-too-gently pushed Wooyoung onto his back, the younger adjusting his legs as San’s knees sat opposite of his hips. He roughly grabbed Woo’s wrists and pinned them with both hands above his head before leaning down to the younger’s ear.

“Who do you belong to?”

Wooyoung shuddered as he inhaled, shakily. “You.”

San pulled away, smirking as he finally pressed his lips to Wooyoung’s, his tongue tracing his bottom lip. Wooyoung moaned and granted him entrance, San’s tongue immediately entering his mouth sloppily. Woo was slightly surprised, but mostly glad that San was being so forward. He knew if he wanted San to stop at any point, the older man would in a heartbeat. But, Wooyoung was still on edge from being in his shower and then seeing San half-naked. So he relaxed and allowed San to try and fuck his throat with his tongue or chew his lips off with his teeth.

San began to move his hips against Wooyoung’s, drawing out a whine from the back of the younger’s throat. He pulled away just enough to pant into Woo’s mouth, barely-there groans sneaking out. Woo tested San’s grip and tried to move his wrists, but the older snarled and tightened his hold on them instead.

“Wanna touch you,” Wooyoung pouted.

San said nothing, moving his mouth to the base of his jaw and sucking on it softly. Wooyoung moaned, arching his hips as San grinded down harder against them. It always amazed Woo how much he was affected by the older. Here he was, rock-hard in his pants from some kissing and dry humping. The way San was moving his hips made him feel like he could honestly come from it (he’d seen those hips move earlier that day, so he shouldn’t be all that surprised).

As San continued to assault already-there bruises, Wooyoung’s whines and moans increased in volume. It felt too good and he was _so close_ , but he wanted to do more.

“W-wait,” he breathed out and San immediately pulled away, releasing his wrists. Wooyoung frowned at the loss of contact as the older looked down at him, searching his face.

“What’s wrong?” he said quickly, concern lacing his voice.

“I didn’t say to completely stop,” Wooyoung huffed. “I just didn’t wanna come in my pants.”

“Oh…”

Woo leaned up on his forearms, tracing his finger over San’s tented pants. He looked up through his lashes, biting his lip.

“Let me blow you?”

San’s brain seemed to freeze before he blinked a few times, nodding. “Uh, sure. Yeah. Fuck yeah.”

He moved off of Wooyoung as the younger slid off of the couch and onto the floor. San moved to sit with his back against the couch while Woo moved between his spread legs. He hummed in pleasure as he ran a hand along San’s inner thigh, relishing in the shudder that followed. Wooyoung palmed the tent before lowering the waistband. San’s cock sprang free and he grabbed it near the base, drawing a low noise from San and making Woo’s mouth water.

He leaned forward and licked a long stripe from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit to collect the precome beaded there. Wooyoung felt more confident this time around now that he had already sucked San’s dick once. Looking up at the older he wrapped his lips around the head, suckling messily before lowering his head slowly.

“Fuck,” San gasped, running his fingers through Woo’s hair as he tilted his head back.

Wooyoung sank lower and lower until he had the entire cock in his mouth. His throat relaxed much easier as he breathed through his nose. He gagged slightly before pulling up to the head once more, feeling his eyes tear up. After a moment of him tonguing the head, San gently pushed the back of Wooyoung’s head, urging the younger to move.

Woo hummed around the member before bobbing his head, starting slow, then increasing his pace. Aside from the pattering of the rain and occasional thunder, only the lewd noises of his gurgles and slurps filled the quiet apartment. San’s grip in his hair tightened and he made an aborted motion with his hips, thrusting ever so slightly upwards.

“Shit, sorry,” San murmured, panting. “Just feels so good, babe.”

Wooyoung hollowed his cheeks as he pulled off, breathing deeply while he stroked San with his hand. “Oh?” His voice came out hoarse. “Tell me how good I make you feel, then, Sannie.”

San’s eyes were blown out as he groaned. Wooyoung took his dick back into his mouth, going straight back to bobbing while his hand stroked beneath it.

“You take my cock so good,” San muttered, voice deep. Wooyoung hummed, shutting his eyes. “Makes me wanna fuck your mouth ‘til you cry.”

The idea of being face-fucked caused a deep moan to escape from Woo’s throat as he sped up, moving his hand to take San all the way down again.

“Fuck!” San cried out, his hand clenched in Wooyoung’s hair. “God, fuck yes, Woo. So fucking good.”

Woo could feel the combination of precome and saliva drooling down his chin as he slurped harder, swallowing the excess mess as best as he could. San was still moaning low above him, giving him praise and telling him how good he was. Wooyoung palmed himself through his pants as San’s breaths came quicker, his grip on Woo’s head tighter.

“Wanna come down your throat,” he panted, his hand just barely pushing Wooyoung’s head downward. “Make you fucking choke on it.”

Wooyoung honest-to-God whined at the thought, looking up at San through his teary lashes. He reached to grab San’s other hand, placing it on his head as he rested his own on San’s thighs. It took San a few seconds to take the hint before he began shoving Wooyoung’s head up and down, thrusting up into his throat.

Woo shut his eyes as he felt tears slipping out. It only took a few thrusts before his nose was pressed hard against San’s pelvis, the other man crying out as he came down Wooyoung’s throat. He struggled to swallow around the thick cock, his nails digging into San’s thighs before San released his grip, slumping into the couch with his chest heaving. Woo slowly pulled off, gulping in deep breaths as he coughed, resting his head on San’s leg.

“Holy fuck, Wooyoung,” San gasped before laughing, breathlessly. He looked down at the younger, a fucked-out grin on his face. “That was incredible.”

“Yeah?” Wooyoung rasped out, grinning wide.

“Yeah.” San leaned forward, wiping the mess from his face. “Probably the best I’ve ever gotten.”

“I’m honored,” Woo laughed.

San grabbed Wooyoung’s face in both hands, pulling him up for a messy kiss. He nipped at Woo’s bottom lip.

“Come lay down on your back,” he murmured.

“Are you just gonna edge me again?” Wooyoung teased as he climbed onto the couch, leaning back.

“Only if you want me to,” San teased back, spreading Wooyoung’s legs as far as they could go and sitting between them.

“I’d like to come sometime tonight, to be honest.”

“Fair enough,” San chuckled, tugging Wooyoung’s sweatpants down. “I appreciate you wearing easy-to-remove pants for once.”

“I like making you work for it.” Woo winked at San, who wrapped a hand around his dick.

“Ah, that’s what it is,” he huffed, slowly stroking. “Putting up with your attitude isn’t work enough?”

“That’s just a fun bonus,” Woo breathed out, eyes hooded.

San hummed, lowering his head to press a kiss to the head of Wooyoung’s cock. “I’ll keep that in mind the next time you try to rile me up,” he said softly.

Wooyoung opened his mouth to retort, but cut off into a loud moan as San’s mouth sank down on his cock. His hands immediately went to San’s hair, but he didn’t push or pull. He ran his fingers through the soft locks as he panted. If he had thought the handjobs were amazing, then San’s mouth was fucking transcendent. He clearly knew what he was doing, and though his gag reflex didn’t seem to be as trained as Wooyoung’s, he made up for it in the way he moved his tongue.

“ _Aah_ , oh my fucking God- _San_!”

It wasn’t long before Wooyoung was a whimpering mess beneath San, his mouth perpetually opened as moans and whines and curses leaked out of it. He sort of got what Yeosang had meant, now, by a “bleary-eyed bottom,” feeling the start of tears in his eyes. It was just _so fucking good_ , and he couldn’t even remember the last time someone had sucked his dick. Maybe that was supposed to be super depressing, but he couldn’t focus on that when San was tonguing his slit and sucking hard on the tip of his cock.

“Nngh, _San_ ,” he moaned, running his fingers through San’s locks. “It’s s-so good!”

San hummed around his cock as he began to massage Wooyoung’s balls, sinking as low as he could before hollowing his cheeks as he pulled up. He stroked Wooyoung while bobbing his head, increasing his pace as Woo practically sobbed in pleasure.

“S-San, I’m gonna come,” he warned. San didn’t remove his head, opting to instead suck hard on the tip of Wooyoung’s dick. A few more strokes and the younger man was arching his back, coming with a loud, drawn out moan. San swallowed Wooyoung’s release, squeezing hard for every last drop as he stroked upwards. He pulled off as the younger began to twitch from oversensitivity, panting lightly as he grinned down as him.

“Okay,” Woo muttered between breaths. “I’ll definitely think about behaving if _that’s_ my reward.”

San let out a laugh as he tucked Wooyoung back into his pants. The younger smiled up at him before holding his arms out.

“Come cuddle me,” he pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. San rolled his eyes, but leaned down, twisting Wooyoung so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Wooyoung hummed, contentedly, as he nuzzled into San’s collarbone. He sighed, deeply as the older gently played with his hair, the sound of the rain having completely faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t believe that softness gets San hard then idk what else would. Boy gets flustered anytime Wooyoung is even remotely nice to his seniors or elders.  
> Also, apparently every guy in South Korea is gay for Wooyoung. Which is kinda valid :P
> 
> Writing Minjae’s advances made me cringe and was totally influenced by the weirdos that have flirted with me at work.


	14. These Roles We Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I mean," Wooyoung huffed, "I’m glad you go slow and make sure I’m okay with everything. Really. But that’s kind of one-sided, and I don’t like that. We might play the roles of Master and Pet, but we’re equals, Sannie..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kinda behind on the chapters ehehehe~  
> Next chapter should be posted around early afternoon tomorrow, though! I'm gonna make sure to still post daily - I refuse to be made a liar by my fic summary!

“Wait, back the fuck up…” Changbin had been about to take a bite out of his chicken, but pulled back. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. “You guys have done shit? Like, _sexy shit_?!”

Wooyoung nibbled on his chicken, making a face as he sighed. The two friends were in Changbin’s place, enjoying chicken and soju that Monday evening. Wooyoung was desperate to talk to someone about him and San and he knew that even though Changbin could be a goof, he was a reliable friend as well.

“Yeah…”

“When did this happen? Why was I not informed?”

Wooyoung arched a brow. “You really wanted to hear about me sucking dick for the first time in almost a year?”

“I do if you’re being _paid_ for it!”

“Fuck, okay…”

Wooyoung went all the way back to the first session. He tried to keep it simple and short, but when Changbin would ask a question here or there, he realized it was neither of those things. He managed to get through everything that had happened fairly quickly, cutting out what typically happened in their sessions or details on the sexual acts. Changbin listened intently to Wooyoung explain San’s aftercare, how they had dates outside of the club, him initiating the first blow job, the time at Han River, his subdrop, all the way up to hanging out at San’s place. As he finished his regaling with their antics on the couch, his friend’s brows furrowed.

“So you called him Master outside of the club yesterday?”

“Well, no.” Woo blinked. “I called him San.”

“He didn’t collar you?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Don’t you think that’s kinda… weird?”

Of course Wooyoung had thought it was weird. When he had left later that evening, he had thought with dismay they hadn’t done aftercare, only to realize that what they had done wasn’t like normal sessions. It had irked him for sure, but they hadn’t discussed that the sexual acts had to be done only at the club. San had still sheepishly given him money for the tutoring, the date, and the blowjob (always, _always_ to Wooyoung’s heartache).

So why was it so different?

“I mean,” Wooyoung muttered, taking a sip of his drink. “He still paid me.”

“Which is still fucking nuts to me, by the way,” Changbin huffed. “You’re friends but also fuck buddies who’re bound by a contract.”

“I know, Changbin,” Wooyoung groaned leaning against the back of the couch and covering his face with his hands. “It’s so fucking convoluted and confusing. I don’t know if I like, _like him_ , or I just think he’s hot, or my mind tricked me into thinking these things because I have five fucking weeks left to make over 20,000,000 won!”

Changbin sighed, leaning forward to place a hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder. “For what it’s worth, I don’t think it’s the last one.”

“That would’ve been the easiest,” Wooyoung muttered, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

“I know, buddy.” Changbin squeezed his shoulder. “It seems like, at the very least, there’s sexual attraction between you two, so why not roll with that? Don’t focus on what you think you should do, and just let it come naturally between you two.”

Wooyoung was quiet for a while before he lowered his hands, lolling his head to the side to look at his friend. “Do you think he wants to still be friends when this is done?”

“If he says so, then why not believe him?”

Because Wooyoung was used to people leaving. He was used to them using him, hurting him, then leaving him behind. It happened with Hyunwoo, and Yeonjun, and most of the friends he had had in high school. Changbin and Yeosang were of the few who had stayed. And the idea that San wouldn’t stay in his life and would slowly fade away…

It made him want to cry, honestly.

“Try not to overthink this, Woo,” Changbin was saying. “You have a habit of that. You pick and prod at _why_ certain things can’t be good for you and then complicate it. Not everyone has an ulterior motive, you know.”

“Yeah,” Wooyoung sighed, picking his drink back up.

“Let’s stop worrying over it, okay?” Changbin smiled, handing Woo his plate of food. He picked up his remote and turned on the TV. “I saw a new “Try not to laugh at idols” video that I think I can win at.”

Wooyoung grinned at his friend, turning to the TV and taking a bite of his food. Maybe he did need to stop thinking about what everything with San meant and just focus on what they did. They were friends, he knew that much, and they occasionally fucked around. He might’ve been getting paid to do it, but San had also let him refuse money before, so that wasn’t of the most importance to him, right?

He refocused on the video at hand, trying his best not to laugh, but failing within the first three clips. Changbin made it almost all the way through, then practically died on the second to last one. Maybe next time.

********

Wooyoung had realized that, somewhere along the way, he had submitted to San. He took most sessions easily and rarely required punishment (ignoring the edging that had happened a session prior). Sure, the sex stuff was fucking phenomenal, but Wooyoung felt like he had lost his bratty touch somewhat. He missed the days of San fighting to be the one in power, seeing the anger behind his irises as Wooyoung pushed and pushed and pushed.

So he decided to go back to his roots.

He had spent the prior day and all of Wednesday being coy and slightly passive-aggressive with his slow responses. He wanted to make sure San didn’t think he was _actually_ upset, but there was certainly a bit of frigidness to Wooyoung’s replies. The few times San had asked if he was okay, he had replied cheerily and made an excuse why his texts were short or snippy. He knew he had at least sown some seeds of an attitude towards San, which was perfect.

That evening, he arrived at the club early, wanting to enact his little plan before San got there. Leedo was at the front door eyeing him up and down. He was wearing tattered, faded jeans and some older Vans. He had on a long, grey muscle shirt with a fluffy blue and white marbled coat over it.

He had chosen to wear some chained necklaces and dangly earrings, the chains from the lobe connecting to the stud in his cartilage. He had thick black eyeliner on with dark red shadow. He looked less like a Pet than he had in a while; it was still sexy on him, he felt, but it didn’t scream Pet or Sub like his usual attire. If he had to describe his look in a word, it would be “Punk.”

Wooyoung sauntered up to the bar, grinning wolfishly as he took a seat, spinning in it a bit while he waited for a bartender. He glanced over to see Hwanwoong a few seats away, leaning on the bar top with his phone in his ear. He could hear the older man talking into it.

“… Yeah, I might pick up a double-shift this week,” he said with a sigh. Woo noticed that his voice was lower than normal. “No… No we can still do the dinner with your parents. I wanted to see them, too… Yeah, my boss is trying to find a new bartender so-… All right then, I’ll talk to you later, babe… I love you too~” he hung up, grinning sweetly at his phone.

“Who was that?” Wooyoung asked, genuinely. Hwanwoong turned to him, still smiling.

“My girlfriend.”

“ _What_?” Woo gawked, eyes comically wide. “You have a fucking _girlfriend_?!”

“First of all,” Hwanwoong narrowed his eyes. “Rude. Second of all, yeah. All the bartenders here d- well, not Leedo anymore, and I think Mingi is on a break.”

“But!” Woo’s brain was trying to catch up with the fact that mother-fucking bunny-eared- _Pet_ Hwanwoong was straight. “You’re a Pet!”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a bunny!”

“How the fuck do you think I act so cute?” he chuckled. “She helps me with my act a lot, actually. Thinks it’s adorable and hilarious.”

“I’m so fucking blown away right now.”

“It’s not like I screw anyone here. I don’t kiss, either, so what’s the big deal?”

“God, I feel like everyone here is just acting,” Wooyoung sighed, leaning back in his seat. Hwanwoong blinked at him.

“Well… yeah. It’s _roleplay_ , Wooyoung. None of it is real… Unless you buy a room,” he teased.

Woo felt his heart sink at that.

_None of it is real._

Was what he and San had…not real?

“I mean,” Hwanwoong was saying, “is San a scary, all-dominating control-freak outside of here?”

“No,” Woo mumbled.

“Right,” the blonde man smiled. “We all play roles. Some of us are completely different from those roles while others play off our personalities to exaggerate, like you.”

Hwanwoong paused for a moment, seeming to notice Wooyoung’s gloom before continuing. “I’m not saying that, like, people _only_ like each other when they’re here, you know? San and Seonghwa are actually friends, and Bang Chan and Felix are music partners. Sometimes, we just want to act differently from how we normally are forced to be. I like being cutesy and teasing, but society wants me to be a _man_ or whatever bullshit. Some Masters want more control in their life so they come here to fulfill that need or pleasure.

I think a lot of the male Pets want the chance to be the one taken care of instead of having the idea that they’re the breadwinner shoved down their throat. Female Masters want to establish that they have power and control. Everyone here is getting something out of the role they play, you see? Something that, out there in the real world, we just can’t quite get. _That’s_ what I mean by, ‘not real.’”

“I guess,” Wooyoung nodded, feeling slightly better.

“Do you think San actually only likes you when you’re a Brat?” Hwanwoong asked, curiously. “We all know you guys hang out outside of this place. Does the fact that you play a role here diminish your bond?”

Wooyoung blinked at him, staring for a long moment as he processed his hyungs words. San and him got something here that they couldn’t get in the real world. For San, was it the control? The ability to have what _he_ wants and take life by the collar? To be able to direct what he can or won’t do?

What about Wooyoung? Why did he enjoy being a Brat? Did he really get that much enjoyment out of riling people up and pissing them off? He had grown up with most things handed to him, so maybe he liked being spoiled instead of being the humbled self he usually was.

Or maybe…

Maybe he was sick of people using him and then discarding him. Maybe if he acted like he didn’t care and played hard to get instead of needy and desperate for affection, people would chase after _him_ for once. He wouldn’t be the one left behind, sad and broken. He could act like he didn’t need others or even care what they thought about him.

Was that it?

“All I’m saying,” Hwanwoong began as he stood up, “is that don’t assume that everyone here is black and white. We all have reasons for being here, and we all have more to us than meets the eye.”

With that, the blonde walked behind Wooyoung, patting him on the head before making his way to behind the bar. He stood across from it from Woo, smiling.

“You look like you need a drink now, cutie~” He winked, his voice back to its Pet pitch.

“I do, actually. I’ll take a watermelon sangria,” Wooyoung said, smiling. “Need to be buzzed before Sannie gets here.”

“I’m not touching that,” he huffed. He set to work getting Wooyoung’s drink while the younger tapped on the bar, watching.

“You know,” he began, “you’re pretty wise, hyung.”

“That’s a first,” Hwanwoong scoffed. “Don’t say that to Leedo – he’ll probably flip his shit.”

Wooyoung laughed, paying for his drink as Hwanwoong handed it over. He took a large drink, staring at his phone as he nursed it. 7:52. He still had some time until San showed. He could probably even get another drink if he finished this one quickly enough. It wasn’t enough to get him drunk (thank god for his high tolerance), but it would give him a nice buzz at the very least.

As he got halfway through his next sangria, Wooyoung felt a hand slide across his shoulder blades, followed by a sigh.

“The one time you’re early…” San was saying as he came to lean on the bar beside Woo. “… is so you can have a drink?”

“I was craving something other than soju,” Wooyoung said with a shrug, smirking slightly. “You seem like you’re not fun enough to wanna drink with me.”

San blinked, clearly taken aback before eyeing him. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, arching a brow.

“Am I to wait on you to finish your drink, then, before we start?” San crossed his arms, a slight glare on his face as he fell into his persona.

“You like to brag about being patient.” Wooyoung shrugged, taking a small sip of his drink. “Or are you more impatient than you let on?”

“By all means.” San gestured to him, folding his arms as he watched Wooyoung. The younger felt slightly uneasy being watched so intently, but he refused to make it known. They sat there for a while, at an impasse, as Wooyoung took small sips of his drink while looking down at his phone. After a few minutes, he decided San had waited long enough.

He took a long, deep drink as he tilted his head back, trying this best to show off his Adam’s Apple. When he glanced at San, he caught a glimpse of hunger before it was replaced with annoyance as he rolled his eyes. Wooyoung set the glass down with a satisfied exhale, grinning.

“I could definitely go for ano-“

San placed his hand on the back of his neck so quickly Wooyoung grunted in surprise as well as from the force of it.

“I think you’re good,” he muttered, lowly. Wooyoung swallowed hard before huffing.

“Whatever.”

San retreated his hand and pulled out a collar, wrapping it around Woo’s neck and locking it into place. Wooyoung felt it, trying to figure out which one it was; it was the plain black with rhinestones. It was pretty, but not as showy as the others, thankfully, which worked in his favor.

He let out a loud sigh, pouting as he faced San. “This one? Really?”

San arched a brow, saying nothing as he folded his arms.

“It’s so boring compared to the others,” he huffed, looking away in faux-annoyance. “You could’ve at least gotten a new one.”

“With an attitude like that,” San smirked as he hooked the leash, “I’m glad I didn’t waste the money on you.”

Wooyoung scoffed as he was led away by San, his hands in his pockets. He fell back a few times, forcing San to tug on the leash to get him to keep moving. He was already having fun, giddy with excitement for what else he could do and say to piss off San. He knew that with him drinking, San wouldn’t initiate anything sexual; it said so in their contract. So it was going to be a back-and-forth power struggle that would probably end with both of them horny and blue-balled. Good times.

When coming upon New and Seonghwa arguing about clothing brands, San took a seat in an armchair nearby. Wooyoung stayed standing for a moment, crossing his arms until San grabbed him by the O-ring and tugged him down to his knees. He mumbled under his breath as he leaned against the seat of the chair, his knees up in a comfortable position.

“I don’t think so,” San huffed, holding a small crop in front of Wooyoung, whose eyes grew wide. When the _fuck_ did he get that?!

After glancing at Woo for any sign of reluctance, he instead swatted the Pet’s knee.

“Sit on your knees,” San commanded. “Let’s work on your posture, Pet.”

Well.

Shit.

Wooyoung spent the majority of the session sitting up perfectly straight, his chin forward with his hands behind his back. Anytime he slumped or his head tilted down, San gave him a swat. It didn’t hurt all that bad, but there was a force behind it that made it sting just a touch and brought hisses out of Woo. San had made the younger remove his thick jacket, which would’ve definitely provided some buffer, but Wooyoung didn’t mind. He’d snap back with a snarky reply and earn another swat most of the time or receive biting retorts out of San. Seonghwa rolled his eyes at the display, though he mostly just ignored the Pet.

He did his best to stay comfortable in that position for a good hour before San finally let him relax a bit. He let out a quiet sigh as he slumped slightly, wiggling his legs to get them comfortable.

“As much as I enjoy seeing you on your knees,” San was saying with a smirk. “I figured you might be a bit tired after this long.”

“How lucky I am to have such a kind Master,” Wooyoung snapped sarcastically, rolling his shoulders.

“You should be grateful I put up with as much as I do from you,” San stated before motioning to New with his chin. “I could just as easily have a Pet like New or Felix clinging to me, you know.”

Wooyoung knew San was lying through his teeth and trying to seem cold, but something about his words bothered Woo for reasons he couldn’t quite grasp. So he ignored them for now, opting to stay in character.

“I could say the same thing,” Woo smirked. “I’m sure there’s plenty of more intimidating Masters who’d want to try and make me submit to them.”

San narrowed his eyes at Wooyoung, clearly annoyed. “You might be pretty, but that mouth has more bite than you let on.”

“Funny, you’re the opposite. Pretty, but more bark than bite-“

He felt a particularly harsh swat on his upper arm, causing him to flinch slightly and hiss.

“How’s that for bark?” San smirked before glancing down at his watch. “I’ll give you a few more minutes to rest your knees, Pet. I don’t want to overwork you.”

“If you feel bad about it,” Wooyoung was saying with a grin as he glanced over at San, “you could always buy me a drink.”

“Since when do you get drinks here?” Seonghwa furrowed his brow.

“Since today, evidently.” San rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if he’s actually planning something, or just trying to spend my money.”

“They make get-togethers more fun,” Wooyoung said with a shrug. “I don’t see why we don’t drink together more often.” He blinked before faking an epiphany. “Oooh, that’s right. Sannie here can’t handle his alcohol!”

Wooyoung was 100% expecting the hair pull; that’s why he said what he did. He hissed in pain as San yanked his head backwards from the force of it, keeping his stare on the Master. San’s face had lost its passiveness and was showing mild anger. _Good_.

“I thought you wanted to be good from now on, Pet?” San muttered in his ear, his breath tickling the skin. “You said as much when you were coming down my throat.”

“Maybe I changed my mind,” Wooyoung replied lowly. “Realized it felt about the same as my own hand, so why make the effort?”

“I didn’t realize you cried any time you touched yourself,” San said with a smirk.

Damn. He had noticed.

Wooyoung couldn’t think of a reply and so he opted to scoff, looking away instead.

“That all you got tonight, Wooyoungie?” San grabbed his chin, forcing Woo to look at San again. “I’m slightly disappointed. You talked big game before.”

He harshly released Wooyoung, who lurched forward, catching himself with his palms on the floor. He glared up at San as the Master leaned back, chin on the back of his hand.

“Go back to your position from before,” he demanded, tapping the crop on his own knee. “That should be enough time for a break.”

Wooyoung glowered before relenting, sitting back on his knees as he inhaled deeply. Despite his rage and desire to rebel, he was practically shaking with excitement. Especially when he didn’t straighten his shoulders quickly enough and received a smack from the crop, making his skin sing in pleasure and anticipation.

He’d most likely need to take care of himself tonight.

During their aftercare, San was concerned about the spots he had smack Wooyoung. While he didn’t want the younger stripping out in the open, he seemed to feel bad for going as hard as he did.

“I probably should’ve told you I had a crop,” San sighed as he rubbed lotion into the red marks on Wooyoung’s arms. He was sitting on the arm of the chair with Wooyoung in the seat. “That was my bad.”

“It’s _fine_ , San,” Wooyoung reassured him, smiling. “It was fun. I totally wasn’t expecting anything like that.”

“You like to keep me on my toes, so it’s only fair I do the same,” San teased, sticking his tongue out. “Speaking of which, why the drinking?”

“I wanted a nice buzz to annoy you with,” Wooyoung stated, grinning. “I also wanted to make sure we didn’t do anything else.”

“Ah.”

“I kinda missed how the sessions used to be,” he admitted, shrugging as San worked the lotion into his neck. “The simplicity of them or something, I guess.”

“You can always just say you don’t want to do something, Wooyoung. You don’t have to drink to prevent it.”

“I feel like it’d kill the mood, though.” Woo made a face before looking away, embarrassed. “And it’s not like I _don’t_ want to do those things…”

San moved his hand slowly to Wooyoung’s chin, gently turning it to look the younger in the eye. His eyes were hooded slightly. “That so?”

Wooyoung flushed deeper, pulling away quickly. San let out a chuckle before getting off the arm of the chair.

“How do your legs feel?

After massaging the stiffness and soreness out of Woo’s legs, he and San decided to head out. At his insistence, Wooyoung took the bus. There had been no sign of Junsu anywhere near the club and he was sick of San spending money on a cab. Part of him also just missed the relaxing walk and bus ride home. It normally gave him time to think about the session, but today, he was going over everything Hwanwoong had said.

The hyung had said a lot of things that made sense to Wooyoung. Even though he was fairly honest in how he acted at the club, he definitely had been playing up his brattiness and attitude since day one. And getting to know San outside of the club had shown him how despite his Dom persona, he was actually quite sweet and caring. Wooyoung was still coming to terms with the fact that the people he had met in the club were just that – people. They all had their own, separate lives going on and had different reasons for attending The Pet Palace.

Still, he worried about how real the thing between him and San truly was. While they had hung out outside of the club a few times now and texted often, they were bound together originally by a contract. Their sessions at the club and dates outside were both covered by it to where it loomed over their heads no matter what they did. With that being the case…

How real was the friendship between them?

Wooyoung groaned as he entered his apartment. Changbin was right; he did overthink things too much. He was currently going around and around in the stupid circle of ‘ _Does he like me as a friend or something more or only as a business partner?’_ and it was killing him. He wondered if it would be best to just ask San outright what he thought of the younger. But he knew, deep down, he didn’t have the guts for it.

He didn’t think he could handle the answer.

********

For the next two days, Wooyoung tried his best to stay distracted by work and school. Of course, it was hard to not think about San when the man in question kept texting him. Ever since their date at Han River, San had begun to chat with Wooyoung more and more through texts. It was nice, truly. Wooyoung enjoyed talking to San and valued their friendship. But it hurt at the same time for reasons he couldn’t fathom. Was he insecure about the foundation of their relationship and whether or not it was real? Or was San just being nice about them remaining friends until the contract was over?

It was driving him insane with how much he was thinking about his relationship with San. He knew if he told Changbin he was still thinking about it that his friend would probably rush over to shake him silly. He hated that he did this, but try as he might, he had a hard time bringing himself out of his spirals.

He was grateful that he had end-of-semester tests coming up to help distract him from his inner demons. He was scrambling to make copies of notes to sell to the classmates who didn’t show up, didn’t pay attention, or just didn’t care during class. He was making decent money, but had to cut back on his job hours in order to get his own studying in. It sucked, but he couldn’t sacrifice his education more than he already had.

As he was going through he notes and studying that Saturday afternoon, he received a text from San, efficiently distracting him.

[San]

Hey, what’s up?

[Wooyoung]

Studying but I’m bored of it

[San]

Do you want me to leave you alone?

[Wooyoung]

Fuck no

I’m so sick of going over the history of dance

Idgaf about where ballet started or who thought moving to music would be a good idea

[San]

Sounds personal

[Wooyoung]

Dance History killed my parents

[San]

Dancing to get close to Dance History to

gain its trust before you get your revenge?

Clever boy

[Wooyoung]

lmao

What did you need Sannie?

[San]

I wanted to see if you wanted to try

something a little different.

It was in your “maybe” section so

I figured I’d ask you directly

[Wooyoung]

All right

What is it?

[San]

Img.png

Wooyoung’s jaw dropped as he struggled to think of a reply. His brain was currently rebooting as he stared down at the image in front of him. He wasn’t against it per se, but it was definitely not something he’d expected to see tonight, especially given their last session. After a minute of staring he exhaled and started typing.

[Wooyoung]

Oh

Wow

Gimme a sec

[San]

You don’t have to if you don’t want to.

I just thought it might be a fun change.

[Wooyoung]

No I get it

I’m just trying to get into the mindset of

what that would be like.

Would I have to make the noises?

[San]

Of course.

Why don’t you think about it

and I’ll bring it just in case tonight?

[Wooyoung]

Yeah

Okay

I like that idea.

But Wooyoung knew he’d already decided on an answer.

And so five hours later, he found himself nervously sitting in a bar stool, playing with the fingerless gloves on his hands, waiting for San. He was wearing a loose, black tank top that dipped low over his red leather pants and narrow black boots. Woo went for a darker concept with his makeup, choosing black eyeliner and some purple eye shadow.

He bounced his leg in anticipation exhaling deeply. It wasn’t anything he was totally against; he had just never really thought about it. But if it was San, it might be fun (as most things were).

“You look nice.”

Wooyoung turned around to see San, smiling with his messenger bag. He was wearing a black, tight-fitting dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a patterned vest over it that - _holy fuck how is his waistline that small?!_ He had on some black jeans that hugged his muscular thighs and dress boots. His hair was parted down the middle with one side slicked back and brown eyeliner. Wooyoung looked him up and down, subconsciously running his tongue over his bottom lip in contemplation.

San arched a brow, smirking. “That good, huh?”

“I-“ Wooyoung blinked, flushing as he looked away. “I’m just surprised to see you wearing something other than clothes from the “old fart” section of the department store.”

“Of course,” San chuckled. “Did you make your decision?”

Wooyoung bit his lower lip before nodding slightly. “Yeah… I’m up for it.”

San smiled and Wooyoung felt weak when he saw those dimples. “Great!”

He rummaged around in his bag before producing the items in question; a black cat ear headband and tail set. He glanced over at Wooyoung before reaching up and placing the ears snuggly on the younger. Woo stood at San’s gesture, turning around as he hooked the tail through a belt loop.

“Just a second,” he stated and Wooyoung heard him unzip a different pocket. He heard a soft jingle before San was wrapping a belled collar around his neck. He caught a glimpse of it as it was wrapped around; it was mostly leather with a fine red lace hem and what Wooyoung felt were more rhinestones embedded on it. It had ties on the back instead of a buckle, like the satin one, and after San had finished knotting it he turned Wooyoung around, eyes looking up and down.

Wooyoung was blushing for sure, and it didn’t help when he saw San’s eyes light up as he appraised the Pet. He reached out and caressed Wooyoung’s face with both hands.

“My pretty little Kitten,” he murmured. “You still okay with this?”

“I’m already wearing the headband,” Wooyoung huffed. San frowned, tapping his face in a warning. Woo blinked before sighing, flushing deeper.

“I mean,” he muttered, tilted his head down in embarrassment before looking up at San through his lashes. “… Nyaa.”

“That didn’t seem very enthusiastic,” San smirked, pulling his hands away and putting them on his hips.

“Ugh…” Wooyoung covered his face in his hands as he groaned. He inhaled sharply, raising the pitch of his voice as he peeked through his fingers. “Nyaa. Master~”

“That’s better,” San said, patting his head. “Let’s go sit down, Kitten.”

As Wooyoung turned to follow San, he noticed Hwanwoong leaning on the bar, his chin in his hand as he smirked at Wooyoung.

“Cat boy?”

The younger glared at him. “Cats eat bunnies, you know.”

“Nyaa~” Hwanwoong mimicked, mockingly. “I’m so scared~”

“Come on,” San laughed, grabbing Woo’s wrist as he stuck his tongue out at the Bunny Boy. San guided him to a seating in a back corner, the lights much dimmer over there. He froze when he saw the group. San noticed Wooyoung’s pause, looking back at him with an arched brow.

“Yeah?”

Wooyoung stared as he saw their usual group along with Moonbyul, and Solar all sitting in the corner, chatting away.

“Everyone is here?!” Wooyoung moaned, feeling his heart sink.

“Crazy coincidence, right?” San huffed. “When hyung told me, I was really hoping you’d say yes when I got here.”

Mother.

Fucker.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re that uncomfortable,” San muttered, stepping towards Wooyoung. “But, it’s okay if you’re shy. They aren’t gonna be mean to you.” He paused before adding, “Well, Seonghwa might make fun of you, but he’s just a dick.”

Wooyoung said nothing, playing with the hem of his shirt. He didn’t want to ruin what San had planned, but this was definitely much more embarrassing than anything they had done so far. He probably would’ve preferred to be muzzled, honestly. He inhaled deeply before exhaling.

“No, it’s okay,” he said, looking up at San with a weak smile. “I can handle it.”

San gave him a smile before leading him to the group once more. Seonghwa and New were on the longer couch with Moonbyul and Solar while Felix and Chan were in one of the loveseats. When San and Wooyoung got close, New glanced up before gasping, causing Seonghwa to look up then smirk.

“Oh my God!” New laughed, covering his mouth. Chan just stared, open-mouthed, while the two women cooed, smiling wide. Felix was inhaling wide-mouthed, smiling bigger than Wooyoung had ever seen. San took a seat in the loveseat while Woo sat on the floor, close to San’s legs.

“Wow…” Seonghwa snickered, glancing at San. “This is definitely crossing _some_ line, San-ah.”

“I think it’s cute,” Solar stated, leaning in. “He makes a good cat.”

“You wouldn’t catch me dead in those,” New huffed, leaning against his Master.

“True, ‘cause they won’t find your body,” Woo snapped. San placed a warning hand on his head and the Pet sighed. “I mean… Nyaa!”

“ _Aaaah_!” Felix squealed, leaping to the floor. “Wooyoungie, you’re so cute! Can I touch your ears?!” Not waiting for an answer, Felix began to squish the fake ears, giggling. “They’re so soft! I want a pair!”

“San, what’ve you done to my rap-partner?” Chan laughed.

San just shrugged before petting Wooyoung’s hair. The younger’s face was hot in embarrassment, but after the initial surprise, the group settled down and fell into quiet chatter. Wooyoung remained quiet, mostly so he wouldn’t have to make any cat noises, but also just enjoying the lull of the conversations around him. He eventually leaned into San’s knee, resting his cheek on it before his Master began playing with his hair. He hummed, eyes drooping.

“Wooyoung really is a cat,” Chan laughed, noticing the younger. “He can be such a shit, and then he’s all sweet and complacent and wanting attention.”

“You have no idea,” San stated with a chuckle.

Wooyoung glanced up at him, deciding to play a bit into the role. It’d be more fun this way, he rationalized.

“Nyaa, Master,” he pouted, resting his chin on San’s knee. “Do you think I’m bad?”

San’s eyes widened as he gaped for a moment, clearly surprised before he cleared his throat. “Uh, no… Not really…”

“ _Whipped_!” Chan muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, causing New to snicker.

Wooyoung cocked a grin at San’s shyness as he hummed. “Nyaa, then can I come up on the couch, Master?”

“Aww, poor kitty,” Solar sang. “He’s stuck on the cold, hard floor.”

“Manipulative little shit,” Seonghwa chuckled.

San sighed, patting the seat next to him. Wooyoung climbed up with a quiet “Nyaa!” as he sat with his back against the couch, arm pressed against San’s. He beamed at his Master as the group fell into conversation once more.

It was a relatively tame session, which surprised Wooyoung. He figured San was slightly embarrassed about the cat ears once he was around the others, even more than Woo himself. He felt bad that San had bothered to buy the accessories and collar just to feel like he couldn’t enjoy it. So, Wooyoung decided to play the part of a cat boy even more, even if the others snickered or gave him looks. It was something he’d never thought he’d do, and never would want to, but if San had thought it would be fun, he was going to make sure they both enjoyed it.

The women seemed to enjoy his displays of affection, nuzzling into San and giving soft mewls to better play the part. They cooed and “aww”ed at him, along with Felix, who giggled and complimented Wooyoung. Chan was fairly quiet, clearly not understanding the appeal, while New and Seonghwa just gave them looks.

As time passed, Wooyoung lay on the loveseat, curled up with his head in San’s lap as the older pet his head. Apparently, this became too much for New, who groaned and pouted at Seonghwa.

“Master, can we go elsewhere? They’re being gross!”

Wooyoung stuck his tongue out as Seonghwa nodded.

“No, I agree.” He stood up, waving to San. “Have a good night, San-ah.”

“We should probably get going, too,” Chan said as he nudged Felix. “We’re going down to Han River to busk tomorrow, but we haven’t quite nailed the rap.”

“Korean’s hard,” Felix pouted as he stood, waving to Wooyoung. “Bye, Kitty-Wooyoungie!”

“Bye bye, Felix,” Woo gave a half-wave from his lying down position. The two men left, leaving only the women with Wooyoung and San.

“I don’t get why they’re being such dicks,” Moonbyul huffed. “Like they haven’t seen Hwanwoong in his ears before, or watched some porno with Japanese cat-girls.”

San laughed, and Wooyoung could feel him relax more. “It was kind of a silly idea. I just thought he’d be cute in cat ears.”

“Everyone’s cute in cat ears,” Solar smiled. “Who doesn’t love an affectionate little kitty?”

Wooyoung smiled, happy to be around people who weren’t judging him and San. Wooyoung remained quiet, enjoying the peaceful air around them as the other three began talking about pets they had as children or would want someday. He didn’t feel tired, but he shut his eyes anyway, focusing on the way San was petting his hair and the warmth of his lap. He listened to San’s melodic voice, not really paying attention to the words.

It amazed him that San could have such a duality to him. He could be intimidating (despite Wooyoung’s denial of this) and commanding enough to make Woo’s whole body shiver in anticipation and excitement. But, he could also be soft and sweet, his touches gentle and loving in a way that filled Wooyoung with warmth and happiness. It was both of these sides that had drawn Wooyoung to San so quickly, and made him want to be around the older more.

Eventually, the girls bade their farewells as Wooyoung sat up. He meowed at them one last time, causing them to squeal as they left. He giggled, leaning against the back of the couch and resting his head against San’s shoulders.

“You were right,” Wooyoung said. “They are nice.”

San hummed in agreement, staring off into space while he reached a hand up to stroke the Pet’s hair. “Thank you, Wooyoung.”

“Hm?” He blinked. “For what?”

“For making me feel better.” San turned his head to the younger. “You were way more embarrassed about the cat stuff than me, but when the guys started teasing me about it, you acted like it didn’t bother you.”

“Yeah, well,” Wooyoung huffed. “Who cares what other people like? As long as it doesn’t hurt others. I might not initially be into _this_ kind of pet-play, but if you want to try it, then I’m up for it.”

“Why, though?” San asked, softly. “What we do here isn’t about what I want; it’s what you want.”

“It can’t be like that _all_ the time,” Wooyoung huffed, turning his whole body to face San. “I mean, I’m glad you go slow and make sure I’m okay with everything. Really. But that’s kind of one-sided, and I don’t like that. We might play the roles of Master and Pet, but we’re _equals_ , Sannie. You constantly do what I want and go at my pace, so it’s only fair that I’m willing to try new things if it’s something you want.”

When Wooyoung had finished, San was staring at him intently. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, making Woo glance away from his gaze.

“Thank you,” San finally said, quietly.

“For being so mature?” Wooyoung teased.

“For giving me the chance to choose.”

Wooyoung blinked as San sighed, turning so his back was against the couch once more. His head was leaned back as he stared upward, and Woo took a moment to admire his profile.

“It’s hard always having to do what others want me to,” he muttered. “I don’t mean here; just… everywhere else in my life. I feel like I’m just a puppet for people to use and pose however they please, you know?”

Wooyoung didn’t know. He’d never been in that position before. He was loud and annoying and demanding, so people usually made a path for him. Maybe that was why they left him, too.

“I get it, Sannie,” Woo said, placing a hand on his thigh. “It’s not fair to you that you feel like you can’t even make your own decisions or do things your way without someone being upset. It shouldn’t _be_ that way.” He hesitated, before adding, “Maybe people see your consideration and mistake it for weakness.”

San huffed, glancing over at him. “You’re pretty wise, you know that?”

“I do,” Woo huffed. “But most people just assume since I’m pretty and I dance that I must be dumb.”

“But you use that to your advantage,” San cocked a grin. “You’re cunning, like a little fox.” He reached up and toyed with one of the cat ears. “Guess I picked the wrong animal.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment before San’s eyes flicked down to Wooyoung’s lips. He tentatively brushed his thumb over Woo’s lower lip.

“I never noticed,” he murmured, “that you have a little mole on your lip.”

Wooyoung’s skin was thrumming with excitement, the pumping of his heart pounding in his ears as San leaned in, his soft breath hitting Wooyoung’s face.

“It’s cute.”

San pressed his lips against Woo’s, causing the younger to immediately sigh. It was chaste and sweet until San’s tongue ran along Wooyoung’s lip, tracing the spot where the mole was. Woo allowed him in to deepen the kiss, San’s hand wrapping around Wooyoung’s neck to tug him closer. The younger let out a soft moan as San’s tongue moved languidly against his. It was tender and unhurried, unlike the majority of their kisses. It was nice – _really_ nice.

But it made Wooyoung’s stomach roil with something he couldn’t identify.

So he grabbed San’s collar and wrenched him closer, tilting his head to push his tongue in deeper. San seemed surprised by the sudden change, but corrected quickly, running his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair before tugging them back. Wooyoung let out a whimper, panting into San’s mouth. The older pulled away slightly, his heavy breaths hitting Woo’s face as the younger cracked his eyes open.

“Do you want to get a room?” San asked, lowly.

Wooyoung was about to say “Fuck yes,” but was suddenly hit with a much more mischievous idea.

“No.”

San blinked, brows furrowed and began to pull away. “O-oh, sor-“

Rolling his eyes, Wooyoung pushed San against the back of the couch and swung a leg over his legs, sitting down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around San’s neck, smirking at the older’s stunned look.

“I have a much more interesting idea,” the younger muttered, grinding his hips down against San’s, causing him to let out a deep groan. His hands latched onto Wooyoung’s waist, stopping him.

“Hongjoong will kill us if we do shit out here.”

Wooyoung leaned in and tilted San’s head back, his lips brushing against the others. “Then we better be sneaky about it, _Master_.”

Before San could argue, Wooyoung shoved his tongue past the older’s lips, panting into his mouth. He scooted forward in San’s lap until their pelvises were practically touching. As San reciprocated the kiss, Wooyoung trailed his hands down the others chest until his reached his hips. He pulled away for a moment and glanced over his shoulder. No one seemed to be paying any attention to the two as they were so separated from most of the other customers. _Perfect_.

San grabbed Woo’s neck and pulled him close, whispering in his ear. “You’re just full of surprises lately.”

“Gotta keep you interested in me somehow,” he teased as he undid the button and zipper on San’s pants.

With another quick glance around, he pulled out San’s cock, which was half-hard already. Wooyoung gave the palm of his hand a few wet licks before he slowly began to stroke his cock, drawing a low groan out of San. They were thankfully positioned where Wooyoung’s right arm was blocked by his body by most angles, and he made sure to lean forward to hide the view. He ran his tongue along San’s neck as he picked up his pace, moving up to his ear to kiss the spot behind it.

The older man was panting and moaning low, his hand wrenched in Wooyoung’s hair as he rested his forehead on the younger’s shoulders. To anyone just glancing over at them, they simply looked to be cuddling or having an intimate moment. It was perfect, and dirty, and so _exciting_ that Wooyoung’s dick throbbed in his pants.

“Fuck, wait!” San hissed, grabbing Woo’s wrist to get him to stop. He froze as he heard nearby steps, his heart pounding in his chest. However, they receded, leaving San’s panting the only sound around.

“Good catch,” Wooyoung snickered.

“Part of me wonders if you want to get caught,” San said breathlessly as he palmed Wooyoung’s dick with his left hand. “I can feel how hard you are.”

“Maybe I’m more into exhibitionism than I thought,” Woo groaned, bucking his hips slightly at the contact. He gave a stroke on San’s dick before the older grabbed his wrist again and pulled him off.

“Hold on,” he murmured.

Wooyoung blinked, then gasped slightly as San quickly undid his pants. He reached in and pulled out Woo’s dick, causing the younger to moan softly. San then moved Wooyoung’s hips closer to his own, their dicks touching and making Woo whimper. He messily licked his left hand before wrapping it around both their cocks.

“Holy fuck-!” Wooyoung choked out, a bit louder than he meant to. He leaned to rest his head on San’s shoulder, the older mirroring the position as he began to jerk them off. The pressure of San’s hand along with the feeling of his dick on Wooyoung’s was overwhelming to the younger, who was whimpering nonstop into San’s shoulder. He tried his best to control his breath and voice, but he was losing himself in the pleasure.

“You’re too fucking loud,” San growled, grabbing the back of Wooyoung’s hair and pulling back to look at him. “And as much as I want to hear you scream, I’d rather not get banned.”

Wooyoung opened his mouth to give a bitchy retort, but was cut off when San tugged him into a kiss, their teeth knocking together. San’s fingers in Woo’s hair held him in place as he moaned wantonly into the older’s mouth, the hand on both their dicks moving expertly. He was getting close, his whines barely muffled by San’s mouth. Wooyoung pulled away as much as he could to pant against the other’s lips, eyes hooded as he felt that coil of heat in the pit of his stomach.

“M-Master,” he murmured, clutching San’s shoulder.

“I know, Kitten,” San breathed, resting their foreheads together. “’m close, too.”

“Feels so good,” he muttered, not paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth as dark spots began to appear in the corners of his vision. “Fuckin’ love- _aah_ , love when you touch me. Only wanna come for you.”

“Fuck,” San laughed breathlessly. “You’re babbling.”

Wooyoung panted as he leaned into San’s shoulder once more, feeling his climax fast-approaching. “ _Nngh_ , please don’t stop,” he whined, clenching his eyes shut as he bit his lip.

“I’m not gonna stop, Woo,” San groaned, his hand stuttering for a moment. “Don’t ever wanna stop touching you.”

“Ah-!“ Wooyoung bit down _hard_ on San’s shoulder as his hips kicked forward, coming over the older’s hand. He whimpered as he felt San clutch his hair and moan his name, coming a few strokes later. The two panted in tandem as they came down from their orgasms, San holding the back of Wooyoung’s neck as the younger clung to his shoulders.

As they regained their breaths, San reached for his bag with his right hand, managing to reach in and grab a small pack of tissues. Wooyoung laughed, lightly.

“Good thing you came prepared.”

“Shut up,” San chuckled as he wiped off his hand and their dicks. “You’re lucky I did.”

“I feel lucky for a lot of things,” Wooyoung said half-mindedly, his mind still foggy with post-orgasm haze. San said nothing, setting the tissues aside as he tucked them each into their pants. He sighed as he wrapped his free arm around Wooyoung’s waist, gently playing with his hair. 

“You’re really special, you know that?” San muttered, fondness and what seemed like a hint of sadness in his voice.

Wooyoung blinked before leaning back to look at San, brows furrowed. “What makes you say that?”

San gave a small, but tender smile. He reached up to thumb the mole on Wooyoung’s lip once more. “You, and the things you do. I don’t think I’ve really ever met anyone like you, Wooyoung.” He hesitated before continuing. “I know the reason we met is unconventional but I’m really, _really_ glad it happened.”

And in that moment, Wooyoung realized why everything with San had been so complicated in his mind. Why he was so concerned about labeling them, and about understanding what they were. Why being paid for their time spent together always made his heart clench. And why the idea of San leaving was so painful to him he’d rather not think about it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh snap! Finally starting to have the feels :P  
> I wonder if San has them already, and if he does when did it get them?? (Only I know for sure nyehehehe)


	15. Happy  Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought I’d be nice for your birthday,” Wooyoung muttered into San’s ear, reveling in the slight shudder of the older. He playfully nipped at it. “So don’t get used to it.”
> 
> “I’m never used to anything you do, Wooyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't post yesterday. My hand has been cramping a bit so I was giving it a little break. I actually finished this last night but passed out from being up all day oop (I work nights)
> 
> But here's some smut to maybe make up for it? :3

Wooyoung had stared at San for a long moment before giving a warm smile and laugh, telling San he was glad they met, too. It had been a touch awkward, but they both seemed to not want to push the topic. San threw away the dirty tissues and began to remove the accessories from Wooyoung when he spoke up.

“By the way,” he was saying as he made sure the collar hadn’t left any marks, “I won’t be able to have a session next Saturday, but we can make the Wednesday one extra long to make up for it.”

“Oh, okay.” Wooyoung blinked. “What’s going on next Saturday?”

San was quiet for a moment. “I’m going out of town for the weekend to see my parents.”

“How nice,” Woo said, smiling. “Any special reason or are they just nagging you?”

“Just because,” San muttered. Woo eyed him for a moment; he was surprisingly quiet about the topic, but Wooyoung didn’t want to push it.

“Well, still. I’m sure they’ll be happy to see you.”

San nodded, a tight smile on his face. “Yeah.”

He was quiet once more as they made their way to the exit, looking like he was thinking hard about something. Wooyoung tried to make small chit-chat, but when San didn’t reply quickly or with enthusiasm, Woo gave up. He didn’t know if he had said the wrong thing or maybe done something wrong. He had pushed down his own feelings and thoughts in an attempt to appear casual with the older, but when he was met with the sudden distance, he felt his anxiety spike.

They stood in the back street for a short moment before San finally spoke up.

“Sorry, I’m just thinking about the visit,” he sighed as he ran a hand down his face. “I don’t really wanna go, but I know I have to, you know?”

“Hey, I get it.” Wooyoung smiled. “I mean, if you don’t want to go, why not just stay?”

“They’d be really upset if I didn’t.”

“Is it, like, a reunion or something?”

San stared at Wooyoung for a long moment before looking down, surprisingly timid. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he scraped his foot against the ground.

“It’s my birthday on the tenth.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widened as he blinked a few times. “Really? But that’s exciting, isn’t it?”

“I guess?” San shrugged. “I don’t usually do anything on my birthday anymore, so it’s kind of like a normal day.”

“Well, that’s no fun,” Wooyoung pouted, folding his arms. “You should do something special for it this year. We could even hang out when you get back, if you want. Maybe do something with Seonghwa, too!”

San gave a weak smile, albeit sincere. “We’ll see. But thank you, Wooyoung. That’s sweet of you.”

Wooyoung’s chest clenched at the warmth in San’s eyes, reminded of what the older had said after their little escapade. He cleared his throat before turning to leave.

“Anyway, I better get going.” Wooyoung gave a wave. “I’ll see you on Wednesday, Sannie!”

“Goodnight, Woo.” San waved back.

Wooyoung briskly made his way to the end of the street, and when he turned the corner he exhaled deeply, slowing his steps. He stared down at the ground as he walked, hands in his pockets. He tried to focus on things he could do for San’s birthday as well as different gifts he could get. Yet, try as Wooyoung might, his mind kept wandering to one simple, but not-actually-so-simple fact:

_I like San._

It explained everything, but Wooyoung had been too dumb to see it. Or maybe he had been trying to block those feelings? He wasn’t so sure anymore. However, it was like every moment he had had butterflies or anxiety or nervousness or even admiration for San now had a reason that made sense. Maybe the idea had been so outlandish to him that his cynical mind couldn’t fathom having those feelings ever again.

He had been so sure he was _tricking_ himself into having any romantic feelings towards San because of that fucking contract. Wooyoung had only recently accepted the fact that he was so sure their friendship was real, but now? This? It was fucking him up pretty bad. Because on the one hand, he felt like he could possibly fall in love with San and that idea made his heart soar. On the other, Woo didn’t know what San’s feelings towards him were.

Was San sexually attracted to Wooyoung? Yes.

Did San see Wooyoung as a friend he’d want to keep after their contract? Possibly.

Did San share any romantic feelings towards the younger? Unknown.

San was a kind person naturally, and he had said before he didn’t really have friends, so it was possible how he acted towards Wooyoung was simply platonic. Maybe he felt obligated to be that way because he liked fucking around with Woo as well. Or maybe it was just because their entire relationship was bound together by a fucking piece of paper with their signatures on it.

This was Wooyoung’s dilemma, truly.

He began toying with the idea of telling San how he felt after July, when the contract would be fulfilled and he no longer had a debt to play. But, telling San about his own romantic feelings if the older only felt platonically could shatter the fragile friendship they had just begun building. There was a chance San would fuck off out of Wooyoung’s life around that time anyway, no longer having a reason to be around the younger man. Because while he didn’t think San was only in it for the sex, past experiences had made Wooyoung wary of any kind of relationship.

He just didn’t know, and he felt as though not even Changbin would have a good answer of piece of advice. It hurt Woo’s head and heart to ponder all these different options, making him want to do nothing but crawl into bed and sleep forever.

But as he pulled the covers over his head that night, he had a sneaking suspicion that he would wake up.

********

The next day, Wooyoung resolved to focus not on whether or not San liked him back, but what to get him for his birthday. He decided his best bet would to be to go back to Han River to get another charm, as well as look around for Felix and Chan. He wanted to surprise San with a little party for their next session and recalled that they were busking that day. Wooyoung prayed he’d be in the same area as them as well as find them at the right time. It was a long shot, but all he had.

He went in the afternoon, thinking that would be the best time to look for the duo as it would be fairly busy around then. He rented a bike as well, hoping to cover more ground that way. Wooyoung rode around for a while, eyes scanning the more populated areas for any crowds. Or at least a vividly red head of hair and a blondie. By some fucking miracle, after an hour and a half of riding around, he spotted them. They had a decent sized crowd and seemed to be in the middle of a song. He pulled over and walked his bike to an opening where he could watch them.

Felix’s voice was lower than any man’s he had ever heard and his jaw dropped as he heard the younger man rap in English, while Chan’s raps were fluid and flowed alongside in Korean. It was an amazing pair to watch perform and Wooyoung felt pride in his friends. As they wrapped up, the small crowd cheered and applauded, the two men bowing with sheepish smiles on their faces. As he glanced around, Felix’s eyes settled on Wooyoung and he blinked.

“Oh, Wooyoungie!” he called, striding over to the man. “I didn’t know you were coming!”

“Hey, man!” Chan greeted, beaming. “How’d you like the show?”

“It was so cool!” Wooyoung exclaimed, grinning. “You guys are really talented! I’m super glad I caught it!”

“Aww, thanks Youngie!” Felix beamed, flushing with pride. “We’ve been working on this for a while. We were surprised we even got the response that we did.”

“We definitely didn’t expect to see you of all people,” Chan said. “What brings you out here?”

“I actually have a favor to ask of you two.” When they said nothing, he continued. “Apparently, next Saturday is San’s birthday, but he’s going out of town that day. I wanted to throw a mini party this Wednesday to surprise him and make him feel better about it ‘cause he’s being all sad ‘n shit.”

“I had no idea,” Chan stated, folding his arms. “He didn’t tell any of us.”

“Which is why this’ll be so special,” Wooyoung added, smiling. “Can you make it to the club that night?”

“I can!” Felix chirped. “I’ll even bake a cake for Sannie!”

“I don’t think I’m busy, but I’ll do my best to make room if I am.” Chan nodded.

“Great!” Wooyoung beamed. “We usually start at 8, so if you guys can be there around 7:30 that’ll be the best time. Also,” he glanced between the two, “do either of you have Seonghwa-hyungs’s number?”

They looked at each other before Chan shook his head. “No, but he’s usually there Monday nights, so I can pop in and tell him to be early if he is.”

“Please do!” Wooyoung sighed, feeling accomplished. “Would you guys be okay exchanging numbers or Kakao?”

“Yeah!” Felix nodded, taking out his phone. Wooyoung plugged in their info, smiling brightly.

“Thanks a lot, guys. I think San will really appreciate this. It’ll be nice for him.”

“You’re really sweet, Wooyoungie,” Felix grinned, patting his head. “San’s lucky to have you as a friend.”

Wooyoung felt his chest warm up at that, spreading through his blood like a drug. “If you say so.” He turned his bike around, glancing back at them. “I’ll see you guys Wednesday!”

The two waved he hopped on, pedaling causally back onto the main path. Now, he just had to go back to that street where he and San had bought their trinkets. Woo hoped he was as lucky with finding the seller as he had been finding his two friends.

Sadly, after another hour of going booth-to-booth, table-to-table, Wooyoung was unable to find the charm seller. His heart sank as he realized he had probably lost his perfect gift forever, but he resolved to find a new one. Wooyoung tried to think of what could be small enough to not make San annoyed with his purchase, but special enough to brighten his mood. He had even texted Changbin; “What do you get as a gift for your friend with benefits?” to which his friend had simply replied, “Sex.” Which wasn’t very helpful.

Woo sighed as he slowly went through different sellers, not quite feeling any of them. He considered a nice, handmade purple throw, but felt it was too easy. Everyone liked blankets, but he wanted this gift to be special. He found a variety of figurines and centerpieces that would give personality to San’s boring-ass apartment, but he shied away as soon as he saw the price tags on them. He felt as though his only option was homemade jewelry or food at this point, his mood souring.

That is, until he found a small art table. They had a variety of paints, canvases, sketchbooks, colored pencils, charcoal and so on. He glanced through all of it, remembering how San had mentioned sketching in college. Wooyoung grabbed a standard-sized sketchbook along with a set of pencils of various grades, some large erasers, and a small case of colored pencils. He thought about how San mentioned not really having any hobbies anymore, and hoped that the older would even use his gift.

Seeing nothing else he needed, Wooyoung decided to head home. It had been a long day already and he still had some evening tutoring to do, unfortunately. But he was happy he had found Felix and Chan as well as gotten a gift for San that he felt had meaning to it.

He only hoped San would like everything he had planned.

********

Wednesday was finally here. It had felt like an eternity to Wooyoung, but the day had arrived. He had wrapped his gift up in a white box with a dark purple ribbon, and had confirmation from Chan that Seonghwa would be there. Felix even sent a picture of the cake he had baked. It was an adorable two-tiered vanilla cake with chocolate icing. There were little light purple flowers made of fondant on the top and base along with ‘Happy Birthday San!’ written in white. It looked professional to Wooyoung, and he told Felix as much.

Woo felt his chest fill with warmth in anticipation for San’s reaction, which he hoped would be positive. Part of him worried San would be annoyed with everything Woo was doing, but he didn’t think that would be the case. Even if San was slightly uncomfortable, Wooyoung didn’t think he would be outright rude or unhappy. He’d try to make the younger feel appreciated and do his best to enjoy it, because that was the type of person San was.

Wooyoung sat at his kitchen table, staring at the gift as his mind wandered to the older man. Knowing that he had these feelings made certain things easier as it made other things complicated. It was easy to think about how much Wooyoung appreciated San and wanted to make him happy. It made him realize why their day at Han River made his heart flutter just mentioning or thinking about it. It also made sense why part of him had expected a kiss during their moment while watching the sunset. It was like his memories were being re-played in his mind with new clarity, like a movie with a major plot twist.

Wooyoung thought back to what Changbin had texted him. The idea was definitely tempting, and not only because he had embraced his feelings for San. He had been wondering for a while now what it’d be like to have sex with San. Woo didn’t doubt he’d bottom (he preferred it anyway), but he hadn’t bottomed since Hyunwoo. There had been one time he tried with Yeonjun, but it had been too soon after his last relationship and hadn’t worked, so he had topped. Fuck, he hadn’t even had actual sex in almost a year, he realized with a groan.

And yet, part of him really, really wanted to with San, even if he meant he’d be paid afterwards. It would certainly hurt and make him hate himself somewhat, but he craved that intimacy. Even if it wasn’t real.

After all, everything that happened at The Pet Palace wasn’t real anyway.

With an hour to go before he needed to leave, Wooyoung decided to get ready. He wanted to dress simple to invoke more of a friendly, casual feel. So he opted for a nice pair of black jeans and a black shirt tucked into it. He tried to keep his jewelry simple, going for small hoops and studs and a few of his “fun” bracelets, black cat one included. His makeup was simple; brown eyeliner and barely-there brown eye shadow to draw out his eyes and finally some red lip gloss. Wooyoung looked at himself in the mirror, going over his look one last time and trying to imagine it with a collar.

Pleased with how he looked, he glanced at the time. San was probably home by now, so he decided to send him a text.

[Wooyoung]

Hey!

Since today’s session is gonna be a bit longer,

you better dress casual! I don’t wanna see a

fucking dress shirt, got it?

I’ll even bring your sweater back in case you

do and make you change in front of

everyone ;P

San didn’t read his messages or reply after two minutes; he must’ve either been at work or busy getting ready. Wooyoung huffed before putting his phone in his pocket, then looked around for the sweater San had lent him. Grabbing it and San’s gift, he decided to head out.

It was a bit of a bus ride, but he would arrive fairly early. It worked in his favor; he wanted to talk to the bartenders about what was happening tonight to get them in on it as well. San and Yunho seemed to be on good terms, and Mingi was friendly with everyone. As he walked to the bus stop, he couldn’t help but smile. He was excited to see San’s reaction, and simply just to see San.

When Wooyoung arrived at the club, he saw Hongjoong at the podium. He smiled at the owner, making his way up.

“Hey, hyung.”

Hongjoong glanced up from his book, smiling. He was wearing glasses today, and Wooyoung had no idea if they were real or just for fashion.

“Hello, Wooyoungie.” He glanced at the gift in the younger’s hands. “A gift? Who’s it for?”

“San. It’s his birthday Saturday.”

“Ah,” Hongjoong nodded as he filled out the ledger. “That’s very kind of you. I’ll tell Yunho to give you guys a bottle on the house.”

“Thank you, hyung. I’m sure San will appreciate that.”

“Speaking of ‘appreciating,’” Hongjoong smiled at Woo, coming around the podium. He set his hand on the younger’s shoulder before harshly pulling him forward, causing Wooyoung to stumble and gawk. “You’re fucking lucky you didn’t get come on that couch, you little shit.” He muttered through gritted teeth. “Buy a room next time or I’ll make you Jongho’s arm wrestling partner.”

Wooyoung flushed crimson as Hongjoong pulled away, smiling once more.

“Have fun, Wooyoungie~” he sang, taking his spot behind the podium as Woo rushed into the main room. He ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around. None of their group seemed to be there yet, so he decided to sit at the bar. It’d be nice to explain to Yunho and Mingi what was going on. Wooyoung was sure they’d be happy to join in.

As he waited, Yunho came up to him, eyeing the gift. “What’s going on?”

“Hey, hyung,” Woo greeted. He explained the mini party and who all was going to be there as well as how San was normally depressed on his birthdays. He also mentioned Hongjoong giving them a free bottle, to which Yunho huffed.

“That’s awfully nice of him considering you guys-“

“Does _everyone_ know about that?” Wooyoung groaned, embarrassed.

“Oh, absolutely,” the older snickered. “Hwanwoong was so fucking excited to tell us.”

“Ugh…”

“Speaking of,” Yunho leaned in, smirking, “do you need a room for a fun little birthday bash?”

“Ew, never say that to me again.” Wooyoung laughed. “And no.”

“All right,” Yunho shrugged. He turned to walk away before something in Woo snapped.

“No, wait!” he called. He bit his inner cheek as he pulled out his card. He tried to use cash most of the time, but he didn’t think he was going to change his mind last minute before he left home. “I’ll, uh… take one for the night.”

Yunho smiled as he took the card and handed over a key. “Sounds like a good time, cutie.”

As the others slowly showed up, Wooyoung’s nervousness began to fade, replaced with excitement and anticipation. He couldn’t wait to see San’s face.

********

“What’s all this?”

Wooyoung spun on the bar stool, feeling happy and bubbly from the atmosphere of the group. He looked San up and down, running his tongue along his lower lip as he admired the older. He was wearing a plain white Morrissey shirt with denim jeans, his hair product-free, and mild makeup on his eyes.

“It’s the birthday boy!” he cheered, causing Yunho and Mingi to whoop. Felix clapped while Chan grinned at his friend and Seonghwa smiled at San, raising a glass of wine towards him

“Happy birthday, San-ah.”

San glanced around the bar before settling back on Wooyoung, who had a cocky grin. “You told them?”

“It’s more fun this way.” He shrugged before leaning back on the stool and stretching his legs out. He didn’t miss the way San followed the line of his body. “Who spends birthdays alone these days?”

“Seriously, dude!” Chan huffed. “You weren’t gonna tell any of us?”

“He said he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it,” Seonghwa added before taking a sip. “Wooyoungie apparently didn’t care.”

“Hey, anyone who says they don’t want a party is a fucking liar,” Wooyoung huffed, glancing over at San. “Especially twenty-two year olds.”

“Yeah, San!” Mingi agreed. “Live a little!” He poured a shot before sliding it towards him.

San let out a deep sigh before walking to the bar, downing the brown liquid in one go. He started to sit on the stool beside Wooyoung, but the younger quickly set his leg on it.

“Forgetting something?”

San blinked at him, confused. Woo rolled his eyes before sitting up straight. He spun in his stool until his back was facing San, lowering his head.

“Collar me, Master.”

He heard San inhale sharply before unzipping his bag. After a moment, San wrapped the satin collar around his neck and tied it. Wooyoung felt the fabric, smiling; it was one of his personal favorites.

He spun around, preening to show it off. “Looks good?”

“Always,” San replied, smirking as he finally sat down.

The group chatted and laughed for almost an hour while Mingi and Yunho bartended. It was clear the mood was light and relaxed, even with Wooyoung wearing his collar. San gave him more freedoms than usual, which worked in the younger’s favor for what he had planned. When Felix brought out the cake, San’s whole face had lit up, giving the blonde boy high praise. Felix had beamed with pride before lighting a candle.

“Make a wish!” Felix said. San rolled his eyes, pausing before giving the single candle a gentle blow.

“Now tell us,” Wooyoung teased, nudging his Master. San arched a brow at him as Felix began cutting the cake.

“Doesn’t that make it not come true?”

“Are we really debating the semantics of birthday candles?”

“Birthday wishes are _sacred_!” Mingi exclaimed, seriously.

“Fine, geez,” Wooyoung huffed, winking at San. “Keep your secrets.”

After they all had eaten their cake (which was definitely one of the best cakes Wooyoung had ever eaten), Seonghwa pushed his gift forward. It was a small rectangle box.

“I was planning on waiting until after your trip,” the hyung was explaining, “but now seems like a good time.”

San smiled, taking the lid off to reveal a fine leather wristband for his watch. San blinked a few times in awe.

“Hyung, this is… wow!” He picked up a side, holding it next to his watch. He smiled fondly at the older man. “Thank you, Seonghwa.”

“Felix and I are kinda broke,” Chan explained, grinning, “but while we were at Han River, we saw this.”

Chan passed a small gift bag and San removed the tissue paper, pulling out a dark purple scarf.

“It’s gonna get cold soon enough,” Felix stated, smiling. “It’s crochet, I think.”

“It’s so soft,” San chuckled, nuzzling into it before smiling at the two. “Thanks, guys.”

Wooyoung felt sheepish as he pushed his box forward. San looked at him, eyes sparkling, and it made the youngers heart skip a beat.

“You didn’t have to, Young-ah.”

“Oh, but we did?” Chan huffed, playfully.

“I hope you like it,” Wooyoung said softly. “I wasn’t quite sure what to get you.”

San pulled the box close to him and removed the ribbon. When he lifted the lid, his eyes widened, blinking a few times.

“What is it?” Felix asked, curiously. Seonghwa leaned in to look into it.

“Art supplies,” Seonghwa stated before smiling. “You used to draw, didn’t you San?”

“Y-yeah,” he muttered before looking at Wooyoung, face incredulous. “Wooyoung, this is really high-quality stuff.”

“It is?” Woo blinked. “It was at a table at Han River. I know you said you don’t do much anymore, so I thought it might be nice if you could get back into it.” He leaned towards San, pointing into the box. “I got a whole bunch of pencils with different numbers-“

“Grades.”

“Grades on them. They seemed different and I figured it’d be nice to have thick and thin. There’s some nice white erasers ‘cause I heard those are the best, and I even got you colored pencils!” Wooyoung smiled up at San. “I don’t know too much about art, so I hope this is all okay.”

“Woo,” San placed a hand on Wooyoung’s, “this is incredible. I love it.”

Wooyoung grinned wide, his chest warm with pride and happiness. “I’m glad.”

As the night dragged on, Chan and Felix said their goodbyes. It was getting late and they each had class in the morning. A little while later, Seonghwa also took off, explaining he had work the next day. Wooyoung and San continued chatting with the two bartenders, opting to split a bottle of champagne (on the house).

After ten more minutes, Wooyoung pouted towards San. “Can we go sit down? These bar stools are so uncomfortable.”

“Wow, ditching us ‘cause of our chairs?” Yunho teased. “That’s a pretty lame excuse. Why not just say you wanna suck his dick?”

Wooyoung grabbed the neck of the bottle as he stood, lacing his fingers with San’s as he cocked a grin towards the older boy. “Maybe I do,” he said in a sultry tone, shifting his eyes to his Master to gauge his reaction.

San eyed him before sighing, leaving his gifts with Yunho. “I’ll be back for these.”

He allowed Wooyoung to lead him to a quiet corner where only a loveseat and coffee table was located. Woo plopped down first, and as soon as San followed, the younger pressed up against him, snuggling his face into older’s neck as he wrapped his arms around San’s shoulders.

“You’re affectionate today,” San remarked, reaching his hand up to stroke Woo’s hair.

He hummed, nosing against the freckles on San’s neck. “Would you prefer I be bratty and obstinate, _Master_?”

“It’s a nice change of pace, that’s all.”

“I thought I’d be nice for your birthday,” Wooyoung muttered into San’s ear, reveling in the slight shudder of the older. He playfully nipped at it. “So don’t get used to it.”

San chuckled, pulling Woo’s hair back to look him in the eye. “I’m never used to anything you do, Wooyoung.”

The younger grinned as his hair was released. He leaned towards the coffee table, grabbing the champagne and taking a drink straight from the bottle.

“How’s it feel to be almost twenty-three?” he asked, holding the lip to San’s. “Think you’re ready to be a CEO?”

“Yeah right,” San huffed, tilting the bottle only slightly. Wooyoung recalled him mentioning his low tolerance. “I barely submit my reports on time. How the hell are they gonna trust me with a whole company?”

“You could always take over your dad’s studio,” Woo offered, resting his head on San’s shoulder once more. “I think you’d make a good teacher.”

San said nothing for a moment. Finally, he gave a quiet, “maybe.” Wooyong began tracing shapes onto San’s thigh, body lax and warm before he heard San speak up. “What about you? What’re gonna do after you graduate?”

“Mm, I dunno,” Woo sighed. “I guess I could go be a dance instructor. But I don’t think I’d be that great at coming up with my own stuff.”

“Why not just be a dancer?”

Wooyoung scoffed. “Okay.”

“Really, Woo. You have a real talent for it.” He paused for a moment as he rubbed the younger’s back. “I may not be a professional, but watching you dance is incredible. It’s so obvious how much love you have for it and how much you work to be as amazing as you are. So, why _can’t_ you do it for a living?”

Wooyoung was silent. He felt choked up by San’s kind words, his heart pounding in his chest. He could feel the key burning in his back pocket as his blood thrummed.

“I don’t get why you’re so nice to me,” he muttered, barely a whisper.

“Huh? What did you s-“

“I _said_ ,” Woo huffed, suddenly throwing a leg over San’s, sitting in his lap as he stared down at the older, “that you’re so fucking nice to me and that I don’t get it.”

Wooyoung watched as San’s eyes went wide, clearly taken aback by the sudden position, but pupils blown out. He could tell the older wasn’t drunk, or probably even buzzed at this point, which worked in his favor.

“What do you mean you, ‘don’t get it’?” San asked, finally, hands coming to rest on Wooyoung’s thighs.

“You’re always so nice to me. Maybe not during our game when I’m being a little bitch, but every other time,” Woo muttered, eyes hooded as leaned in a few centimeters. “But why? Why me?” 

“Wooyoung-“

The younger opted to instead crash his lips against San’s, drawing a muffled noise of surprise from the older. Despite all kisses they had shared, this was the first one since Woo had realized his feelings. He felt the fire licking his veins, his heart beating against his chest like it was trying to escape. San quickly recovered, bringing a hand to the back of Wooyoung’s head as he reciprocated, his other hand gripping Wooyoung’s hip. He ran his tongue along Woo’s lower lip and the younger opened his mouth, his hands clutching San’s shoulders tightly.

As soon as San’s tongue was in Wooyoung mouth he whimpered, spurring the older into pulling him closer. They kissed sloppily, but slowly, as if getting to know each other’s mouths for the first time. The way San’s tongue curled around Wooyoung’s made his cock stir in his pants as he grinded down slightly. Woo then parted just enough to bite San’s lower lip, heaving breaths before the older growled. San immediately latched onto the Wooyoung’s neck not covered by the collar and the younger cried out a broken noise, digging his nails into San’s shoulders.

 _Now or never…_ “I-I have… something for you,” he gasped, trying to talk while San assaulted his neck with his teeth. The older hummed, seeming to be too distracted to really register what Wooyoung was saying.

“Ah, _Master_!” Woo pulled away, half-glaring, half-pouting as he tried to get his attention. “Don’t make me take it back!”

San was panting but managed a small laugh, resting his hands on Wooyoung’s waist. “Okay, okay. What is it?”

Wooyoung eyed him for a moment before leaning in close again. But instead of going for San’s lips, he moved to whisper in his ear.

“Back pocket.”

San blinked before he slid his hands to Wooyoung’s lower back, hesitating.

“I’ve had your dick in my mouth, Master. No need to be shy now,” he huffed.

The older rolled his eyes but moved into hand into the right back pocket. When he didn’t feel anything, his brow furrowed. Wooyoung muttered, “other side” and when San reached into the left pocket, he felt cold metal. He blinked before pulling out a key to a backroom.

Wooyoung sat up, caging San’s head between his arms as he placed them on the back of the couch. His eyes were hooded, lips parted slightly as he stared down at his Master.

“I want you to fuck me.”

San’s eyes widened, like a deer in headlights. “Wooyoung, no.”

“ _’No’_!?” Woo glared, offended. Was San being serious?

“You’ve been drinking, you wouldn’t be sober.”

“I’m not drunk,” he snapped, defensively. “You’re probably more buzzed than I am. Besides, I paid for it when I first got here!”

“Woo-“

“Ask Yunho or Mingi!”

“I just-“

“You don’t want to?” Woo was angry, but there was a touch of shame and embarrassment heating his face the more he was rejected. He had only briefly considered that San _might_ say no, but he didn’t expect it. He leaned back on San’s lap, his arms falling to his sides.

“That’s not what-“

“Forget it,” Wooyoung mumbled, climbing off San’s lap as he burned with humiliation. He reached up to untie the collar. “Just take your collar and-”

San lashed out and grabbed Wooyoung’s wrist from where he was standing. “Do not take that fucking collar off, Jung Wooyoung. We aren’t done here.”

Woo shut his mouth, taken aback at San’s low tone as he kept his gaze downward. San’s grip was tight as he pulled the younger back down. Wooyoung clumsily corrected himself as he found himself on San’s lap once more. He still avoided eye contact, nervous now that he may have actually angered the older man.

However, instead of pulling his hair or growling biting words, San placed his hands on either side of Wooyoung’s face, turning it gently to look him in the eye.

“Let me finish,” he said, softly.

Wooyoung nodded in affirmation.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. Of course I fucking want to, Wooyoung. But, I’d never, _ever_ want to do anything without your complete consent. I’m worried you’d regret it later or feel like you didn’t think it through enough.”

“I won’t,” Woo said softly. He lifted a hand to one of San’s, gently placing it on top as he nuzzled into the older’s palm “I want it, too.”

San searched his face for a long moment, Wooyoung holding his gaze. After finding what he was looking for, San leaned up, pecking Woo on the lips. “… All right. Let’s go.”

Woo beamed as the two stood. He laced his fingers with San’s once more, eagerly leading the way to their room. His heart was beating so fast that the moment didn’t seem real. He knew there was a far deeper reason for his excitement other than arousal, but he also knew that looking into it too long would deter or depress him. And right now, all he wanted was to feel good, and make San feel good, too.

He stopped at their room, making quick work of the lock he spun around, grabbing the front of San’s shirt and pulling him in. The older shut the door behind him, just barely locking it before Wooyoung was grabbing his face and yanking him into another heated kiss.

The younger opened up immediately and allowed San to explore his mouth, pulling moans and whimpers out of Wooyoung as he expertly moved his tongue. He wrapped his arm around Woo’s small waist, the other hand running through his dark locks. Wooyoung’s hand lowered to San’s belt, yanking him closer. He left out a soft moan from the slight friction before pulling away.

“Take this off,” he whined, tugging at the bottom of San’s shirt.

San immediately complied, quickly pulling the shirt over his head as his hands moved to the hem of Wooyoung’s.

“Fuck,” the younger muttered, instead running his hands along San’s torso, eyes hooded. “You’ve been hiding all of this underneath _fucking dress shirts_?”

San chuckled, running his hands down Wooyoung’s sides, causing Woo to shiver. San was silent as he pulled Wooyoung’s shirt over his head. Wooyoung made a noise of surprise as San cupped his face before attacking his lips once more. Their tongues moved together wetly, breathing heavily into each other’s mouths.

San pulled away from Woo’s lips, gently kissing along his jaw before moving down his neck, where Wooyoung was most sensitive.

Wooyoung whimpered, his nails digging into San’s shoulder blades as the older bit down on his collarbone. He trailed his lips slowly back up before sucking hard on Woo’s neck.

“ _Aah_!”

San groaned as he bit down on the juncture between shoulder and neck, soothing the pain with his tongue. Wooyoung was panting into San’s hair, his body quivering as he held onto the older’s shoulder like he was drowning.

San lowered his hands to the backs of Wooyoung’s thighs before suddenly lifting him up, causing the younger to squawk in surprise and cling harder to him. It only took a few steps to get to the bed where San deposited Wooyoung onto his back. San half-knelt between his legs, his other foot still on the floor and Woo stared up at San, his chest heaving as the older leaned down, lips just barely touching.

“Scoot up.”

Wooyoung clumsily did as he was told, scooting backwards towards the pillows as San climbed on after him, crawling to cage Wooyoung in his arms. The younger stared up at him, then reached up to tangle his finger’s in San’s hair before pulling him down into another kiss. Wooyoung licked his way into San’s mouth, lifting his hips in an attempt to find any friction. But San stayed arched over the younger, who whined. San pulled away smirking down at him as he held Wooyoung’s chin between his index and thumb. Wooyoung huffed, pouting.

“Mast-“

“No,” San stated, moving his thumb over Wooyoung’s lip. “I want you to say my name.”

Wooyoung shivered at the statement as he licked at San’s thumb. “San.”

“Again.” The older leaned down to press a kiss to Wooyoung’s jaw.

“San,” he whimpered as San bit down, then ran his tongue along the bite.

“Again.”

“San, come on!” Wooyoung huffed, pulling on San’s hair lightly. “Stop teasing me.”

Woo felt San grin against the bottom of his jaw, nuzzling into it. “Don’t you tease me every day, Wooyoungie?”

Woo pouted, pursing his lips as the older lifted his head to look him in the eyes.

“I’m joking.”

“You’re so mean so me.”

San pressed a kiss to Wooyoung’s lips, then pulled away. “How about I make it up to you?”

Without waiting for Woo to answer, San leaned down to press an open-mouthed kiss to his collarbone, then his sternum, trailing down his stomach. Wooyoung groaned as San slowly undid his button and zipper, then pulled his pants down. He bucked his hips up involuntarily, causing the older to tut.

“So eager.”

“You have no idea,” Woo murmured, moving a forearm over his eyes.

“Mmm, I have _some_ idea.” Came San’s snarky reply. Woo opened his mouth to counter, but instead moaned loudly when San palmed his hard cock.

“ _Aaah_ , fuck! San!”

The older chuckled as he removed his hand. “That’s what I wanna hear,” he muttered lowly. He sat up, pulling down Wooyoung’s boxers and jeans the rest of the way. He shimmied down the bed as he fully undressed the younger, and Woo inhaled shakily as he felt the rest of his clothes come off. He heard San toss them over the side.

The older ran his hands slowly up Wooyoung’s bare legs, causing the younger to bite back a whimper. Suddenly, he felt San moving his arm off of his face.

“I get to see all of your expressions, remember?”

“Y-yeah,” Woo nodded, clenching the sheets at his sides instead. He felt so vulnerable and open as San’s eyes raked down his naked body. He wanted desperately to cover himself up, but knew San wouldn’t want that.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” San muttered, leaning back on his haunches, his hands on Woo’s thighs. “I could stare at you all night.”

“I really hope that’s not what you’re planning,” Wooyoung teased. “I can think of a few other things I’d rather you do.”

“Like what?”

Wooyoung blinked, taken aback as San stared him down, tracing patterns into his bare skin. “H-huh?”

“What should I do, Wooyoung?” He smirked, deviously.

“I-I…”

“Hm?”

Wooyoung huffed with frustration and embarrassment as he turned his head to the side, biting his lip.

“Tell me what you want, Young-ah.” San sounded more demanding now and less patient.

“Touch… touch me?”

“I am touching-“

“Sannie, come on!” he cried out, leaning up on his forearms. San simply stared at him.

“Say it, Wooyoung.”

“Fuck, suck me off!” he shouted, falling back as he covered his face. This was worse than the hair-pulling, or the riding crop, or even the _fucking edging_.

“Good boy,” San praised quietly. Wooyoung could feel his breath on his cock, and a moment later San was sucking at the tip. Woo cried out, pulling his hands from his face to grip the bed sheets as San slowly began to bob his head. He had only blown Wooyoung once before, but it was just as good.

He moaned as he felt San suck hard with half of his dick in his mouth, humming as he pulled up to tongue the head. As he slid back down, Wooyoung bucked his hips slightly and San quickly pinned him with his hands, bobbing back up and tonguing the slit. He removed one of his hands from Woo’s hips to grip his cock, jerking where he couldn’t suck. Wooyoung moaned low, knuckles turning white. He could feel his climax creeping up on him already.

“F-feels so good, San,” he whimpered, feeling the coil of pleasure at the base of his stomach. He tightened his grip in San’s hair as he began to suck in earnest. “I, _aah_ , ‘m close.”

San slowly pulled off, licking his lips. Wooyoung whined at the loss of contact, sitting up slightly.

“Where’s the fun in that?” The older smirked. He lifted one of Woo’s legs, kissing his inner thigh. “I thought you wanted me to fuck you?”

“You’re evil,” Wooyoung huffed.

“It’s definitely payback, babe.”

Wooyoung glared at San as the older leaned forward, reaching into one of the bedside tables. Woo watched as San removed some packets of lube and a box of condoms. He took in a sharp breath as the older readjusted between Wooyoung’s legs. He set the box aside as he worked to open some lube, glancing up at the younger.

“Are you ready?” he asked as he poured the contents onto his fingers. Wooyoung eagerly nodded, swallowing hard. He spread his legs as San rubbed his entrance with a lubed finger. Woo hissed at the coldness before gasping as San slowly pushed in. He moved slowly and Wooyoung’s breath stuttered as he arched his back.

“Still doing okay?” San asked softly.

“Y-yeah,” he exhaled shakily. “It’s just… been a while.”

“I know, Woo. I’ll go slow, I promise,” he murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to his stomach. “Just try to relax, babe. It’ll feel better soon.”

Woo nodded as San pushed his index finger in all the way. He began to move it in and out before adding a second finger. There was definitely a stretch and a burn that made Wooyoung whimper, feeling his body tense.

“Hey, it’s okay,” San murmured, rubbing Woo’s thigh with his free hand. “Talk to me, okay? Does it hurt?”

“N-no,” Wooyoung panted. “Just, ah, just not used to it.”

San’s fingers stopped moving, giving Wooyoung a moment to get used to them better. After a moment, the younger muttered, “keep going,” and San resumed his movements.

Wooyoung gasped as San rubbed his prostate, moving languidly and scissoring every so often. Woo was panting heavily, head turned into the pillow as he struggled to not buck his hips as the burn began to turn into pleasure. When San pressed down on his prostate harder Wooyoung cried out, his back arching.

“Doing so good for me, Young-ah,” San panted, despite him still wearing half his clothes.

Wooyoung groaned at the praise as San continued working him open with two fingers, alternating between prodding at the bundle of nerves and scissoring. He pulled them almost all the way out and Wooyoung could hear him open another packet of lube with his teeth, dribbling it over his fingers. Woo winced slightly as San slowly inserted a third along the two, taking deep breaths as a whimper escaped his throat.

“Relax,” the older murmured. He began to stroke Wooyoung’s cock back to its full hardness as he slowly pushed his fingers in deeper.

Wooyoung exhaled shakily as he forced his lower half to relax, focusing on the way San was jerking him off.

“Good boy.” San pressed a wet kiss to his hip before nipping at it. “Listening so well today.”

San stopped when his fingers were all the way in and after a moment Wooyoung bucked his hips.

“Move,” he whined, causing San to chuckle, darkly.

The older didn’t answer, instead pulling his fingers almost all the way out before ramming them back in, hitting Wooyoung’s prostate dead-on. The younger let out a loud cry, throwing his head back as San began to fuck him with his fingers, missing the bundle of nerves every few thrusts.

“ _Nngh_ , fuck! S-San!” Wooyoung was practically sobbing, feeling his orgasm quickly approaching. San was barely touching his dick; just thumbing the bottom of the head and the slit idly.

“You gonna come?” San asked lowly. When the younger nodded frantically, he clicked his tongue. “Look at you. Coming even before I’ve gotten naked…”

Wooyoung whimpered at his words, feeling his face flush. San’s began to jerk him faster, the motions making heat coil in the base of his stomach.

“Just know we won’t stop until _I’m_ satisfied,” San muttered, pressing his nail into the slit.

Wooyoung slammed his eyes shut as he arched into San’s touch, coming onto his stomach with a loud moan. San slowed his fingers before pulling them out, wiping the lube on Woo’s thigh. He held his other hand to his face, licking the come off as he locked eyes with Woo.

Wooyoung panted as he fell back onto the bed, eyes barely opened as he stared up at the ceiling. His hand fell from San’s head as the older trailed kisses up the younger’s jaw, resting on an elbow. Woo turned his head towards him, trying his best to keep his eyes open.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” San huffed, roughly grabbing Woo’s chin. “We’re nowhere near done, _Pet_.”

He moved back down to the edge of the bed and Wooyoung followed him with his eyes before leaning up, resting on his elbows. He watched San strip the rest of the way down, hissing when the air hit his cock. Woo stared at it with hooded eyes. Sure, he had had that cock in his mouth multiple times and given a hand job here and there.

But to imagine it in him?

San was putting on the condom and lubing it with another packet. He made eye contact with Wooyoung, and the younger could see the irrevocable want in his eyes. San climbed onto the bed, crawling towards him.

“How do you wanna do this?” He murmured, sitting between Wooyoung’s knees.

Wooyoung hesitated. He definitely wanted to see San’s face as he fucked him, and kissing during would feel amazing. But something about that was too… intimate. Wooyoung knew by the way his pulse thrummed by the idea of it that he’d want it to mean something more.

So instead, he turned over, resting on his palms. He heard San inhale sharply as he looked over his shoulder, his hair falling in his face.

“Okay,” San muttered so quietly Wooyoung almost didn’t hear it. He pulled on Woo’s thighs, rearranging him to suit his needs before Wooyoung felt the bed dip between his legs. He inhaled, bracing himself for San.

But instead, San leaned over him, his lips brushing up against the juncture between neck and shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful, Wooyoung,” he murmured, reaching over to turn Wooyoung’s head towards him. He pressed a kiss to the younger’s lips, causing the younger’s breath to hitch at the tenderness of it. San’s kisses trailed back down his shoulder and then between his shoulder blades as he wrapped an arm around Wooyoung’s waist.

Then, while pressing an open-kissed mouth on his spine, San was entering him. Woo gasped, his head falling forward as his legs shuddered. It didn’t hurt all that much – the stretch was definitely there, but there was little pain, thanks to San’s careful prepping.

“You okay?” San asked softly near his ear. Woo could hear the strain in his voice as he panted.

“Keep going.”

San nodded against Wooyoung before pushing in, in, until he bottomed out. Wooyoung groaned, reaching his hand up to grip the wrist around his waist.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” San moaned, resting his forehead between Wooyoung’s shoulder blades. “I don’t know how long I’ll last…”

The thought made Wooyoung’s spent cock stir, almost already half-hard again. They stayed in that position for a moment before Wooyoung clenched down, pushing back against the older.

“You can move,” he muttered.

San said nothing, but pulled back his hips before giving a small thrust. It was enough for Wooyoung to whimper, which spurred San to continue, picking up his pace. The position they were in didn’t allow for much movement, so San released his hold on his waist and leaned up, gripping the younger’s hips.

The change in angle allowed him to thrust into Woo properly, ripping moans from Wooyoung he didn’t even know he could make. He arched his back as San’s fingers dug into his hips, feeling as though he would leave bruises. Wooyoung leaned forward on his forearms, clutching the sheets as San fucked him.

“Holy shit, Wooyoung,” San groaned, his nails digging into Woo’s hips. “Feels so good, Woo.”

And it did, Wooyoung wouldn’t deny that. It had been a long time since he had last been fucked and enjoyed it. San was hitting his prostate every few thrusts, forcing cries and moans out of Woo’s lungs. His grip was harsh, but he wasn’t being rough with Wooyoung, which did things to his heart. Yet, despite this probably being the best sex of his life so far, Wooyoung felt hollow. It didn’t feel like anything but a fuck, which yeah, he technically asked for. But all of the intimacy that had been there in their previous sexual escapades seemed to be gone, and he didn’t know why.

Wooyoung didn’t _want_ to stop. It felt good and he was happy to give this to San. To focus on the older’s pleasure before his own. But as Woo thought that, he could feel that pit in his stomach, hollowing him out. After all, this is what he was good for, wasn’t it? Lying there and taking it like-

“Hold on.”

Wooyoung blinked out of his thoughts as San pulled out. Before he could complain, however, San was grabbing his waist and flipping him over onto his back. Wooyoung could see the sweat on San’s brow as he panted, a smile on his face.

“Sorry,” he muttered, leaning down. “I just prefer it this way.”

Wooyoung said nothing, his lips parted before he realized San was waiting for his okay. He nodded, frantically, then San was pushing back in. Wooyoung gasped out a moan, arching as San hiked one of his legs up around his waist. Wooyoung immediately wrapped his arms around San’s neck as the older set to placing wet kisses on his neck around the collar.

“San!” Woo cried out as San began to thrust into him again. The change in position wasn’t necessarily better feeling, yet Wooyoung no longer felt that pit in his stomach. Instead, he was pushing out little moans with almost every thrust, bucking his hips up to meet each one. San licked a strip up to Wooyoung’s ear before biting down on the lobe.

“Love hearing you,” he panted into Woo’s ear. “Love hearing how good I make you feel.”

“F-fuck,” Wooyoung moaned, tilting his head back as he slid his hands to dig his nails into San’s shoulders. “S-so fucking good, San- _aah_!”

San’s hips were pounding into him, his cock hitting Wooyoung prostate hard enough to make him see stars. He could barely keep his eyes open at this point, the pleasure overwhelming. San lifted his head from biting Woo’s neck to look at him, soft grunts escaping his throat. He leaned down and sucked Wooyoung’s bottom lip into his mouth, nipping at it before shoving his tongue inside.

This is was better than Wooyoung could’ve imagined, San’s tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth as he pounded into him. Wooyoung sucked on his tongue, drawing a low moan out of the older that he knew he needed to hear more of. It was desperate and dirty, but not cold or without intimacy. San’s hands were burning wherever they touched Wooyoung and the way he kissed made the younger feel like San was trying to swallow every sound he pulled out of Woo.

It was almost everything he could ever want from San physically.

He growled before grabbing the backs of Wooyoung’s thighs and pushing them up and over his shoulders. Wooyoung cried out at the change of position, his hands finding purchase on San’s biceps. He was practically being bent in half.

“ _Aah_ , fuck!” Wooyoung half-moaned, half-screamed, eyes slamming shut. “S-so fucking deep!”

San gave a breathy laugh, his hands on either side of Woo’s head. He leaned his forehead against Wooyoung’s, staring down at him.

“You’re amazing,” San murmured, his lips barely touching Wooyoung’s. “I’ve wanted to do this for so fucking long.”

“M-me too,” Woo stammered between gasps, staring up at San. “It- _nngh_ , it feels so good, San-ah.”

“Good,” San murmured, eyes barely open. “I want you to feel good.”

Wooyoung’s breath hitched at that, closing his eyes so he could prevent the tears from starting. San didn’t seem to notice as he kissed his way down to Wooyoung’s collarbone before biting.

“I’m close, babe,” he groaned. “Wanna see you come again.”

He reached down to stroke Wooyoung’s cock and the younger cried out, his nails digging crescents into San’s shoulders. His moans became high-pitched whines and cries as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. San was sucking hickeys onto his chest, his tongue licking away the sweat as his teeth marked him. Wooyoung wanted San to paint his entire body in marks, to prove this happened and show that he was claimed.

“’m gonna come, S-San!” he whimpered. San leaned on his forearm, his hand cupping Woo’s face as he jerked him off faster. His thumb stroked his cheek.

“Go ahead, babe. Lemme see.”

Wooyoung saw stars as his orgasm ripped through him, arching his back and clenching around San’s cock as he felt his own release on his stomach, San stroking him through it. It felt never-ending, and he was certain he had never come this hard before in his life.

As he came down, chest heaving, San’s hands grabbed onto his waist, his thrusting becoming erratic and deep. San’s nails dug into the soft skin, gasping before he came with a low moan, his fingers a bruising grip. He gave a few aborted thrusts as he panted, falling forward and catching himself, his palms on either side of Wooyoung’s face, eyes tightly shut.

Woo marveled at San, reaching a hand to brush a sweaty bang out of his face. San opened his eyes and nuzzled into the hand, grinning weakly before slowly pulling out, causing Wooyoung to wince slightly. San removed the condom, tying it and tossing it in the trash can before he fell back onto the bed, gulping in air. Wooyoung turned his body to face San, feeling like he could pass out at any moment.

He hesitated for a moment before leaning in, pressing a chaste kiss to San’s cheek, beaming when the other blinked his eyes open and glanced over at him.

“Happy Birthday, Sannie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday sex is just sex celebrating that your parents had sex :L
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


	16. Hearing Your Voice Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butterflies in Wooyoung’s stomach were going crazy as he reread San’s reply.
> 
> 'I miss you too.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 kudos aaaah! Thank you everyone! 
> 
> I'm gonna work extra hard to push out these chapters on time. My thumb is achy still but with some rest today I'm hoping it'll feel better!

After Wooyoung had pulled away from the kiss, San’s eyes softened so much that it contrasted the smell of sex in the air. They stared at each other for a moment, then San pressed a quick peck to Wooyoung’s forehead.

“I’ll get us cleaned up,” he murmured before sitting up and standing.

Wooyoung watched San walk to the half bath, his eyes raking over the lean muscles. He probably should’ve looked away out of courtesy, but he didn’t give too many fucks about that sort of thing. He wanted to memorize the definition of San’s back muscles down to the toned calves while he could. Because as much as Wooyoung wanted to do this again, he didn’t know for certain if it would happen.

San returned with a damp rag, crawling onto the bed beside Wooyoung. “Do you want me to do it, or would you prefer to?”

“Oh, uh…” Woo sat up on his forearms. “I can do it.”

He winced as he sat up, San immediately putting a hand on his shoulders to ease him into a sitting position. He glanced at the older, who had a light blush on his cheeks.

“Ah, sorry,” he mumbled, bashfully. “Guess I overdid it?”

“It’s fine,” Wooyoung smiled, weakly. “It was good.”

“Just ‘good’?” San teased as Wooyoung took the rag, gingerly wiping himself down.

“Does your ego need that much of a boost?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be nice to boys on their birthdays?”

“It’s not your birthday yet, bitch.” Woo winked before setting the rag aside.

“I make you come twice and you can’t even admit that the sex was at _least_ great,” San huffed, playfully. “You really are a brat, Jung Wooyoung.”

“You like it.” Wooyoung snickered.

San rolled his eyes. “Turn around, you shit, and I’ll give you a massage.”

“Is this just a ploy to stare at my ass?” He huffed, slowly rolling over.

“Maybe.”

San gave a playful slap Wooyoung’s cheek, but otherwise focused on massaging the younger’s lower back and thighs. It felt nice as his body came down from post-sex, the soreness beginning to seep in instead. It was definitely helping, and Woo only hoped he wouldn’t be as sore the next few days.

After the massage, the two got dressed slowly, shooting playful remarks at each other as they did. When they were fully dressed, San tidied up the room before deeming it clean and they headed back to the bar. Wooyoung limped slightly, hissing at the pain still in his tailbone despite the massage. San had looked apologetic and worried, so Woo brushed it off. He then tentatively reached over and laced his fingers with San’s, swinging their arms while they walked as he explained how long it had taken him to find Felix and Chan.

It was easy for Wooyoung to fall into the affectionate, friendly atmosphere despite the two having literally just had sex. He knew he would have to deal with the troublesome feelings that would plague his mind before he slept later, but for now, he could give San this. He could pretend everything was okay and normal. He could pretend that his heart didn’t feel heavy with emotion after finally crossing that line he had set weeks ago.

And Wooyoung could pretend that he wasn’t, slowly but surely, falling more and more for San.

********

Wooyoung didn’t realize until that Friday how much he looked forward to his sessions with San. The older had sent a text late in the morning explaining that he was taking a train and bus to Namhae, but would be doing work on his laptop almost the whole time. Wooyoung didn’t want to bother him, as much as he’d rather chat with San during the day, and simply asked him to text when he arrived.

Wooyoung went through his school day as normal, trying his best to focus on his professors instead of the soreness of his ass. He found himself shifting fairly often and hoped nobody else noticed. Each time he moved, however, he was reminded of _why_ he was sore and felt his body heating up. He’d worn his short-sleeved turtleneck to cover up the myriad of hickeys decorating his neck as well. He knew, to those who were paying attention, that his shifting, wincing, and choice of attire were dead-giveaways.

Wooyoung received a text from San here and there, sometimes a picture of the scenery when he’d stopped or complaints about working. It was nice to hear from him as Woo’s classes dragged on. He was just coming to terms with the fact that his semester was ending on the thirty-first of July, but given everything else he was struggling with, passing with good grades seemed like the least of his problems.

He had counted the bills in his little lockbox to see he was almost at 40,000,000 won, not counting the money from his jobs or Yeosang’s. He was feeling good about getting the debt paid off in time, even though he had been working much less. Wooyoung had explained it was end-of-the-semester studies and the owner had understood. He was pretty sure she just wanted him to date her daughter and that was the only reason she put up with his ridiculous hours and requests, but he might as well take advantage of that, right?

Wooyoung had a shift that evening to make up for the days he hadn’t been going. San hadn’t texted since stating he had arrived, though Wooyoung was sure his family was keeping him busy. Still, he felt a bit lonely as he rearranged the goods near his register. It was fairly slow and he had few customers, making the time drag on. He’d texted his other friends for a bit, but Changbin was at a party while Yeosang was cramming.

Two hours into his shift that had felt three times as long, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced around; his manager usually didn’t mind if he was on his phone as long as the store was empty, but the guy he was with tonight was a little prick who acted superior just because he had been there a month longer. When Woo didn’t see him in the front of the store, he decided to check his phone.

[San]

I’m sorry I haven’t texted

Family has been bothering me since I

got here uuugh

[Wooyoung]

It’s okay!

How’re they doing?

[San]

They’re fine

Excited to see me

Mom and dad asking if I have a girlfriend

yet so that’s always fun

[Wooyoung]

Wait

I thought you came out years ago

They don’t know you’re gay?

[San]

Nope

Only my sister does

My dad is the stereotypical “salaryman who

comes home to a wife and three kids” guy

so we decided to keep it hidden

[Wooyoung]

That really sucks :(

[San]

It’s okay

I’ll tell them someday

It’s just not a good time right now

[Wooyoung]

Right

[San]

How’re you doing?

[Wooyoung]

At work.

Bored.

[San]

Should you be texting me then? :P

[Wooyoung]

There’s no customers atm

It’s chill

I missed talking to you

Was thinking of how bored I’ll be

this weekend without our session and

it made me kinda sad

Wooyoung froze as he hit send. Did he seriously just fucking send that? He hoped San would take his confession to be purely platonic (and maybe a little horny). He hadn’t really meant to send it; it was just his train of thoughts.

When San didn’t reply, leaving him on ‘seen’, he panicked.

[Wooyoung]

Haha that sounded kinda weird, sorry

I think I’m just used to the structure you

know? I’ve been so busy with school and

work that I haven’t really hung out with

people all that much except you

And since you’re gone my brain is just

kinda thrown off? Idk lmao

Holy fuck, he was making it worse. Wooyoung decided to stop while he was ahead and put his phone away, his heart hammering in his chest as he leaned on the counter, head in his hands. He groaned, annoyed with himself. When he still didn’t get a reply, Woo began to tidy up the front of the store, eager to distract himself from his own impulsiveness. He had a few more customers that night but otherwise remained bored.

When he had around half an hour left, he heard the door’s bell jingle.

“Hi, welcome~” he called, turning and seeing his manager. “Oh, hey Manager-nim. What brings you… in…”

He trailed off as he saw the pretty girl trailing behind, glancing around the store. She seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite place where he knew her from. After staring for a moment he smiled at his manager.

“Wooyoungie, this is my daughter, Shuhua! The one I always tell you about!”

The girl glanced at Wooyoung and froze, a look of horror on her face that she quickly tried to hide from her mother. “U-um, hello, Wooyoung-ah. Nice to meet you…” She bowed politely.

Woo was confused, but he gave a fake smile and bowed lightly. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“I’m gonna go check on Xion in the back. You two chat!” She grinned before practically sprinting away.

As soon as the door had shut, Shuhua exhaled deeply, tension leaving her shoulders.

“So, uh… your mom’s really-”

“God, please don’t tell her!” Shuhua suddenly begged, reaching forward and gripping Woo’s upper arm. “She doesn’t know!”

“That… she’s nice?” Wooyoung was absolutely lost.

“Do you not recognize me?” she asked, almost hopefully.

“You seem really, familiar, but- _oh my God_.” His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered, her own wide-eyes standing out from weeks ago. “You’re the fucking gazelle.”

“And you’re the loud-ass _Brat_ ,” she snapped, offended.

Wooyoung felt all the air escape his lungs as multiple facts played in his head:

Shuhua attended The Pet Palace.

She attended it with a female Master.

She recognized Wooyoung.

Wooyoung was apparently a well-known Brat.

Her mother was currently _trying to set them up_.

“Oh, Jesus Christ,” Wooyoung groaned, running a hand through his hair.

“Please, Wooyoung-ah, don’t say anything!”

“Why would I?” he gawked. “Do you know how much shit I get away with because she’s trying to get us together?! I can’t lose this job!”

They stared at each other for a long moment. Shuhua’s terror slowly turned into a smile, trying to stifle a laugh before it broke out. She covered her mouth as she laughed loudly causing Wooyoung to relax and laugh at the absurdity himself.

“I can’t believe _you’re_ the guy my mom never shuts up about!” Shuhua wiped her eyes. “You’re such a fucking twink!”

“Hey!” He huffed.

“Oh, come on.” She arched a brow, folding her arms. “Especially with how you act at the Palace? It’s obvious you’re into men.”

“I’m bi, thank you very much.” He mirrored her stance, smirking. “Besides, you definitely don’t seem like the type to be into Pet Play, little deer.”

She narrowed her eyes, pouting. “God, you’re a bitch. No wonder you got muzzled.”

Wooyoung laughed, feeling at ease with the playful back and forth.

“Geez, I’m so glad you aren’t actually interested in me,” she sighed. “My mom’s been getting suspicious of me and my girlfriend, and I think she’s trying to find me a guy to prove I’m straight.”

Wooyoung frowned. His parents had been relatively accepting of his lifestyle, and he was reminded of how San was in a similar boat to her. He suddenly had an idea, putting his hands on his hips.

“Well, since things aren’t what they seem when it comes to our personal lives,” he cocked a mischievous grin, “I think I have a solution that works for both of us for now.”

“Oh?”

“You should come by every so often when I’m on shift.”

She eyed him for a moment. “Why?”

“If you time it with your mom being here, we can pretend-flirt. Your secret stays safe and I keep my easy job.”

Shuhua stared at him for a moment, clearly considering the idea. “But what if she starts nagging us to date?”

“I can just say I’m not dating until after college or some bullshit.” He winked. “You’ve gone this long hiding your girlfriend – you can’t come up with a decent lie?”

“Fair enough.” She smiled, holding a hand out. “It’s a deal, Wooyoungie.”

He shook her hand, snickering at their little secret. As they pulled away, her mom returned. She seemed excited to see the two smiling before bidding Wooyoung farewell. He waved to the girls as they left, still grinning. He’d have to remember to tell San about it.

Oh, right. San.

Wooyoung glanced down at his phone, surprised to see a response from San.

[San]

Sorry! Got caught up in a family dinner.

I totally get it, btw. Humans like having

schedules.

It’s our nature

You seemed kinda flustered lol

I’m sure you’re probably busy with work

since you aren’t replying or seeing this, but

I miss you too.

Text me when you get home!

Be safe!

The butterflies in Wooyoung’s stomach were going crazy as he reread San’s reply.

_I miss you too._

He missed Wooyoung? As a friend? Or sexually? He wanted to reply and possibly inquire about it (not that he had the guts), when he heard the door to the backroom open. He quickly hid his phone from Xion, who emerged. 

“Why aren’t you tidying up?” he huffed, folding his arms. “You’re so lazy, Hyung.”

Wooyoung seethed, biting his inner lip at the younger’s attitude. But, he said nothing, deciding that with only a little bit left of his shift, he could suck it up.

When the girl replacing him came in, a coffee in her hand and tired eyes, he practically bolted out of the store. He wanted to get home as quick as possible to text San. Woo felt bad for leaving him on ‘seen,’ but he knew San would understand.

As soon as Wooyoung got home, he kicked off his shoes and plopped on the couch.

“Yeosang?” he called, glancing around. When he got no reply, he decided to make sure his friend was at work. He sent him a quick text asking when he’d be home before switching back to San’s messages.

[Wooyoung]

Aww, you miss me? XP

[San]

You kept me on ‘seen’ just to tease me?

What a brat.

[Wooyoung]

Everyone says this like it’s surprising

[San]

It’s not.

But I have to remind myself or else

I’ll think you actually don’t like me

[Wooyoung]

Don’t ever ask how I talk to Yeosang

then haha

He’s a total bitch though tbh

[San]

D:

So mean!

[Wooyoung]

He calls me a bitch every day!

Multiple times!

All the time!

[San]

Are you not though?

:P

[Wooyoung]

WOW

Bitch at me for being mean then

dish it right back?

Rude.

[San]

Gotta roll with the punches, man

Bitchiness begets bitchiness

[Wooyoung]

Did

Did you just use the word “begets”

You fucking nerd

[San]

You know

I was gonna bring a souvenir back for you

But fuck that

I’m giving it to Felix

[Wooyoung]

Noooo

I’m sowwy Sannie (˚ ˃̣̣̥⌓˂̣̣̥ )‧º·

[San]

Hmmm

Doesn’t seem very sincere :P

Wooyoung was about to send more emoticons, but stopped himself. He had a much better idea, grinning mischievously before getting off the couch and heading to his room, shutting the door behind him. He received a text from Yeosang as he jumped onto his bed, resting his head against the pillows. His roommate was working late tonight, it seemed. Wooyoung smirked before opening up his front-facing camera. He quickly mussed up his hair, giving it a wild look, then rucked his tee up just a little bit. He hesitated, then also shimmied his pants down a bit. Wooyoung held the camera far enough to capture his pouty face as well as the bit of hipbone peeking from beneath his shirt.

[Wooyoung]

Img.png

Is this sincere enough (づ￣ ³￣)づ

Wooyoung watched the dots appear, then disappear, then reappear with a smirk.

[San]

Did you just

Actually send that?

[Wooyoung]

Oh?

You don’t like? :/

[San]

I

Am at my parent’s house Wooyoung.

[Wooyoung]

I have all my clothes on!

It’s innocent!

[San]

Nothing about you is innocent

[Wooyoung]

I’m hurt.

[San]

Still? ;)

[Wooyoung]

Wow.

Classy.

Bringing up my ass any chance you get?

[San]

It’s a very nice ass, to be fair

[Wooyoung]

Is it on your mind often?

San didn’t reply. Wooyoung knew he must’ve been getting to the older when he decided to send his next text.

[Wooyoung]

Is it on your mind now?

Instead of a reply, Wooyoung’s screen changed to San’s contact picture (it was a photo he took at Han River). He hadn’t been expecting the older to call so he hesitated before answering.

“Hey.”

“Don’t ‘hey’ me,” San huffed through the phone. “I’m in my childhood bedroom and you decide to send me _that_?”

“What? Never look at pictures of cute boys when you were growing up?” Wooyoung smirked.

“That was _all_ I looked at. Trust me, if these walls could talk, they’d bitch about my overuse of tissues.”

“Gross.”

“Fuck you, ‘gross’!” San laughed. “Like you weren’t a horny little shit! You’re a horny little shit _now_!”

“Maybe just a bit,” Wooyoung said quietly, his fingers mindlessly trailing down his thigh. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t feeling something after hearing San’s voice. True, he had wanted to rile the older up a bit, but it wasn’t without purpose. Wooyoung had felt too emotional after their earlier texts, so maybe this could counteract that?

San was quiet for a moment. “… Really?”

“I mean,” Wooyoung laughed breathlessly, “It’s kinda hard not to be when each step I take is a reminder of what happened.”

San was quiet again and Woo worried maybe he was being pushy, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He didn’t want San to feel like he only wanted to talk to the older when he was horny, or that Wooyoung was _always_ feeling that way. It was hard _not_ to around San, but still.

“I-I mean,” he stammered, sitting up and leaning against his headboard, “don’t worry about it! I, um, don’t even really know what I’m saying anymore. So just ignore me!” He laughed nervously, trying to diffuse the situation.

“Wooyoung.” San said softly. “It’s okay. I think about you, too.”

Wooyoung swallowed hard. “Yeah?”

“Do you know how hard it is to face my parents asking me about any girls I’ve met when all I can think of is being inside you?”

 _Fuck_. Wooyoung opened his mouth, then shut it, feeling heat coil in his stomach. “W-what else do you think of?”

He heard San inhale deeply. “Of those pretty sounds you always make. How the different ways I touch you, or bite you, or suck on you always makes a different sound.” His voice was low. “Like composing a song with your body. I could listen to you all day.”

“San…” Wooyoung muttered, palming himself through his pants. “Tell me more.”

“Yeah?” He sounded breathless. “Like how seeing your body marked up by me makes me wanna pin you down and fuck you until you scream for me?

“ _Aah_ ,” Woo moaned, softly as he pushed harder on his cock. He was already half-hard.

“Are you touching yourself, Young-ah?” San asked, and Wooyoung could hear the smirk in his voice. “Just from me talking?”

“Shut up,” he huffed, flushing.

“Aww, don’t be like that. Do you want me to hang up?”

Wooyoung pouted, biting his inner cheek. “… No.” he murmured.

“Tell me what you’re doing, then.”

Well. This was far more embarrassing than Wooyoung had expected. He had originally felt confident in initiating some phone fun, but now he felt small. Like when San looked at him with his cold, dominating gaze at the club.

“I’m, ah, touching myself through my pants,” he murmured out.

“You should take them off.”

“San-“

“Are you gonna be good for me, Wooyoung?” San’s voice was firm.

“Trying to Dom me from five hours away?” Wooyoung huffed.

“I can hang up right now, Wooyoung. That kind of frustration would probably come out on Wednesday, though.”

Woo hadn’t been serious about not listening, but now the idea of pissing San off enough that he takes it out on him in their next session? That was tempting.

“Don’t think it’ll be fun for you, either,” San was saying. “If you thought the edging was bad, I assure you it can be _much_ worse.”

“So, I either touch myself for you now, or let you give me sexy punishment on Wednesday?” Wooyoung smirked. “I might be hard, but even my dick knows what the better option is.”

“Suit yourself.”

San hung up, causing Wooyoung to gawk in surprise. He stared down at his phone, trying to process what had just happened. He huffed, throwing his phone down in indignation. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, tapping his foot as he tried to will his dick back down.

Part of him wondered if San would call back. Surely the older wouldn’t just stop in the middle of their phone sex for real, right? San would definitely come back. Wooyoung would wait and be a brat when he did, too. Make some comment about how the older was whipped and couldn’t handle edging for himself.

Two more minutes passed, and Wooyoung started chewing his thumbnail. Was San _actually_ not gonna call back? How could he not? San had sounded so breathless on the phone that Woo was sure he had been hard. Did he really not mind coming just to prove a point? Did _Wooyoung_ not mind coming just to prove a point?

Another minute passed before Wooyoung groaned, loudly.

“God fucking _damnit_!” He roughly grabbed his phone, going to his recent calls and redialing San. It rang two times before San answered.

“Oh?” He sounded smug. “Change your mind?”

“I…” Wooyoung hesitated, wanting to bite back, but sighed and relented instead. “Y-yeah.”

“Are you gonna be good for me, Wooyoung?”

“Yes.

“Yes, what?”

Wooyoung seethed, holding back a growl. “Yes, _Master_.”

“Good boy,” he murmured, soothingly. “Did you take off your pants like I asked?”

“Not yet…”

“Do it.”

Wooyoung swallowed hard as he held the phone between his ear and shoulder, his thumbs hooking into his jeans before sliding them and his boxers off. He kicked them off his ankles and brought his knees back up.

“Okay.”

“Good,” San praised, voice warm and husky. “So good at following directions.”

“I aim to please,” Woo huffed.

“Hm, glad to hear that.” Wooyoung could hear clothes shifting around on San’s end. “Now, tell me the kind of thoughts you had about me today.”

“That’s…” Wooyoung hesitated, blushing. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Do it anyway.” San sounded as though he was losing patience.

Woo sighed. He usually didn’t mind dirty talk and had done his fair share of it. But something about it being demanded of him threw him off. Whenever he initiated it, it was to make the other person uncomfortable or hot and heavy. Being on the opposite end made him realize just how much power San actually had over him.

“I thought about you fucking me.”

“Describe it.”

“I thought about how long you stretched me out,” Woo muttered. “About how your fingers are so long and how easily you hit my prostate each time.”

He heard San exhale deeply, a breathy moan leaving him. Wooyoung bit his lip as he imagined San touching himself.

“Go on,” the older murmured.

“I-I thought about how much I’d want you to do it again,” he panted, reaching his own hand down to stroke his cock. “ _Aah_ , h-how your fingers felt so good, but they were nothing compared to your cock inside me.”

Wooyoung leaned his head back, chest heaving as he struggled to speak while also jerking himself off. He collected the precome at the top before sliding back down.

“It was so big and I felt so full when you were inside me, Sa- Master.”

“Fuck,” San groaned, his own breaths barely audible. “Liked having my big cock inside you, Young-ah?”

Wooyoung whimpered, feeling himself leak more as he increased his pace.

“I asked you a question, Pet.” San growled.

“ _Ah_ , y-yeah.”

“Yeah, you what?”

“Don’t make me say it,” Wooyoung whined.

“Should I hang up and just let you jerk off alone then?”

“No!” Woo panicked. “I… I liked having your big cock inside me.”

“Mm, you were so fucking tight I almost came right away,” San panted. “Couldn’t believe I even fit in your little hole.”

“Fuck,” Wooyoung moaned, feeling his orgasm creeping up. “I’m, _ah_ , I’m gonna come, Mast-“

“No.”

“N-no?” Wooyoung was confused.

“Take your hand off yourself.”

Oh, _fuck_ no.

“Why?” he whimpered, his hand slowing down.

“Are you questioning me?” San growled. “ _Do it_ , Pet.”

Wooyoung could’ve cried right there as he pulled his hand off, his cock throbbing and aching for release. He leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling in defeat.

“Did you stop?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good,” San’s voice was clipped. “Keep talking to me until I come, then I’ll think about letting you finish.”

“You’re so mean,” Woo huffed.

“That definitely doesn’t make me want to let you finish.”

Wooyoung bit his cheek, able to hear the sound of San’s hand sliding up and down his slick cock. It made him ache to touch his own, but he resisted the urge.

“Tell me how you want me to fuck you, Wooyoung.”

The younger hesitated, trying to overcome his blue-balling to please San. “I… I’d want you to eat me out.”

San groaned. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Woo muttered, eyes glazing over as he imagined it. “Want you to bend me in half and tongue-fuck me until I’m crying ‘n begging for your cock.”

“Would fuckin’ love that,” San muttered, barely above a whisper.

“Then you’d shove your cock in me and fuck me so hard I can’t even walk the next day. I’d have to call in to my job, make some excuse about how I’m sick or danced too hard while you’re under the covers, sucking me off.”

“Such a pillow princess,” San laughed, his breaths coming out harder. “Am I just supposed to pleasure you nonstop?”

“N-no,” Wooyoung blushed. “I’d want to pay you back by letting you face-fuck me.”

“ _Fuck_.”

“Want to choke on your cock again. It felt and tasted so good the first time that I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“You sounded so fucking hot gagging on it,” San panted, clearly close to his limit. “Couldn’t believe you let me do that.”

“Are you close, Master?”

“Mm.”

“Wish I could be there to finish you off. Love the way your come tastes.” Wooyoung paused, before quietly adding. “Or, maybe I’d just let you finish on my face.”

“Shit, _Wooyoung_.”

“I love when you mark me up, but I want you to claim me like that, too.”

San let out a low groan that Wooyoung was sure he wouldn’t forget for a long time. Woo listened to him pant, the sounds of his hands slowing to a stop as he came down from his high.

“Was it good?” Wooyoung asked quietly.

“Yeah,” San sighed. “Would’ve been better with you here, but yeah.”

“Master, can I…?”

“Go ahead, babe. Touch yourself again.”

Surprisingly, Wooyoung was still mostly hard, and as soon as he wrapped his hand around his dick he moaned, loudly. “ _Aah_ , Master. Feels so good.”

“You did so good waiting, Wooyoungie.” San’s voice was husky and sultry, right in Wooyoung’s ear. “I’m proud of you for holding off, letting your Master come before you.”

“I wanted to, _nngh_ , m-make you happy.”

“You did. I’m so proud to have a Pet who wants to please his Master. Makes me wanna spend all day pleasing you back, doing everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“ _Aah_ , please!” Wooyoung’s hips jerked forward as he moved his hand faster. His cock was wet with leaked precome, the slick noises filling the room alongside his moans.

“You’d be fucking filthy by the end of the day. Covered in my come and sweat, all marked up so that you can’t even see your gorgeous tan skin.”

“Master, I-I-” he stuttered, panting as he saw spots in his vision.

“Go ahead, babe. Come for me.”

Wooyoung cried out as he came, his toes curling and thighs shaking as he panted, his come covering his hand and dripping onto his sheets. It felt like it lasted for minutes when he realized he was staring up at the ceiling, eyes drooping and San murmuring praise into his ear.

“You back with me, Wooyoung?” San asked, softly.

Woo glanced over at his digital clock. 12:07 am.

“Happy Birthday, Sannie,” he muttered, breathless.

San was quiet for a moment before he chuckled. “Was this another little plan of yours?”

“Maybe.” Wooyoung grinned, wiping his hand on his sheet. He’d take them off before he went to bed.

“Well, it was nice. Thank you.”

“So formal about it,” Woo huffed. “As if you didn’t just force me to call you Master.”

“Mm, you like it.”

Wooyoung smiled to himself, fondly. “Yeah. I do.”

It was quiet for a moment before San spoke up.

“I gotta go to bed, Woo. You should, too.”

“I will.”

“Goodnight, Wooyoung,” San’s voice was so soft Woo could practically feel it against his skin.

“Goodnight, San.”

********

Wooyoung excitedly bounced his leg on the footrest as he sat at the bar in the Palace. It had been a long-ass week without seeing San, and even though they had chatted and even had phone sex, he couldn’t wait to actually see the older again. He was dressed in a nice, dark-blue velvet sweater with black jeans. Maybe he was a little too dressed up for their normal sessions, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted to look nice for his friend.

Wooyoung hadn’t realized how much he would miss seeing San every few days. He’d found himself staring at the photo he had taken at Han River with San smiling wide as he tried on a ridiculously wide-brimmed hat. His dimples were on full display, his eyes happy little crescents. It made Wooyoung realize how utterly whipped he was for the other, but he also realized he didn’t care.

“Hey!”

He spun in the chair, smiling wide as he faced San standing before him. “Welcome ba-“

Wooyoung as cut off as San lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the younger. Woo’s eyes widened, his mouth open in shock and San rested his chin on his shoulder. After a moment, Wooyoung realized he should reciprocate and hugged San back, his eyes shutting as he inhaled the smell that he knew would always just be _San_.

“Missed you,” San muttered next to his ear. “It was a long weekend.”

“I missed you, too,” Wooyoung laughed, trying not to let it show how much those words increased his heart rate.

San pulled away, smiling. “I know it’s been a while, but I was hoping we could just relax today?” He looked questioning at Wooyoung, adding, “Unless you wanted to do something specific today?”

“I’m happy to just chill out,” Woo said quickly, smiling. “I wanna hear about your visit, anyway.”

San looked relieved, eyes soft. “Thank you. Do you want to wear a collar today?”

Wooyoung nodded, then watched as San began to dig one out. He spun in the barstool to allow his Master to collar him, locking it into place. Wooyoung reached up to figure out which one it was; it had soft lining, for starters, but was otherwise just a thick, leather collar with a D-ring and little metal studs spaced out as well.

“No leash today, though,” San said teasingly. “You’ll just have to follow me on your own.”

“Bold of you to trust me not to wander,” Wooyoung teased back, sticking his tongue out. He hopped off of the stool and walked alongside San to a pair of loveseats. He let San sit down first before plopping beside him, turning sideways to look at the older.

“So how was the visit?” Wooyoung asked, leaning his head on the back of the couch.

“Tiring,” San huffed, rubbing a hand over his face. “When my dad wasn’t pestering me to take over his studio, he was pestering me about settling down.”

“At twenty-three?!”

“No, but he thinks I should in the next few years. To my dad, I’m financially stable so the next step is a family, right?” The older sighed, staring off into space. “Even my mom is starting to agree with him. Thankfully, my sister was able to change the subject and get them off my back each time.”

“I can’t believe they’re so badgering about that sort of thing,” Wooyoung said in awe.

“They just want what they think will make me happy, I guess,” San murmured. “They know I’m feeling depressed about my job and lack of life, so they think I need a girlfriend. It makes sense in their eyes.”

“Even so,” Wooyoung huffed, “they should at least wait a few years before making you try and find a future spouse. Most people your age are still in college.”

“Yeah.” San nodded, slowly before turning towards Wooyoung. “The rest of the weekend was fine, though. We did a lot of family-stuff.”

“Yeah?” Woo smiled, happy to change the subject. “Tell me about it.”

San detailed his weekend, from the nice family dinners to the little outings they went on. There wasn’t too much to do in Namhae, but San’s eyes still lit up when he talked about the walks they took or places they visited from his childhood. It made Wooyoung’s heart melt, seeing San be so lively and talk about his family with so much love and affection in his eyes. He deserved to be happy.

After a while, Seonghwa showed up and joined the two, casually taking a seat. San took out his souvenirs for the two. They were little charms from Boriam Temple and Wooyoung immediately put his on his keyring, making San beam.

The three discussed their own weekends and jobs, as well as Wooyoung’s worry for finals. San seemed convinced the younger would do great and Seonghwa teased him for not studying. It was a relaxed and friendly atmosphere between the three, despite Wooyoung being collared and eventually leaning into San. Seonghwa never seemed bothered by their displays anymore, and the familiarity and normalness of it made Wooyoung’s chest ache, despite the happiness glowing inside of him as well.

He longed for the three of them hanging out like this to become a common occurrence.

The next day, Wooyoung had no time to worry about his feelings for San or whether or not he was okay with being paid. He had a tight schedule, and had heard from a classmate that one of his professors was giving out a surprise test that would make up half of the finals grade (what a fucking dick), so Wooyoung was cramming information into his skull while he could.

He had texted San and Yeosang to let them know his phone would be off most of the day to focus. San had wished him luck and promised him a fun reward if he did well. Yeosang told him to look into stripping for a living. He sent a winky face to San and a middle finger emoticon to Yeosang.

Wooyoung made sure to focus in his other classes and take good notes in order to copy and sell to other students. It was hard, given how nervous he was for the test, but he did his best. His final class of the day was at four, and to no student’s surprise, the professor announced the test. Wooyoung focused all of his energy and brain-power into the booklet, the information having stayed in his head for once. He finished just before the timer went off, signaling its finish. He felt really good about the test, and as much as he wanted to tell San about it, he had to rush over to the dance studio for a tutoring session.

The girl he was tutoring had to nail this choreo for her final and she was panicking, badly. Wooyoung felt bad for her and had agreed to tutor her last-minute and free-of-charge. She was determined to get it that afternoon, and by the time the sun was starting to set, Woo clapped for her performance.

With his day finally over, he took a long shower in the communal bathrooms, washing away the sweat and stress of the day. He took his time packing his things and dressing into his clean, sweat-free clothes; a pair of jeans and a black tee. As he made his way outside, he noticed dark clouds in the sky. He had checked the report, but it hadn’t called for rain.

Not wanting to get caught, he jogged to a nearby gas station. He needed cash for the buses anyway, and opted to buy a cheap umbrella for his duffle bag. He zoned out as the man rang him up, handing him his card when prompted. Wooyoung remembered his phone was off, but as he reached to take it out, the man spoke up.

“Sir, it’s been declined.”

Wooyoung’s brow furrowed. It was his parent’s card. He hadn’t had time to set up a bank for his job and was getting his pay in cash.

“That’s impossible – are you sure?”

“Y-yeah,” the guy muttered, feeling awkward. Did his parents forget to pay the bill?”

“Sorry, give me a sec. You can cancel it for now,” Woo stated, walking away from the counter so the next person could be helped.

As his phone booted up, he noticed “No Service” at the top. The screen showed a variety of messages and four missed calls from his mother. When he opened the message app, his blood ran cold.

[Mom]

Wooyoung I checked the charges on our

card but I saw something strange?

What is The Pet Palace? Did you and Yeosang

get a pet? You spent an awful lot there.

Wooyoungie?

Please call me when you get a chance.

WOOYOUNG.

ANSWER YOUR PHONE.

I just called that disgusting place

Are you serious?!

Going to a place like that and using OUR

money for it?!?

What kind of sick things do you get up to

there?!

Answer your phone!

WHERE ARE YOU

Are you there now!?

This is a disgrace to our family! How could

you do this to us?! Is this how you’ve been

spending our money?!

You’re supposed to be focusing on school!

JUNG WOOYOUNG

IF YOU DON’T ANSWER IN THE NEXT

TEN MINUTES CONSIDER YOURSELF

CUT OFF

Your card is canceled and your phone is

disconnected.

I tried, Wooyoung.

Your father is furious and I’m just so

disappointed in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: idk where to go with this chapter  
> ~One text scene later~  
> Me: *texting my editor* WE'RE GETTING PHONE SEX APPARENTLY
> 
> For real though. I just make it up as I go with some of these filler chapters oop  
> The next few chapters are gonna be kinda intense as we get towards the conclusion, but I also know exactly where to go with them so they'll be fairly easy to write.


	17. I Surrender, Embrace Me (Whatever I’m Faced With)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But Wooyoung didn’t say those things, as true as they were in his heart and mind. His voice was lost somewhere, out there in the rain where he had been hours ago. 
> 
> So, he did what he could without speaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! This chapter was a bit of a struggle since I wanted it to be perfect and how I had imagined it. I'm going through a bit of a writer's block, but I think after this chapter I'll be better!
> 
> Please hang in there with me guys!

One time, when Wooyoung was nine, he got lost in a busy mall while out with his parents. He had wandered off to watch a man make balloon animals, and when he got a purple puppy, the man held his hand out for money. Wooyoung turned around to look for his parents to get some won, but they weren’t there. His older brother wasn’t anywhere to be seen as well. So, he had begun to cry. The man took the balloon back, murmuring about Woo being a “little thief” and leaving the child to bitterly cry, alone and without money.

And honestly, Wooyoung felt the same way again at twenty-two years old.

When he couldn’t buy his umbrella, he had asked the clerk for a phone, but they didn’t allow customers to use it, of course. They also didn’t have Wi-Fi available. So Woo had jogged to a nearby convenience store, hoping the owners would allow him a call. They had, thankfully, and he looked up Yeosang’s contact number, trying to dial his friend. It went straight to voicemail, which meant he was at work or in class. Wooyoung left a brief message explaining his problem before hanging up. Maybe it was pointless to leave a message he wouldn’t get a response to, but at least Yeosang would know where he was or what happened.

He then tried San, praying the older would answer. He did not, and Wooyoung realized that the number was probably coming up as unknown. When he got San’s voicemail message he hung up. There was no point in it. Wooyoung thanked the cashier, then went outside to avoid loitering.

So here he was, standing beneath the small awning as the rain poured down, the sky darkened by the clouds and setting sun. Part of him wanted to cry, and another wanted to scream in rage at his folks. But, it was pointless. This was all his doing.

He should’ve put cash in his wallet before he left for bus fare or a payphone.

He should’ve set up a bank account of his own.

He should’ve taken the time to get a fucking bus pass.

He should’ve taken cash to pay for the backroom on San’s birthday.

He should’ve been a fucking adult by now and not relied on everyone else to solve his problems or take care of him.

All these things Wooyoung should have done, and yet didn’t. Maybe he deserved to be out here, stranded in the dark and in the rain. Maybe this was bound to happen, with all the luck and happy conveniences he had gotten so far catching up to him.

Feeling the tears well up in his eyes, he squatted down, resting his forehead against his knees. He could feel the panic rising in his chest, his breaths coming quicker. He clenched his fists to try and stop his hands from shaking, but it didn’t help. Wooyoung let out a soft sob as breathing started becoming difficult. He realized too late he was having a panic attack, and that made it worse.

_You’re having a panic attack and you need to focus on the sound of my voice._

Wooyoung opened his eyes, trying to recall what San had had him do the night Junsu assaulted him.

_I need you to focus on three things you feel._

As he gasped for air, Wooyoung did his best to focus. He could feel his duffle bag strap cutting into his shoulder, the few droplets of rain managing to hit him, and the cold store wall on his back. He exhaled shakily.

_Now focus on two things you can hear._

The rain, pattering away on steel and plastic and gravel and everything, and the hum of the store’s sign behind him.

_You’re doing so good, babe. Now focus on something you can see._

Wooyoung looked up, staring at a vending machine in front of him displaying some new carbonated water. It was colorful and bright in the darkness.

He sighed deeply, feeling his chest loosen and his shaking die down. He leaned against the store more, staring up at the sky before he stood. It was an hour bus ride and transfer to his own apartment, so probably a two-hour walk minimum. Changbin lived a little closer than him, but it would definitely still be over an hour’s walk, which he’d rather not do in the rain.

Wooyoung remembered that San was only a fifteen-minute bus ride, which meant if he walked quickly and jogged, he could probably get there within an hour. He hated the idea of dropping in on the older on a weeknight, but his options were limited. Woo turned off his phone, not wanting it to be on if water seeped through before putting it in his duffle, under his old clothes.

“Okay, Woo,” he muttered, hyping himself up as he stood. “You can do this. It’s just a little bit of rain. It’s summer, so it’s warm. Your legs are jelly from practice, but you can make this.”

With a deep sigh, he plunged into the rain, heading back towards the school. He mostly only knew where San was through the bus route, but he was good with directions. He was sure he’d remember. He _had_ to remember.

He hoped he remembered.

********

Wooyoung was panting as he entered San’s building, his clothes completely soaked through. His hair was sticking to his face, and despite the warm weather, he was shivering. The summer air hadn’t helped keep him warm after being out in the torrent for the first twenty-minutes, especially after the sun completely set. He had also fucked up and gotten lost for a bit, having to backtrack. His jeans were heavy, his bag was heavy, and he was exhausted.

He shuffled to the elevator, clicking the button for the fifth floor. He leaned against the glass as the elevator went up, the A/C of the building hitting his sopping wet skin and clothes hard. He was freezing. He held his arms around himself, feeling his teeth chatter a bit as the doors reopened.

Wooyoung walked to the end of the hallway where San’s apartment was, praying to whatever God might be there that the older man was even home. Or that Wooyoung wouldn’t be disturbing him _too_ much. He rang the buzzer and waited. He couldn’t hear anyone behind the door initially (though, he didn’t know how sound-proof these were) and felt his heart sink. San was out. And now Wooyoung was stranded even _further_ from his home with no way of knowing when-

“Wooyoung?!” San flung the door open, looking horrified as he looked the younger up and down. “What happened to you?!”

Before Woo could speak, San was grabbing his arm and pulling him into the apartment.

“Just- hang on, let me get you a towel!” San ran from Wooyoung to his bathroom, leaving him shivering in his walkway. Woo decided to slip his shoes off, wincing from how cold his feet were as San reappeared, a fluffy white towel in his hands.

“Jesus, you’re shivering,” San muttered, eyes wide as he wrapped it around Wooyoung. He then pulled the younger into a hug, rubbing his back as Wooyoung’s breath shuddered out of him, relishing in the warmth.

“I’m s-sorry,” he stammered, feeling his hair dripping onto San’s sweater. It was black with white stripes and hanging low on San’s shoulders. “I’m getting y-you all wet…”

“Holy fuck, that is the _least_ of my concerns,” San laughed, humorlessly. “God, you might have pneumonia, Wooyoung.” He pulled away, holding Woo by the upper arms as he looked him over. “Go take a shower to get warmed up, okay?”

“Are you-“

“Yes, I’m sure.” San sighed, glancing down at the bag. “Do you have spare clothes?”

“Th-these are my spares.”

“Okay, don’t worry about it. You can borrow mine.” San removed the duffle bag off his shoulder before leading Wooyoung to the bathroom. “I’ll bring them once you’re in. Just leave the wet ones in the sink.”

“Thank you,” Wooyoung whispered, staring at San. He felt like he could cry from the older’s actions; he hadn’t even said why he was here, and yet San took him in like it was nothing.

San gave a soft smile, brushing a wet bang from Woo’s face. “Of course, Wooyoung.”

He turned and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Wooyoung stared at the wood for a moment, feeling like he’d cry once more, but for the opposite reason.

How could San be so nice to him? He hadn’t demanded answers from Wooyoung or seemed put off by his appearance whatsoever. He had pulled the dripping wet boy in and then basically shoved him into the shower. He was even letting Wooyoung borrow his clothes.

Woo took a shuddered breath before stripping, doing as San had said and putting his clothes in the sink with a wet splat. He shivered, cold and damp skin exposed to the air as he quickly turned on the shower to almost scalding temperatures. When he stepped in, the warmth almost hurt him, but Wooyoung simply hissed, bearing the sting. As he felt his skin warming up, there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening.

“I’m putting the clothes on the counter, okay? There’s a tee and a sweater for you to choose from. I put a pair of boxers there, but if that’s too weird don’t worry about it, all right? Take your time, Wooyoung.”

“Thank you,” Woo called as San closed the door once more. He decided to only shower enough to make him feel like he wasn’t going to freeze to death, letting the hot water pour over his body. His legs began to shake the longer he stood, so he cut his shower short. Wooyoung dried off as quickly as he could, then put on the clothes. He figured wearing San’s underwear was a little too much and skipped it, putting the sweatpants on instead along with the green sweater. He wanted to retain as much heat as possible.

When Wooyoung walked out, he heard the sound of a washer going and the smell of ramen. His stomach growled as he padded to the kitchen. San’s back was to him and he was singing softly under his breath as he opened a new instant ramen. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling at Wooyoung.

“How was your shower?”

“It was nice,” Wooyoung mumbled. “I’m a lot warmer now.”

“Good,” San’s eyes crinkled, then he turned back to the disposable cup. “I hope instant’s okay. I already have one made that you can have.”

“Oh…” Wooyoung glanced at the table where the mentioned ramen sat.

“Go ahead and eat! I’ll be over in a second.”

Wooyoung sat in the chair, the smell of ramen wafting beneath his nose.

“I put your clothes in the wash, by the way. The ones in your bag were soaked through, too. I found your phone in them, but it was totally wet so it’s drying on some wash rags right now. I hope it’s okay!”

Wooyoung felt overwhelmed. The smell of food, the sound of his clothes being washed, the rain hitting the window, and San’s cheery voice hit him all at once. He had started the night so abandoned, but now he was here, being taken care of like it was nothing. San wasn’t demanding any explanation or payment, he wasn’t telling Wooyoung he was foolish or needy, he wasn’t expecting anything of him at all.

Wooyoung’s vision blurred as he inhaled shakily, his hands tightening around the hem of the sweater- _San’s sweater_ \- as he stared down at the table.

“I’m so mad ‘cause I wanted more chicken flavored but the store- Wooyoung?” San stopped mid-sentence, noticing Wooyoung’s tears. He set the cup on the table before kneeling beside Woo, brows furrowed. “What’s-“

“ _Why_?” he sobbed, moving his hands to cover his eyes with his palms as he felt the tears pouring out. “Why’re you being so fucking nice?! Why take care of me at all!”

“Wooyoung,” San muttered, softly. He placed his hand on Woo’s thigh, ripping another sob from his chest.

“I fucked up,” he whimpered. “I fucked up so bad and now everything’s fucked and I just- I can’t!”

“Woo, it’s okay.”

“You don’t even know what happened!” he huffed, bitterly. “You asked but didn’t make me tell and you’re just being so nice!” He removed his hands, staring down at San. “Why?”

“Because you’re my friend, Wooyoung, and I care about you.” San’s voice was firm as though scolding a child. “You showed up outside my apartment shivering and soaking wet. My first concern isn’t going to be to interrogate you. I wanna make sure you’re okay first.”

Wooyoung bit his cheek, wiping his tears on his sleeve as he sniffled. 

“I mean,” San huffed, “of course I want to know what happened. But, it’s not a determining factor of me helping you, unless you murdered someone.” He cracked a teasing grin.

Woo let out a short laugh, causing San to relax and smile warmly.

“But even then, my first priority is your health, physical and mental.” He leaned up a bit, brushing a hair out of Wooyoung’s face. “Eat first and warm up, then we can talk, all right?”

“Okay,” Woo muttered, nodding as he wiped away the remaining tears on his face. San stood, standing by his side as he ran a hand through Wooyoung’s hair. On a whim, Wooyoung lurched forward, wrapping his arms around San’s waist, forcing a small grunt out of the older as buried his face in the sweater. San seemed surprised, unmoving before he wrapped his arms around Woo’s neck as best as he could

Wooyoung shut his eyes, inhaling deeply. “Thank you, San. For everything.”

“Of course, Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung hadn’t realized how hungry and cold he really was until that first bite of the steaming noodles. His body shuddered from the warmth and the more he ate, the more his core warmed up. San was chatting about his day at work, which had been fairly tame and boring. But his voice was soothing to Wooyoung, making him feel at ease and relaxed after everything that had happened.

It made the younger realize just how much of a pillar San was in his life, his presence calming and reliable. Despite Wooyoung not knowing San all that long, he felt as though they had been friends for much longer to gain that level of trust. Yet, that was simply the type of person San was, Woo knew. He’d drop everything for someone he barely knew if they were in trouble, giving up his evening or time or energy to make sure they were okay. It made Wooyoung’s heart ache; not because he felt guilty, but because he wondered if San truly would do that for anyone.

It was a sick, twisted kind of jealousy in Wooyoung. Was San like this for everyone? Was Wooyoung not a special case? It made him feel awful for being annoyed by San’s kind nature simply because he wanted the attention all to himself. He didn’t _deserve_ a friend like San if he was going to feel this way. If he was going to crave San all to himself.

As they finished their food, San took their cups to the trash. “Go ahead and have a seat. I’m gonna make some tea for us. Or do you prefer coffee? Oh! I also have-”

“Tea is fine, San. Thank you,” Wooyoung smiled. He walked into the living room, and seeing Byeol curled up in the middle of the couch, he took a seat at the end. Woo leaned over, gently stroking the cat. She trilled quietly, stretching out and readjusting, eyes still shut as she began to purr. He scratched behind her ears and rubbed under her chin, enjoying her soft, warm fur. She was clearly being fed good food to feel as healthy as she did.

“She likes chin rubs the best,” San said softly, appearing with two steaming mugs and setting them on the coffee table. “And she’s gonna hate me now.”

Wooyoung watched as San gently scooped her in his arms before setting her on the adjacent seat. Contrary to what the older man had said, Byeol simply cracked her eyes open and stared at him. She lowered her head, seemingly fine with the new spot.

“She radiates fury,” Wooyoung stated, deadpan. San chuckled, sitting in the sit beside Wooyoung. He turned his body to the younger, face serious as he held his cup in his hands.

“All right, Woo. What happened to you?”

Wooyoung inhaled deeply, grabbing his cup in hopes that it would stabilize him. “My parents cut me off.”

San’s eyes widened in shock. “What? Why? Why so suddenly?”

“I guess they were going over the records, which they don’t usually do, and saw that I had been charged at The Pet Palace. I tried to avoid using it there, but the day we celebrated your birthday…” Wooyoung trailed off, biting his cheek before taking a sip of the tea. It was sweet and strong.

“Wooyoung,” San stated firmly, “did you use their card to buy the backroom?”

“It…it was kind of spur of the moment. I had been considering getting one, but didn’t bring cash ‘cause I wasn’t sure. Then Yunho asked if I wanted one and I…” Wooyoung’s shoulders hunched and he looked sheepishly up at San.

There seemed to be a variety of conflicting emotions going across San’s face, from annoyance to worry to exasperation. He was staring down into his drink, tapping his finger against the mug.

“So you used their card and they saw it on the records, and now they’ve cut you off?”

“I guess when they couldn’t get ahold of me, they called Hongjoong to ask about it.” Wooyoung ran a hand through his hair, feeling a twinge of panic in his chest as he recounted the events. “I tried to get bus fare by buying an umbrella and my card was declined, so I turned on my phone and saw the messages but it was too late.” He hands were shaking and he gripped the mug tight to try and still them.

“I’m so fucking stupid. This could’ve been avoided if I had just started being a responsible adult, but instead I put the simplest tasks off because my life is easier with people taking care of me.” He felt tears well in his eyes as he stared down. “A-and I didn’t know where else to go! I tried calling you and Yeosang from a convenience store, but he must have his phone turned off and you didn’t answer and I just-“

“Hey,” San reached out, squeezing his shoulder and Wooyoung let out a shaky breath. “It’s okay. I’m glad you came here.”

Wooyoung looked up, unable to stop the tears from forming. “What am I gonna do?”

“I mean, you could always say it got stolen, couldn’t you?”

“I don’t know if Hongjoong said my name or not, though,” Wooyoung sighed.

“Right,” San muttered, pulling his hand away and staring down at his cup, thinking. He was quiet for a long moment, making Woo antsy as he started bouncing his leg. He took another drink from his cup, hoping it could calm him down. Finally, San spoke.

“Look,” he sighed, putting his hand on Wooyoung’s knee, “I know this is a shitty situation all around, but maybe this is a good thing?”

Wooyoung stared at him, brow furrowed. “How could this _possibly_ be a good thing?”

“You keep saying that you rely on people too much and that this could have been avoided by breaking away from that reliance. Maybe this is the wake-up call you need to do that. You and Yeosang each have a job, you don’t have to pay for school, and you can always find somewhere cheaper.”

Wooyoung stared at San before looking back down, letting the words sink in. It was true; his new job paid decently and Yeosang had even been saying for a while that he could probably pay the rent with his job alone. They couldn’t possibly have that many bills and if need be, they could live on instant food for a while instead of Wooyoung’s fresh cooking.

“What do I say to my parents, though?” he asked, sadly. “They’re so upset with me and I don’t want to be estranged from them.”

“Pay them back and apologize. Tell them you made a mistake but are willing to learn from it.” San smiled. “I’m sure they don’t want to lose the relationship over this. It might be awkward and strained for a while, but I’m sure they’ll eventually get over it.”

Wooyoung bit his cheek. “Maybe you’re right.”

“You can text them once your phone is completely dry and let them know your side. It might give them time to calm down, too.”

Wooyoung let San’s suggestion sink in, calming his anxiety and panic as he nodded, a weak smile on his face. “Okay.”

“It’ll be all right, Woo,” San said softly. “It’s not the end of the world just because your parents who pay for everything found out you’ve been going to a fetish club.”

Wooyoung laughed at the absurdity of it all, San chuckling next to him. “God, I can’t believe that’s actually what happened.”

“It’s pretty ridiculous when I say it out loud, huh?”

“Don’t forget having all that happen in the middle of a fucking thunderstorm.”

“You must’ve been a bitch in a past life.”

“Past life?” Wooyoung teased. “I’m a bitch _now_.”

“Maybe.” San stuck his tongue out, taking a drink from his tea. He then set it down, standing up. “The wash sounds like it’s done, so I’m gonna go put-“

Suddenly, a particularly loud crash of thunder shook the windows before the room fell into darkness. The two were silent, only the pounding of rain outside and faraway booms of thunder filling the air.

“… _Or_ ,” San began, “we’re gonna hang your clothes on the shower curtain.” He took out his phone, turning on the flashlight. “Just stay here for now. I’ll grab a flashlight and we can get some candles going.”

“Ooh, candles,” Wooyoung teased as San carefully maneuvered around the coffee table. “Did you plan this, too?”

“You give me way too much credit for controlling the weather,” San huffed, walking down the hall. Wooyoung heard a closet open, then San returned with a mini LED flashlight. “There’s candles and a lighter in one of the kitchen drawers. I’ll go get your clothes.”

Wooyoung made his way to the kitchen, rummaging through one of the drawers before he found a small pack of tea lights and a lighter in the second. He lit three, placing them on the coffee table as San returned, sighing as he plopped onto the couch.

“It doesn’t seem like the storm will let up any time soon and it’s getting late. Do you want me to get you a cab?”

“I mean, if you need me out of your hair, you can,” Wooyoung mumbled, suddenly feeling like a nuisance. “I’ll pay you back later.”

“You don’t have to leave, Woo,” San smiled. “I’m happy to have you here. If you just wanna go home, though, I don’t want you feeling like you need to stay.”

“Then, it’s okay if I stay? Just for a bit?” Wooyoung asked, bashfully. “You, um, you make me feel better about it. Calm, I guess.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” San said softly, gaze warm.

“Yeosang’s probably working late, too, and I’m worried I’ll have panic attack again if I’m alone.”

“Again?” San’s brow furrowed.

“I had one after I couldn’t get ahold of either of you, right outside the convenience store.” It seemed so silly to Wooyoung now that he’d freaked out so much.

“Woo, I’m so sorry. It was an unknown number, and I just-”

“It’s okay!” Wooyoung interrupted, trying to assuage San’s guilt. “I did what you had me do back when Junsu assaulted me, and it helped calm me down.”

“That’s… that’s really good, Wooyoung.” San seemed proud of the younger, reaching over to squeeze his shoulder. “It can be hard to ground yourself during an attack. You did well.”

“It was just so much at once and when I think about everything that happened today, I can feel it in my chest, you know?” Wooyoung frowned. “I don’t want to overstay my welcome, but you really do make me feel better, San.”

“Then stay,” San stated, smiling. “It’s nice to have someone here to spend my evenings with. I’m usually just on my phone anyway.” He grinned. “And with the power out, I don’t have Wi-Fi, so you’re a good distraction.”

“Oh, a distraction?” Wooyoung teased, playfully punching San’s arm. “Glad to know you having to use data is the biggest reason for keeping me here.”

“You’re good for a laugh here and there,” San threw back. “But only when you aren’t fucking annoying.”

“Fuck you!” Wooyoung laughed. San was grinning wildly in the dim light and Wooyoung felt his body and mind relax.

The two slowed into discussions about their day (before Wooyoung’s had turned to shit), the thunder and rain dissolving into background noise. Wooyoung had finished his tea while San’s had gone cold. He had complained as much, but downed it anyway. After some time, the two decided to play their two-choices-three-seconds game. Surprisingly enough, there were a few things they disagreed on, but they were so minor that the two had discussions about their choice and how they felt about the others’ opinion.

It was getting late, but the rain still poured down, almost harder it seemed to Wooyoung. The two were sitting in comfortable silence, occasionally quipping here and there. Woo stared out the window past San’s head, watching lightning light up clouds in the distance while San pet Byeol in his lap.

“Wooyoung,” San spoke up, voice quiet. “Can I ask you something?”

Woo blinked, taken aback by San’s tone. He sounded almost nervous, his voice small and soft. “Uh, yeah. What is it?”

San didn’t say anything, staring down at Byeol. Wooyoung watched the flickering glow of the tea lights reflect off of his face. He was reminded of San watching the sunset and felt his heart skip a beat at the beauty of the man in front of him. Glowing sunset or flickering candles, San looked incredible no matter what.

“Earlier,” he started, finally, “you said it was spur of the moment when you paid for the backroom.” He turned his head, looking over at Wooyoung. “Did you feel pressured into having sex with me?”

“What?” Wooyoung gaped. “That’s not- I- _No_!” He stared at San with wide eyes, incredulously. “I _liked_ it, San.”

“I’m not saying you didn’t,” his voice was calm. “I’m just asking if you felt like you were, I dunno, obligated to do it. Like you owed me.”

“You’re the one paying _me_ ,” Wooyoung snapped, defensively. He was offended San would even _think_ Wooyoung would sleep with him for such a reason. 

“Why are you angry?” San asked, his voice rising slightly, causing Byeol to leap from his lap. “I’m asking because I was worried that maybe-“

“That, what? Because it was your birthday I felt like I needed to let you fuck me?” Wooyoung scoffed, looking away. “Glad to know that’s what you think of me.”

“Don’t do that.” San huffed, annoyed. “Don’t turn this around like I’m insulting you.”

“Aren’t you, though?”

“ _No_!” San shouted, turning to face Wooyoung.. “I’m _trying_ to make sure that you didn’t sleep with me for some stupid, arbitrary reason! That you wanted it to start with!”

“Why wouldn’t you think that to begin with?”

“Because most people don’t say that deciding to fuck someone was ‘spur of the moment’ unless they’re under some influence, and with our unique situation-”

“The one that you created.” Wooyoung regretted the words as soon as they were out, slamming his mouth shut as he watched San’s expression flicker, clearly hurt. “Th-that’s not-“

“You signed the contract.” San’s voice and eyes were cold. “You _agreed_ to it. This is not just _my_ situation. It’s not like you’re not getting anything out of it-”

“You think I like this?” Wooyoung cried, feeling his guilt pouring out. “I _hate_ being paid for this, San. I _hate_ that anytime we hang out as friends, I’m being fucking paid like a goddamn escort or a whor-!” The word died on his tongue, his throat locking. San’s eyes became sad in the dim light. It was silent between them for a beat until San spoke up.

“I don’t think of you that way, Wooyoung.”

“I know.” Wooyoung could feel a lump in his throat preventing his voice from escaping. He cleared it, continuing. “I know what I agreed to. I just wish things had been different.”

San was quiet for a long moment, before quietly asking, “Different how?”

_I wish we could’ve met without this debt hanging over me. I wish we could’ve hung out as friends without a timer gauging how much you were paying me for my time with you. I wish we could’ve realized we wanted to fuck around with each other without each act having monetary value. I wish we could’ve explored this relationship without my fear of you leaving me when the contract has been fulfilled._

But Wooyoung didn’t say those things, as true as they were in his heart and mind. His voice was lost somewhere, out there in the rain where he had been hours ago. So, he did what he could without speaking.

Wooyoung surged forward, pressing his lips against San’s in a chaste kiss. The older seemed surprised, but before he could pull away, Wooyoung grabbed his face between his hands. He pulled back just enough that their lips were barely touching.

“Let’s pretend the contract doesn’t exist,” he murmured, opening his eyes to look into San’s, pleading.

“Wooyoung-“

“Just for tonight.”

Not waiting for an answer, he leaned into another kiss, gripping San’s face tight but tenderly. He was terrified San was going to shove him away and yell at him before kicking him out. That he’d be so appalled that he’d end their friendship right then and there, never wanting to see Wooyoung ever again.

But instead, after a moment, San gripped Woo’s upper arms, pulling him closer as he tilted his head. Wooyoung sighed, relaxing under his grip before he moved his hands to San’s chest, pushing the older down on the couch. San made a noise in surprise, blinking in the low glow of the candles as Wooyoung crawled to straddle him.

He pulled the sweater over his head, tossing it over the side of the couch then leaned down to meet San’s lips once more, cradling his face. The older man gripped Woo’s hips tightly as his tongue traced the younger’s lips, demanding entrance. Wooyoung opened up, allowing San to explore the inside of his mouth. He sighed into the kiss, grinding his hips down against San’s and drawing a moan out of the older.

San moved a hand to the back of Wooyoung’s head, tangling his fingers in the dark locks there. They kissed languidly, their tongues moving together without immediate purpose. It was all slow and tender, lacking the desperation for release that all their other kisses had had. To Wooyoung, they were kissing like lovers would, which was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. He poured all of his feelings into it, hoping that maybe they could reach San this way so he wouldn’t have to say them out loud.

San pulled from his lips to instead press open-mouthed kisses on Wooyoung’s neck. He whimpered, his hands moving from San’s face to lean on his forearms on either side of the older’s head. San’s lips moved against the large vein on Woo’s neck, tracing it slowly with his tongue. Wooyoung let out a breathy moan, panting lightly.

“San,” he whispered, his hips involuntarily rutting downwards.

The older trailed his lips up Woo’s jaw, then behind his ear, placing a gentle kiss there. “I like it when you say my name,” he murmured, his tongue tracing the shell of Wooyoung’s ear before nipping it.

Wooyoung sat up, breathing heavily and grinding his hips down on San’s, drawing out a low moan from the other. “Then make me say it more.”

San stared at him for a moment before leaning up on an arm, the other snaking around Woo’s neck to meet him halfway into a kiss. He immediately shoved his tongue into Wooyoung’s mouth, causing him to groan. San bucked upwards and through the thin layer of his sweatpants, Wooyoung could feel his cock, already half-hard. Wooyoung gave a shuddered moan, pulling away from San’s lips just enough to breathe against them. The older man sat up the rest of the way and gripped Woo’s hips, pulling them down against his own harshly.

“ _Nngh_!” Wooyoung’s hand flew to San’s shoulders, gripping the fabric of his sweater as he panted. San moved to suck on Woo’s collarbone, his tongue moving across it slowly.

“What do you want, Wooyoung?” he asked softly against the younger’s skin.

_All of your kisses and sighs against my skin. To be able hear your laugh every day. To be able to be with you freely without being owed anything. To hold your hand when we walk down the street or just sit on the couch. Your soft breaths on me when you fall asleep beside me. To be marked blue and red and purple so everyone knows I’m claimed. To spend the nights and days with you._

_Anything and everything you’re willing to give me._

“I wanna ride you,” Wooyoung said instead, grinding his hips down harder.

Because it was easier than admitting all of the things he truly wanted from San (not that he didn’t _want_ sex). Because he knew San would at least give _this_ to him.

San exhaled a groan before nodding. “Okay.”

Wooyoung hooked his thumbs into his sweatpants, moving to slide them down before San grabbed his wrists.

“Not here,” he chuckled, breathlessly. “I don’t know what kind of bachelor you think I am, but I don’t keep lube and condoms in my living room.”

“You should rethink that,” Wooyoung teased, grinning wide. “I might lose interest on the walk to your bedroom.”

San nipped at Woo’s shoulder, playfully. “Your loss.”

Wooyoung got off of San, standing as the older blew out what was left of the candles. In the dark, he grabbed Wooyoung’s hand, which did things to the younger’s heart, before guiding them to the bedroom. San closed the door, muttering about “Byeol barging in,” then turned to Wooyoung. The younger grabbed the hem of San’s sweater and pulled it over his head. Even in the dark, he could see the toned plains of San’s torso. It occurred to him in that moment that he hadn’t ever marked San.

He made a note to change that tonight.

San cupped Wooyoung’s face, bringing their lips together. Woo trailed his hands up San’s back, feeling the muscles move beneath his palms as he gripped his shoulders. Their kiss turned sloppy, tongues moving with fervor as they panted into each other’s’ mouths. Neither was making a move towards the bed, so Wooyoung moved his hands to San’s waistband, tugging it towards him as he walked backwards. After a few steps, the backs of his knees hit the bed and he pulled from the kiss to sit and stare up at San.

The older placed his hand back on Wooyoung’s face, his thumb idly tracing his cheek in a gesture that was far too tender. Woo tore his eyes away from San to work on the ties of his pants, undoing the simple knot and yanking them and his boxers down. Wooyoung grabbed San’s cock, a low groan coming from the older, before leaning in and licking a stripe up the member.

“Fuck,” San muttered, his fingers running through Woo’s hair. The younger took the head into his mouth, tonguing the slit and suckling lightly as he stroked, slowly. Wooyoung made sure to go slow enough to keep San hard, but not make him come. He didn’t know what his refractory period was, and he didn’t care to test it tonight.

San suddenly grabbed the back of Wooyoung’s head, gentle but firm, and pulled him off. Wooyoung licked his lips, looking up at San as he quietly said, “Get up by the pillows.”

Woo nodded, scooting onto the bed fully and crawling backwards, San following him immediately. Wooyoung rested on his forearms as San began placing wet kisses on the younger’s stomach, his tongue tracing the faint outline of abs. He tugged Woo’s pants down, pulling away only to yank them completely off.

Even with only the distant city lights and occasional lightning to light the room, Wooyoung could see the way San’s eyes raked over his body, his chest slightly heaving. He leaned down, caging Woo between his arms as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

“So beautiful,” he murmured against Wooyoung’s mouth. He moved to place soft kisses along the younger’s jawline. “Everything about you.”

“San,” Wooyoung gasped as the older bit at the corner of his jaw. He tangled his fingers in San’s hair, holding him in place as he sucked on Woo’s skin.

“Love how noisy you are,” he whispered against Wooyoung’s neck. “Love hearing how good I make you feel.”

Wooyoung’s heart ached at the words, the reality starting to peek through the illusion. The gentleness of everything so far had been everything he could’ve wanted from the older man, yet he knew deep down it was a façade. Tomorrow, they’d go back to being friends who fuck, bound together by that fucking contract. He tried to shove that reality from his mind, bringing himself back to the delusion that what he and San were doing was out of emotion rather than basic human urges.

San was lifting off of him, reaching towards the bedside table and rummaging through the drawer. He procured a bottle of lube and a condom, setting them on the bed. Wooyoung spread his legs, flushing at the action as San moved to seat between them. He squeezed Woo’s thighs before bending his knees.

“You good?” he asked softly, leaning to press a kiss to the inside of Wooyoung’s knee.

“Yeah…”

“Let me know if it’s uncomfortable or anything.”

Wooyoung heard the lid of the bottle pop open, followed by the sound of San pouring some onto his hand. Woo moved his gaze upwards, staring at the ceiling as he waited for the cold liquid to touch his entrance. However, when San pressed his finger against Wooyoung, the younger realized San had warmed it a bit, making it less shocking. It was such a simple gesture, yet it touched Woo all the same.

San’s finger breached the ring of muscle, drawing a gasp out of Wooyoung as he clenched the sheets. It definitely felt better than the previous time, his body more acclimated to it now than it had a week ago. San pushed his finger to his knuckles, and after Wooyoung let out a sigh, began to pump it in and out. One finger wasn’t all that pleasurable to Woo at the moment but San soon added a second finger, more lukewarm lube spread along it.

“Doing so good,” San was saying softly. “Staying relaxed for me.”

“ _Aah_ ,” Wooyoung let out a moan as San barely brushed the pads of his fingers against Woo’s prostrate. He continued to stretch the younger out, scissoring his fingers and prodding at the bundle of nerves inside of Wooyoung. San leaned down and began sucking lightly on his hipbone as he fingered the other.

“Let me hear you,” he muttered against Woo’s skin. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It- _nngh_ , feels good, San,” Woo panted, bucking his hips slightly as he felt his cock leak precome. “Y-you can add another.”

“All right.” San pulled his fingers out, adding a bit more lube before there were three inside Wooyoung, immediately hitting his prostate.

“O-oh, _fuck_!” Wooyoung cried, his back arching as his knuckles turned white in the sheets.

“There we go,” San murmured, moving to wrap his lips around one of Wooyoung’s nipples. He bit down lightly on the bud, his tongue flicking it to soothe the pain. “Doing so well for me, Young-ah.”

“S-San!”

His fingers began to pump in and out faster, the slick sounds of the lube echoing lewdly throughout the room alongside Wooyoung’s voice.

“I-I’m close, San!”

“Can you come untouched?” San asked, grinning against Wooyoung’s skin. He lifted his head up to stare at Woo’s face.

“ _Aah_ , I-I don’t…”

“Let’s see if you can then.”

San’s fingers began to move faster, hitting his prostate on every thrust. Wooyoung was practically sobbing, beginning to see stars in the corners of his vision. San leaned back down to his chest, focusing on the other nipple. Woo gasped on a particularly hard thrust, his hand coming up to tug on San’s hair, forcing the other’s head to stay down. His breaths were coming out faster and in whimpers, chest heaving. San moved from his nipple to his collar bone, biting hard on the bone

“That’s it, babe,” he murmured. “Go ahead and let go, hm? I’m right here.”

Wooyoung arched his back as he cried out, coming across his stomach. San’s fingers slowed to a stop as he started to get overstimulated before they pulled out completely. San pressed a soft kiss to Wooyoung’s jaw, muttered praise there. He sat up, wiping his fingers on the sheets as he stared down at the younger.

“You okay?”

“Mm.” Wooyoung nodded, eyes drooping.

“Do you wanna sto-“

“No,” he muttered, forcing his eyes open more. “Just… needed a second. That’s never happened before.”

“You’ve never come just from fingering?” San seemed surprised.

“No…”

Even in the darkness (though his eyes had adjusted quite a bit), Wooyoung could see San’s smile. He leaned to give Woo a peck on the lips.

“Cute.”

“Shut up,” he huffed, bringing an arm over his eyes.

“Glad I could be your first, then.”

Wooyoung said nothing. He let out a sigh before leaning up, noticing San was about to open the condom packed. Without thinking, his hand shot out and grabbed the older’s wrist. San blinked, confused.

“I don’t…” Wooyoung hesitated, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Don’t use one.”

San inhaled deeply. “You sure?”

With him partially distracted, Wooyoung grabbed his shoulders, flipping San over onto his back and straddling his hips.

“Extremely,” he muttered, taking the condom from San’s clenched hand and tossing it aside. He looked around before finding the lube, pouring some onto his hand. He reached behind himself, lubing San’s cock and drawing a moan out of the older.

“Fucking hell, Wooyoung,” he moaned, hands coming to grip his thighs. “You’re so… you fucking… Shit.”

“Cute,” Woo teased, endeared by San’s loss for words. “Glad to know I have that effect on people.”

“You have lots of effects on me.”

Wooyoung shut his mouth, trying to not cling to the words or make anything out of them as he lifted up, guiding San to his entrance. He slowly began to sink down on his cock, gasping at the size of it. He felt San’s bruising grip on his legs, probably struggling to not thrust up as he hissed through his teeth.

“You’re tight,” San muttered, taking deep breaths. “Should I stretch you-“

“No, it’s fine,” Wooyoung panted, trying to relax. “Just…give me a second.” He let the head of San’s cock stretch him for a moment as he adjusted before inching down a bit more. There was definitely a tug without the condom, San’s bare cock dragging against his walls. But, it was getting easier as he took more. Inhaling deeply, Wooyoung forced himself down the rest of the way, completely sheathing San’s cock inside.

“ _Aah_ , ha, _fuck_ ,” Wooyoung panted, his legs shaking as his nails dug into San’s sides. His head hung between his shoulders as he gasped, trying to relax.

San gasped out a moan. “Holy- Are you okay?” he asked breathlessly, reaching a hand to cup Woo’s cheek as he leaned on a forearm. “You should’ve gone slower, Woo.”

“I-it’s okay,” he groaned, biting his bottom lip. “I-I didn’t think it would, _nngh_ , feel so different…”

San was quiet and Wooyoung could hear the gears in his head struggling to catch up. “Wooyoung, you’ve… you’ve never _ridden_ someone?”

He shook his head gently, shutting his eyes as he focused on his breathing. It was starting to feel better, at the very least. “I always wanted to try, but he…” he hesitated, not wanting to ruin the mood by talking about Hyunwoo. “Nevermind.”

San nodded, taking the hint. He stroked Wooyoung’s cheek with his thumb. “Does it feel better?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out, his hole having adjusted completely. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Woo. Just wish you would’ve told me.” He sighed, smiling. “I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Wooyoung nodded, staring at San. “I know. I am.”

San moved his hand to the back of Woo’s neck, pulling him to meet halfway for a gentle kiss. “Good.”

Wooyoung placed his hands on San’s chest, pushing him down. “Just… tell me if I’m doing it wrong, okay?”

San chuckled, resting his hands on Wooyoung’s thighs once more. “Okay.”

Wooyoung lifted his hips, pushing off with his hands before he slammed back down, gasping loudly at the impact as San’s fingers dug into his legs. Seeing that as a good sign, Wooyoung began to move his hips steadily, drawing moans out of the man beneath him.

“Fuck, Woo,” San groaned, his head tilting back.

Wooyoung leaned back, his hands resting on San’s legs as his moans grew higher-pitched, licking his lips as they dried out from the gasps he was taking. He adjusted his thrusts, trying to nail his prostate on San’s cock as he moved at a steady pace. When he finally hit it, he let out a loud cry, digging his nails into San. He worked double-time to piston his hips into the spot and clench around San’s cock, feeling his own start to twitch once more.

“Holy shit,” San moaned, thrusting his hips up right as Wooyoung slammed down.

“ _Fuck_!” Wooyoung cried at the action. “Oh my God, _S-San_!”

Apparently, San saw that as an invitation to begin meeting Wooyoung’s downward movement with his own thrusts, causing Woo to lean forward to maintain his balance. San’s grip had moved to Wooyoung’s waist as he met each movement, the two’s breaths and moans filling the space between them. His cock was fully hard again, leaking against his stomach as he bounced on San’s. Wooyoung hadn’t expected that riding someone could feel so _deep inside_ of him, especially with San thrusting up at the same time.

“I-it’s so good,” Wooyoung whimpered, feeling like the air was being knocked from his lungs. “So… fucking deep inside me!”

Despite being a dancer and having decent stamina, Wooyoung could feel his thighs quivering, probably still exhausted with everything that had happened that night. His eyes fell on San’s unmarked skin and he remembered the promise he made to himself.

He leaned forward, his mouth on San’s sternum as he bit down, hard.

“ _Aah_ , Wooyoung!” San groaned. The younger began sucking, determined to mark the clear skin. He pulled away, admiring the hickey before noticing a small freckle near San’s neck. He decided it needed a friend, and began to work on a mark there, his hips slowing down from exertion and his misplaced attention.

“Are you tired?” San asked, breathlessly. Wooyoung nodded, still focusing on the love bite. “Hold on, Woo.”

Wooyoung pulled away just as he was lifted off of San’s cock, then flipped onto his back. He made a noise in surprise and protest, but it was cut short by a moan as San pushed back in.

“You’re so impatient,” San laughed, his forearms on either side of Wooyoung’s face.

“You could’ve warned me,” the younger huffed.

San leaned down, pecking his lips before muttering, “I’ll make it up to you.”

He gave a harsh thrust into Wooyoung, causing the younger to cry out. San adjusted his thrusts, angling them to hit Wooyoung’s prostate. The younger arched his back in response, his moans almost coming out like sobs.

“You take me so well, Wooyoung,” San murmured, his face buried where neck and shoulder meet. “Did so good riding me, too. I should’ve known you’d be good at that.”

“Fuck, San,” Wooyoung whimpered, wrapping his arms around San’s neck. The older began to kiss the juncture, nipping lightly.

“Loved seeing you move like that.” San was panting, babbling into Wooyoung’s neck as his hips began to piston faster. “God, you’re so fucking gorgeous, do you know that?”

Wooyoung knew San was just saying things – he had learned that the older loved dirty talk (even if this was more sweet than dirty), but it still warmed his heart. All of the praise for what Wooyoung did or how he felt or how he looked to San was a double-edged knife. It made him feel so appreciated and special, but on the other hand, he knew it was just sex-talk.

San was only saying these things in the moment, his mind too preoccupied with the pleasure he was feeling to actually think about what he was saying. Sure, maybe he did find Wooyoung beautiful or gorgeous or sexy, but the fact that it was only said while San was inside of him didn’t exactly boost his confidence in the validity of those words. In fact, they almost felt hollow when he thought too much about it.

So, once again, Wooyoung brought himself back into the façade. He could think about these things later, he told himself, when he wasn’t underneath the man he had grown to adore.

He wanted to lose himself in the pleasure and the delusion that San felt the same way as he did.

Wooyoung grabbed San by the hair, gently pulling him up out of his neck to instead crash their lips together. San reciprocated immediately, swallowing the moans and whines Wooyoung was making like they were his oxygen. His hand moved to tangle in Woo’s hair, gently tugging on it to tilt his head as he shoved his tongue deeper. San’s thrusts slowed down a bit as he focused on hitting Wooyoung deep, his hips angling to hit that sweet spot inside.

Wooyoung pulled away from San’s mouth, gasping as each thrust knocked the air from his lungs. He moved to meet each thrust, the two of them just breathing against each other’s mouths.

“I’m close,” San groaned, resting his forehead against Woo’s. “You feel too fucking good around me, Woo.”

Wooyoung moaned at his words, his nails scratching at San’s shoulders. “’m close, too, Sannie.”

San grabbed Wooyoung’s thigh, pulling it up and over his hip. “Gonna make sure you come again, babe.”

As Woo hooked his leg around San, the older began to piston his hips faster, drawing cries out of Wooyoung. He was pounding into the younger hard and fast, each thrust slamming against his prostate. Woo could feel tears forming in his eyes from the intense pleasure of it, nonstop moans and whines coming from his parted lips. In between his cries, he found himself babbling, not able to control or focus on his words.

“Please, San, don’t fucking stop. F-feels so good inside of me. Never, _nngh_ , want you to stop.” He realized he was probably at risk of saying something too damning of his emotions, but between the tears in his eyes and the crescents he was digging into San’s shoulders, he doubted he’d be held accountable.

“You were made to be fucked by me,” San was murmuring into his neck, seemingly at the same point as Wooyoung. He reached a hand between them to jerk the younger off. “Fuck, you’ve ruined me to anyone else, Wooyoung. Never be able to- God, only wanna be inside you.”

Wooyoung’s orgasm surprised him, probably because he was so distracted by San’s words. He arched his back and shouted, spilling across his stomach as his body shook from it all as he slammed his eyes shut. It felt never-ending, causing him to whimper as he felt the pleasure slowly turn into discomfort as San stroked him. He reopened his eyes, staring up at San as he panted.

“You’re incredible,” San muttered, softly, his thrusts having slowed slightly. “Where do you want me, babe?”

“I wanna feel you come inside me,” Wooyoung whined, struggling just to keep his eyes open.

“Fuck, Woo.”

“Mark me inside, San,” he pleaded, tugging San close as the older’s speed picked back up, panting into Wooyoung’s neck. “Make me yours. Only fucked by you.”

“ _Wooyoung_ ,” San groaned, slamming into Wooyoung once, twice more as he spilled his seed deep into the other. Woo moaned, feeling San’s come filling him up as he gasped into Wooyoung’s skin. He gave a few shallow thrusts before he stopped, catching himself on his forearms. Wooyoung pressed a kiss to his temple, his fingers in San’s dark hair as the older nuzzled into his neck. As his breathing slowed down, San leaned up on his arms once more, staring at Wooyoung’s face.

“What?” the younger asked, blinking.

San seemed hesitant, going to speak before catching himself. Instead, he reached up to cup Wooyoung’s face in one of his hands. His eyes searched Woo’s face for something, flitting back and forth until they settled back on Wooyoung’s eyes.

“I meant it,” he finally said, softly. “You’re incredible.”

Wooyoung’s breath hitched, his eyes widened as he stared up at the man above him. San leaned down, pausing when their lips were barely touching before connecting into a kiss. Wooyoung felt his eyes shut, tightening his grip in San’s hair as they kissed tenderly. It felt different in that moment, and Wooyoung felt his entire chest swell with hope.

Hope that maybe, just maybe, San returned his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original final lines were MUCH sadder but that wasn't the direction I wanted to go in.
> 
> Buckle up, kiddos. It's gonna get bumpy after this!


	18. You Stole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time.
> 
> The idea of there being a next time made Wooyoung’s blood thrum beneath his sweaty skin. He wanted more, craved more of San’s body and affection. He wanted to wake up beside San more and more, occasionally initiating this lazy sex, but not always. He wanted the cuddles, the body warmth of the other, the struggle to wake San up to get him ready for his job. Wooyoung wanted so much more from San than just sex; he wanted the emotions and kisses and cuddles and maybe even love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm late! I'm gonna work on the last chapters pretty quickly since I think about them while I'm a work. 
> 
> I have a few plans for this universe, but I'll go into it at a later time. 
> 
> Also, many of the titles are from the band Brand New. Def check them out if you like emo alt rock :3

The sound of a chirpy ringtone broke through Wooyoung’s sleep, causing him to groan and push his face deeper into his pillow.

“Noisy…”

“Mn… hold on.”

San’s arm lifted from Wooyoung’s waist as he turned to his bedside table. Wooyoung refused to open his eyes, the sunlight shining into the room visible even through his closed lids. The ringtone stopped and then San was wrapping his arm around Woo once more, burying his face into the hair on the nape of his neck. He exhaled deeply, his grip tight. When it became clear he had no intention of getting up, Wooyoung sighed.

“Don’t you have work?” he mumbled, groggily.

“I’ll get up in ten minutes.”

Wooyoung huffed lightly, relishing in the warm body snuggling into his. “Tha’ss not very responsible…”

“Ssh…” San shushed him softly. “Sleep now.”

Wooyoung couldn’t argue with that, smiling as he felt his body relax. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, but he at least wanted to enjoy the cuddling he was receiving.

He could feel the soft puffs of air against his neck as San fell back asleep (which was amazing to Wooyoung that he could so quickly). The arm hanging over Wooyoung curled towards his bare chest with the other under his neck, outstretched past Woo. San had admitted once that he couldn’t sleep without cuddling something, but being that _something_ was an idea Wooyoung hadn’t ever really entertained for more than a minute.

He could feel the heat radiating off of San’s naked torso against his bare back, the warmth making him want nothing more than for the two of them to take the day off and sleep all day. Unfortunately, life wasn’t that kind, and they both had things to take care of.

Wooyoung would check his phone once he got up and let Yeosang know he was safe. He’d need to get home before ten so he could get ready for his first class at eleven, which worked out since San needed to leave at eight anyway. He’d try to contact his parents before then as well, maybe get his phone service turned on under his name. He sighed, annoyed with everything that had happened and how much he was thinking about what to do instead of just enjoying his time in bed with San.

The previous night had been… Wooyoung wasn’t sure. He had initiated the sex with the intention of living out his fantasy of San having romantic feelings towards him, but the way the older had looked at him in the end and the things he said confused Wooyoung. San had looked like he had wanted to say something different initially, but stopped himself. Then the way he had touched Wooyoung and kissed him felt too emotional to just be the afterglow.

Did San have feelings for Wooyoung that went beyond their contract and friendship? He desperately wanted to know, but he couldn’t without risking their friendship, which he cherished with all of his heart. He could tell San would be a lifelong friend if they could overcome the boundaries of the contract. Was it worth putting that at risk to tell San how he felt on the off-chance he felt the same way?

Wooyoung gently place his hand over the limp one near his chest, entangling his fingers in San’s. He shut his eyes, deeply exhaling through his nose. He didn’t know how much longer he had to enjoy this moment. He tried to clear his mind of his intrusive insecurities, enjoying the warmth and refuge he felt while in San’s arms.

As soon as he had begun to relax, San’s phone went off once more. Wooyoung groaned, pulling his hand away from the older’s as he whined.

“Don’t wanna…” he pouted, mumbling sleepily against Woo’s neck.

“Sannie, come on.”

“Nooo…” San tightened his grip on Wooyoung, as though he would fall back asleep with the alarm going off.

Wooyoung sighed, sitting up (much to San’s protests) and reaching over to the phone, shutting it off. The time read 6:55 which meant San had an hour before he had to leave. He moved back to his original spot, staring down at the older as he sat on his heels.

“Come on,” Wooyoung huffed, shaking San. “You only have an hour before work.”

“A whole hour.”

“You need to shower and eat before you go.”

“I’ll eat on the way.”

“Sannie~”

San cracked an eye open, looking up at Wooyoung. “Do you need to get home?”

“What? No,” Wooyoung scoffed. “I’m just trying to make sure you aren’t-“

Suddenly, San was sitting up, grabbing Woo’s thighs and pulling them out from underneath him, causing the younger to fall back against the bed with a shocked yelp. San swung a leg over his hips, smirking as he laced his fingers with Woo’s, his hands on either side of his head.

“I think we have time,” he muttered, lowly. He lowered his head to press a kiss to Wooyoung’s neck.

“It’s a wonder you have a job if this is how you get ready,” Woo huffed, turning his head away from San and trying not to seem turned on (he was).

“It’s not every day I wake up to a cute boy in my bed,” San replied, nipping at a fading hickey. “You’re very hard to resist, Wooyoung.”

“I’m just convenient for relieving you of your morning wood, I’m sure,” Wooyoung teased. San pulled back, staring down with hooded eyes.

“You would’ve felt it if I’d been hard before.”

Wooyoung had no reply as he stared up at the man above him. San’s face was sleep-warm, a touch puffy that only made him look soft despite the position they were in. His eyes, though still slightly drooping, were filled with want and affection. His hair was a mess but Wooyoung wasn’t sure how much of that was from him the previous night or the pillow. Despite his disheveled and sleepy appearance, he still looked beautiful to Woo.

“Do you not want to?” San asked softly after a moment.

“I didn’t say that,” Wooyoung replied, just as soft.

San smiled lightly before leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Wooyoung’s lips. He sighed against the older’s, tightening his grip on the fingers intertwined with his. Woo closed his eyes, wondering if maybe he _had_ fallen back asleep in those extra ten minutes. If so, he dearly hoped it would be the longest ten of his fucking life.

San’s tongue ran along Wooyoung’s lip and the younger opened, moaning as soon as their tongues touched. The kiss was slow and lazy, no real purpose other than the intimate contact. It felt better than any of the ones they had shared the night prior. This one exuded tenderness and emotion that Woo hadn’t felt as strongly ever before. It made his chest swell with all sorts of feelings and he sighed in an attempt to release them.

San pulled away from Wooyoung to place a quick kiss on his lips, then his neck, then collarbone all the way down to his navel. Woo inhaled deeply as San tongued at the V of his hips, staring up at the younger. His hands trailed down Wooyoung’s thighs, squeezing them hard.

“You know,” San said, voice low, “as gorgeous as your face is, your thighs are to fucking _die_ for.” He bit down on the inner skin of one, drawing a hiss out of Woo before he began sucking on it. “I haven’t been giving them enough attention, sadly.”

“Are my thighs going to get all the attention until you work, then?” the younger teased.

“Hm… Not today. I had some other plans.”

The prospect of San worshipping (or torturing, depending on your view) his body in the future made Wooyoung’s heart flutter, knowing that there were intentions of them doing this later. However, before he could reflect on his sappy thoughts and feelings, San was instead reaching for the bottom of his proclaimed “to-die-for” thighs and lifting them up and over, practically bending Woo in half as his entire bottom half came off of the bed.

He yelped in surprise, flushing at the sudden display of his ass. “Hey! What’re you- _haa_ …!”

His question was cut off with a moan as San licked a slow stripe from his hole to his balls, staring down at the younger as he clenched the sheets in his hands.

“What did you say you wanted?” San smirked. “Something about bending you over and tongue-fucking you until you’re, “crying and begging” for my cock?”

Oh. Right. Well then,

“I-I…” Wooyoung stammered, body shaking in anticipation.

“We both know you dislike begging, so I’m curious to see how long it takes this time.”

Wooyoung said nothing, biting his lip as he watched San dip his head lower and begin to tongue his hole. He couldn’t suppress the gasp and moan that followed as San circled his rim, slowly. He alternated between small kitten licks and long, flat stripes, not quite entering just yet. Wooyoung whimpered, already feeling his cock stiffen at the action. He had only been eaten out once before and he had been fairly drunk at the time, so it didn’t compare to _this_ in any way.

Gasps and half-moans were flowing freely from his parted lips as San’s tongue moved languidly. When San finally dipped the tip of his tongue inside, Wooyoung cried out, throwing his head back as he pulled on the sheets beneath him.

“Oh, _fuck_ , San!” he moaned, turning his head to the side as his eyes slammed shut.

San squeezed his thighs in response, shallowly thrusting his tongue past the ring of muscle. The sounds he was making were horrifically lewd to Woo, but they also went straight to his rock hard cock. He couldn’t believe how fucking _amazing_ it felt, and Wooyoung didn’t know if it was just him being sensitive or because it was _San_.

He could feel the older man panting against his hole as he shoved his tongue in deeper, licking at his inner walls. As good as it felt, however, it was also too much. He was practically sobbing now in high-pitched whines and whimpers, unable to hold them back.

“ _Please_ , Sannie,” he moaned, past the point of rational thought. “It, _aaah_ , feels too good! Need you…!”

San gave one last fat lick before lowering Woo’s thighs, panting lightly. “Well, that didn’t take very long at all.”

Wooyoung whined, covered his face with his forearm as he panted. “Don’t tease me.”

“It’s pretty adorable when you pout, though,” San chuckled, moving the arm aside as he stared down at Woo.

“I think you just like seeing me break down.”

“Maybe.” San winked before bringing Woo’s wrist to his face, pressing a light kiss there. He gently set it down, then leaned to grab the lube still sitting out and poured a generous amount on his fingers.

San worked him open briefly with one finger before adding the second, his other hand rubbing circles into Woo’s hipbone. He didn’t require as much stretching this time, but he moaned and whimpered when San pressed on his prostate all the same. When San added the third finger, he began panting, bucking his hips up as the older fucked him with his fingers.

After a few minutes, Wooyoung mumbled, “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” San’s brow furrowed. “I haven’t been doing it that long.”

“It’s okay.” Wooyoung smiled. “I’m good. Want you.”

The older seemed to question it for a moment before removing his fingers with a lewd squelch. “All right.” He said softly. “How do you-“

Wooyoung sat up abruptly, knocking San onto his ass before the younger climbed into his lap. San corrected his posture, leaning on an arm to brace himself as Woo seated himself on the older’s thighs.

“Like this.” Woo stuck his tongue out, playfully. San grinned back, wrapping his free arm around the younger. Wooyoung reached around, looking for the lube until he hand felt plastic. He poured some onto his hand and leaned up, stroking San.

“Are you actually going to go slow this time?” San huffed.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life.”

Wooyoung lifted his bottom half, guiding San’s cock to his hole. He let out a soft groan as the head breached him, taking a moment to adjust. San was rubbing his lower back, soothingly as he slowly lowered himself down. He took his time, letting his body relax around the thick member until he was seated fully in San’s lap. Woyoung moaned, wrapping his arms around San’s neck as he rested his forehead against them.

“You good?” San asked, slightly breathless.

“Very,” Woo panted. “Feels good.”

Wooyoung lifted his hips slightly before slamming them down, drawing groans out of both of them. San moved to wrap his arm around Wooyoung’s waist as the younger began to bounce on his cock. Wooyoung wasn’t going as hard or deep as the previous night, but the intimate position made up for it. It was slow, lazy sex and it may have been better than their rougher sessions. Woo craved this level of leisurely sex that focused on the act and position rather than climax.

Even so, he began to speed up his pace after a while, panting against San’s cheek while the other gave shallow thrusts upward. He gently re-angled himself from time to time, seeking to hit the bundle of nerves within him. Once he found it, however, Wooyoung slammed down harder, drawing loud whimpers and moans out of himself. San’s deep groans were right in his ear, his panting breath tickling the sensitive skin. The laziness began to melt away, being replaced with desire and lust.

“Can’t believe how good you feel,” San was mumbling between his heavy breaths. “I’d miss work to do this all day if I could.”

“Yeah?” Wooyoung gave a small laugh. “That’s definitely appealing.” He leaned in close to his ear, whispering. “Think of all the things we could try.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” San groaned, tightening his grip. “Don’t tempt me.”

Wooyoung laughed, placing a light kiss to his lips. “Next time, then.”

San hummed, straightening his back and bringing his other arm up to grip Wooyoung’s hair. “Definitely.”

He pulled Woo into a sloppy kiss, giving a particularly harsh thrust up as he did. Wooyoung whined into San’s mouth, moving his hands to cup the older’s face. There was something about how easy this all came that made his heart soar, as if this level of intimacy was so natural for the two of them. He hadn’t felt a physical and emotional connection like this in a long while and he craved more of it.

Wooyoung could feel his climax approaching quicker than he expected, which surprised him. He wondered if it was the position along with his emotional attachment that was making his body react so sensitively. His moans were becoming higher-pitched and more like whines as he pulled away from San’s mouth, their lips brushing every few thrusts.

“You gonna come?” San asked, as if reading his mind.

“Y-yeah,” Woo panted, lowering his hands to San’s shoulders as he felt his hips begin to grow tired. “Feels nice.”

San hummed, trailing his hands down Wooyoung’s sides, causing the younger to shiver, until they stopped at his hips. “’m glad it does.”

Woo opened his mouth to respond, but instead cried out when San gripped his hips and slammed him down on his cock. His head fell forward against San’s shoulder “ _Aah_ , holy fuck!”

“I can tell you’re getting tired,” San muttered, and Woo could hear the smirk. “Just thought I’d help out.”

“Some warning would’ve been- _nnngh_!” His snarky response cut off as San repeated the action along with a thrust upwards. Wooyoung opted to focus on the overwhelming pleasure instead of being a brat (for once).

“Would love to watch you bounce on my cock all day,” San mumbled, panting heavily into Woo’s ear. “Next time you’ll have to do it backwards so I can look at your ass.”

_Next time._

The idea of there being a next time made Wooyoung’s blood thrum beneath his sweaty skin. He wanted more, craved more of San’s body and affection. He wanted to wake up beside San more and more, occasionally initiating this lazy sex, but not always. He wanted the cuddles, the body warmth of the other, the struggle to wake San up to get him ready for his job. Wooyoung wanted so much more from San than just sex (despite it being mind-blowing); he wanted the emotions and kisses and cuddles and maybe even _love_.

He could feel his climax creeping on him as San murmured promises and praise, and the sound of the older’s voice so close to him is what drove him over the edge, a drawn-out moan escaping his lips as he threw his head back. His body was trembling from the pleasure and exertion, and as he came down from his high he felt and heard San come inside of him, Wooyoung’s name on his lips.

Wooyoung was so far gone for him.

The two decided to shower together to clean up, too pressed for time to even have any shower-time fun (though it was considered). San washed Wooyoung’s hair, massaging deep into the scalp as the hot water warmed him. He wasn’t sure if he had ever had a shower with another person where the goal was just to get clean and be intimate. Wooyoung decided quickly he _really_ liked it, and added it to the list of things he wanted to do with San more often. The two shared a few lazy, languid kisses, but tried to avoid taking too long or starting something that would make them both late.

When they got out, it was 7:34. San quickly started coffee and some eggs while Wooyoung sat at the table with his phone. He noticed quite a few texts from Yeosang as soon as he connected to San’s Wi-Fi, all of them worried and begging Woo to call him.

“Shit, hang on,” Wooyoung mumbled, standing. “I’m gonna call Yeosang and let him know I’m all right.”

“Okay,” San said, smiling. “I’ll be done with breakfast soon.”

Wooyoung was still keeping his best friend in the dark about San, so he went to the older’s room and shut the door for privacy. He knew he couldn’t call while on Wi-Fi, so he opened one of his chat apps and made the call. It rang three times before Yeosang answered.

“Wooyoung?!” he sounded panicked. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m at a friend’s house.”

“God, I was so fucking worried,” Yeosang sighed. “When I listened to that voicemail and heard it was you, I got so freaked out. What do you mean your parents cut you off, Woo? What happened?”

“They checked my card records and saw I had spent a ton of money. But my phone was off and they couldn’t get ahold of me and freaked the fuck out, I guess.” Wooyoung felt bad for lying to his bed friend, but he knew he couldn’t tell him about the Palace. Not yet.

“Why did they freak so much? What did you spend it on?”

Wooyoung hesitated, not having thought this far ahead before he cleared his throat. “I bought some new dance shoes, but it didn’t say _what_ I had bought and they were kinda pricey.”

“Oh, Woo,” Yeosang sighed, sounding disappointed.

“It’s okay! I’m gonna pay them back and apologize. But in the meantime, we may need to think about paying for stuff on our own.”

“You mean what I’ve been saying for-“

“You be quiet!” Wooyoung huffed, grinning.

“I guess I can always add you to my phone plan. But what about next month’s rent? That’s coming up soon.”

“Let’s see…” Wooyoung began to do the math in his head from tutoring and his job, mumbling quietly. “… I worked about 25 hours last week and 22 this week… multiply that by 9,000… Plus 56,000 from tutoring…” He smiled brightly as he added them together. “No, it’s totally fine! I made _bank_ this week! We don’t need to worry about it.”

“You sure? How much have you been working?”

“Don’t question my methods!”

“Geez, you sound like you’re secretly a stripper or prostitute.”

“Hey, you always talk about me selling my body,” Wooyoung teased. “Can’t help it if I’m a hot commodity.”

“ _Right_.” Yeosang huffed. “You’re just lucky you can dance away from a pole.”

“Rude. I bet I’d be good at that, too!”

“Can we get off of you being a sex worker?” Yeosang laughed. “When’re you coming home?”

“I’ll be heading out in a bit. We can talk more then.”

“Okay. Please be safe, Woo.”

“I will. See you soon.”

Wooyoung hung up, feeling much better after his conversation. He was confident that he could reconcile with his parents at this point as long as he paid them back and apologized, like San had said. They had gotten over his bisexuality after some time and he was certain they’d get over this as well.

Grinning, he made his way back to the kitchen, the smell of coffee and eggs permeating the air. However, when he got to the kitchen, he saw only one plate and cup on the table. San’s back was to him, cleaning a dish in the sink.

“Oh… are you not eating?” Wooyoung asked, confused.

“No,” San muttered. “My boss texted me and wants me in early, so I just had one really quick.”

“That sucks,” Woo huffed, sitting in the chair. San sighed as he wiped his hands dry, smiling tightly at Wooyoung.

“I’m gonna finish getting ready. You eat,” he said softly.

“O-“ San walked by without waiting for a response. “… kay.”

Wooyoung frowned into his food, disheartened by San’s crestfallen appearance. He shuffled the eggs around a bit before shoveling them into his mouth. He didn’t want to make San late for work, so he quickly scarfed down the food and drink. As he was taking his plate to the sink, he heard San emerge from his room. He glanced over his shoulder, smiling as he watched the older put on his black tie over his white dress shirt.

Wooyoung wolf-whistled, teasingly. “Looking sharp!”

San hummed, tightening the tie before sighing. Woo felt his smile fade, noting the way that San was obviously affected by his boss’ request. He wondered if maybe he had gotten scolded or reprimanded for something else as well.

“Did you finish?” San asked, looking up at Woo with an expression the younger couldn’t read.

“Yeah, it was good,” Wooyoung muttered, frowning. “Is everything okay? You seem down. Was it your boss?”

San hesitated, staring at Woo before running a hand down his face. “Yeah. He, uh, he was kind of a dick about me getting there early, so…”

“Ah, right.” Wooyoung felt guilt wash over him for overstaying his welcome. “Sorry, let me get my stuff.”

“I put your extra clothes in your duffle already,” San smiled that weird smile again. Like he was trying to hide his disappointment or gloom. It hurt Wooyoung a bit that the older felt like he needed to put on a mask for his sake, but he figured he didn’t want to worry him.

“Thanks.” Wooyoung smiled as genuinely as he could to show his appreciation, hoping it might change the other’s mood.

But San didn’t seem to notice as he began taking papers from the computer desk and putting them in his briefcase. Wooyoung suddenly felt very uncomfortable, almost unwanted.

“I’m gonna head out then,” he said, hunching his shoulders a bit. “Try to get to work early so your boss isn’t mad, okay?”

“I’ll try,” San said, glancing up at Woo. “I’ll walk you out.”

Wooyoung wanted to tell San not to worry about it as he stood by the door, but the older was already walking.

“I’m sorry about my mood,” he said quietly. “I just… it sucks.”

“Yeah, I know.” Wooyoung nodded as San opened the door. “Try to have a good day, all right?”

San smiled, and though it wasn’t as tight, it seemed… sad? “I’ll try. You do the same, Wooyoung.”

“I will. See you tomorrow.” Wooyoung smiled back before leaving, giving a small wave. When San closed the door, Woo let the smile fade from his face. He was upset that the incredible mood had been shattered so easily. He resolved to make tomorrow session extra enjoyable to boost San’s mood. He’d also text the older today and do anything he could to help out. Wooyoung realized that if Changbin were here, he’d call him whipped.

But, he found he didn’t mind that, and that his friend wouldn’t be wrong.

When Saturday night rolled around, Wooyoung was more determined than ever to cheer San up. He had tried texting the older man multiple times, but was mostly met with short responses. On Friday night, he told Woo he was going to be busy with a sudden report he had to get done, so he’d be busy and unable to text for a while. It hurt, but Wooyoung understood and had told San to let him know if he needed anything.

Going into this session, he was worried San wouldn’t be up for their normal routine, so he decided to instead be more supportive and affectionate during this session. He didn’t want to cause San any unnecessary stress, and even though being his Dom sometimes gave San the control and relief he needed, Wooyoung didn’t think he’d even have the heart for it this time around.

He started getting ready a bit earlier, wanting to be on time for San. He opted for his sleeveless turtleneck and some lighter jeans. It was simple and comfortable with just a touch of sexy, which Wooyoung hoped would entice San just a bit. He did minor eye makeup just to draw attention to his eyes, then called it good. He didn’t want to be too dressed up, but still wanted to look nice for the older man.

Wooyoung sent a cheerful text to San, letting him know he was on his way. But, San didn’t reply or even see the text as Woo made to leave his apartment. He sighed, feeling a bit disheartened by it all. He stood by his front door, frowning as he tried to text San once more.

[Wooyoung]

If you aren’t feeling up to it, we can just cancel the session

I don’t want you to push yourself if you don’t feel great

Wooyoung waited for a bit, staring at his phone until after a full minute, San had read his message. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the three dots appear. They were there for a moment, then disappeared. He frowned when they didn’t immediately reappear. Then, San started typing once more.

[San]

It’s fine.

Wooyoung didn’t know what to make of the message, but he decided to head out anyway. With any luck, he could bring San’s mood back up and get things back to normal.

When Wooyoung arrived, he saw San leaning against the bar, staring off into space. His expression was desolate, Woo thought, and it nearly broke his heart to see the older man like that. He felt guilty for not pushing to skip the session, something he knew San would have done for him if their roles had been reversed. He quietly made his way to the older, playing with the hem of his shirt as he walked up. He felt nervous, like a child about to confess to doing something disobedient. He stopped a few steps in front of San, clearing his throat.

“Hey,” he said softly. San turned around to face him, looking more tired than he had ever seen the older look. There were slight bags under his eyes and his entire posture was affected.

“Hey,” he replied, voice quiet.

“Are you okay, Sannie?” Wooyoung’s brow furrowed as his frown deepened. “You don’t look all that good.”

“I’m just tired,” he muttered, running a hand down his face.

“Were you up late working on that report?”

San was silent for a moment before he nodded. “Yeah.”

Wooyoung bit his cheek, feeling more awkward around San than he ever had, even more so than during the first session. He hated it, and wanted nothing more than to cancel and go home to feel horrible for bringing San all the way out here. But, he hadn’t pushed to cancel and decided to make the best of it.

“Do you… wanna go sit?” he asked, cringing at his own awkwardness.

San simply nodded, then motioned to the bar with his chin. “Let’s just sit here. I kinda want a drink, anyway.”

“O-okay.” Wooyoung wanted to mention that he hadn’t even put a collar on the younger, but thought against it. San was clearly out of it as he took his seat, slouching and leaning on his forearms as he waited for one of the bartenders. Wooyoung stared at San from the seat next to him, trying to gauge what the best approach for talking to San would be.

“So, how was-“

“What’s up you two?” Leedo interrupted, smiling cheerfully. Woo bit his lip as San spoke up.

“Can I get a Rum and Coke?” he asked, softly.

“Sure. You, Wooyoung?”

“I’m good,” he muttered, hunching his shoulders. Leedo stared between the two for a moment before shrugging and moving to make San’s drink. It didn’t take very long and as soon as he placed it on the counter San picked it up, taking a sip. He stared forward, eyes glazed over in a way that slightly scared Wooyoung. He was so distant and forlorn, and Woo had no idea on how to fix it.

Before he could speak up with something that he’d probably regret, San beat him to it.

“Tell me about your day,” he said quietly, still staring off into space.

“Oh, it wasn’t that interesting,” Woo mumbled, shrugging. “I, uh, had a few tutoring sessions and copied down more notes to sell. I’m getting a lot of requests for those so I upped my prices a bit. I figured with how much I’m copying, I can afford to charge more, you know?” 

San hummed, taking another drink. “Sounds like a good business model. Take advantage of the perverts and incompetents, right?” There was a slight scoff to his voice, Wooyoung thought.

Did he not like Wooyoung selling notes? Did he think it was immoral or unethical? Wooyoung had told San that phrase a few times now, mostly as a joke. He didn’t think it had ever bothered the older man, but maybe he felt like an unfair way of making money. Maybe it reminded him of his coworkers or boss.

“I mean,” Wooyoung started, feeling flustered, “I guess it’s more like getting paid to help people?” Even _he_ didn’t believe that, and he could tell in the way San glanced over at him that the older didn’t either. Not wanting to make the mood worse, he opted to stay silent for a moment, taking the time to think about what he had said and what he could avoid that might upset San.

“Oh! I called my parents. They’re still kinda mad, but they seemed understanding in trying to fix things. My mom even said she was proud of me for being responsible for getting a job. I guess you were right about everything.” He hoped hearing some good news might boost San’s mood, especially since it had been San’s idea.

“That’s good, Wooyoung,” San replied, giving a weak smile. “I’m glad.”

Silence again. Wooyoung cleared his throat, desperate for them to hold a conversation.

“How’s Byeol doing?” he asked, kicking himself for such a stupid question.

“She’s okay.”

“She’s super soft. Do you buy her expensive food? I meant to ask.”

“Yeah.”

Wooyoung was quiet again, struggling to try and come up with another topic. He hadn’t been in a conversation this awkward in a long time, and he definitely hadn’t ever thought it would happen with San. They fell into easy conversation as though they were old friends, always finding something to talk about. It hurt Woo to be in this type of situation with San, and he didn’t know how to fix it.

When they were fifteen minutes into their session and San had finished his drink, he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Woo,” he muttered, rubbing his eyes. “I’m just… I don’t think I can do this tonight.”

“Oh…” Wooyoung said quietly, biting his cheek as he stared down.

“Sorry to make you come all the way out here.” San turned to look at Wooyoung for what seemed like the first time that night. “Do you need me to call a cab?”

“Ah, no.” He gave a weak smile, standing up. “My bus should be making a round pretty soon, so I’ll just go.”

“All right,” San said softly, his gaze almost looking through Wooyoung. “Be safe, Woo.”

“You too, Sannie,” he mumbled, walking away quickly. He didn’t know what was wrong with San and he hated that he hadn’t been able to do anything about his mood. For once since meeting San, Wooyoung truly didn’t know what to say or how to act.

And it scared him.

********

[San]

I’m sorry about what happened yesterday.

But can you meet up today? I want to talk

about something.

I wanted to talk yesterday but I just didn’t

have it in me.

[Wooyoung]

It’s okay

And yeah I can come tonight

What time?

[San]

8:00 if that works.

Wooyoung didn’t know what to expect as he walked through the doors to The Pet Palace. Was it still something at work bothering San? He had also pondered the idea that maybe his parents were pestering him about the studio. Or maybe they found a girl for him to start dating. Would that be enough to upset him that badly? Wooyoung would be angry and depressed if _his_ parents did that, no doubt.

He found San standing by the bar, staring down at his phone with his messenger bag tucked into his side. Wooyoung took a deep breath, hoping San was feeling better today.

“Sannie,” he called as he approached. San glanced up from his phone, expression unreadable as he shoved it in his pocket.

“Hey, Woo.”

“You said you wanted to talk about something today?” Wooyoung cocked his head to the side. “Is it what’s been bothering you lately?”

“Yeah, it is,” San said quietly. “Let’s go sit.”

San led the way, Wooyoung a step behind as he stared at the older.

“Is it about your job?”

“No.”

“Oh,” Woo’s brow furrowed. “Well, I’m glad you got over that! Is it your parents, then? I was thinking if maybe they wanted you to date or it was about the studio or even if they found some girl they wanted you to date.”

“No, Wooyoung.” San stopped in front of two chairs with a table between, similar to when they signed the contract. Wooyoung blinked, glancing at the older, his blood running cold as he saw San’s icy stare. “It’s about our contract.”

Wooyoung gaped, unable to form words as San removed stapled papers from his bag, slapping them on the table before taking a seat. Woo made no move to sit, staring at the table in confusion. “I… What?”

“Sit down, Wooyoung,” San said, coldly.

“Why? What’s wrong with-“

“Sit.” San repeated, glaring up at Wooyoung. The younger bit his tongue before slowly taking his seat, hands in his lap. San stared at him for a moment before he spoke.

“I’m terminating the contract.”

“What?” Wooyoung gasped out, shocked. “Why?”

San removed a highlighter from his pack, marking a part of the contract and turning it to Woo. The younger pulled it close, reading the highlighted bit.

“’The services below can only be initiated when both parties consent and are not under the influence of alcohol, drugs, or coercion.’” Wooyoung’s brow furrowed as he looked up at San. “I-I don’t-“

“We both had been drinking on my birthday. According to the contract, anything done while under any influence is reasonable cause to term-“

“We weren’t drunk!” Wooyoung snapped, feeling his blood boil. “We both consented!”

“We had alcohol in our systems. Our judgemen-“

“What the fuck is this _actually_ about, San?” Wooyoung could feel tears wanting to form in his eyes, but he focused on his anger more than his hurt. “Are you being forced to end it? Did someone find out? Are your parents pressuring you?”

“This is entirely my wish, Wooyoung. I realized it yesterday and knew it was the responsible thing to do.” San paused before scoffing. “What, you’re mad you won’t have an easy means of making money anymore?”

“ _Excuse me_?” Wooyoung seethed, furious. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Am I wrong?” San’s expression was cold. “Despite your initial hesitations, you jumped into bed with me fairly quickly.”

This wasn’t real. San wasn’t saying these things. Surely, Wooyoung had been in a terrible accident on his way to the club and was now comatose, living out his current worst nightmare, his friends and family crying at his bedside for him to wake up.

Or maybe he had fallen back asleep and it really _was_ the longest ten minutes Wooyoung had ever dreamt for. Because San wouldn’t say these things. Never.

But it _was_ real.

“I can’t believe this,” Wooyoung scoffed, looking to the side.

“Don’t worry,” San huffed, pulling out a small envelope and passing it across the table. “It’s not like I won’t hold up my end of the bargain.”

“The fuck is this?” Woo picked it up, his heart sinking to his knees as he opened it.

“Payment for the last two fucks. That should put you at 50,000,000 that I’ve paid you now.” 

Wooyoung stared at the money. He wanted to throw up. It was practically burning his hands to hold. He growled, closing the envelope and standing up. San stared at him with dead eyes.

“Keep it,” Wooyoung snapped, tossing the envelope on the table. “I’ll take my chances with the fucking sharks.”

“Not good enough for my money now?” San arched a brow.

“You know I never liked taking it.”

“Maybe, but you still did.”

“What do you want from me, San?” Wooyoung huffed, losing his resolve quickly. “To tell you that I needed money? That yeah, I fucking slept with you and accepted money? Does that make you feel better about your own fucking, pathetic little life?”

_Stop it._

San glowered at Woo, who found himself unable to stop now that he had the upper hand.

“You have no friends, no life, and spend your fucking money at a club where you pretend to have control over your miserable little life.”

_You don’t mean that._

“You couldn’t even charm your way inside of me – you had to fucking offer me money.”

_Why is this happening?_

“Who’s more pathetic?” San snapped. “The one paying for the sex, or the wh-“

Wooyoung froze, eyes wide as San seemed to realize what he was saying. There were tears forming in Woo’s eyes now as any last bit of hope for reconciliation shattered.

“Say it,” he muttered. “I know you fucking want to.”

San didn’t reply. He averted his gaze, shoulders tense. Wooyoung blinked away his tears, taking in a deep breath.

“Fuck you, San.”

He stormed off, briskly making his way to the exit. He avoided looking around to see if any of his friends were here, not wanting to talk to them or explain what happened. He burst through the back door, surprising Jongho as he kept walking.

“Hyung?”

Wooyoung ignored him, practically jogging to his bus stop as the tears began to flow freely. He could feel the tightness in his chest, his hands shaking, and the butterflies in his stomach long dead.

Because everyone left Wooyoung eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I bet some of you are pissed that you waited extra for this :<
> 
> My editor def flipped me off after finishing it if it makes you all feel better
> 
> (I promise there's a happy ending pls don't leave me)


	19. Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang knew Wooyoung was hiding something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500 Kudos?! TToTT I'm so amazed! Thank you all so much! 
> 
> This chapter is a touch short, but I wanted to write from Yeosang's perspective at least once to show what's been going on with him :3

Yeosang knew Wooyoung was hiding something. He had noticed two weeks after their first discussion about the debt that Woo was a lot busier than he ever had been. Sure, he had picked up a few extra tutoring hours and had even gotten a part-time job, but it didn’t account for his skittishness. Wooyoung hid his phone a lot more now, and while the two of them didn’t spend as much time together as they collected the money, it was noticeable nonetheless.

Yeosang worried that maybe Wooyoung was making money doing something unethical or sketchy. He didn’t _want_ to think that his friend was doing something like that, but his mind wandered occasionally when Woo was acting particularly suspicious. He suspected drugs more than anything sex-related. Wooyoung was too casual to be selling his body; Yeosang knew Wooyoung too well to know that if he was doing something like that, his mood would be affected. So that left drugs, or maybe odd-jobs under the table here and there. He kept a close eye on his friend’s health to make sure he wasn’t pushing himself or doing anything dangerous.

When Wooyoung had asked for help seducing his hook-up, Yeosang washed all worries of prostitution from his mind. The younger was far too excited about his fuck boy to be getting money out of it, and Yeosang was glad. He didn’t pry into Wooyoung’s sexual or romantic life, instead letting his friend come to him and open up when needed. He knew Hyunwoo had been abusive in some way and Yeonjun had simply been too ambitious. There were other encounters, he had no doubt, but otherwise kept to himself.

Wooyoung had opened up about Hyunwoo and it broke Yeosang’s heart to hear that his friend had ever gone through anything like that. Woo had pushed it deep down and locked it away, which made sense to the older why relationships just didn’t seem to work out for him anymore. Hearing that his fuck boy had been supportive and helped Wooyoung get through his panic attack made Yeosang curious as to who this mystery boy even was.

Wooyoung had been _very_ secretive about him. The few times he had texted Wooyoung in front of Yeosang, the younger had hid his phone or turned it away from sight. Was it someone they both knew? Was it someone that would make Yeosang jealous, or someone who he wouldn’t approve of? There were very few fellow students who fell into this category, but they existed. Yeosang even entertained the idea that it was Seonghwa for a brief moment, but immediately pushed that idea out of his mind. Seonghwa was too serious and calm for Wooyoung.

So, Yeosang decided to leave it be. It was Wooyoung’s choice to keep the mystery boy a secret or tell Yeosang and he wouldn’t push it. The older had learned long ago that his friend was secretive and preferred to keep much of his life private until he was comfortable, and he respected that. After all, Yeosang himself had kept his months of attending The Pet Palace to himself, so who was he to pry?

He didn’t want to break the trust they had, even if he was dying to know what Wooyoung was getting up to. They had to focus on the task at hand, then maybe they’d talk about it.

This became much more difficult, however, after the 18th of July.

When Yeosang had gotten home late that night from working a double, he put his key in the lock and went to push the door. However, he found it wouldn’t open completely as though something was in front of it. He gave it a hard shove and heard a slight whimper.

“Wooyoung?” His brow furrowed, peeking through the door to see Woo standing slowly, his legs wobbling. “Were you in front of the door?”

“Sorry,” the younger mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. “I didn’t know how late it was.”

Yeosang fully entered the apartment, turning to lock the door before facing his friend. It was frightening to see Wooyoung standing there, staring at the ground, his bangs matted and covering most of his face.

“Are you okay?” Yeosang asked softly, reaching to put a hand on Woo’s shoulder.

The younger flinched slightly, but didn’t move. When he didn’t respond, Yeosang frowned, moving to stand in front of his friend. The sight of Wooyoung’s expression made the older’s heart sink.

Wooyoung’s eyes were red and puffy with deep bags beneath them, the damning evidence of his now dried tears. His shoulders were slumped and he swayed slightly, his eyes glazed as he stared at some unknown point on the floor. His hair was a mess, most likely from the tears as well as gripping it. It was a look Yeosang hadn’t seen on his friend since Hyunwoo, and it broke his heart.

“Wooyoung, what happened?” he whispered, eyes wide as he gripped Woo’s shoulders.

“I…” Wooyoung took a shaky breath, his eyes glistening again as he moved his gaze to Yeosang. “I just…”

As soon as the first tears fell, Yeosang yanked Wooyoung into a hug, holding the younger tightly as sobs began wracking his body. Wooyoung clung to him like a child, burying his face in Yeosang’s shoulder.

“Oh, Wooyoungie,” he murmured, rubbing his back soothingly. “Talk to me.”

Wooyoung’s sobs quieted down as he sniffled, his body still quivering. He mumbled something, muffled by Yeosang’s shirt.

“What?”

“Everyone leaves me,” Wooyoung whimpered, his chin on Yeosang’s shoulder. “They always do, Yeosang.”

Yeosang sighed deeply, gently pulling away from Woo to look him in the face. “Go sit down, Young-ah, and let’s talk about this, okay? Just give me a sec to get you some water and stuff.”

Wooyoung looked like he wanted to fight it, but his body slumped as he nodded, giving in quickly. Yeosang watched him shuffle to the couch, falling into the cushions. Yeosang set down his bag before going into the kitchen. He grabbed a water bottle and some napkins, taking the moment to brace himself for anything Wooyoung might say. He was definitely knocked off balance by this sudden depression, but he wanted to make sure he gave Woo all the support he deserved.

Yeosang returned to his friend, who hadn’t moved from his slouched position, setting the items down and sitting beside him.

“Drink a little, Young-ah,” he said softly. “Your head will hurt if you don’t replenish your fluids.”

Wooyoung bit his lip before nodding, reaching for the drink. He downrd almost half of it, then held onto the bottle, picking at the label.

“What’s going on with you?” Yeosang asked.

Wooyoung hesitated, then sniffled. “My, uh, my hook up guy and I aren’t on good terms anymore.”

Yeosang waited, staring at his friend. Woo noticed this and cleared his throat, leaning forward a bit.

“We kinda became friends and went on dates outside of hooking up, and I guess I developed feelings for him. I spent the night at his house the other day, when I got cut off. We fucked and it was really nice and I…” Wooyoung shuddered, his breath shaky. “I thought for a minute that maybe he felt the same way. But, he kicked me out, and started being cold to me. We met up today and…”

Wooyoung’s eyes filled with tears that began falling as he held a hand over his eyes. “I-I said horrible th-things to him! _God_ , Yeosang. I’m a fucking m-monster!”

Yeosang’s heart ached for his friend as he sobbed, so he pulled him close into a hug again. He cradled Wooyoung as best as he could, his side pulled to Yeosang’s front.

“You’re not a monster,” Yeosang muttered. “You were hurting.”

“I d-didn’t mean them! I was just…” Woo whimpered, clutching his friend. “H-he was so cold. Like he n-never cared about me!”

“I’m so sorry, Wooyoungie,” Yeosang tightened his grip, nuzzling into his hair. “You deserve better than assholes like him.”

“I liked him,” Woo whispered. “I still do. So much. Even after what he s-said, I can’t hate him…”

Yeosang’s grip tightened, furious on his friend’s behalf. He didn’t know this person or what exactly he and Woo had gotten up to, but he’d be damned if anyone would make him cry like this. Someone who Wooyoung still thought of, even after being put through all of this regret and pain. It made his blood boil.

“Who is he?” Yeosang growled. “Tell me.”

Wooyoung shook his head, exhaling deeply. “It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s over.”

Yeosang clenched his jaw, holding his friend as he whimpered and sniffled through the last of his tears for the night. They stayed like that on the couch for a bit longer before Yeosang murmured for Woo to get some rest. He guided the younger to the bathroom to clean his face, then helped him get into bed. As he shut the door to his friend’s bedroom, he knew he’d have to find this person. To scream at them, or hit them, or maybe make them disappear completely. But, they had more pressing matters right now, so it would have to wait.

He hoped Wooyoung would understand, and would be better by then.

********

Yeosang had decided to grab Wooyoung’s favorite takeout that Saturday night in an attempt at cheering up the younger. Woo had been fairly quiet all week, but he wasn’t crying much the last few days. He just seemed… numb, in Yeosang’s mind. His eyes always had a slight glaze, like he was far away from this reality. It hurt the older to watch Woo try and get through school and his job while dealing with all of this, but they were so close.

Wooyoung had shown Yeosang his lockbox, where he had just a little over 40,000,000 won. The older wasn’t exactly sure how he could _possibly_ have that much in just under two months, but he didn’t question it. Yeosang had around 6,000,000 of his own after bills and school fees, which meant they both just needed to pick up some extra hours in the last two weeks and they’d be fine. Yeosang considered selling a drone or two if need be, but only in an emergency.

So with them having almost earned the money they needed for the debt, Yeosang had splurged a bit on the food. He wanted to celebrate their success as well as try to boost Woo’s mood. However, when he got home that night, he noticed the apartment empty. He glanced at his phone, but his friend hadn’t texted him. Yeosang, feeling worried, sent a text to Wooyoung. With no immediate reply, he sighed, figuring it was just a tutoring class.

Suddenly, his phone rang, and when he looked at the ID he saw it was Changbin (who he never actually talked to all that much).

Confused, he answered. “Yes?”

“Hey, Yeosang?” Yeosang heard the faint beat of a bass in the background along with mingling voices. “Are you, uh, you busy?”

“No. Why?”

“Well, Woo came with me to this end-of-semester party, but he’s completely wasted. Like, ‘can’t-even-stand’ drunk.”

“Shit,” Yeosang muttered, quickly grabbing his keys and putting his shoes back on. “Where are you guys?”

“We’re at a buddy’s house not too far from mine. I’ll send you the address. I wanted to call a cab for him, but I just don’t trust him to make it alone, you know?”

“Yeah, I get it.” Yeosang locked his apartment behind himself, briskly walking down the hall. “Can you keep an eye on him, Changbin? He’s not in a good place…”

“I noticed,” the other said softly. “He keeps talking about that guy he hooked up with. He hasn’t texted him, but damn. This boy is whipped.”

 _Fuck_. “All right, I’ll be there in a bit. I’m on the elevator – send me that address.”

“Thanks, Yeosang. We’ll be in the kitchen.” Changbin hung up and shortly after, sent a text.

Yeosang sighed, running a hand through his hair as the elevator made its descent. He hadn’t expected Wooyoung to go and get drunk, but he supposed he should have. The younger was clearly not in a good place and had relied on parties for his stress and anxiety before. When the doors opened, Yeosang plugged the address into his phone. It was about a ten minute walk if he booked it.

When he got to the party, he grimaced at the state it was in. The small house wasn’t that nice to begin with, but with a bunch of college students getting shit-faced, it was in a worse state. He avoided touching anyone as he made his way inside. The living room was filled with dancing and grinding bodies, the smell of booze and weed permeating the air. He rolled his eyes, scanning the room until he found the kitchen. It’s door was shut, which surprised Yeosang.

As he pushed it open, he heard arguing.

“… can’t even fucking _stand_ , dude. The hell is your problem?”

“Hey, it’s a _party_. He came here clearly looking for something and I-“

Changbin was standing in front of Woo, who was sitting in a chair, drooped over the kitchen table. The guy he was arguing with seemed familiar to Yeosang, but he couldn’t place the face. He was tall and skinny, muscular only in the most fuck boy of places. He was clearly trying to talk to Wooyoung, but Changbin was glaring at him. The two had turned as soon as Yeosang had entered.

“Thank God, Sang-ah,” Changbin sighed. “I wanted to call a cab, but this douchenozzle won’t fuck off and keeps trying to date-rape Woo.”

“ _What_?” the guy huffed, too defensively for Yeosang’s liking. “I’m just trying to cheer Wooyoungie up! We’re buddies and that’s what friends do!”

“You gave him another fucking beer, Minjae,” Changbin snapped, gesturing to Wooyoung. “Does he look like he needs more alcohol?”

Yeosang had walked over to his friend, standing at his side. “Young-ah? You okay?”

“Sangie?” he muttered, words slurred as he languidly sat up. His eyes were drooping and unfocused. “Wha’re you doin’ here…?”

“I’m here to take you home,” he said softly. “I got some takeout from your favorite place.”

“Who’s this?” the stringbean huffed, glaring at Yeosang. “Another one of his fuckbuddies?”

Yeosang turned to the man, glaring at him icily. “I’m his actual friend, fuck nugget, so back the fuck up before I smash your ugly mug into the counter.”

The guy startled and took a step back in shock. Even Changbin seemed surprised, his eyebrows shooting up. The four were silent before Wooyoung began laughing, loud and obnoxious.

“Bold wor’s comin’ from ‘Pup!’” He barked, and Yeosang’s eyes widened. How the _fuck_ did he know about that? Did he just mishear him?

“God, whatever,” Minjae scoffed. “First that little twink at the studio, and now you? Wooyoung knows how to fucking get around.”

“Get bent,” Changbin snapped, giving him a shove. “Go find someone else to disappoint in bed.”

Minjae glared between all of them before huffing, storming out of the room. The kitchen door slammed behind him and Changbin sighed.

“I fucking hate that guy.”

“He’s shitty at dancing, too,” Wooyoung muttered, stretching his arms across the table. “Doesn’n even compare ta…” he trailed off, mumbling as he stared off into space.

“I’m gonna get you guys a cab. Hang tight,” Changbin stated as he pulled out his phone. As he made the call, Yeosang placed an arm around Wooyoung’s shoulders, leaning close to him.

“You okay, Youngie?”

“’m sorry,” he slurred, frowning. “Makin’ you come get me.”

“It’s okay,” Yeosang chuckled. “I’ll just make fun of you tomorrow, okay?”

“M’kay.” Wooyoung nodded, resting his cheek on his outstretched arm. “Miss him.”

“I know, Wooyoung.”

The two were silent as Changbin finished the call, Wooyoung mumbling as he nodded off. Changbin let them know the cab was ten minutes away before grabbing another bottle and taking a drink.

“Did he talk about his guy to you?” Yeosang asked quietly, rubbing Woo’s shoulders as he snoozed.

“Yeah, a few times,” Changbin replied as he leaned against the counter. “Couple weeks ago, he was stressing about whether he liked the guy or if he liked Woo and stuff like that.”

“He hasn’t told me anything,” Yeosang muttered, staring down at his friend. “I found him a mess earlier this week. He told me they had a fight.”

“That’s what I caught while he was drinking. He didn’t tell me anything before today about it, though.”

“Do you know who it is?” Yeosang glanced up at Changbin. “He told me it was an old tutee, but other than that he’s been secretive.”

Changbin bit his cheek, glancing away. “He didn’t want you to know about it.”

Yeosang blinked, curious. “Wait, he specifically kept it from me? Why?”

“He… had his reasons,” Changbin muttered. “If you really want to know, talk to him. Maybe after tonight he’ll be willing to explain himself.” He glanced down at his watch. “The cab should be here soon. Want me to help you get him outside?”

Yeosang nodded, shaking Wooyoung awake. He groaned and whined as the two lifted him to his feet, wrapping his arm around Yeosang. He was essentially dead weight, but he began trying to walk as they made their way outside. The fresh air was probably helpful in sobering him up just a little bit, and by the time they got to the driveway, the cab was rolling up. Yeosang thanked Changbin again as he headed back inside.

Yeosang placed Woo in the back seat before climbing in alongside, letting his friend lean on his shoulder. It was a quiet ride to their building, and quite a struggle up to their apartment. With Wooyoung practically passing out in his arms, Yeosang took him to his room. It had definitely been a while, but he helped his friend get undressed and into bed like it was freshman year all over again. He even placed medicine and a water bottle on his endtable for the morning after. After ensuring he was settled, Yeosang sat on the edge of the bed, lightly brushing the hair out of Wooyoung’s face. The action made him whimper.

“Sannie…”

Yeosang froze, brows furrowed as his brain caught up with what he heard. “What did you say, Wooyoung?”

“San used to play with m’ hair,” he mumbled, clearly nodding off. “At the Palace…”

Yeosang stared wide-eyed at his friend as he fell asleep, having retracted his hand. He was dazed, the realization that not only was Wooyoung’s fuck boy Choi San, but that his friend had been at The Pet Palace. Had he met San when he went to see Hongjoong? Why didn’t he just tell Yeosang? How was he even going to the Palace while still having as much money as he had?

Yeosang quietly left Wooyoung’s room, his mind racing with questions he didn’t have answers to. He didn’t think Woo would answer them in the morning, either, if Yeosang could only find these things out while he was drunk. It took him two years to tell Yeosang about his trauma with Hyunwoo; he doubted Woo would talk about this.

He sat at the kitchen table, contemplating his options before glancing at the time. It was only 10:06. Yeosang took out his phone, hesitantly. He needed answers, and he knew he could get them if he swallowed his pride. He opened up his messages app, sighing.

[Yeosang]

Hey. Please don’t screen these messages.

I know it’s been a while and things didn’t

end all that great between us.

I’ve had a lot of time to think about things

and would like to talk about them.

But that’s not why I’m texting you.

Do you know Jung Wooyoung?

He stared at the sent message, patiently waiting. Sure enough, after a few minutes, the messages were read, and then the three little dots appeared.

[Seonghwa]

It has been a while.

And yes. I know Wooyoung.

Is this about what happened between

him and San?

[Yeosang]

Yeah. He won’t tell me anything.

Do you know what happened?

[Seonghwa]

It’s a very long story.

Would you be comfortable meeting up?

Not at the Palace.

There’s that little bar near your place

still. I can be there in a bit.

[Yeosang]

Right. It should take me about

ten minutes

Yeosang was terrified to meet up with Seonghwa after all this time, especially with how bad things had turned out. But if it meant getting to the bottom of what happened, he was willing to do that. If it meant helping Wooyoung through his pain, he was willing to suck up his embarrassment.

********

When Yeosang walked up to the outdoor seating area, he found Seonghwa sitting at a table for two alone, nursing a Styrofoam cup as he stared into space. He was as pretty as Yeosang had remembered, but he realized in that moment that he didn’t feel much beyond admiration for that beauty. Seonghwa was driven, compassionate, and beautiful, which had drawn the younger to him immediately.

Yet, despite Yeosang vying for his attention all those months, he felt strangely at peace now. He had come to terms with the fact that Seonghwa didn’t care for him romantically and that, perhaps, his own feelings were simply infatuation. His nervousness left him as he approached the older where he was sitting.

“Hey,” he said softly, announcing his presence.

Seonghwa glanced up at him, giving a soft smile. “Hello, Yeosang. It’s been a while.”

“It has.”

“Have a seat.” Seonghwa gestured to the other side of the table, a cup already sitting there. “I got you soju.”

“Ah, thank you.” Yeosang smiled as he took a seat, the older huffing.

“You’ll probably need it after the mess our idiot friends have made.”

Yeosang was quiet as Seonghwa began

“Wooyoungie came to the club and found me. He told me about your debt and how I owed you something because it was my fault.”

“That’s not-“ Yeosang blurted, but Seonghwa held up a hand.

“I know, it didn’t seem like something you’d do.” Seonghwa smiled at him. “In any case, he shouted at me and insulted me before Yunho led him to the exit.” Seonghwa paused, sighing. “Unfortunately, something about his attitude immediately attracted San to him. He went to Wooyoung and talked to him for a bit. I didn’t know what about at the time until San was already writing up a contract.”

“Contract?” Yeosang’s brow furrowed as Seonghwa gazed at him, seriously.

“San offered to pay Wooyoung for being his Pet.”

Yeosang’s eyes widened, taken aback. Was _that_ how Wooyoung made his money?

“There were sexual favors listed in the contract, but it wasn’t demanded of Wooyoung. I told San someone was going to get hurt over this, but he assured me it would be fine.” Seonghwa took a long drink then exhaled deeply. “I didn’t expect it to be both of them.”

Yeosang bit his lip, squeezing his cup as he stared into it. All those times Wooyoung had had hickeys or was hooking up… he was being paid?

He ran a hand down his face, sighing. “God why wouldn’t Woo tell me he did this?”

“Perhaps he didn’t want you to worry about him,” Seonghwa offered. “He might’ve been embarrassed as well. I can’t say for sure – you would know better.”

“It was probably pride and worrying about me,” Yeosang muttered. “Wooyoung doesn’t like admitting when he needs help or is in over his head. He also didn’t want me stressing out about the whole thing, and finding out he was being paid like that would’ve definitely had me panicking. I’d never guess San would do that, though…”

“I suppose he wanted something he could control,” Seonghwa replied. “Or maybe he really wanted to help you to, but also gain from it? I don’t know his motives for certain.”

“So, they went on dates and had hookups, right?” Yeosang asked, and when the older nodded, he continued. “Wooyoung never seemed bothered by it all. What went wrong?”

Seonghwa averted his gaze to his drink, swirling it in the cup. “San started having feelings for Wooyoung.”

Yeosang blinked, eyes wide. “Wait, why is that the bad thing?”

“Apparently,” Seonghwa sighed, “Wooyoung spent the night with San. They had argued that night about their contract, but slept together. From what San tells me, Wooyoung initiated it, and it was different from their usual encounters. Wooyoung had said he wanted to pretend the contract didn’t exist.”

“That’s because he likes San,” Yeosang blurted.

Seonghwa’s gaze turned stony as he arched a brow. “Then why did he brag to you about getting paid for the sex?”

“… What?”

“The morning after, San overheard a conversation between you two. Wooyoung was bragging about the amount of money he made and how he used his body to get it.”

“That is _not_ what we talked about,” the younger snapped, defensively. “We were fucking joking. I made a comment about how I thought Wooyoung was secretly a stripper. He didn’t even mention the money he made from San; he had just worked extra hours at his job the previous week!”

Seonghwa stared at him for a moment, his critical gaze slowly vanishing. “Is that the truth?”

“ _Yes_!”

The older man eyes Yeosang, searching for any hint of a lie. When it seemed like he found none, he let out a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“That certainly explains it,” he muttered. “I wish I had known this earlier, though.”

“Can’t we just tell them they were both mistaken?” Yeosang suggested, but Seonghwa shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea,” he sighed. “They both said some very hurtful things to each other. Things San regrets.”

“Wooyoung feels bad too! That’s why we-“

“It isn’t our place, Yeosang. They’re adults and they need to work this out for themselves.”

“But will they? Wooyoung is stubborn, and already feels like he’s a terrible person. Maybe hearing that it was a misunderstanding would help.”

“This isn’t a drama where the friends help the main couple get back together,” Seonghwa huffed. “San would probably feel _worse_ if I was the one who told him his anger was completely misplaced, especially after the way he treated Wooyoung. And while I may not know much about Wooyoung, he seems like the type to be petty and throw that fact in back at San, even just in his own hurt.”

Yeosang bit his cheek. The older wasn’t necessarily wrong, but still.

“Then what _can_ we do?” he asked, softly.

“All we can do is tell them they should reach out to the other to try and talk to them. Work it through like adults.” Seonghwa finished his drink, exhaling softly. “I know it’s tough while your friend is suffering, but trust me. This is the best option.”

Yeosang took a sip, bitterly. “If you say so, Hyung.”

“I do. Just give them time, all right?” Seonghwa stood, making to leave.

“Wait!” Yeosang blurted, feeling his nerves make his hand tremors even worse. “Before you go, can I say something?”

Seonghwa was silent, staring at him as he took his a deep breath. He knew it may not be the best time, but he couldn’t not say this after seeing Seonghwa.

“I want to apologize.” When the older didn’t say anything, Yeosang continued. “I feel like I tried to manipulate you into a relationship, and I’m sorry. It was completely wrong of me to take advantage of our friendship like that.” He bit his lip, averting his gaze. “I know you probably need time away from me, or maybe don’t think I deserve it, but I hope we can be friends again someday. I really enjoyed being around you, and I think that mutated into my obsession.”

When the older didn’t say anything, Yeosang hunched his shoulders, looking up at him. Seonghwa was blinking, seemingly surprised before it turned into a soft smile.

“Thank you, Yeosang,” he replied genuinely. “It means a lot to hear you say that. And I certainly hope we can be friends again soon as well.” He walked to the younger, squeezing his shoulder affectionately. “Take care.”

Seonghwa gracefully walked away into the night, leaving Yeosang alone with his half-cup of soju and his thoughts. He needed time to process the entire situation with San and Wooyoung as well as how to best approach his friend. Because even though Seonghwa was wise and calculating, he didn’t seem to understand pettiness and betrayal. Of having the person you like take your feelings and throw them aside. Of being told you were the one in the wrong and that you needed to fix it.

It was hard to reconcile these things, and Yeosang knew without a doubt that San and Wooyoung were too stupidly stubborn and fucking insecure to get over it on their own. They needed someone to light the fires underneath them and get them to admit fault _and_ feelings.

With a silent apology to the hyung, Yeosang downed the rest of his drink and stood. If Seonghwa wasn’t going to talk to San, then Yeosang would talk to Wooyoung.

He would _make_ his best friend apologize and fix whatever chance of a relationship he had with San.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh snap! Yeosang's not having their bullshit!
> 
> I should be able to get the conclusion up tomorrow guys, but don't quote me! I haven't slept much so I might be groggy tomorrow whoops
> 
> Also fuck Minjae :P


	20. I Am A Nightmare (You Are A Miracle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung wanted someone to prove their adoration and affection for him like he had tried so many times. He wanted someone worthy of his attention; they simply had to prove it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! The final chapter!  
> I'm sorry it took a bit longer; my editor and I had a busy few days and this kinda got pushed aside.  
> I really hope you all enjoy it!

Wooyoung slowly opened his eyes, head throbbing in pain. He whimpered and buried his face in his pillow, pulling it close to block out the sun. He recalled going to the party with Changbin the night prior, but after downing six shots in a row and then some beers, the rest was long gone. Which was fine, if he was being honest. It had felt relieving to not have to think and to replace his numbness with the warm haze of inebriation. He had spent the week doing his best to be okay and go back to normal but it was all fake.

Many things in his life had been fake lately, it seemed.

Wooyoung sighed deeply, knowing that if he stayed in bed his thoughts would wander and his anxiety would spike. It was better to go through his day distracting himself with mundane tasks than spend too long inside his own head where he could spiral back down into his pain. It was his day off from the store, which was a shame since he didn’t have class today. He had managed, however, to schedule a tutoring session for the afternoon.

He reached for his phone to check the time: 11:34. He also saw a few texts from Felix and Chan, asking where he and San were. He ignored them, shoving the notifications aside. So, San hadn’t gone to the club the previous night. Wooyoung wanted to think something of it, but disregarded it quickly. There was no point in thinking about it.

Woo noticed the medicine and water on his nightstand, heart aching from them as he swallowed the pill. Yeosang had brought him home, he vaguely recalled, and guilt filled his chest. The older hadn’t had to do anything like this since they were freshmen and Wooyoung had hoped to avoid relying on him like that again. He felt foolish for going out and getting blackout drunk, forcing Yeosang to bring him home and take care of him like a child.

He had been worrying and taking care of Wooyoung so much this past week and it made his heart ache. Yeosang was practically walking on eggshells, carefully treading certain topics and Woo’s mood overall. He felt horrible for doing that to his friend and promised himself to try and be in a better mood from now on. Wooyoung was no stranger to heartbreak; he could do this.

Wooyoung carefully sat up, wincing at the movement. It felt as though his brain was being jostled inside of his skull, throbbing in agony with each bump into the walls. He dearly hoped the medicine would kick in soon. His shower would probably help as well, though he mostly just wanted the grime from the party off of his body ASAP.

He gathered his clothes, sluggishly opening his door. He listened for any sign of his roommate, and when he heard none he scurried to the bathroom. Wooyoung wasn’t quite ready to talk to his friend, wanting to wait until he looked less like a hungover mess. He glanced at himself in the mirror, sighing sadly. He had bags under his eyes that had become more prominent through the week and his face was pale. Woo was unsure what was from the hangover or the hours of crying and loss of appetite.

He turned the water to scalding, stepping in with a hiss. As the water poured down over him, Wooyoung covered his ears, the sound of rushing water muffled as though he was underwater.

_(He recalled drowning a few weeks ago)_

The muffled sound helped to block out his thoughts, his eyes slammed shut as he focused on the noise of the water.

_(Focused on the sound, the feel, what he couldn’t see)_

After standing like that for a moment, letting the stream pound against his neck and head, he set to washing his hair and body. Wooyoung lathered the shampoo in his dark locks, kneading his head deeply to massage the pain away.

_(He thought of another’s fingers doing the same thing)_

Wooyoung took his time, letting the water and soap wash away the previous night, though he couldn’t remember all that much about it. He’d have to ask Changbin if he had done anything embarrassing or said anything strange. His high tolerance meant he didn’t get drunk often or easily-

_(The champagne hadn’t been enough)_

-so it was always a surprise to hear about what had happened to him. Hopefully, he hadn’t done anything too embarrassing or regretful.

_(“I’m worried you’d regret it later”)_

After ensuring his body and hair was clean and his head was slightly clearer, Wooyoung shut the water off. He mechanically toweled himself off, his hair dripping down onto the floor.

_(Dripping onto a black and white sweater)_

He dried his hair and dressed, the mirror fogged so much he couldn’t see himself. When he left the bathroom the cool air of the apartment hit him hard, causing a slight shiver. He could hear Yeosang in the kitchen, paper bags rustling as he hummed to himself. When Wooyoung emerged from the hallway, the blonde looked up, giving a soft smile.

“Morning, dipshit.” He laughed, pulling fast food from the bag, There were two coffees set aside as well. “I got some nasty, greasy breakfast food to help with your head.”

“You didn’t have to,” Woo mumbled, feeling like a burden. “I could’ve made food.”

“Fast food is the best hangover cure, though.” Yeosang handed Wooyoung a wrapped sandwich. “Go sit on the couch. I wanted to talk about last night.”

“Was I embarrassing?” Wooyoung winced, grabbing his food.

“No- well, yeah. But there’s something else.”

Wooyoung eyed the older as he finished unpacking his own food. Yeosang motioned with his head and the two made to sit on the couch. Woo sighed, the smell of his sandwich making his mouth water. He dug into his, realizing that he was much hungrier than he had thought. He’d avoided eating at the party to get drunk quicker, so his stomach was completely empty. As he took a drink of his coffee, Yeosang cleared his throat.

“Wooyoung,” he said quietly, his voice serious. Woo blinked at him.

“Yeah?”

“I know about you and San.”

Wooyoung froze, his heart completely stopping as his chest tightened. He swallowed hard, lowering his food to the table as he lost his appetite. He stared at the ground, finding the carpet much more interesting suddenly.

“Oh…”

“You were talking while falling asleep,” Yeosang explained. “You mentioned San and the Palace.”

“How much do you know?” Wooyoung asked, voice barely above a whisper.

“I didn’t think you would tell me, so I met up with Seonghwa.” Woo’s head whipped up, eyes wide as he stared at Yeosang. “He told me everything.”

Wooyoung shakily took a breath, his eyes darting around as he struggled to speak. He was having trouble processing everything his friend was even telling him, the secret he had been carrying now out in the open. And it wasn’t even by Wooyoung’s own choice.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Yeosang was asking. “I mean, I get being embarrassed or whatever, but still.”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Woo sighed, finally. He paused, then shook his head. “No… that’s not it. Not entirely. I think I was embarrassed a bit, too. I didn’t want to think about getting paid for the things I was doing, even before the sex. It felt… dirty to me. Especially with how much distaste I had for Pet Play.”

Yeosang stared at him, nodding slightly. “I get it, Woo. I was embarrassed, too.”

“Are you mad at me?” Woo muttered, averting his gaze.

“Not mad.” Yeosang placed a hand on his friend’s knee. “Just confused, and worried. It seems like the whole thing was a mess and you didn’t have anyone to talk to about it.”

“I talked to Changbin sometimes,” Woo offered, weakly.

“Changbin’s a doofus,” Yeosang chuckled. “He’s a great friend and he cares a lot about you, but I don’t think he really grasped what you were getting into.”

“I don’t think even _I_ knew what I was getting into,” Wooyoung muttered with a sigh. “It just got so complicated so quickly and now it’s over.”

“It doesn’t have to be, Woo.” Yeosang frowned. “You can fix this.”

Wooyoung scoffed. “I don’t really think San ever wants to see me again. He made that very clear.”

“San was just confused, and hurting probably.”

“What’re you talking about?” Wooyoung snapped. “Why are you defending him?”

“When I talked to Seonghwa, he told me San’s side.” Yeosang waited for his friend to speak, and when he didn’t he continued. “The morning after you spent the night, San overheard our phone conversation. Apparently, on his end, you sounded like you were bragging about getting money for sex.”

“What?” Woo’s brows furrowed, confused. “How?”

“It doesn’t matter! The point is, he misinterpreted the conversation and that’s why he’s mad.”

Wooyoung made a face. “Because… I was being paid for sex? Why is _he_ bothered by-“

“Because he has feelings for you, you stupid fucker!” Yeosang snapped, rolling his eyes. “Jesus Christ, how could you _not_ realize that?!”

Wooyoung’s brain froze, forcing him to reboot as he stared at his friend. He glanced away, trying to piece together everything his friend has just told him.

San thought Wooyoung was in it for the money.

San was feeling hurt.

San liked Wooyoung.

_San liked Wooyoung._

“He… liked me?” Woo muttered, eyes wide.

“I’m sure he still does, Woo. I mean, _you_ still-“

“I said those awful things to him,” Wooyoung whispered, tears brimming in his eyes. “I-I called him pathetic. I told him he had no friends…” He covered his face in his hands. “Oh _God_ , Yeosang! I really am the worst!”

“But he said things to you, too,” Yeosang said quickly, squeezing his friend’s knee. “You were both hurt. You’re both still hurting.”

“Does he know?” Woo asked, softly. He looked up at the older. “That it was a mistake? Th-that he heard wrong and I didn’t just want his money?”

Yeosang hesitated, mouth gaping before he sighed. “… No. Seonghwa didn’t want either of us to tell you guys what had happened. He thought you’d both be too ashamed of how you acted, and that we should just encourage you two to talk instead.”

“But you told me.”

“I know how stubborn you are,” Yeosang teased, smiling gently. “And in the little time I knew San, I saw how he could be stubborn and prideful, too.”

“So…” Wooyoung’s voice went low, feeling his hurt melt away into something else. “Only I know what happened.”

“Well, y-yeah.” Yeosang blinked.

This was Wooyoung’s chance. He knew this, deep down, and that filled him with hope. Part of him wanted to run out of there right then, to sprint all the way to San’s apartment and tell him everything Yeosang had just told him. That it was a misunderstanding on his part and that Wooyoung cared for him so much. That he regretted everything that he had said at the club and to beg for San’s forgiveness.

And yet… that was all-too-familiar for Wooyoung.

“Now you can fix things!” Yeosang was smiling wide. “You can go to him and-”

“No.”

He seemed taken aback by the firmness of Woo’s voice. “What? _Why_?”

Wooyoung looked up at Yeosang, the anger in him beginning to boil. “I’m sick of chasing people, Yeosang. Of being the one to fucking go after everyone who leaves me. Of clinging onto them as they walk out of my life.” He clenched his fists in his lap. “I tried to hold on to Hyunwoo and Yeonjun and everyone else. I even went _back_ to some of them after they had already left.”

“Woo-“

“I’m done being the chaser, Yeosang!” Wooyoung snapped, his eyes burning with tears. “I’m always groveling and begging just for people to not fucking leave me! If they don’t think I’m worth holding onto, then I’m not gonna try anymore!” His throat ached from holding back the tears as he rubbed his eyes. “I’m sick of not being wanted.”

“Wooyoung,” Yeosang said quietly, sadness in his voice.

“I’m tired, Yeosang,” he muttered. “I’m so tired of giving everything I can to others just for them to take it and run. _I_ want to be chased for once. For someone to want me so much that they’re willing to give me as much as I give them.”

Wooyoung looked up at his friend, sadly. “How can I know my worth to someone if they don’t show me?”

Yeosang said nothing, his expression flickering as he struggled to find a response. Woo watched him, waiting. After some time, Yeosang sighed.

“I don’t know, Wooyoung,” he admitted. “But, I do know what it’s like to be the chaser to someone who won’t take you.”

“Do you see why I can’t go, then?” Wooyoung asked, his heart aching. “I want to, Sangie. I really do. But I… I can’t keep doing this.”

“I know, Woo. I understand.”

The two sat in silence for some time, their food and drinks getting cold. Wooyoung could feel his heart breaking even more, wishing that Yeosang hadn’t told him any of what he just did. Moving on from someone who didn’t care about him was so much easier than knowing they felt the same way. Knowing that they hurt as much as he did made Woo’s heart hurt for the both of them. Yet, he stood by his words. Because as much as he played the part of the seducer who lured others to him, he was always _desperate_ to keep them in his life.

“I have to get ready for my tutoring,” Wooyoung said finally, standing. He picked up his uneaten food and drink, moving to go to the kitchen.

“Wooyoung,” Yeosang began, moving to stand, “I really think you-

“I appreciate you telling me what you did, Yeosang.” Wooyoung glanced back at his friend, giving him a sad smile. “But I really wish you hadn’t.”

********

Wooyoung tried his best to give his student his full attention. His hangover had dissipated by now, but his mood was soured by everything Yeosang had told him. He tried his best to focus on the girl dancing in front of him, truly. She was doing well and even kept throwing flirty looks his way, yet he couldn’t bring himself to respond to them or even reject them. Wooyoung moved and responded mechanically, trying to be a good tutor and offer the advice she needed, despite her advances.

Was this what it was liked to be chased? To have someone try and gain your favor? He didn’t think so; this wasn’t all that unfamiliar to Wooyoung. He was good-looking, for starters, and most of his playful persona could be seen as flirtatious more often than not. He attracted attention fairly often, but it wasn’t the same.

He enjoyed flirting here and there, the game of teasing and playing coy. Yet that wasn’t the chase he yearned for. He wanted someone to truly see his worth, to see all parts of him, and try and give him everything they had. To offer their own insecurities and pain and heart for all of his own. To see his flaws and still fight for him.

Wooyoung realized this past week that he had always been with people who _knew_ he would chase after them. And always being the one to chase was a disadvantage. It made him blind to their true intentions or their cruel words. Made him so desperate that he ignored flag after flag just so he could be close to them. Because if it meant feeling another person’s love and affection, he’d crawl on his hands and knees for them.

But, he didn’t want to be cruel to someone like others had been to him. Sure, he wanted the advantage of being chased, of being the coveted treasure. But he wanted to _be_ attained, unlike the people of his past. He wanted someone to prove their adoration and affection for him like he had tried so many times. Wooyoung wanted someone _worthy_ of his attention; they simply had to prove it.

So to answer his own question, no. What this student was doing wasn’t the chase he desired. She was simply playing a game he had no interest in being a part of. She didn’t care for Wooyoung or accept his flaws; she saw his pretty face and heard his kind words, and that was good enough for her. She didn’t bother to look deeper, to peel away his layers until she found the true Jung Wooyoung, raw and stripped bare.

He glanced down at his phone, noticing their scheduled session coming to an end. With a deep exhale, he put on a cheery face and smiled at her.

“All right! It’s about time for me to head out. You made a lot of progress today, though!”

“You think so?” she beamed, panting lightly as she dabbed at the sweat on her face with a towel. “I didn’t really feel like I had changed all that much.”

“You’ve gotten better at getting your breathing under control and controlling your expressions, though,” Woo smiled, genuinely. “You just need to work on making sure you don’t focus too much on your face until the dancing comes naturally.”

She blushed, bashfully. “Ah, okay, oppa.”

“Let me know if you want another session this week. I’m pretty available these days, but I want you to take time to study too, okay?” Wooyoung grabbed his bag, nodding to her. “Take care on your way home!”

Without waiting to see what else she would say, Wooyoung walked out of the room. He figured she’d want to shower anyway, and he normally would as well. But, he had mostly watched and instructed today rather than demonstrate, so his white shirt was still fairly pristine and sweat-free. He mostly just wanted to get home quickly and distract himself. He wasn’t in a bad mood per se, but his train of thoughts had definitely soured it.

Wooyoung sighed as he walked down the main steps to his university. It was fairly deserted at this time, most of the students simply using the facilities to study or practice. He liked coming in on the slower days as he was less likely to run into some of his tutees or classmates. He normally wouldn’t mind seeing people he knew and stopping for a chat, but he simply wasn’t feeling it lately. He didn’t have the energy to play up his façade of arrogant, confidents, playfully flirty Jung Wooyoung. He was _tired_.

He stared down at the ground, his mind wandering as he made his way across the grassy area, when he heard a voice call out.

“Wooyoung.”

He froze, his heart dropping to his stomach as his blood pounded in his ears. He took a shaky breath in, then turned around.

San was standing a few feet away near a statue. He looked timid, shifting on his feet slightly as his hands fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Wooyoung found the action endearing in a way; seeing San without his normal confidence and poise was a rare sight. However, despite everything in Woo’s body telling him to run to the man in front of him, he also felt coldness. Anger. _Hurt_.

“What’re you doing here, San?” Wooyoung snapped. The harshness of his voice seemed to take San aback as he flinched slightly.

“I just…” he hesitated, his gaze averted before he looked up at Woo. “I wanted to talk.”

“Why? Why now?” Wooyoung paused, then huffed as he connected the dots. “Did Yeosang put you up to this?”

San hesitated before nodding. “He called me, yeah.”

“Let me guess. He gave you some whole spiel about how it was a misunderstanding and you can fix this?” Wooyoung scoffed. “He did the same to me.”

“Th-that’s not true, exactly! He didn’t tell me to-“

“But he did talk to you.” Woo glared at San, watching for his expressions. “What did he tell you? Exactly.”

“He told me that he tried to talk to you about what happened, and you told him no. That I misunderstood your conversation with him and that he thought we should talk about it.” San stared at Wooyoung, almost determined. “But I’m not here just because he told me to come. I _wanted_ to.”

“Oh, so you had to wait until _he_ said it was okay to talk to me? You couldn’t do that on your own?” Wooyoung knew he was doing the exact same thing he had done at the club, but he found himself unable to stop. “You didn’t have the guts to talk to me until someone told you there was a chance, is that right?”

Hurt flashed over San’s face. “You’re right. I was scared. I didn’t think you’d listen to me or would ever want to see or hear from me again. Him giving me the okay is what gave me the courage to come to you.”

“What makes you think I _want_ to see or hear from you?” Wooyoung looked away, biting his cheek as he struggled to keep his tears in check. “Yeosang called you because I wasn’t gonna do anything.”

“Wooyoung,” San said quietly, his voice dripping with hurt. “Please, just hear me out. I’m not telling you to forgive me or anything like that. I just need to-“

“You need to clear your conscience, right?” Wooyoung took a step towards San. “You feel guilty about the shit you said and did, but you’re not doing this for me, are you? You’re trying to make _yourself_ feel better.”

“That’s not fair!” San shouted, a bit of anger running across his face. “You don’t get to tell me how I feel, Wooyoung. I’m _trying_ to apologize, not because I’m some prideful asshole. If you think that’s the only reason I’d come to see you then you really don’t know me-“

“I _don’t_ know you anymore!” Wooyoung cried, realizing they had both gotten closer to each other. “You betrayed me, San! I told you my fears and insecurities and you fucking threw them back in my face to get back at me!”

“I know! And I’m sorry!” San’s voice cracked, his eyes glossy. “God, I’m so fucking sorry, Wooyoung. I was hurting a-and I just reacted! It was so fucking wrong and horrible of me and I hated myself for saying it. I _still_ hate myself for saying it.” He took a shuddering breath before exhaling, wiping a stray tear and locking eyes with Woo once more. “But you said hurtful things, too. It wasn’t just one of us, Woo; we _both_ fucked up.”

They were silent, San slightly panting from his shouts. Wooyoung wanted to bite back, to lash out at the older man for calling him out, but he knew he was right. While San had been the first one to react wrong, Wooyoung didn’t help the situation. He had gotten angry, both of them trying to protect themselves by inflicting pain on the other like cornered rats.

“I’m sorry, Wooyoung,” San said quietly, close enough now that Wooyoung could see the bags under his eyes and the paleness to his face. It was like looking in a mirror; the pain of the last week reflected on the older’s face like it had been on Woo’s. “For everything. For-for betraying your trust and hurting you. And for not contacting you until now.”

Woo bit his cheek, averting his gaze to the ground. Part of him wanted to scream at San, to tell him to fuck off and leave him alone. But, he knew that was simply the hurt talking, and he tried to push it aside. He couldn’t keep lashing out at others just because he was scared. That’s what had started this whole mess and it was wrong of him.

More than anything, Wooyoung wanted desperately to tell San he forgave him and that he was sorry as well. And yet, he was scared of that, too. He had been in this position too many times. How could he know San would try for him? What if San was only giving him empty promises and fake apologies to lure him back? To get Wooyoung to admit fault or lure him into a false sense of security?

“What do you want from me?” he asked, venturing a glance at San. “Do you… want me to apologize back? Are you only telling me this ‘cause you want to hear it for yourself?”

“What?” San breathed out, looking mortified. “Wooyoung, _no_! You don’t have to say anything! You don’t have to apologize or even forgive me. I’m telling you this because I want you to know that I made a mistake, and I’m sorry for it.”

“How can I trust you?” Wooyoung whispered. “ _Why_ should I trust you?”

San was quiet for a long moment, eyes darting as though trying to find the right words to say. Finally, he quietly said, “I guess… you can’t right now.” Woo could feel his heart drop as he held his breath, his chest tightening as the other continued. “I can’t force you to trust me; that’s not how it works.”

“Then what-“

“I’d have to _earn_ it, Woo,” San said quickly. “Your trust isn’t something to be given easily. You shouldn’t give it to me just because I tell you I’m sorry and that I regret things. You gave me your trust before, and I blew it. I…” he paused, shutting his eyes. “I understand if you can’t give me that chance to earn it again. Maybe I don’t deserve it. But, I’d like to try.”

San opened his eyes. “I know you’ve been hurt so fucking much, Woo. Not just by me, but by everyone. You gave your heart to people and they took advantage of you. I told you before that you didn’t deserve that. That you’re worth so much more, and you are. You’re one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met.”

San slowly, almost indiscernible to Wooyoung’s eyes, reached out, his fingers brushing against Woo’s wrist. The younger held back his flinch, allowing San to gently wrap his hand around him, his thumb softly stroking the pulse point of his wrist.

“If you tell me to leave, Wooyoung, I will. I don’t want to, though, and I don’t think you want that either.” He squeezed Woo’s wrist slightly, reassuringly. “But I won’t take anything from you that you aren’t willing to give. I can only promise that whatever you do choose to give me, I’ll return with all my heart and then some. And even on the days when you don’t want to offer anything, I’ll still give you all I have.”

For as long as he had been dating, Wooyoung wasn’t sure anything had ever offered him what San was. He had always given his heart on a platter for others, hoping it would be enough to gain theirs back. But, he’d never received anything from them. Maybe they were too scared to hand their own over, or they just thought Wooyoung’s didn’t have the same value. He had been going all in while others wouldn’t even call.

To hear someone offer their own, even without his being given, was inexplicable to him. And from the short time he had known San, he knew the older wasn’t lying. Because San had given Wooyoung control he didn’t know he needed or craved. In their façade, he had stripped away any semblance of that control from Woo, but in reality had given him all the power.

Maybe that was what Wooyoung had needed this whole time. He coasted through life on his happy conveniences without ever taking his life for his own. He let others set the pace and dictate how to move and what to do, and maybe that’s why everyone always took from him. Because he never demanded anything in return; Wooyoung kept his mouth shut and let others do what they wanted, not what _he_ wanted or needed.

But San…San had given him power and control. He had given so much to Wooyoung and the younger hadn’t even realized it until now. Even though San struggled with giving to never gain, as Wooyoung had, he never demanded anything of the younger. San did his best to make him comfortable, and happy, and in control of their sessions, even if it didn’t seem that way.

Maybe Wooyoung needed to be shown what it was truly like to lack control in order to seize his own.

Wooyoung could feel his shoulders shaking as his eyes filled with tears. He looked up at San.

“You’re not tricking me?” Wooyoung asked, his voice sounding broken to his ears.

“Never.”

“You won’t leave me?”

“Not until you tell me to go.”

Woo shivered, holding back a whimper as San gave a weak smile.

“Can you trust me to hold your umbrella for you again?”

Wooyoung burst into tears as he gasped, lurching forward to wrap his arms around the older man. San instantly clung to him, holding him in a crushing hug. Wooyoung buried his face in San’s freckled neck, feeling a hand clutching the back of his head.

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Wooyoung whimpered, his fingers tightening in San’s tee. “I’m so sorry for everything I-“

“I know, Woo,” San murmured, resting his cheek in the younger’s hair. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

“I like you,” he whispered, breathing in the smell of San as though he were breaching the ocean’s surface for fresh air. “I like you so fucking much.”

San laughed and gave a small sniffle, tightening his grip on Wooyoung. “I like you too, Woo.”

_I like you too._

“Say it again,” Wooyoung mumbled, the tiny corpses of butterflies stirring with San’s words.

“I like you.” San stated, pressing a light kiss to Woo’s head.

“Again.” Wings were starting to flap in his stomach.

San huffed, pulling away to cup Wooyoung’s face, his dimples on full display and his eyes happy little crescents. “ _I like you_ , Jung Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung beamed, the tears having slowed to just wetting his eyes as his stomach ached with thousands of little wings, spreading up and into his chest. They warmed his whole body, making his nerves tingle and sing.

“Aga-“

Wooyoung’s words were cut off by San surging forward, locking their lips together in what had to be the best kiss of his life (so far). He sighed into it, his hands resting on San’s chest. He tried to feel the older’s heartbeat beneath his palms, but found he was too distracted by the boy kissing him instead.

When San pulled away, he rested his forehead against Wooyoung’s and stared at the younger. His thumbs lightly stroked his cheeks in a motion that Woo realized he had missed. He nuzzled into one of the hands, shutting his eyes once more.

“I missed you.”

San pressed a feather light kiss to Wooyoung’s forehead. “I missed you, too.”

“You have the charm?” Woo asked, recognizing San’s words from the note he had written.

The older nodded, pulling one of his hands from Woo’s face (much to his disappointment) to pull his keys out of his jeans. He fumbled with them before holding the silver charm up for Wooyoung to see. It was a small, sterling silver umbrella, small lilac-colored jewels lining the edges of the umbrella’s top.

“Yunho found it the day we went to the club,” San explained, softly. “He saw you leave and brought it over to me. I didn’t open it until a few days ago, though.”

“Of course he just _now_ found it,” Wooyoung huffed, watching San put his keys back.

San chuckled. “At least he found it at all.”

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, leaning into San to rest his chin on the older’s shoulder. “Aren’t you supposed to take my side?”

“You’re right. Let’s go yell at the six-foot tall human puppy to make _you_ feel better.”

Wooyoung laughed his arms hanging loosely around San’s torso. The older had returned the hug, idly playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“What do we do now?” he asked, softly. This was new territory for him and San, he realized, and while it didn’t feel awkward, it certainly felt… new.

“Do you need to go home?” San murmured.

“No…”

San pulled away to look Woo in the eyes, smiling. “Do you wanna get dinner with me?”

Wooyoung grinned, pulling from San to instead lace their fingers together. “I’d love to.”

********

If Wooyoung had to blame someone, he would undeniably blame Yeosang for it all. For being his best friend in the world, for having his understandable crush, for being embarrassed of his kink, for going to this club _for_ said kink, and of course, for accruing the debt that ultimately led Wooyoung to swooping in to rescue his poor friend. Because Yeosang had panicked, and the look of terror on his face had been too much for Wooyoung’s heart to bear. So he told Yeosang that he’d “handle it.”

Strangely enough, this wasn’t the outcome he had anticipated or initially desired.

Currently, Wooyoung was running late to meet San. This was a standard, it seemed, but even so he felt just a little guilty. He had been hanging out with Yeosang for some quality movie time now that the semester was over, and while arguing over whether the alternate ending was better than the original, he had lost track of time. It took him a bit to get dressed up and gather his things in a messenger bag before he sprinted out the door.

Woo had barely made his bus, and was panting when he hopped on. He glanced down at his phone to see San asking where he was and he swore under his breath. He let the older man know that he would be there soon and apologized. San simply sent a disappointed emoticon making Wooyoung chuckle.

It had been three weeks since the two reconciled. Wooyoung had been busy the final week of July, having barely any time to spend with San between finals and collecting the last bit of money. He and Yeosang had made it, though, and paid off their debt. It had been scary and nerve-wracking, but the two friends were finally in the clear. They had time to focus on their lives now, and relax during their break between semesters.

Wooyoung was committing to the convenience store fully, working more hours than he had been to his manager’s delight. He would still tutor and maybe even sell notes here and there, but for now he was content. His parents had accepted his apology and he had almost all the money to pay them back (San had offered to help since he had used the room as well, but Wooyoung refused). They seemed wary of him, but proud that he was finally being independent.

Wooyoung was also committed to paying San back. It had been a heated argument that almost turned into a fight, but Woo was adamant. They had settled for him paying half back, much to his annoyance, but it was better than nothing. And if he was more eager to pay for their dates in an attempt to giving San more money, then that was his choice.

Things with San were easy once more. They hadn’t initiated anything serious, instead choosing to date and get to know one another properly. Despite all they had gone through, Wooyoung was still amazed by everything San did and how much he could learn about the older. It was like a never-ending book, its pages filled with new stories from his past and new details about himself. It made Woo want to commit fully to the relationship, to deepen their bond as much as he possibly could.

When his stop came up, Wooyoung pulled the cord, practically bouncing as the bus came to a stop. He smiled at the driver then leapt off of the short steps, jogging to their meeting place. It had been a while since either of them had been here and he was excited. He saw San waiting outside, looking through his phone with a bored expression. Wooyoung slowed to a walk as he got nearer.

“Sannie!” he called, beaming upon seeing the older.

San glanced his way, a smile on his face before he pouted. “You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sorry!” He stopped in front of the older, panting lightly. He quickly pecked him on the cheek. “Yeosang and I were arguing about a movie.” He gestured to the building with his head. “Shall we?”

“God, I’m so hungry,” San whined as he opened the door to the café, allowing Woo to go in first. “Can’t believe I thought you’d be on time for once.”

“That’s your own fault,” Wooyoung teased, sticking his tongue out as they made their way to their booth. “You should know better by now!”

San huffed, rolling his eyes. “Way to victim blame, Young-ah.”

The two fell into easy conversation as the waiter came for their drink and food orders. San talked about how his boss was taking his transfer to the new location, which an old college mate of his had suggested. The workers there were closer to his age and the environment seemed much more relaxed, his friend stated. San was eager to get away from the boomers of his office and even reconnect with the old friend.

Wooyoung was proud of him for taking charge and making the changes needed to be happy. San deserved happiness and had been suffering because of others for too long. For someone who craved control, he had had very little of it at this point.

They were both growing, to their benefits. They encouraged each other to make the best choices and be happy. They argued, of course; fairly often and about the smallest of things. But they also made up quickly, no fight ever lasting more than a day. Wooyoung was realizing how much he wanted to keep San in his life, and knew he needed to make that known.

After they had finished their meal, Wooyoung reached into his bag and removed a manila folder.

“I have something for you,” he stated.

“Oh?” San seemed curious, and when the younger placed the folder down, his brow furrowed. “Oh… what’s this?”

“It’s a contract,” Wooyoung said simply, opening it to reveal a single document. “I’d like you to read the terms and sign if you agree.”

San sighed, eyeing the younger man. “Wooyoung-“

“Just- read it,” Woo muttered, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment as he shoved his hands into his lap. San sighed again before pulling the paper towards him.

_I, _________, understand that the following documents are probably not legally binding. The contract will only be deemed null and void upon both parties agreeing to break up. The following will detail the full description of the relationship with one _ Jung Wooyoung_, including services provided._

San looked up at Wooyoung, eyes widening a bit. “Woo-“

“Read it!” Wooyoung huffed, covering his face with his hands.

_I. Any acts not listed below are to be discussed between the partners, as they are equals._

_II. The services below should only be initiated when both parties consent and are not under the influence of alcohol, drugs, or coercion._

_a. Unless both parties agree to sex under the influence because it feels really good._

_III. All services will be paid in cuddles, kisses, and overwhelming affection by one _ Jung Wooyoung_ the day of the service provided. _

_a. In the case that compensation cannot be provided, the amount will be doubled._

_The relationship between ________ and __ Jung Wooyoung__ will be active until either party is unhappy._

_Below is a list of services that can be given/received:_

_After-work massages and talking about your day_

_Late-night snuggles and couch cuddles_

_Copious amounts of kisses and makeout sessions_

_Sex._

_Overwhelming adoration and affection at any given time (I need touch!)_

_Laughing at your bad jokes_

_Cooking for you. Because you really suck at that._

_Relenting that MAYBE EXO is on par with BTS (but I’m not happy about it!)_

_Cheering you on no matter what you do because you make me so proud._

_Supporting you in everything you do and offering you what terrible advice I might give, but otherwise just having your back, always._

_Spending hours listening to you talk because I could easily spend every day just listening to your voice._

_Showering you in my love because you deserve the world, but alas, I can’t give you that, so hopefully my heart will suffice._

_I, ________, consent to the relationship detailed above with one __ Jung Wooyoung__, starting ______._

San was quiet for a long while during his reading, and even after. He had chuckled a bit, though Wooyoung wasn’t sure why he had. After some time, San looked up at Wooyoung with a fond smile.

“Are you asking me to be your boyfriend, Jung Wooyoung?” he said teasingly, arching a brow. His smile was warm and wide, beaming with happiness.

“Yeah, I am,” Woo replied, smiling softly. He leaned forward to rest his arms on the table. “I really like you, San. And I want to see where this goes and be with you all the time and stuff. I-if you’ll have me.”

San slowly reached across the table, touching Woo’s hand. “Of course, Wooyoung. I’ve wanted you for a very long time now.”

Wooyoung felt his heart melt at the confession, the rest of his body warm and fuzzy.

“Do you have a pen?” San asked, his smile playful. Wooyoung blinked then nodded, rummaging around in his bag. After searching for a moment, his brow furrowed, and he searched harder. He began to pull out the contents, frantically looking for a pen.

“I, uh…” he trailed off, sheepishly smiling at San. The older frowned, leaning back with a sigh.

“I guess that means we aren’t boyfriends then.”

Wooyoung gawked. “ _Sannie_!”

“Such a shame, too. I really wanted to be serious with you.”

“Don’t be a dick!” Wooyoung laughed. San cracked a grin, chuckling at the younger.

(He ended up asking the waiter for a pen and signed the contract with a wink.)

As they walked out of the café, holding hands, Wooyoung realized how elated he truly felt. They were discussing different menu options and restaurants as they walked.

“There’s a little hole-in-the-wall with the best webfoot octopus. I haven’t gotten to go in a while.”

“Ugh, I had a bad experience and got sick from that,” Wooyoung huffed, pursing his lips as San tightened his grip.

The older turned to face Woo, smiling brightly. “Then let’s replace it with a happy experience.”

Wooyoung stared at San before nodding with a smile. He had a feeling that was going to be a recurring theme for both of them. Because without the contract binding them together, they were free to explore and grow together. Wooyoung didn’t know if the relationship would last a month, a year, a decade, and that was okay. He didn’t know if he only had a crush on San, or if it could turn into a love. He didn’t know if San was the miracle to his nightmares, or if he’d go on to save someone else.

And that was all okay with him. They could now go at their own pace into the unknown, fingers laced and hearts laid bare. There was no contract limiting their time and relationship, no contract defining their actions, no contract to outline the nature of their relationship. They were equals.

… Well, most of the time, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy smokes, that’s it guys! I’m pretty sad to see it end, but I’m so thankful for all of your support and comments along the way! I wouldn’t have finished it without you!
> 
> Please read the epilogue for information on this fic, the series it’s a part of, and other stuff I’d like to do in the universe! There’s also some special thanks in there!
> 
> I love you all so much! Stay safe and healthy lovelies!


	21. Author's Endnotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://lovely-umbrella.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter @lovelyumbrella for updates and sneak peeks!

Hello everyone! Welcome to my epilogue/author’s notes/acknowledgements/teaser! I want to start by stating that I’m honestly blown away by how much love this fic got. I wasn’t expecting this much, though I really hoped for it. I’ve genuinely teared up at the comments you all leave, and while I wish I could reply to every one of you, that’s kind of a lot! So I wanted to start this by telling you guys thank you, and that you all influenced this story SO MUCH!

I had a general idea when I first started writing, but it was mostly just going to be a mini-fic that was mostly PWP. After the first chapter, I realized I was fucked though. There was no way this could only be five chapters – not with all the things I wanted to explore. And the more I wrote, the more ideas I got and the more I just wanted to explore.

My main focus after I realized this was going to be a whole thing was the importance of consent and some insight into Dom/Sub and Master/Servant play. I became engrossed in the psychology behind it was well as the importance of aftercare when I read a particular Destiel fanfic years ago, and that was definitely one of my biggest inspiration. I’ve replied to quite a few comments about this, so I’ll keep it brief in saying that I think it’s so important for stories to focus on consent and aftercare.

There’s a lot of really good stories out there that, while are super hot and fun to read, irk me with how they don’t address certain topics. It breaks my heart that her account is disabled, but there was a user on her named lieanni who had written a really good fic about Woo experiencing subdrop, and that inspired me a bit. In any case, that was my main focus and I’m glad so many of you responded well to it.

I realize I struggle at writing porn. I have honestly NEVER written it before and was kind of going with tropes I had previously read in other fanfics, but yeah. I’m sorry to have somewhat hyped this up for mediocre smut, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Especially the non-sexual stuff (do you all know how hard it is to write non-sexual BDSM?!)

But I digress.

Before I get into where I want to go with the series, I wanted to give a shout out to two users who influenced me enough ino completely changing how the last chapter went down. I was originally going to have Wooyoung going to San and telling him his feelings with San. But, dbrown22269 and WOOSAN both made a comment about Woo wanting to be chased, and I realized they were right. I talked it over with my editor as well and we both agreed that was the route to go. So thank you two!

There were minor story details here and there that were influenced by other comments as well, and I just want you guys to know that I read everything you commented and took it to heart. It means the world to me to hear people liking my writing or encouraging me to go on or berating me for putting them through pain and suffering. I seriously cannot thank you all enough and love you so much!

I’d also like to give a shout out to the tumblr user woogurl (woosanreligion). I tried really hard to keep this San and Wooyoung true to their actual personalities, and reading her analyses of them definitely helped. They’re super fun to read and she’s really good at picking up on body language and subtle interactions these two dorks have. Check her out!

Now, onto the fun stuff.

There’s quite a few scenes I wanted to add and explore, but there was simply no place for them. It saddens me to not be able to add them, or to not have gone in the direction towards them, so I’m considering making a “deleted scenes” side-story. My editor/roommate/bff also wants me to add the weird shit I joke about writing and I might do that there! Also, there is a LOT of weird things I researched and tracked to make this fic seem believable. I have a whole set of timetables for how much Wooyoung made each week and how much everything cost. It was completely unnecessary probably, but if you’re interested about the minor continuity issues or details, feel free to ask! I’d love to do a FAQ or AMA about all that weird, convoluted shit! Or just questions in general about the fic, I dunno!

I plan on writing some one-shots of other characters as well. I wanted to go into how Hongjoong came to run The Pet Palace and how all the different Ateez and Oneus members came to work there. I thought about a chapter for Changbin going with Woo one night as well and meeting Felix and Chan. My point is, there’s a lot of behind-the-scenes stuff I plan on writing sometime.

Of course, I’ve mentioned the sister-fic from San’s perspective. I still plan on doing that, but I want to write it all out first, then post a chapter a day. Posting daily really killed my hands and burnt me out just a bit, so I’ll be taking a break from posting any stories (expect maybe some one-shot smuts idk yet). I’ve got a lot planned for that fic at least, so it should go pretty quickly. It may end up a bit redundant, so it’ll be a while before I post it, just to give people time to let this one fade a little.

Let me know if you guys like these ideas. I don’t want to get ahead of myself, but yeh.

Thank you all so much for everything. I know I’ve said it a lot, but I truly mean it. You all have made me want to keep writing, and having that support is incredible. I haven’t written in almost four years and to see people reacting so well to it makes my heart soar. You’re all wonderful people and I’m so happy to have shared a bit of myself with you.

Stay safe during these troubling times! And always practice safe, sane, sex! Take care of your subs and be honest with everyone around you!


End file.
